The Moment
by MsWriterTee
Summary: In a world where zombies never roamed, ideas of love, family, and commitment are challenged when Rick and Michonne have their very first meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I never really considered Richonne meeting if the ZA hadn't happened, their worlds just seemed so different to me. But of late, it has been on my mind a lot. They are so perfect for each other in the ZA, what if they had met in a world that never changed? I couldn't shake that question, so here is my take on how it would be. It is safe to say that this will be a multi-chapter event.**

* * *

Michonne swore under her breath, the flashing blue lights and annoying whoop-whoop of the siren two additions to the mounting list of things that had gone wrong since she woke up late almost ninety minutes ago. This was shaping up to be one hell of a rotten day. She should've just stayed in bed, and not done that rolling stop just now. She groaned. A proud legal eagle, she obeyed all laws. She'd never even tossed a sunflower seed shell on the ground, but everything was off today. She'd heard tale of that sinking feeling one got in the pit of their stomach when those lights came up behind them, but she never thought she'd experience it sitting behind the wheel.

She glanced in her rearview mirror at her son after pulling over. "Policeman! Policeman!" said three-year-old Andre, his excitement at seeing the officer in direct opposition to his mother's. Cops, firemen, and soldiers were his new favorite things. She should've been a defense attorney or prosecutor, then she would know some officers.

"Yeah, policeman," Michonne grumbled, lowering the driver's side window and retrieving the insurance card and license from her purse. Wasting no time, she extended the cards the moment a shadow appeared, not bothering to look, but instead keeping her eyes trained on the mirror and a waving Andre. His enthusiasm and beautiful smiling face would ease the sting of receiving her first traffic citation, and getting it two blocks from her new business law office. "Here you go, and, yes, I know why you stopped me."

"I've never heard someone confess so quickly, ma'am," the officer said, taking her documents. "Hiya, little fella."

"Hello, Mr. Policeman."

A little smile touched Michonne's lips. After five years in Atlanta, she'd come to accept that she would never not hear the accent of Georgia natives. She found it charming. Growing up in Connecticut and spending most summers and the previous six years in New Orleans, she had an interesting sound, but nothing beat a Southern accent. And the Georgia drawl seemed very distinctive. There was smoothness to this particular voice. A gentleness she found very pleasant.

"You must truly be in a hurry, Ms., uh, Ms…"

"Rameau," she said, tearing her attention from Andre and rescuing the struggling officer with the last name most people wanted to give the long 'O' sound when it was actually the long 'U.'

"Rameau? That's…"

Both the officer's words and time stilled when he looked up from the license and their gazes finally met. Eyes bluer than the waters of the Aegean Sea held Michonne rapt. The gasp she heard couldn't have come from her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move, but somehow it felt like she was on an active fault line. Her skin prickled and tingled like she'd stepped on a live wire. There was nary a single downed power line around, but electricity crackled all around. So much more than a vibrant color stared back at her. It felt like… No, it wasn't possible. _This_ didn't happen in real life.

"Like cow say moo," Andre said with a laugh, his little voice breaking the charged moment with the phrase Michonne had used to teach his little friends her last name. It had only been a moment that passed, maybe a couple of seconds, but it felt like so much more in so many ways.

The officer's Adam's apple bobbed wildly and a rush of red stained his neck and clean-shaven cheeks. He cleared his threat. "I was – I was going to say French. But, yeah, I, uh…" He expelled a breath and focused his attention on Andre. "I guess you're right about that, buddy. Rameau, like moo." His gaze returned to Michonne's. "Beautiful," he murmured.

The brisk fall morning had transformed into a scorching, thermometer breaking summer day. Michonne wanted to look away, she knew she should, but she couldn't. Her heart pumped in time with the rapid motion of the pulse points at his neck. Whatever this was, she wasn't feeling it alone. That offered both comfort and unease.

Clearing his throat again, he raked his fingers through dark brown curls, displaying a telltale sign on his left ring finger. She didn't have the jewelry, but she had the commitment with Mike, Andre's father. She was not available. This man, whose name tag read 'Grimes,' was not available. Why was her heart whispering that it didn't matter?

* * *

Rick couldn't stop staring. He saw attractive women all the time, but he never looked twice. He was a cop, and women threw themselves at him. It was the uniform. His partner and best friend, Shane, ate that shit up. But Rick was married, and he wasn't about any of that. He and his wife, Lori, had problems, most couples did, but he was a family man, and what they had was good. Lori and their nine-year-old son, Carl, were his world. But this woman, Michonne Rameau, with radiant mahogany skin, flowing dreadlocked hair, and a name as beautiful as the woman herself had him questioning what he knew and who he had always been. A man who prided himself in always doing the right thing.

Right?

When Shane spotted the late-model Mercedes-Benz SUV yield the stop sign, his partner was anxious to show the 'fat cat' that money didn't make him exempt from following the rules of the road, which is why Rick insisted on approaching the vehicle when Shane pulled over. Shane wasn't aggressive, but he could be a hard-ass, and a rolling stop was so minor. Rick had barely looked at the license and insurance card when she extended them, the little one waving happily in the booster seat caught his attention and made him smile. When he did notice the license, the unusual names had him curious. He was thinking long 'O' as he pondered the pronunciation of her surname, but Rameau with the long 'U' complemented the beautiful name Michonne. It sounded good coming off his tongue when he repeated it. It sounded right.

What he saw when he met those hypnotic brown eyes felt right. What he saw staring back at him was… Shit. Too impossible to be anything but utterly amazing.

"Have to potty, Mommy."

Rick stifled the disappointed groan screaming to be heard. Did he really think he could stand on the side of a busy street all day staring at her? Oh, how he wanted to.

"Okay, peanut." She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry about the stop sign, Officer Grimes."

"Rick. It's okay, your son needed to use the bathroom. You were in a rush, it's understandable."

"I didn't know he had to go when I did that."

Rick smiled, her effortless honesty blew him away. "I'll chock it up to mother's intuition. There's a restaurant a few blocks down."

"My office is even closer, but, thank you."

"You're welcome, Mich – "Rick cleared his throat. He was being way too familiar, but it felt so natural. "Ma'am."

"Michonne," she said.

Rick dived deeper into the depths of her warm brown eyes. "Michonne." He extended the documents, and unlike when he received them, their hands brushed and held beyond the point of being appropriate. Rick's breath hitched as slender fingers topped with nails in a pretty pinkish orange slid against his. Her touch was the offspring of silk and fire. He'd never experienced anything so gentle yet so dangerously all consuming, and her soft, whimpered cry confirmed a similar reaction.

"Mommy!"

"Okay, Andre," Michonne answered, not breaking Rick's gaze.

"I need to let you go," Rick said, his words not just a statement but an edict to himself.

"Yes, Rick, you _have_ to." Michonne's hand slipped from his loose, but possessive, grip. Her lip quivered ever so softly. "Goodbye."

Goodbye? Swallowing the knot in this throat, Rick watched her drive away and then stumbled back to the squad car. This couldn't be goodbye. It couldn't.

"You okay?" Shane said when Rick closed the door. "You look strange. That guy didn't try anything, did he?"

Rick blinked. He wasn't going to cry. He could not. "Guy?"

"Michael Connor. The registered owner."

"No, it was a lady." Michael Connor? Rick didn't see a ring, but he wasn't looking for one. He wasn't looking for anything that happened this morning. "A lady and her cute little boy."

"Did she show you some leg or something? Seriously, man, you don't look right."

"Right?" Rick sighed, absently combing his finger through his hair and getting a whiff of Michonne's perfume that lingered from her touch. He drew a deeper breath. She smelled so good. But it wasn't her scent or even how beautiful she looked that captivated him. Those things he could resist. "Something did happen." Rick's heart raced like a runaway prisoner as he recalled the moment he would never forget. "Something so unexpected."

"What?"

"This lady. Shane, I looked into her eyes and I saw - I saw my future, my past, my everything."

Shane scoffed. "What the fuck are you talking about, Rick?"

"I know how it sounds. I can't even believe I'm saying this. I have a wife and a son, but as sure as I'm sitting here, I know it's true. I just met the love of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick released a shaky breath. He'd actually said the words aloud. Not that he had to. Not saying them wouldn't have made them any less real, but Shane was his sounding board, and he needed someone to help him work through all of this.

"Love of your life?" Shane shook his head. "Uh-uh, she's not that, she can't be. You're married."

Rick rubbed his forehead, getting another hint of Michonne's arresting scent. Sending the war raging within him into an even bloodier battle. "I'm all too aware of that."

"Then don't confuse a hot piece of ass with love, Rick. It's attraction."

"That's not –"

"The hell it isn't!" Shane barked. "You don't mean this."

"I mean every word."

"You can't possibly." Shane glared at him, incredulous. A myriad of emotions swirled in his friend's brown eyes. It seemed he wanted to hear more and not another word. "Talk!" he finally said, pulling the cruiser onto the road.

"I can't explain it. I always thought those song lyrics about the earth moving, time standing still, and fireworks going off when you find your love were just words. Sappy lines songwriters and greeting card companies used to make a buck. I didn't feel that when I met Lori, but she is someone I loved, so the words didn't compute. Now, I know they aren't just words, because I felt all of that and then some when I looked into Michonne's eyes."

"Michonne?"

"Mm-hmm." Rick smiled. "She's amazing."

"No, man, she's _a stranger_. A stranger you barely spent five minutes with, but that's okay, because time stood still. You were with your _love_." Rick rolled his eyes, finding Shane's condescending tone annoying as hell. Michonne wasn't a stranger, not to him. It felt like he'd known her his whole life. If this hadn't happened to him, he'd think it was crazy, too. But it had happened, and there no was no pretending otherwise. "What about Lori and Carl?"

"I don't know." Nothing would ever change between him and Carl, Rick knew that, but he also knew he couldn't walk away from what he felt for Michonne. "The last thing I expected when I woke up this morning was a traffic stop bringing me face-to-face with the love of my life."

"Argh! Stop saying that." Shane pulled to the side of the road and thrust the car into park. "She is not the love of your life!" he snapped, raking his hands through his dark hair in abject frustration.

"Do you think repeating that over and over will somehow make it so?"

"I'm willing to give it a shot if it gets you to see reason."

"I see reason, Shane. When I looked into Michonne's eyes, everything became clear. I found a part of me I didn't know was missing, and that makes me happy and lucky because I'm a part of something special that I never imagined could be real." Rick sighed, all too aware of the ramifications his newfound happiness was sure to bring. "But it also makes me sad, because no matter what happens, I know I'm going to hurt Lori, and I never wanted to do that."

"And you don't have to. You aren't seriously thinking about telling her any of this, are you?" Shane's eyes widened. "Rick?"

"I have to."

"The hell!" Shane grunted. "Wait a minute. Are you – are you playing me?"

"What?"

"You've been grumbling for a while about Lori being on your back about not talking and sharing enough. Just yesterday, you said she'd questioned your feelings for her and Carl."

"And?" Rick pressed, not pleased with the accusatory tone in Shane's voice.

" _And_ , today, you're talking about the love of your life being a random stranger." Shane's eyes narrowed to slits. Poison daggers of judgment shot fast and furiously, stinging Rick with their venomous potency. "Have you been stepping out on your wife and this true love is actually some _side piece_ you've been sticking it to for who knows how long?"

White hot anger zipped through Rick veins. Shane had a way of pushing all of his buttons, but never to this extent. "How can you spout this ridiculous shit?!"

" _I'm_ being ridiculous? I'm talking truth! This is what you'll get from Lori if you consider telling her this, 'cause that's what the hell you're saying sounds like to me, pure bullshit. You have an itch in your pants for this Michonne, but you don't needlessly hurt your wife and risk destroying your family for some pussy. Get it, but you keep your damn mouth shut!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Rick erupted, his pulse racing and body shaking with rage. He didn't expect warm fuzzies from Shane, but he sure as hell didn't expect this, either. "You are my best friend. You know me as well as I know myself. Do you honestly think I would implode life as I know it to get laid? Have you not heard a single word I've been saying?" he said, emphasizing each word with a thunderous pound to the dashboard.

"Bro..."

"No! I wish this was about sex. God, how I wish it was! It would make all of this so much easier. But none of this is easy! It's hard and scary as hell. No matter what I do or don't do, people are going to be hurt, because the truth is what it is. Michonne Rameau is my one. She is the love of my life, Shane. She is it, and I don't know - I don't know what I'm going to do about this, because I'm dying here, man." Crushed by the weight of this situation, Rick buried his face in his hands, succumbing to his tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh, buddy." Shane closed a hand around Rick's forearm, offering quiet comfort as Rick cried. "I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry. I didn't – I didn't realize." Several quiet moments passed. "Hey?" Rick dragged his hands over his eyes, wiping away the tears. "This is serious, but I got you." Shane clasped his hand to the nape of Rick's neck. "We'll get through this together."

"Will we?" Rick grunted. "Will I? I've never felt so happy or so conflicted. I made vows to Lori and I meant them, but now that I've found Michonne… I don't know how to exist without her. I don't want to."

"Does she feel the same way you do?"

Rick nodded. "I saw what I'm feeling when I looked in her eyes. It was instant. But she has a young son, and there's this Michael Connor. He could be her husband."

"Or he could be her brother."

"I wish he was, but I think we both know better."

"You want to find out for sure?"

"Run a check on him?"

"Huh-uh. Go straight to the source. Look." Shane pointed to a sign across the way.

Rick looked over his right shoulder. He had passed by the location and the sign countless times. It was for a complex with so many different offices and stores that he never paid attention to all the listings. But right near the bottom he found the source Shane meant. Michonne Rameau, Attorney At Law. Rick smiled. Her office was close. "How about that?"

* * *

Michonne dropped the ink pen on the yellow legal pad. She couldn't form a single sentence, how could she possibly draft a contract? She shook her head, reading the two words she had been able to write over and over and over again: Rick Grimes, with the 'I's' dotted with hearts.

"God." She pressed her forehead to the desk, sighing. It had already been a day, and it wasn't even ten o'clock. First, she woke up late. Then, as she's rushing to get Andre ready to go the sitter, the sitter calls with the news that she can't watch him today. Next, she goes to the garage to find her car has a flat tire. Roadside assistance and AAA would take too long, and she wasn't about to change a tire in her brand new Chanel pantsuit. The chocolate brown ensemble with orange accents was too gorgeous to taint with tire dirt, so she decided to drive Mike's car. She didn't particular like driving it, the G550 was too big and too imposing for her taste, but she was already running late. And then the ultimate, failing to make a complete stop, thus getting pulled over and having her life changed forever with the meeting of Rick Grimes.

Rick Grimes. Andre had talked excitedly about Rick until the backup sitter, Bertie McKnight, had arrived at the office to pick him up, and Michonne couldn't blame him. The things Rick made her feel excited, frightened, and worried her to think about. How could she have such intense feelings for a stranger who didn't feel at all like one? Looking into his eyes felt like looking into her own heart. Like she had been united with someone she'd known about forever, but was finally allowed to say hello.

" _Hello?"_

Michonne sat up. "Sasha." She moved around the desk, greeting her cousin with a warm embrace. "What are you doing here?" she said, motioning for Sasha to take a seat and then returning to her chair.

"I was running errands and thought I'd pop in and say hi." Sasha crossed her legs and lowered her purse to her lap. "Are you, okay? Looks like I caught you napping."

"It's been a bit of a rough morning," Michonne confessed. "I'm feeling a little frazzled."

"With Mike away on business, it must be hard sleeping all alone in that great big bed, too."

A pang of guilt stabbed Michonne's heart. "I've been challenged." Sleeping without Mike had been hard. He'd been on the West Coast the last ten days, overseeing every detail of the massive concert he'd been promoting. Tonight was the last performance and tomorrow he'd be home. She had missed him desperately and she loved him. An hour ago he was the only man she loved, but Rick… Rick had changed everything. He _was_ everything. And he was married. How did she get here?

"Who is Rick Grimes?"

Michonne blinked. "What?"

Sasha held up the pad. "Do you need to tell me something?"

"I…"

" _Michonne! Michonne!"_

 _Rick?_

" _Sir? Sir, you need to stop!"_ The frantic voice of her receptionist, Maggie Rhee, grew closer. _"Sir?"_

Michonne raced to the door, Sasha hot on her on her heels, as Rick came barreling over with Maggie hot on his.

"I'm, sorry, Michonne, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't…"

Maggie's words grew softer until they were muted altogether. The desperate pounding of Michonne's heart had all but drowned out the brunette's words, but the intensity of Rick's gaze made it impossible for her to concentrate on anything but him. He didn't just look at her; it seemed he'd transported her to a quiet place that belonged only to them. A place where no one and nothing else existed. A place she would happily stay forever if only she could.

"Rick," she whispered, the utterance as soft as her body breathless. A few minutes away from him had felt like an eternity. Could she withstand another eternity without him? She pressed a shaky hand to his wind-chilled cheek. He nuzzled it gently, the rapture in his contented sigh sending shivers up and down her spine. "Rick."

"I had to come, Michonne." Rick pressed his forehead to hers. "We have to talk."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The interest is this story has been inspiring! I really and truly appreciate it, and I will try to update at least every three days.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tucked in a corner outside the door of Michonne's office, Rick pondered his next move while Michonne restored order from his unannounced arrival and their emotional greeting. "It's okay, Maggie, you can go back to your desk," she said, dispatching the perplexed young woman who wasted no time in her retreat. The remaining woman wasn't as anxious to leave. The more she tried to speak the more Michonne shook her head. "Sasha, Sasha, I'll call you later."

"But, Michonne, I…"

Holding up her forefinger, Michonne disappeared inside the office and then thrust the purse she'd retrieved into Sasha's chest. "Run your errands."

With a scoff, Sasha tore her attention from Michonne and eyed Rick with equal portions of curiosity and suspicion. "Hi," he said, with a sincere smile and little wave, remembering his grandmother's words about honey being better than vinegar. If this Sasha was important to Michonne, he needed her to like him.

Several intensely quiet seconds passed, leaving Rick wondering if she would respond. "Hello," Sasha replied another beat later, continuing to stare openly as a million and one questions filled her eyes. Rick bit back a chuckle. She obviously didn't know what to make of him, but he wasn't insulted. He hadn't exactly made the best first impression, but she spoke, so that was something.

"Sasha?" Michonne prompted.

"All right." With a shake of her head, Sasha turned back to Michonne. "You'd better call me, Cuz," she remarked pointedly, so preoccupied with looking back at them that she bumped into the wall on her way to the lobby.

Rick joined Michonne in the office, quickly scanning the appealing space that smelled of vanilla, leather, and her. She had impeccable taste. The rich, warm colors and stylish contemporary furniture were a perfect complement to the woman herself. Orange and brown, those had to be her favorite colors as variations of the hues were the predominant color scheme of the office and her body-flattering outfit. Stunning. She was absolutely stunning, and the numerous diplomas on the oak-paneled walls spoke of her brilliance. Yale Law. Rick was already impressed by her, but the more he discovered, the more enchanted he became.

"So, that was your cousin, huh?"

"Yeah." Michonne pressed her back against the door, sighing deeply. "Sasha's my cousin."

"She seems nice."

"She is."

"I'm sorry about the disruption I brought to your office."

Michonne crossed her arms and tilted her head, a curious smirk on her full lips. "Just to my office?"

"This," he motioned his hands between them, "this is the last thing I ever expected."

"What is 'this'?

"The most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. Amazing, intense, scary, and –"

"Wrong. Ugh!" She slouched as if the weight world had come crashing down on her shoulders. "This is _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels."

"Nah." He brushed a kiss to her delicate hand and held it to his chest. "Nothin' that feels this right can be wrong."

"It feeling right makes it worse." She groaned and hustled over to her desk, giving Rick his first glimpse of her amazing backside. He grunted in appreciation, ogling shamelessly. Absolutely nothing that right was wrong. Michonne spun on her heels. "You were staring at my ass, weren't you?"

Rick raised his hands and chuckled. "Guilty as charged, Counselor," he confessed, coming to stand before her. "You are beautiful, and I am _extremely_ attracted to you, but those facts aren't why I'm here." He stroked her hair. "The physical? Huh-uh. Those things I can shrug off, set aside, put away to think fondly about in my golden years." And she definitely had a bottom that would bring years of happy thoughts. "What I can't shrug off or escape is what I felt when I looked into your eyes." He caressed her cheek. The gentle shudder of her body and quickening of her breath validating all the things she stirred in him. The ease, familiarity, and chemistry between them unmistakable. "What I knew in that moment and can't escape or deny is that I –"

She vehemently shook her head. "Don't say it." Tears filled her eyes. "Please, don't say it."

"Michonne?"

"My God, you are married! I'm in committed relationship with my son's father. We _just_ met."

"Yet, this still happened."

Michonne covered her face, groaning. "I barely know a thing about you."

"Let me fix that." He lowered her hands and smoothed away her tears. "My given name is Richard, my birthday is March third, and I'm thirty-five. I like country music, classic novels, cheeseburgers, and mac and cheese. I've been a sheriff's deputy for twelve years, I have a nine-year-old son named Carl, I am so taken by you it feels like I've known you my entire life, and before the day is over I'm going to tell my wife as much."

"What?" She gasped. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? You know why."

"Come on, Rick! This all just…" She raked her fingers through her hair, pacing. "What if it's infatuation? As quickly as it happened - What if we're wrong? Maybe this is fleeting and will fizzle out." She stopped in front him, her gaze pleading. "We need to give this time and take a breath. Come on."

Michonne's desperation was showing. He understood. Rationalizing was a coping mechanism. But grasping at what-ifs and maybes to explain away the unexplainable wouldn't change what was. "I can't take a breath, because you take my breath away."

Her shoulders slumped with her deep sigh. "Being sweet isn't helping. This is serious."

"I'm being very serious and honest. Time won't lessen what I feel. It will only make it stronger."

"How do you know?"

"The same way I know the sun is hot, because I can feel it warming me. Because what I see when I look into those pretty eyes tells me so." Michonne dropped her head, whimpering. Like him, she already knew all of this. "Come here." Rick gathered her in his arms. "I understand." He rubbed her back. "What I feel for you, what we feel for each other, that's easy. But explaining it and what it means for us and the people in our lives is the hard part."

"It's not just hard." She gazed up at him. "Mike is coming home tomorrow after being away on business for ten days. Ten days. And I'm supposed to what? Surprise him with this? 'Mike, you'll never guess what happened to me yesterday.' And he wouldn't. I'm still reeling from this surprise."

"Me, too. Well, 'reeling' isn't the right word. Lori and I have been having problems for a while now. It's been bad for so long I'd actually convinced myself that before the strain of the last few weeks our life together was normal, good even. I was gonna ride out this new rough patch, because doing anything else never entered my mind. Not until I met you and you said goodbye to me."

Michonne lowered her gaze, her broken sob revealing her despair.

"Hey, no." Rick lifted her chin. "This is my truth, not your blame." He caressed her cheek. "I don't know what the future holds, Michonne, but I know what I feel for you is real, it's not going away, and I have to see where it takes us. That's why I have to tell Lori about you. I have to."

* * *

"You have to tell her?" Rick had said he liked classic novels, and Michonne couldn't help thinking of The Scarlet Letter. Hester Prynne's story wasn't a happy one, and while Michonne's circumstances were considerably different, there was no denying the similarities with her life and Hester's tragic tale. "What do you think will happen when you do?"

"Specifically, I don't know."

Rick placed his hands on his slender hips as his bowlegs took him on a turn about the office. Heat fanned Michonne's cheeks. He was so handsome parading around her office in that uniform, and his forceful entry into her place of business calling out for her was pretty hot, but his numerous appealing physical attributes and passion weren't the lure. Something she didn't understand connected her to him, and Rick was right, explaining this to others would be a challenge. She was surprised Sasha had phoned her yet, but explaining to her would be one of the easier tasks. "How about Lori's response in general?" Michonne asked.

"She'll be upset, but she's been that for several weeks." His eyebrow furrowed and lips tightened to a thin line. "Lately, it's like I've done something to make her angry, but for the life of me, I don't know what." He shrugged. "After this conversation, she'll have an excuse for anger. This won't go well, but it's a talk we have to have. What about you?"

"Me?"

"With Mike. Maybe I'm presuming, but if I didn't see what you were feeling in your eyes, I would know how you're leaning by looking at this legal pad right here," he said, plucking the notebook from the desk and smiling broadly. "While Andre strikes me as being as brilliant as his Yale-grad mommy, I don't think the spelling of my name and the drawing of perfect little hearts is something he's mastered just yet."

Michonne scoffed. "You'd be surprised." She pulled the pad from his hands, trying to feign annoyance of his ace investigative skills, but Rick's increasing laughter made it clear she hadn't succeeded. He made her feel happy, and she couldn't hide that. This notebook shouted how happy he made her feel. How much he made her feel. Maybe she should leave the notebook out for Mike. For days, she had been anticipating his return, but now she dreaded it more than anything.

"Everything was good with you two?" Rick asked, picking up the digital picture frame from her desk and viewing the four-picture slideshow.

"Yes." She nodded. "Sure, we had the normal couple disagreements, but things have always been good between us." The images of her with the smiling Mike and Andre, that once brought such joy, now drowned her in guilt and sadness. It amazed her how one meeting, one moment, could change so much so fast and for so many. "What I felt for him when I woke up this morning, I still feel right now. It hasn't changed at all, and that's the saddest, most heartbreaking part." She glanced toward the pictures when Rick set down the frame, but then as quickly looked away, losing her battle with tears. "We didn't have a fight or a misunderstanding, and we weren't having problems. How do I tell him? How do I tell him what I feel for him didn't change, but that I met someone who makes me feel so much more that it frightens me to think about?"

"Michonne."

Rick had whispered her name so softly in that resonant drawl she wasn't sure she'd heard it, but her pounding heart made hearing anything impossible. His hands so strong, yet so gentle, cupped her cheeks, bringing her face closer to his. She watched hypnotized as his tongue brushed over his perfect pink lips, knowing at any moment that action would be done to her own wanting, hungry lips. Rick's warm breath tickled her mouth. The moan in his throat seemed to echo through her body as anticipation took her firmly in its grasp. Her legs jellied and eyes closed.

In the next moment, the distinctive ring of her cell phone brought her heart crashing to her stomach and this wondrous moment grinding to a halt. Rick muttered a swear as she sucked in a shaky breath. Her hands clasped his forearms. "I need to get that." He nodded and released her. Michonne drew another breath. This interruption brought her back to herself. Regardless of how much she wanted it, kissing Rick right now wasn't a good idea for either of them. They were already too touchy feely. He had troubles in his marriage, but he was still married. The feelings they shared had transpired quickly, but this part couldn't. He had to settle things with Lori, and she with Mike. Steeling herself, Michonne answered at the end of the third ring. "Hi, Mike," she said, managing to sound cheerful although she felt anything but. Rick returned to her side, taking her hand in a supportive squeeze.

" _Hey, doll, I was just on my way to the gym to get in my workout, but I couldn't start my morning without talking to you first._ _I've missed you so much. How's my boy today?"_

"Andre is fine. With Bertie."

" _Hmm. Maybe she or Sasha can keep him tomorrow night. It's going to be a special evening, and I want to be all alone with you. Can we make that happen?"_

Mike didn't want to be alone for the same reasons Michonne did, but they did need to be alone. "Yeah, we can make that happen," she said, her eyes meeting Rick's. "We should be alone tomorrow."

" _Good. I'll call you later to talk to Andre, but until then, I love you."_

"I know. You, too." A tear slid down her cheek as she ended the call. This would be so hard.

"You're telling him tomorrow?"

Michonne nodded. "He needs to know what's happened, and I can't tell him over the phone. I have to be woman enough to look him in his eyes when I stab a knife in his chest and take on the title of 'Shameless Homewrecker.'" She sniffled. "I'll be the two-in-one champ."

Rick grimaced. "You are not that," he said firmly, wiping her tears. "Please, don't beat yourself up. I want to make this easier for you."

"Nothing can make this easier for me, for you, for our sons, and especially Lori and Mike. They are going to be devastated." Her tears flowed faster with the images of the heartbreak their confessions would leave behind. "We're going to hurt everybody, Rick, and things will get so much worse before they get even a little better. Convince me we're not being totally selfish here."

"We're not." He cupped her chin, his eyes meeting hers unflinchingly. "We didn't choose this, it chose us. Our fate was sealed when we met. Being quiet about it won't change what we feel, it will just lead to more pain and more resentment, and that's what'll make things worse." Rick's assurance in that warm, Southern twang of his brought a smile to her a lips and comfort to her heart. "I refuse to sneak around with you, because I am not ashamed of what I feel. I'm amazed by the speed and depth of it." He trailed his finger alongside her face, his touch all but reducing her to ash. "Before, you didn't want me to say the words, but…"

"Shh." She pressed her hand to his lips. "I still don't. Not yet. We have to get our houses in order first. I can't talk to Mike until he gets back from California, so maybe you should wait until then to talk to Lori." Ripples of unease troubled Michonne's stomach. She inhaled deeply and released the breath in a long sigh. "I can't lie, Rick. Being the other woman is…"

"No." He pressed his finger to her lips, the shake of his head and intensity of his blue eyes resolute. "You are not the other woman, Michonne, you are the _only_ woman. I will wait until tomorrow evening to talk to Lori, and when I do, I plan to ask her for a divorce."

* * *

"I need to see you."

" _You don't summon me, Shane. This is not how our arrangement works."_

"You don't have to remind me about our arrangement, Lori, I live with it every day. I just – I really need you bad. Meet me at our spot."

" _Where's Rick?"_

"Handling a traffic stop." Shane smirked, keeping his eyes glued to Michonne's office building. The moment Rick left the cruiser, Shane did a search on the love of his friend's life. He had to give Rick credit; his boy knew how to pick his women. First Lori, and now Michonne. Shane smiled. Michonne. She was nice.

" _I can be there at noon."_

Lori's voice pulled Shane from his wandering thoughts. There'll be time for Michonne later, he got the feeling Lori would be getting pretty clingy very soon, but until then, he would enjoy the ride. "Okay, I'll see you then."

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you were surprised by some events in this chapter, imagine my feelings writing it. As a pantser, I never know where I'm going to be led. I had to pray on this chapter, which is why it took a minute to post. We'll see where this goes.**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life has been a bear, but this chapter is the longest one to date, so I hope that helps. I do appreciate all the reviews, and I will be responding to them all.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Wine. Michonne left the shower, dressed in her pajamas, and headed to the kitchen. She needed wine. Ten minutes under steamy massaging jets hadn't relaxed her after Mike's phone call. She needed something more. She needed a drink. While she and Mike were barely social drinkers, Mike's best friend, Terry, fancied himself a wine connoisseur, and as often as he visited, she had to believe he'd stowed a bottle to keep on hand.

She searched the cabinets, thinking of that phone call. It left Andre so anxious it took her almost an hour longer to get him down for the night. Mike was so excited about his plans for tomorrow: spending the bulk of the day with Andre doing their son's favorite things, and all of the night with her doing his. The knots in her stomach tightened all the more. Tomorrow night would go nothing like Mike expected. She shuddered. How do you break news like this? And why hadn't she found a drop of wine?

A knock on the door prevented her from double-checking the cabinets. _"It's me, open up!"_ Sasha shouted from the other side.

Michonne winced, her eyes closed tightly. Her text explaining things had gotten busy and she'd catch up with Sasha later had provided a day-long reprieve, but with the day over, so was the reprieve. At least this would be good practice for tomorrow.

She pulled open the door, her unease about answering questions she'd managed to put off all day lifting when she spotted the bottle of wine. "Yes!" She pulled the bottle from Sasha's hand, discarding her first inclination to turn it up and take several swigs right then and there, and padded her bare feet back to the kitchen for a couple of glasses and the corkscrew.

"I considered using my emergency key, but after what I saw in your office this morning, I feared walking in on something." Sasha dropped her leather jacket in the nearest of the three high-back stools at the kitchen island and looked around, not even trying to be inconspicuous after her implication. "Since you're in cotton pajamas at almost nine on a Friday night, I'm assuming it's just you and Andre, right?"

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Pfft." Sasha Williams had no interest in mastering subtlety.

"Fine. I have a couple of questions."

"Just a couple?" Michonne popped the cork and filled the glasses with the red wine. "I expected more." She extended a glass.

"These are the openers. How long has your Rick been widowed and how long has this been going on?"

Michonne met intense, questioning eyes. Though their mothers were first cousins, she and the four years younger Sasha were as close as sisters, so hearing her say 'widowed' and not 'married' wasn't a surprise. Michonne took several gulps of the wine. The sweet taste went down warm and easy and finished with a hint of tart from oranges, lemons, and limes. Sweet and tart, a fitting choice after the day she'd had.

In need of escape from Sasha's penetrating gaze, Michonne grabbed the bottle and retreated to the living area of the spacious open-concept room. Drawing a cleansing breath, she placed the bottle on the coffee table and sank into the far corner of her big, comfy couch, tucking her legs beneath her. "He's not widowed and I met him this morning when I rolled a stop sign," she answered, bracing herself for Sasha's reaction.

Sasha lowered the glass from her lips, coughing. "Wh – What?" she sputtered, storming over. "You and this married man were all up in each other's grill, and you had _just_ met him? _And_ you rolled a stop sign? You?" After staring incredulously for several seconds, she plopped down next to Michonne and downed more than half her glass. "Do I need to jump up and down? Explain. And not about the stop sign, although that is pretty amazing."

"It is what it is."

"And what is that?"

"Love." Michonne hadn't uttered the word aloud, and she couldn't bear to hear Rick say it when so much was still unsettled, but they both knew. "I love him, Sasha."

Her cousin's shocked gasp didn't come as a surprise. "How is this even possible? You don't know him. You don't go a mile over the speed limit, so not coming to a complete stop at a stop sign is huge, I'm impressed, but saying you're in love with a married man you just met? Come on. You don't do shitty crap like that."

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't, but what I have with Rick is so beyond the norm." Sasha scoffed, her mouth turned down in disgust. "Bear with me, okay?" Michonne asked, continuing when Sasha nodded hesitantly. "I don't know how it's possible. I just know it's true. I'm still learning things about Rick, like he's a year older and he enjoys classic novels and cheeseburgers, and…" She paused, stopping herself from going on and on. "But I know him like I know myself. When I looked into his eyes, that truth hit me like a ton of bricks."

Sasha's shaking head and raised eyebrows spoke volumes. "You can't be serious."

"I know how this sounds and that this situation isn't ideal, but I'm not crazy, and I'm not feeling this alone." Michonne finished the glass and poured another. "Rick is such a part of me, it's like we shared a life before in a different time and space, and now we're back together, picking up where we left off."

"Are you saying this is fate? That he's your destiny?"

Michonne nodded. "I guess I am, because that's what it feels like." She shrugged. "That or we're the reincarnation of Romeo and Juliet." She brought the glass to her lips, but lowered it without taking a drink. This wine was superb, but two was her limit, so she'd have to carefully nurse this last glass.

"What about Mike?"

"I'm telling him tomorrow night."

"Telling him? Wait. You're just gonna drop this on him?" Sasha groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Come on?"

"I have to be honest."

"Ugh!"

"I can't stop thinking about Rick, so not telling Mike isn't an option. It would just be more unfair." Michonne took a sip of wine and held the glass to her chest. Tears stung her eyes. That last conversation with Mike haunted her. His anticipation, his happiness, his love. She sniffled. "He hasn't done anything wrong, and he's coming home to this." She had barely gotten out the last word when the tears flowed and sobs wracked her body. "How am I going to do it? How?"

"Oh, sweetie." Sasha set down their glasses and brought Michonne into a comforting embrace. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"I never expected anything like this to happen. I feel so horrible to hurt him."

"That's obvious, and if you didn't feel horrible, I would be very worried." Sasha pulled a tissue from the nearby box and wiped Michonne's tears. "I'm only going to ask this once, but I have to ask." She dropped the crumpled tissue to the coffee table and held Michonne's hands. "Are you sure about this? I was around Rick Grimes for just a few minutes, which is only slightly less time than you've been around him."

Michonne glared at her cousin. "Sasha?"

"It's an observation," Sasha offered in defense. "While there's something curiously charming about him, what I noticed first is he's fine as hell. I know you love Mike and the family and life you've created, so I can't help wondering if what you're feeling for Rick is…"

"It's not," Michonne readily answered. "Yes, Rick is very attractive, and I'm very attracted to him, but I wouldn't throw away the only life Andre has ever known and six years of happiness for attraction. Mike is fine as hell, too. What Rick and I have is so much more than that. We have chemistry, we have this easiness, it's an intrinsic bond is what it is. And you're right, I do love Mike and I'll always love him. He's my son's father and he's a good and decent man, a wonderful provider, but after meeting Rick, I know I can't stay with him.

"All day, these weirdly odd analogies have been swirling in my head. They're terrible, but they speak to the essence of the situation for me. The clock on the corner lamppost and Big Ben, a striped peppermint candy and an Altoids mint, Pike's Peak and Mount Everest. The former options are fine, but when you discover there's something more, something bigger and bolder, the latter, it changes things. This is where I am right now, and I never expected it." Michonne picked up her glass from the coffee table, taking a small drink. "Not ever."

"I get it, Rick is your Big Ben, but he's married."

"I know." Michonne bristled, needing no reminders of Rick's status. "I've always questioned the self-esteem and moral fiber of women who got involved with married men. Women who willingly put themselves in that situation. The suckers they have to be to fall for the lines and keep coming back for more. I'd wonder what was broken in them to allow them to choose that option, and look at me?" Her self-deprecating laughter broke the quiet of the room. "The hypocrisy of this. Ugh! I hate it. I really do."

"But not enough to walk away?"

"Sasha, I love him. I can't walk away from what's inside my heart, and I tried. Rick and Lori were having problems, and he's not inclined to stay in the marriage anymore." Michonne took another sip of wine, remembering Rick's words. He'd been called out to a traffic accident involving a chicken truck soon after making his divorce pronouncement, but he was clear where he stood and why. Hearing that had lifted the burdensome guilt and shame that ate away at her, but it hadn't eliminated it, and Rick knew that, too. When he texted and called her throughout the day, he'd been very sweet and reassuring, insisting neither of them were cheaters and they wouldn't become that. His assurances fortified her. "We haven't crossed any lines with each other, and we won't."

"You love each other. You've already crossed a big line. And don't forget, I saw you with him today. The both of you all googly-eyed. If you two haven't crossed that other line, you've hovered dangerously close to the edge of it."

"We're drawn to each other. We didn't choose these feelings any more than we did our birthdays. There was no option in this, it just is. We have chosen to not explore what we're feeling until we're both free, so we're telling Mike and Lori tomorrow."

"He's going to divorce her for you?"

"He's going to divorce her for himself."

"If he hadn't met you, would he be divorcing his wife?"

"No, he wouldn't, and he said as much. They have a nine-year-old son and history, so he was going to stay right there without any qualms. That's the kind of man he is. He's a good man. Mike's a good man. If I hadn't met Rick, I wouldn't be leaving Mike, either. But we did meet, and it changed everything. I thought Mike was my Big Ben, but he's not. My family dynamic is going to change forever tomorrow. So is Rick's. This is not, easy, Sasha." Michonne reached for a tissue as more tears fell. "This is very, very hard."

"Hey." Sasha cupped Michonne's cheek. "Are you happy?" she asked, her expressive, dark eyes bore into Michonne's, probing for answers. "Does Rick make you happy?" The intensity softened to a smile. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Michonne nodded. "I am hurting because of the fallout, but, yes, he makes me so happy."

"That's all I need." Sasha brought her into a big hug, rocking side to side. "I'm with you, Cousin." Sasha pulled away, laughing. "When you throw caution to the wind, you don't play. I'll keep Andre tomorrow night. I don't think he should be here for the talk."

"Thanks, I was gonna ask that favor."

"Not a problem." Sasha stood with a clap. "I need to book it." She retrieved her jacket from the stool and marched over to the door. Michonne followed. "Tyrese and Karen are playing matchmaker with me and some friend of hers from college. We're all meeting at a comedy club. I hope the joke's not on me tonight."

"It'll be great." Sasha's brother and his wife wanted everyone as happy as them. "It's been almost a year since you broke up with Bob. What's this guy's name?"

"Ezekiel." Sasha's expression changed from light to pensive. "Are you okay? Really?"

"I will be. Thanks for the wine, the ear, and the straight talk."

"Anytime." They shared an embrace. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I'm not calling you tonight. What I need is for you to have a good time."

"Did he write you the ticket?" Sasha groaned. "What am I saying?"

"Go." Michonne opened the door and playfully pushed Sasha out. The moment she closed it, her favorite new ringtone sounded. A happy smile touched her lips and her heart pumped wildly. She dashed to bedroom and over to her phone, staring out the window at the beautiful night sky. "Hi, Rick."

* * *

"Good night, Carl." Rick kissed his son's forehead and pulled the covers up to his chest. Carl had been alluding to being too old to be tucked in, but Rick enjoyed spending this time with him, and was in no rush to stop. "I love you."

"I love you, too," replied Carl. "Dad, what happened today?"

Rick blinked, taken aback by Carl's question. "What?" he said, sitting on the edge of the full-size bed.

"Did you get a raise or something at work?"

"No."

"Did you get a bad guy you've wanted for a long time? A new squad car? Something happened. You're different. You came home happier, so it had to happen at work. Did you find five dollars on the street?" Carl smiled brightly. "That always makes me happy."

"No, I didn't find money." Rick thought of the amazing thing he'd found. The moment his eyes met Michonne's, he knew he'd found his soul mate. His true love. In his wildest dreams, he never imagined anything this unexpected and wonderful could happen to him. Even Shane, who had busted his balls after hearing the news, had warmed up to the truth and was anxious to meet Michonne. "You don't think I was happy before?"

"Yes." Carl shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I'm saying this right. You been the way you are. Here, present, you know? But it's different now. You smiled a lot tonight, but Mom didn't. She's out with her friends, so maybe she's smiling now."

"Maybe." Rick was amazed. All this time, he had tried to keep the appearance of normalcy for his son's sake. To keep things status quo because as a father and husband it was his responsibility, but it hadn't really been working. "Are you good, Carl? Are you happy?"

"Sure." Carl nodded. "I would be happier if you and Mom were happy at the same time, but I'm not sad. I want Mom to be happy like you got today. What happened today? What did you find, Dad?"

"Truth. I found truth, and it made me very happy."

"Maybe if you tell Mom your truth she'll be happy, too."

"I'm going to tell your mom all about it, Son." Rick hoped Lori could find her way to some happiness in his truth. He honestly just wanted her to be happy. He couldn't do that for her anymore, but maybe she could find it with someone else. "I want to tell you something, too. No matter what happens or how old you get, you can always count on me for anything. I will always be here for you, Carl. Always. I don't just want to be present."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

Carl grabbed his newest comic book off his nightstand. "Can I, Dad?" His eyes brightened with the turn of every page. "It's the weekend, Halloween is next week, and I'm not sure which Avenger I want to be more."

Rick chuckled. "That's quite a dilemma." He stood from the bed. "Thirty minutes, and then it's lights out."

"Yes!"

"Yes. Goodnight, Carl." Rick left his enthused son and made his way to the porch. He drew a deep breath. The chilly autumn air was crisp and clean, and the shining stars blanketing the dark sky called to mind the popular lullaby. The beauty of this evening brought thoughts of his beautiful Michonne, but he hadn't stopped thinking of her from the moment they met.

The guilt she felt as a result of their love broke his heart. Something so incredible shouldn't bring pain, but it did, and it would bring more. But as tough as things were sure to get, especially tomorrow, Rick was equally certain of the untold happiness and pleasure awaiting them on the other side. They had found each other, and that alone made them lucky.

Rick pulled out his phone and dialed the number he'd managed to memorize within seconds of receiving it. He sat on the sat on the top step and smiled when Michonne's voice came through on the other end.

"Hi, Rick."

"Hi." He sighed deeply. Michonne's voice was like warm honey, sweet and soothing. He couldn't wait to immerse himself in that beautiful sound all day, every day. "How has your night been?"

"A little rough."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Mike called. Andre is very excited about all the fun he's going to have with his dad tomorrow, and Mike's very excited about the fun he expects to have with me."

Rick recoiled. _What the hell?_ He'd never allowed himself to consider that. Michonne had been in a happy and committed relationship with Michael Connor, and as far as Mike was concerned, it was still thriving. Of course he would expect to make love to her after being away for ten days. Rick's guts clenched. The thought of another man touching his Michonne, making love to her… He sucked in a breath, trying to keep from seething and erupting in a jealous fit. As a married man, he had no right to those feelings, but damn if he didn't feel them. Besides her hands, he hadn't kissed Michonne yet, and how he ached to taste those full, luscious lips and every other part of her gorgeous, sexy body. The same lips and body Mike wanted to kiss again, and again, and again. Rick grunted, unhappily. "You said he's excited about the fun he expects to have with you?"

"He doesn't know what's awaiting him," she said, her voice catching with emotion. "But it's not what he's thinking." Hushed whimpers filled the lapses in her words. "Nowhere near it."

"I'm sorry, Michonne." Rick wanted to reach through the phone and hold her close, comfort her and wipe away her tears. He felt like a heel for allowing jealousy to cloud the important issue. The trust he had in Michonne was immeasurable, but so was her pain. And even with the problems he and Lori had been having, he knew tomorrow wouldn't be easy for him, either. "I could be with you when you tell him," Rick offered. "Maybe we should tell them together, all at once. That might make it better."

"No, it wouldn't." She sniffled. "That would make it so much worse. I can't have you with me when I break this news. If the shoe were on the other foot, you wouldn't want that, either. I know I wouldn't."

Rick couldn't argue that. He'd probably kill any man who came to his door with the thought of taking Michonne from him. "I just want…"

"You want to make it easier for me. I know, and it means everything. But like I said earlier, there is no making this easier. It's going to be hard, but it has to be done, and we have to do it alone with the people it will affect the most. We're going to have each other when this over, they are going to be hurt and alone. How is Lori tonight?"

"Out with some friends. It's just Carl and me, and he noticed how happy I was when I came home. I didn't mention specifics, but he knows something's changed. He knows I'm happy, and he wants the same for Lori. I want that, too, and I hate I'm going to hurt her, 'cause I never wanted that. But I know this pain tomorrow will save us all from more pain in the future. I don't have a doubt about that."

"Neither do I."

"I don't know this for sure, but I think Carl's going to be okay with us when he finds out. It's a feeling I got when we were talking."

"Really?" Rick's heart expanded, hearing the smile and cheer in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Sasha came by tonight, and she's with us. She was shocked, and blunt, but she wants me to be happy, and she knows you do that for me."

Rick smiled. He knew he liked Sasha. "You do the same for me. You make me so happy, Michonne. I feel like…"

"You have to pinch yourself to see if you're dreaming?"

"Yes," he answered in a whispery breath, holding the phone ever closer to his ear. "I've never felt so complete. Even with all we're facing, I have peace."

Michonne grew quiet, but Rick could hear her wheels spinning. "Rick, are we…"

"No, we're not crazy. What we have is…" Rick gazed up at the beautiful sky, smiling.

"It's written in the stars," they said as one.

* * *

"Whoo!" Shane fell onto his back, gasping for breath. "Man, girl, what's got into you tonight?"

"What should've got into me at noon," Lori quipped, kissing his chest. "I waited over an hour in this filthy cabin for you."

"Sorry about that. There was an accident over on Whitman." He stroked her dark hair. "Cell service ain't worth a damn over there."

"The chicken truck and the cars?"

"Yeah. Nobody died, but talk about a mess. We were there for hours." His finger traced her lips. "How did you get away tonight?"

"Told Rick I was hanging out some friends." Her hand closed around the base of Shane's semi-erect cock, massaging his balls. Shane moaned his approval. "Didn't tell him it was these friends. But let's not talk about Rick, hmm?" She continued to stroke him. "It complicates things."

"I think –" Shane closed his eyes, sucking in a ragged breath. "I think things are gonna change with you and my pal real soon. For all of us."

"Things will change when I'm able to stay out of your bed. You're not worth a shit, Shane, but I can't stay away. I feel so guilty, but I keep coming back. Rick is so good, so honorable, and it kills me to look at him. But I keep him at arm's length and shut him out because of my guilt, and I keep coming back to you. Damn you!" Lori covered Shane's nakedness with hers. "And damn me for being so weak. Soon, I'll be strong. I won't lose my husband."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right," she said, shoving her tongue in his mouth.

Fully erect, Shane turned Lori on her stomach, entering her from the rear. "You said something about not talking about Rick." He pounded in and out of her heat. His thrusts deep, demanding. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	5. Chapter 5

_This is bad._

Lori touched the empty space on the bed where her husband should be. She had gotten home late. Once more with Shane had repeated itself several times over, leading her to stumble into the house at almost two in the morning. Finding Rick asleep on the living room couch had surprised her. She'd texted that a friend was having some personal problems, and that she'd be home late. He'd acknowledged the text and said goodnight.

 _Why hadn't he gone to bed?_

The pole light at the far side of the house kept the living room dimly lit all night, so it wasn't the best place to sleep. Could he have waited up for her? He'd been sleeping so peacefully, she didn't have the heart to wake him, but wondering why he was on the couch had kept her awake.

She sighed deeply, wearily, physically and emotionally exhausted by the men in her life. Things had been tough for her and Rick. She'd made it that way by succumbing to Shane's charms.

The first time he'd kissed her was right in her kitchen, not long after Rick's thirty-third birthday. Some basketball tournament was going on, and Shane had been spending even more time than usual at the house, and in front of the television, with Rick. Lori had been cleaning the dinner dishes when Shane came in for a beer. He had told her how beautiful she was and how lucky Rick was to have her and Carl. That he admired Rick, loved him like a brother, but he envied him, too, because Rick had everything and Shane had nothing. Then, he'd kissed her, and she'd slapped him.

Lori wished she could say she'd slapped Shane because he had kissed her, but she'd slapped him, and not at all hard, because the kiss was amazing and she had liked it. His tongue in her mouth had stirred many things in her. She'd felt sorry for Shane, but she had felt a kinship with him, too. Rick may have had everything in Shane's opinion, but Lori felt like she was missing something. She loved Rick and Carl. They had a good life, and Rick was a great lover, but being a housewife made her feel invisible, lacking. Shane saw her, and he had reached that part of her she had wanted to be seen. It excited her to be the object of another man's affection, and Shane was all too aware of that.

For the next two years, off and on, they had played this coy game: sly looks, suggestive motions, innocent flirtation. It spiced up her humdrum life, and it was a harmless distraction. Nothing anyone else would notice, and Rick was none the wiser. He had no reason to be. She hadn't crossed a line - until she had.

On a particularly hot summer evening, while Rick grilled burgers for dinner and Carl splashed in the inflatable pool, Lori had stayed indoors to crank up the air conditioning and stand under a cool shower. A few minutes in, she'd heard Shane's voice over the refreshing spray. She'd wrapped in a towel and stepped into the hallway. Shane's words about Carl, Rick, and cold drinks ceased immediately when she had accidentally on purpose dropped the towel.

Her skin had burned under his slow, intense perusal as sure as she was standing out in the one hundred-plus degree weather. With determined eyes fixed on hers, Shane had stalked up to her like a lion preparing to attack its prey, and fingered her sex to completion in thirty seconds flat, leaving her trembling, weak, and aching for more. He'd promised that the next time he wouldn't be using his fingers as he licked them clean and walked away. Three weeks later, he'd kept his promise. It was supposed to be one time - to get it out of their systems. Nearly three months later, their systems still weren't clear.

Lori had set the terms of their arrangement. They met when she said so, generally at that old shack he knew about, and Shane had obliged. His earlier call for them to meet was unusual, but, nonetheless, she'd come running. The sex was so good. It was dirty, hot, and uncomplicated. The complications were in her marriage.

Intimacy with Rick had become nonexistent. It had been many weeks for them. At the beginning of her affair, she couldn't have enough sex with Rick. She was his wife, and being with him wasn't a hardship, at least not then. But the more she slept with Shane, the less she could with Rick. She felt such guilt whenever he looked at her, completely clueless to her treachery, of what she'd done with Shane in their bed, she could scarcely be in the same room with him, let alone touch him. She had begged off with so many excuses when he initiated sex, that he had eventually stopped trying.

The anger she felt toward herself for being a trifling, cheating slut literally radiated from her. She felt it in her bones. Rick was so good, so decent and caring, and she had betrayed him with his best friend, because she was bored. Because she wanted to have something separate from being wife and mother. Something edgier and daring to spice up her life. Shane always said her pussy was his, and damn if he hadn't made that a fact.

Disgust roiled in her belly. If guilt could kill, she would've been rotting in her grave for weeks. She was so far gone in her projection, she had even questioned Rick about his feelings for her and Carl, when her own guilt had prompted it. Her reaction to him had become so severe that Rick barely said anything to her at all, thus increasing her guilt and making her angrier. It was a vicious cycle. Her behavior was cruel, but she remained quiet with her secret, and she kept seeing Shane.

Last night, Rick had slept on the couch. Not in the guestroom, but on the couch. Even with the way she'd been behaving, it's seemed he'd wanted to wait up for her. To be sure she'd made it in okay. Show he still cared without incurring her wrath.

Shame overwhelmed her. She couldn't keep living like this. Rick deserved better. She had to do better. While she and Shane loved having sex together, they loved Rick just as much, too. They'd said it often after screwing each other's brains out, but they had to start acting like it. Rick would never have to know about their betrayal, but they had to stop. It might take a while for her guilt to lessen, but it would lessen. Rick's love would do that for her. Maybe this is what Shane meant about things changing with all of them. She was putting her marriage back together, starting now. It was almost six-thirty, and Rick's internal alarm clock would go off at any minute. She would be there when it did.

Lori left the bed and marched straight to the living room, stopping in her tracks when she found Rick sound asleep, a gleeful smile on his lips, the covers twisted around his legs, and a raging hard-on poking through the opening of his light blue pajama bottoms. As appealing as she found this picture, the hopelessness he must feel in his waking hours struck her. Avoiding him and not performing her wifely duties had done this. Led him to dream about good times instead of actually having them. She'd gotten fulfillment in Shane's arms, while he had suffered alone for weeks.

There would be no more of that.

Lori reached under her night shirt and peeled off her panties. Carl wouldn't be awake for another hour and a half to watch cartoons, so they had time. Her guilt be damned, she would take care of Rick, and they would get back on track. She straddled his hips, sighing softly as she lowered herself on his glorious length. The skin of his rugged, muscular chest pleasingly warm to her touch. _Mmm._ He felt so good. Yes, this would make everything okay again.

Rick had been having the best dream. A day of outdoor fall fun with Michonne and their boys and an evening of secret laughs, tender kisses, and words of forever love in Michonne's arms. So simple, so perfect, and so ideal. Then, abruptly, the feelings of love and peace that drove his blissful dream were erased with something different. Something unexpected, yet strangely familiar. The unmistakable flowery scent, that's what he had noticed first. Well, second.

White hot anger blazed through Rick's body, scorching him with its intensity. His eyes flew open. "Dammit, Lori, what in the hell?!" he raged, pulling from underneath her, tumbling to the floor, but mercifully halting the attack just as it got started.

Lori sat on her knees, looking perplexed. "What's wrong?"

"Seriously?" Grabbing the covers, Rick wiped away her wetness and tucked his penis back in his pants, the erection readily receding. He had never lifted a hand to a woman, nor would he ever, but he truly wanted to shake Lori, or worse. He jumped to his feet, wincing slightly. Though the couch was comfortable, his back was a little stiff. "What the hell was that?"

"You were ready. I thought…"

"You thought wrong." Rick closed his eyes and drew several breaths, trying to calm down. He had never felt so violated. They hadn't had sex in weeks, and he was on the couch. After meeting Michonne, he wasn't interested in sharing a bed with Lori, and the guestroom was too drafty, so he chose to sleep on the couch. Sleep being the operative word. _Damn!_ He should've chosen Carl's floor and called it indoor camping. "You couldn't wake me up to ask?"

"When I came in and a saw that you were aroused, I decided to surprise you. And what do you mean ask? We're married."

"And that means what? I'm a person, not a dildo. You had no right to do that without my consent."

"I thought you would like it." He rolled his eyes. "You were smiling and turned on. I assumed…" She huffed. "It's been a long time for us, Rick, and that's my fault. But with the way you're behaving, I think - I don't know, maybe it's not all my fault." She left the couch and touched his forearm. "Are you having problems?"

Rick jerked his arm away. "What?" he barked, the 'poor thing' look in her eyes as ridiculous as her insinuation.

"Things stopped before they could start. You were ready, and then you weren't, and you couldn't get away fast enough. I take my share of the blame in this, I do, but are you having an issue? I haven't been very approachable, but you can tell me if something…"

His annoyed grunt stopped her words. "There is nothing wrong with me. It was morning wood. A common occurrence for men and boys when they sleep. I was asleep." Though he'd been dreaming about Michonne, and could easily infer they'd made love, the dream wasn't sexual more than it was extremely romantic, and it had made him feel so good. Whether or not that had caused his response, he didn't know. What he did know was Lori was completely out of line. "When I was awake, I could make the choice of what happens with my body. I didn't want to have sex with you, so I wasn't going to." Lori blinked, shaking her head as if she'd been slapped. Rick groaned, scratching his hand through his hair. This wasn't how he wanted to have this conversation, but she had set the stage. "We have to talk."

"You've said enough." She snatched up her panties and stomped toward the bedroom. "I'm going to sleep."

"Lori!" Rick followed her. He wasn't putting this off. The happy dream of Michonne and their boys would soon come to pass in his reality, and he was ready to live it. He closed the door behind him and switched on the light, illuminating the dark room. "Things haven't been good with us for a long time."

"I tried to make it right just now, and you shunned me."

"Sex won't fix what's wrong with us. We're way past that."

Lori got into bed, turning her back to him. "I don't want to talk, Rick. I got in late and I'm tired." She pulled the covers over her head. "Turn out the light and go. I just want to sleep."

"Too bad about your late night, but that was your choice. We're not doing this avoidance anymore. This conversation is happening right now." He walked over to her side of the bed and pulled the covers from her head, forcing her to face him. "Something changed, and our way with each other changed with it. I don't know when or how it happened, but it happened. You've been so angry, Lori. I tried to reach out to you, to understand what I could've done, but every attempt was wrong. Still, I believed things would get better, and I was willing and ready to dedicate as much time as necessary to see it happen. Until something else happened."

Her eyes widened. She sat up. "Something else?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "To say it's stunning is an understatement."

"Rick, let me explain," she said hurriedly as he said, "I met someone yesterday."

Rick stared, feeling as confused as Lori looked. "Explain what?" he asked.

"Uhm, ju – just about before. You-you were so angry about my surprise, I wanted to try to get you to understand before you lit into me again." Lori crossed her arms, eyeing him suspiciously. "What do you mean you met someone?" She grunted. "Was it a woman?"

"Yes, but me calling it a meeting oversimplifies it. It was an awakening."

"And what did she awaken you to?"

"Amazing truth. This woman is the love of my life."

"She's your what?" Lori chuckled, but Rick didn't blink or crack a smile. In the quiet seconds that followed, emotions ranging from bemused doubt to grudging belief played out on Lori's face. Her soft gasp was filled with powerfully loud emotion. "My God, you're serious."

"I am, and this is very serious."

Lori scoffed. If her forehead was a genie's lamp, she could've made three wishes from all the rubbing. This was about to get ugly. "Let me see if I have this right. You met a woman yesterday, and this morning you are telling me, your wife, that this woman is the love of your life. Do I have this straight?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded, ignoring her condescension. "You do."

Blistering dark eyes burned through him, singeing him with their fury. "Did you fuck her?"

"What?" he barked, not sure if he hated her question or crude delivery more.

"It's not a trick question. Did you fuck her?"

"I haven't been unfaithful."

"You just wanna be. Tsk. And you think you love this stranger!"

"I don't think anything, Lori. I know I love her."

"How the hell can you love someone you just met, and why are you telling me this?"

"I wish I could explain it in a way that would make you understand, but because you're not feeling what I feel, you'll never understand it. If this hadn't happened to me, I wouldn't understand it. What I feel for Michonne is all I understand about this whole situation." Rick carefully considered his next words. He had to be direct and honest, but he didn't want to be cruel in his truth, although her behavior was asking for it. "My love for her exists on its own. Our eyes met, and in that moment we knew. This love is a profound and unquestionable fact, and I'm telling you because you need to know it's Michonne that I want to be with."

"You what?" She leapt from the bed, shoving him forcefully, pounding his chest. "Tell me the truth, Rick. You're screwing this bitch, aren't you? You have to be. The way you're talking, the things you're saying to me about her!" She continued shoving and pummeling him. "That's why you didn't want me before, because you're fucking this Michonne and you fell in love with her. Go on and say it!"

Rick didn't know what surprised him more, Shane's spot-on prediction of Lori's reaction to his news or actually witnessing this outrageous behavior. It was a good thing Carl was a deep sleeper, because his mother cursing like a drunken sailor was the last thing he needed to hear.

"You're right about one thing," Rick said, managing to catch her open palms before they connected to his face. "I didn't want you because I am in love with Michonne, but I haven't slept with her or even kissed her yet. I told you the truth. I met her yesterday, but my heart and soul have known her forever. She's in there. What we have is once in a lifetime. I can't deny what I feel for her, so I wanted to be honest with you, because our vows still mean something to me." He shook his head, struggling in his attempt to subdue her flailing hands. "Shane said you would react like this, and damn if he wasn't right."

"Shane?" She snatched her hands away. "You told him about this?"

"I met Michonne during a traffic stop, so, yeah, he knows. He was there."

"God." Burying her face in her hands, Lori backed up to the bed and sat. Her cutting, incredulous laughter making way for bitter, anguished sobs.

After some debate, Rick sat beside her and stroked her back, offering the comfort he knew she needed. He was angry as hell about her 'surprise,' but he didn't relish her pain. "I'm sorry, Lori. I really am. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I would spend my life with you. Even with all our problems, I was in this for the long haul: you, me, and Carl. But everything has changed now. I care about you, and I always will, but my heart is with Michonne. I want to be with her, to freely explore this love we have, and I refuse to sneak around or lie to do it. Lori, I want a divorce."

Lori dropped her hands, her teary, red-streaked eyes staring in disbelief. "Divorce?"

"Yes. We should make this as amicable as possible for Carl's sake and ours. I'll still be with Carl every day, nothing will change that, and I will see that you have everything you need. You can have the house and your pick of the cars. That won't be -"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? I'll give you support. What else do you want?"

"You. Just you." Rick shrank away when she extended her hand to his cheek. Lori shrugged and squared her chin in defiance. "You're all I want, and I'm not letting you go."

Rick stomped from the bed, exhaling sharply. She was being difficult, he expected difficult, but she had to see there was no fighting the inevitable. They were over. "Lori…"

"Save your breath, okay? There will be no divorce. This Michonne, whoever the hell she is, can't have _my_ husband."

. ~*~*~*~*~*~

Mike dropped his briefcase just inside the door and drew a deep breath. There really was no place like home. He flipped the light switch and looked around. He'd missed this place. He'd missed Andre. And he had really missed his Michonne. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she didn't seem quite herself the last couple of times they had spoken. She was troubled, and it concerned him enough to get on the first thing smoking back to Atlanta the minute the concert ended. The last ten days had been grueling, but the concerts had exceeded all his expectations. His hard work had paid off, but he if never saw another concert venue, it would be too soon. Ten days away from his family was ten days too many.

He pulled out the bouquet of airport vending machines flowers that he'd tucked under his arm. The spray of colorful blooms weren't the thorn-free long-stem roses he preferred, but they would do in a pinch, and there were a few roses in the mix. At just past six in the morning, there weren't many flower shops open, but he'd wanted to give Michonne something to lift her spirits and the machine was there. He arranged the flowers in a vase an inhaled the pleasant scent. He hated the thought of her being sad or upset, and these flowers would give her some needed cheer.

After checking in on his sleeping son, Mike entered the bedroom he shared with Michonne. He turned on the lights to the lowest setting, filling the large room with a soft glow, and placed the flowers on her nightstand. His heart leapt with joy when he gazed upon her sleeping form. He sat on the edge of the bed, completely awestruck. He had missed her so much, and he loved her even more. Being back with her after so many days away reaffirmed just how much he cared. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Michonne stirred, but didn't awaken. She was like an angel when she slept. Beautiful, heavenly, and absolutely perfect.

Waiting until later to do what had been lingering on his heart for years, but even more as of late, suddenly seemed impossible. The familiar uneasiness returned to his stomach, but he forced it away. This time would be different. His heart told him so. "Mishy, babe, wake up."

Michonne groaned softly. She had to be dreaming or having a nightmare. "Mike?" she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"It's me. I'm home."

"Home?" Her eyes popped open and she pulled upright, truly surprised to him. "Mike!"

"Hey, you." He brought her into his arms, giving an adoring squeeze. "I missed you so much."

Michonne returned his hug. "I missed you, too." She pulled back and pressed her hand to his handsome face. "I really did." Mike moved in for a kiss, but she offered her cheek instead. Confusion colored his eyes. "Morning breath." She was a fanatic about oral hygiene, so it wasn't a lie, and she knew he wouldn't question it. "I wasn't expecting you before noon."

"I couldn't stand being away from you and Andre another minute, so I got a ticket on the red eye right after the concert. A tailwind made the fight just over three hours."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it was great." He stroked her cheek, sighing. "You have any idea how beautiful you are? You make the flowers on your nightstand pale in comparison."

"On my night—" She gasped, touched by his sweetness, and feeling even worse about what she had to do. "They're lovely. I'm sorry I didn't notice them before."

"No need to apologize. It means I had all of your attention." He brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. "I love you so much, Michonne. You and Andre are everything to me." Mike held her hand to his chest. His heart thudded rapidly against her open palm, and his hand felt clammy. He drew a deep breath, and then another. Michonne watched him closely. He was acting nervous, and that made her nervous. "I know your parents' divorce did a number on you, but we're not them, and what we have is so good. Making it legal will not change that."

"Legal?" Michonne bristled. He couldn't be doing this again. Not when the countdown to his heartbreak was underway. Tears stung her eyes. She blinked, trying and failing to hold them back. "Mike?"

"Third time's the charm." He dropped to one knee and her heart dropped to her stomach. "Will you finally make an honest man of me, Michonne Rameau? Will you marry me? Say yes."

"Oh, God." Sobs shook her body and her tears flowed unchecked. He was going to hate her. Declining this proposal after saying no to the others would make him think she never loved him, when loving him and not wanting them to turn into her bitter parents is why she'd said no back then. Now, with Rick as the reason, this 'no' was going to be so much worse. "I'm sorry, Mike. I can't."

"Babe, you can." He caressed her cheek and brushed away her tears. "I know you're afraid, but you don't have to be. Marriage doesn't equal pain. For us, this is a formality. We've been married in every way for years. I know you love me."

"I do, but…"

"No buts. Michonne…"

"There's someone else." She'd rushed the words, but they'd been said. The crushed look on Mike's face confirmed they'd been heard.

His hands dropped from her face. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Mike, but I can't marry you because I'm in love with someone else."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for this long delay. It has been a very busy time in my world, but the story will and must go on.**

 **FYI: The events in this chapter coincide at roughly the same time.**

* * *

Michonne braced herself for Mike's reaction. With every second that passed, the deafening silence in the room grew louder and louder still. He hadn't said a word. He just stared, still perched on one knee beside the bed, his head shaking slowly in disbelief.

Everything in the room seemed magnified by the silence. The delicate scent of the flowers, the soft glow of the alarm clock, Mike's cologne, the many memories the dimly lit space held. The entirety of the room was vivid, becoming overwhelming. Even the chirp of the crickets and hoot of the owls that called the woods surrounding the sprawling one story home seemed booming. Michonne glanced at the wall of floor-to-ceiling windows, appreciating the contrast the panoramic view offered of the darkness outside. It wasn't quite seven, and the sun was minutes from making an appearance. Would it erase the darkness before Mike spoke?

She wondered what Rick was doing. He'd mentioned he was an early riser during their talk last night. They'd talked about many things last night. She hoped his morning had started better than hers.

Before too long, the quiet was too much to take. "Please, say something," Michonne implored.

"I don't know – " His words trailed. "How is this even possible?"

To shrug and mumble ' _I dunno,'_ seemed ideal. She couldn't explain it, she just knew it had happened. If it hadn't, she wouldn't be subjecting either of them to this emotional battering. "Mike, I…"

"You love me, Michonne. I know you do." She averted her gaze. His words held no lies. She did still love him, always would, but now she loved someone else more. "Have you been cheating all this time?" His fingers tapped anxiously on the bed. "Is this why you never accepted my proposals?"

"No." She reached out for his hand, but he shrank away, scurrying to the back wall like a wounded animal. In a lot of ways he was, and she'd done the wounding. She choked back a sob. His rebuff hurt, but how could she expect anything less? "Saying no was about my fears, not my feelings. I never cheated." She sniffled. "I was all about you."

"So, you didn't give him some?"

"No." She shook her head. "Not even a kiss."

"Then what am I missing?" He continued his tapping on the floor. "You never cheated, but you're in love with someone else? I'm fluent in five languages, but I don't understand a word you're saying right now. This is impossible."

"It's unlikely, but very possible," she said, her attention shifting from his face to his active fingers. "It happened to me."

The tapping grew steadier still. He did this when he was conflicted. When his head and heart were in battle and he was unsure of what side was winning the war. Mulling the decision to leave corporate America and his six-figure salary to blend his love for business with his passion and appreciation for jazz music held the record for the consecutive number of days the tapping happened. Several times a day, over the course of six weeks, he had rapped against whatever was near. Four years later, pursuing his passion proved to be the right choice. Thirty-six and already a millionaire, Mike made success happen. He was smart and tenacious and it had served him well. But in this case, those strengths wouldn't help. There was no war, just a resolution that had to be accepted.

"This is it, right? The reason you weren't quite yourself when we talked. Humph." He shook his head, a short, brittle laugh followed. "I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what, never guessed this, but I knew something…" His voice croaked with emotion as did Michonne's heart. She had tried to play things cool, but of course he would notice something was off. "Yesterday morning you were different. Different than you were the night before. You seemed distant, troubled. It didn't really hit me until we spoke last night, but it was why I was in such a hurry to get back. To help with whatever was bothering you. Did I - Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Michonne left the bed and sat across from him on the floor. "Something happened, but it had nothing to do with you." She touched his hand. "It's about me."

Mike groaned and quickly retreated to the easy chair on the other side of the room, his hands waving dismissively. "Please, not that 'It's me, not you' line." He swiped away his tears. "Do not insult me with that!"

"We've always had honesty, Mike. This is hard, and I'm sorry, but I'm trying to be honest with you."

"Then be honest, Michonne. What happened? Just say it."

"All right, all right." Drawing a cleansing breath, she moved to the far end of the king-size bed and sat directly across from him. He wanted direct, she would give him direct. "Rick Grimes," she said simply, just as her cell chimed with a text message she knew instinctively was from him. Mike's eyes narrowed, as though he knew, too. She sucked in a breath to still her fluttering heart. Rick had the best and worst timing. She couldn't check the text right now, but getting it buoyed her resolve to continue this earlier-than-expected confession full speed ahead. "He is what happened. He came into my life and everything changed."

"Rick Grimes?" Mike tilted his head. His eyes narrowed, and the tapping that had briefly stopped continued in overdrive on the wide armrest. "I don't – I don't remember you ever mentioning some old boyfriend named Rick Grimes."

"He's not an old boyfriend."

Mike blinked. "Come again?"

"I met Rick yesterday."

The tapping stopped abruptly. "Yesterday?"

"Uh-huh," she answered, reaching for a down pillow and holding it to her chest, finding comfort and support in the softness.

Quiet filled the room once more. Mike sighed. "You said you would be honest with me."

"I'm being honest."

"Telling me you're in love with a man you met yesterday is honesty? Michonne, we have shared a life and a bed for six years. You are not flighty."

"You're right, I'm not. Yet, I said what I did. What does that tell you?" She waited for whatever he would say next. Several more intensely quiet seconds passed. "Mike?"

"You met this man yesterday?"

"After I performed a rolling stop, yes." His brow arched curiously. "He's a sheriff's deputy," Michonne explained.

"You broke a traffic law and fell in love with a stranger, a cop, on the same day?" Following an awkward silent pause, Mike broke out in loud, exaggerated laughter and applause. Michonne watched, stunned. Her news had rendered him loopy. "This is good." He continued laughing as he scanned the room. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The hidden camera. You're spoofing me. You have to be."

"This isn't a joke."

"The hell it isn't."

"Mike?"

"Stop it! You look like my Michonne, your voice sounds like hers, but I don't recognize the person in front of me."

"You're angry."

"No, I'm confused." Mike sucked in a breath, his tapping continued. "I was away for a week and a half. We were in love with each other when I left. There was no hesitation or doubt of what we had and felt for each other the last time we were in this room together. The last time we were in our bed. We were happy. And now you're telling me you're in love with some dude you met yesterday after rolling a stop sign? Breaking a traffic law _and_ falling for some random guy! Yesterday was Friday, but not Friday the thirteenth." He scoffed and tapped and tapped. "This is unreal." His fingers froze. "Ugh!" He dragged his hand over his head. "I can't reason this."

"Some things are beyond reason." She tightened her hold on the pillow. "The fact I was so happy with you when this happened makes it all the more astonishing, but no less real. There aren't enough words in the world to explain it, but four words sum up the reality: I love Rick Grimes. That's what I know. If I didn't know, we wouldn't be having this talk right now."

"Twenty-four hours ago you were in love with me. How can you be sure of what you feel for him after one day? One day, Michonne."

"Because I am. It sounds crazy, I know. And if the roles were reversed, I'd feel every bit as confused and doubtful as you. But there is no confusion or doubt in what I'm feeling. I am in love with him. That's why I had to tell you."

"Okay, you told me. Now what, hmm? I'm supposed to walk away? Bow out gracefully and just let him have you?"

"Bowing out suggests there's competition, and there's not."

"I disagree. You said you're in love with this guy, but you also said you love me, too."

"It's not the same." He rolled his eyes, sighing exasperated. Michonne shared his frustration. She was trying to be gentle, tactfully direct, but it seemed if she wasn't completely brutal, he wasn't hearing her. "I've had to come to terms with these new changes. What happened yesterday was sudden, but resounding. I hate to hurt you, I do, but I want to be with Rick. To be able to fully embrace what I feel for him. What we feel for each other."

"Because you think you love this guy. I get it." He shrugged. "There's nothing I can do to keep you away from him, so I won't try."

Michonne blinked. "You won't?" she said, failing to conceal the doubt in her voice.

"No." .

"But?"

"I'll give you space, Michonne. You can date this guy, explore what you think you feel, _but_ I'm not giving you up."

Her shoulders slumped. "Mike?" She groaned.

"Did you expect me to shout at the top of my lungs, call you every name in the book, and then rush out with a head of steam? Just leave in a huff, outraged?"

"Actually, I did," she confessed. She wanted him to be ugly. To make her feel as horrible as possible for hurting him. For ending them. "It's what I would've done."

"Not me. I'm angry. I had just proposed to you, _again,_ when you dropped this news, so anger is understandable. But I love you. Why insult you with harsh words in the heat of anger when I know I'd regret them later. We've been together over six years, and we've lived like husband and wife for five of them. We have an amazing son, a beautiful home, and a great life. We're a family, Mishy. It's not past tense for me. I'll back away for a while, check into a hotel and give you time to deal with this thing, but I can't walk away." His eyes held defiance. "I won't."

"You have to."

"In the meantime," he continued, as if she hadn't said a word, "we have a son to raise, so we'll do that. He's going to stay in his home being the happy, smart boy he is." Mike pressed his hands together, as if in prayer, and held them to his lips, sighing. "I've wanted to marry you for five years. I'll wait fifty if I have to, but it won't take five weeks for you to choose me. You're caught up in something, but it won't last. I believe in us, and you will be my wife."

"You're going to be disappointed." She tossed the pillow toward the others. "If I had a choice, this conversation wouldn't have happened. None of this would be happening. I didn't choose what I feel for Rick, it's just there. It's alive in my soul," she said, closing her eyes and pressing her hand to her chest, feeling the love as sure as she did the bed beneath her. "Yes, I just met him, but I know him on a level that defies time. It's like I've always loved him, and meeting him made me aware." Mike shook his head, looking pissed, saying nothing. She drew several deep breaths, trying to quash her growing anger at him making her be cruel, but it wasn't working. He seemed insistent on having her continue to drive this knife into his chest to show how serious she was, and she had one dagger left. "Rick is married."

Mike's jaw dropped. _"_ What?"

"Yeah. He's married with a son. He and his wife have been having some problems, but he was committed to her like I was to you. Then we met." She snapped her fingers. "The moment we looked into each other's eyes we knew. We're connected in a way that can't be broken. Not by anything."

"Stop," he whispered softly.

Michonne ignored him, she had to keep going. "The love Rick and I feel for each other blindsided us both, but we feel it, it's real, and we know it's not going anywhere. That's why we decided to come clean. Rick's telling his wife tonight, which is when I was going tell you. But you came home early, and you proposed." She sadly shook her head. "Nothing about this is easy, but ending things now spares a world of pain. For Rick and I to stay in our relationships when we long to be with each other would bring nothing but resentment. We'd all grow to hate each other and where will that leave our boys?" Mike shifted in the chair, but said nothing. Michonne continued. "I have no regrets about us, Mike. It gave us our beautiful Andre and many happy years, but what I feel for Rick won't change. I will never marry you." Mike's breaths grew deeper, harsher and faster. "There is no choice here. It's just Rick."

"Stop!" Mike stood abruptly, his hand held up for silence. "I said I'll wait." A single tear slid down his cheek that he quickly brushed away. "You can do whatever you need to with this married man, I don't want to know about it, but you are going to marry me." He brightened the lights and then disappeared into the large walk-in closet, returning with a wardrobe bag and several articles of clothing. "Our plans for the evening have changed, but after I get a room and drop this off, I still want to spend the day with Andre, if that's okay," he said, making return trips to the closet.

"Of course it is. He's your son." She sighed. "Mike?"

"Uh-uh. I don't need to discuss this anymore. I've heard enough. Hell, I've heard more than enough. I know where you stand, but you know where I stand, too." He placed all the items in the bag and zipped it up. "We're not over."

"Andre will forever connect us, but aside from co-parents, the most we can hope to be now is friends. I want to stay your friend. We need to stay friends."

"I don't want to be your damn friend, Michonne, I want to be your husband. And I will be." Mike slung the bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. "I will be."

Michonne sunk face first onto the bed, groaning unhappily. Mike's was dogged, but this time he wouldn't get his way, and it seemed he'd have to learn that the hard way. Suddenly remembering Rick's text, she reached for her phone and silently read. _Lori knows. Will call u soon._ Rick's ringtone sounded immediately after the gasp of surprise fell from her lips. "I just read your text. Lori knows?"

"I had to tell her," he answered. "She really didn't give me a choice."

"You, too, huh?"

"Too?"

"Uh-huh. Mike came home early. I was telling him when I got your text."

Rick made a hissing sound. "How did it go? Where is he?"

"It went a little better and a lot worse than I expected. He packed some things and left to check into a hotel. How did it go with Lori?"

"Badly," Rick answered. "Even worse than I expected. I want to tell you about it, but not over the phone." He released a drawn out breath. "I need to see you, Michonne." She held the phone closer, letting Rick's warm, resonant tones wash her over. Just hearing his voice had made everything better.. "I wanna hold you and tell you how much you…"

" _Dad, who are you talking to?"_

"Carl, you're up." Rick cleared his throat. "I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay." Michonne ended the call and flopped onto her pillows, groaning. It was barely dawn, and it seemed this bad day may have just gotten a little bit worse.

* * *

Rick folded his arms as he watched Lori sitting there looking so smug, so assured of the foolishness she had just spouted. Her level of possessiveness blew his mind. Anger boiled in his veins, but he refused to give in to it. Lori was hurt, he got that and he understood it, but understanding her pain only went so far. "Your husband wants a divorce, and he's going to get it." Rick held her gaze, hard and steadfast. "Make no mistake about that, Lori. We are over."

"We don't have to be. You want to sleep with this woman, go ahead, screw her. I give you permission, but I won't grant a divorce. It's not happening."

"You give me permission to cheat?" He laughed at the absurdity of it. "When did you become so dense?"

Lori scoffed. "What?" she barked.

"You heard me. I don't want to cheat with Michonne. Why say a word if that's what I wanted?" Rick shook his head, thoroughly annoyed. "I don't know how I can make this any clearer. I want to be in a loving relationship with her. Why would you suggest I cheat?"

"To show you how serious I am about keeping us together. About Carl having both of his parents."

"He's going to have both of his parents, just not in the same house, and he's gonna be fine. He wants us to be happy, and we haven't been that for a long time."

"Is that why she happened? Because we haven't been happy? Because until this morning, we hadn't had sex in weeks?"

"Whoa!" Rick vehemently shook his head, damn near straining his neck. "Don't twist things. We didn't have sex this morning."

She shrugged dismissively. "Whatever you say, Rick."

"Not whatever I say, it's the truth."

"I can still feel you inside me." She sat back on the bed and parted her legs, rubbing herself. Rick turned away, not interested in her insides or her little show. "It was brief, but you were in here."

"Just barely and not by choice."

"Tell Michonne that."

"I will. I'm not gonna keep this from her."

"Her! Her!" Lori groaned and stomped over to him. Rick stepped back, not trusting her anywhere near him. She sighed loudly. Eyes wild, nostrils flaring. "I am sick of hearing about her. That's why I'm fighting for us. Because if things had been better…"

"We'd still be breaking up," Rick interjected.

"You won't even try, Rick! You won't let me touch you. Let alone get close to you."

"'Cause it won't change anything. Michonne and I were gonna happen regardless of what was going on with you and me. If we were blissfully happy, this conversation still would've happened, because my feelings for Michonne would still exist. Waiting would just make things worse for everyone. Michonne's in a very happy and committed relationship with the father of her son, but she's going to end it, because of what we feel for each other. It's that deep, that real. I am in love with her. It feels like I always have been, and I know I always will be."

"You used to be an honorable man, Rick."

"Still am."

"Leaving your wife, your family, for another woman, one you just met, is far from honorable."

"There's honor in honesty, and that's what I've been and will continue to be. You can prolong this divorce, but you won't be able to stop it. Once you calm down, I hope you'll do the right thing. If not for yourself, do it for our son." Rick pulled a white tee, boxers, and blue jeans from the dresser. "I'm going to take a shower and spend some time with Carl. Later today I'll be moving out."

"And to where?"

Rick shrugged. "Not sure yet. Might spend a few days with Shane until I find something more permanent."

"Right." She grunted. "Good ole Shane."

Rick was too annoyed and his back a little too tight from the couch to contemplate the Shane dig, so he didn't bother. The hot water would help his back, maybe some sleep would help Lori's disposition. "I'll shower in the guest bath. You get some rest. I'll see that you're not disturbed."

On the way to the bathroom, he picked up his cell from the end table and sent Michonne a quick text. He needed to phone her, but he wouldn't do it until he had scrubbed away all traces of Lori and her surprise. Disgust turned his stomach. He felt dirty and used. How would Michonne take hearing the news he'd have to share? He looked over his shoulder toward the bedroom. He would always have love for Lori, but she was making liking her very hard.

* * *

"How could you!"

That response wasn't the one Shane had expected when he answered Lori's call. The graphic dream he'd just had, which featured Lori and an amazing cameo from Michonne, woke him up hard as a rock. He'd seen a few pictures of Rick's great love via the Internet, and they'd left a lasting impression. The power of Rick's women. Shane dragged his hand up and down his engorged shaft. Lori's ringtone had chimed just as he was about to make the bald man cry. But instead of getting the verbal assist he'd expected, a little dirty talk to make things fun, she gave him hostility. "What are you so bent out of shape about?"

"Don't play clueless with me!" She railed.

"Who's playing?" He scratched his hand through his hair, becoming annoyed. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. What is it I did that you didn't like? Can't be about last night, you liked that plenty."

"Let's talk about last night. You said something about things changing soon for Rick and me and all of us, and it went right over my head. I thought you meant our situation, my weakness at being addicted to your damn dick, but that wasn't what you meant, was it?"

Shane gasped. _Shit! Rick did it_. He knew it would happen, but not this damn soon. When Rick first mentioned Michonne, it had made him angry. Rick was the husband, father, and deputy every guy wanted to be. A man's man. The man Shane wanted to be. Rick made doing the right thing look easy, but it never came that naturally for Shane. The blueprint to being the ideal man was to follow his best friend's footsteps, and Shane had taken that a little too literally.

Living vicariously through Rick and his example became living like Rick. Having a piece of what he had. Needing it. Wanting it because Rick had it, because that made it something good. Shane didn't always act like a true friend, he knew that, but there was nothing he wouldn't do for Rick. Problem was, there was nothing he wouldn't do for himself, too. And he tended to put himself first.

Rick's life was as close to having it all as Shane thought he would get, so hearing his friend declaring Michonne as his true love had been stunning. Shane had tons of faults, but Rick was the good one. Steady and above board. How could he possibly be in love with someone not his wife? The thought had enraged Shane. The marriage wasn't perfect, but Shane had considered it the standard. Rick's pussy supply with Lori had pretty much dried up, so needing a taste was understandable, but to say he was in love with someone he'd just met was nuts. But Rick was serious. His emotion in the squad car after he met Michonne told the story, this was real, and Shane had to support him.

Out of curiosity, he had run a background check that proved Michonne as awesome as Rick had claimed. Not just smart, but hot. Amongst the pictures he'd found was a single full-length profile shot of Michonne in a fuchsia skirt suit. An old plaything loved the color and had tons of lingerie in the shade. That's how he remembered it. Michonne looked amazing! Her skin, hair, lips, legs, and that ass. Shane's dick twitched. Magnificent. That picture probably inspired her appearance in the dream. That was a hot dream, about as hot as Lori was angry right now. His erection began to lose some vitality as her angry breaths grew louder. "Look, Lori…" he began.

"Fuck you, Shane! Why didn't you tell me about Rick and his great and wonderful Michonne, huh? Why?"

"It wasn't for me to tell. Rick's my best friend, and what he shares in confidence is between the two of us."

"I wasn't so foolish to think you loved me, but I at least thought you cared."

"I care."

"Uh-uh. You care about Rick. You'll fuck his wife, but you love him." She grunted. "How do you think your best friend will feel about you when he learns you've been screwing me every chance you could get? That we'd done it in his bed and in his car. Think he'll still appreciate your ability to keep a secret?"

Shane sat up fully on his bed, wide-awake and erection free. "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't want to, but right now I don't have a thing to lose. Rick wants a divorce so he can be with Michonne. That cannot happen. You said things were going to change, and they are. Last night was our last night as lovers, and you're going to see to it that my husband stays with me. Because if I lose Rick, you're going to lose him, too."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Apologies for the delay, but I hope this lengthy chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

"Are you ever gonna answer my question, Dad?" Carl practically whined. "The pancakes were great, but I just wanna know who was on the phone."

Rick froze in the middle of drying the breakfast dishes and glanced at Carl. Slouched over the kitchen table with a hand propped under his chin, his son's annoyance was unmistakable even without the heavy, dragged out sighs making it obvious. Rick sucked in a breath. He'd wanted to find the right way to explain, and thought making breakfast would give him time to decide what that was. Though he wasn't exactly Bobby Flay, he knew his way around the kitchen and could make the hell out of pancakes and scrambled eggs. While Carl had eaten every bite, and Rick had managed to keep him occupied with talk of the Avengers and Carl's choice of Thor as a Halloween costume, food and small talk weren't answers, and it seemed Carl had grown tired of waiting for one.

Nervousness planted a victory flag in the pit of Rick's stomach. He was usually so good at reading Carl's headspace, but not this morning, and it unsettled him. He hadn't imagined the genuine enthusiasm he got from Carl last night, but was it foolish to believe he'd be happy about Michonne? To learn his father was hopelessly in love with a woman he met yesterday? He drew a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Speculating wouldn't help anything. He set down the plate and draped the drying towel over the oven handle. "Listen, Carl…"

"It was a woman, right?" Carl lowered his propped hand and met Rick's gaze. "You wouldn't tell Shane or another guy you want to hold him, and I know Mom's in the bedroom because I heard - I heard you two earlier." He glanced down at the table, toying with the corners of a paper napkin. "I tried not to."

Rick winced. _Shit._ Carl was usually a deep sleeper, but Lori was so loud and belligerent, of course he would've heard. Rick dragged his hands on his jeans as he sat. "Carl."

"I don't know what you were arguing about, I just heard raised voices." He looked up. "Well, Mom's raised voice. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. Who was on the phone, Dad?"

"Someone very important to me," Rick answered, his eyes fixed on Carl's. "Her name is Michonne."

"She's the reason you were so happy yesterday."

"Yeah." Leaning forward, Rick set his clasped hands on the table. Questions swarmed in his head. What was too much to say? What wasn't enough? He exhaled deeply. Carl's reaction would dictate his response. "Son, I need you to understand…"

"I understand. You love her. I see that."

"You see it?"

"Uh-huh. And I heard it in your voice when you were talking to her. You don't talk like that with Mom. This is what she was angry about this morning, right?"

Rick nodded. "I had to tell her."

"You don't love her anymore, do you?"

Expelling a shaky breath, Rick called on all the diplomacy he could muster. "Because she's your mom, I'll always love Lori," he answered. "That's the truth."

"But not like you love this lady?"

"No. With Michonne it's different. We met yesterday, and my life changed forever. I love her deeply, and I want to be with her." With his truth out there, Rick had to get Carl's. "How does hearing that make you feel?" Carl's eyes widened and Rick braced himself. "Be honest with me."

"I'm confused, Dad." Carl's face scrunched. "I'm glad you're happy," he said, toying with the edge of napkin again, "but…"

"But?"

Blue eyes that mirrored his own met Rick's. "But if I'm happy that you're happy with someone else, it'll make Mom sad and angrier." Carl grunted, shaking his head. "That won't be good for you or any of us."

Rick blinked. "Huh?"

"She must really be nice if you love her so much."

"Beyond nice. Michonne is amazing. So beautiful, smart, and..." His praise trailed off at Carl's growing smile. "You—You're really not angry?"

"No." Carl shook of his head. "You always want to do the right thing, Dad, and that's all I've ever seen you do. If you feel this way, and you're happy, it can't be wrong, so I can't be angry."

Rendered speechless, Rick figured he would need a crane to get his jaw off the floor. How could the most mature response he'd received about his feelings for Michonne come from his nine-year-old son?

"I kinda wish you and Mom would stay together," Carl admitted, "kids want that for their parents, but stay together and what? Things have been so weird lately, and Mom's always so ticked off. Now, you have someone who makes you happy, and Mom needs that, too. That way, she won't be angry with me for being glad that you're happy. After how she sounded this morning, me being happy for you won't make her happy, and I don't want to upset her."

"Hey." Rick slid his chair closer to Carl's. "You're not responsible for your mother and how she feels, so don't take that on, okay?" he said, giving Carl's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Lori's anger this morning isn't a surprise. This news came out of the blue and it hurt her. I hurt her, and she has every right to be angry and to be able to deal with it in her way. You have the right to your feelings, too, Carl. Whatever they might be. Your mom and I love you, and would never want you to feel the need to guard yourself for us. You got that?"

"Yeah." Carl nodded.

"Good." Rick sat back in his chair and folded his arms, grinning like the proud father he was. "When'd you get so mature?"

"I'm almost ten." Carl beamed. "I'm growing up."

"That's right." Rick nodded. "You are."

"Tell me more about Michonne. You met her yesterday?"

"Yeah. She didn't stop at a stop sign," Rick said with a little laugh, walking to the coffee maker and refilling his cup from breakfast. "It's unusual to realize you love someone with a first meeting, especially when you believed you loved someone else, but Michonne and I knew." Rick stirred in two spoons of sugar and took a swallow of the bold, steaming brew. "You know how when you go outside in the summer or winter and you immediately feel it's very hot or very cold because of the intensity of the air hitting you square in the face?" Carl nodded, rapt. "It was like that for me when I met Michonne." Rick returned to the table, keeping his hands around the warm mug as he set it down. "Just like that, I knew she was it. We knew."

"And now I know, too." Carl smiled. "Thanks for telling me."

"I was always going to; I just wanted it to be in the right way. You know, my feelings for Michonne don't change anything with you and me, right?"

"Some things will have to change. Aren't you and Mom getting a divorce?"

"Yes," Rick confirmed. Lori was putting up a fight, but divorce would be the end result.

"Us not living together will be a change."

"We might not always be under the same roof, but I'll always be here for you. Your mom and I breaking up won't change that. I'm moving out, not away, okay? You ever need me for anything, anything, pick up the phone and I'm here." Rick cupped Carl's cheek, blinking away the sting of tears. "You mean the world to me."

"Ugh, don't get mushy, Dad. I know I'm a great kid." Carl flashed a big, shameless grin. Rick chuckled at Carl's overplayed assuredness, both needing that lightness. "You being in love with someone else won't change your love for me. I know that." Carl's eyes brightened. "When can I meet her?"

"What?"Lori shrieked, seething in the kitchen entryway. "You did not tell Carl about that woman!"

Rick rolled his eyes, curious as to why she up and dressed in warm-ups when she was supposed to be so tired, and disappointed that her mood hadn't improved. "I thought you were resting."

"Too much on my mind to rest, so I decided to go for a run." She stalked over to the table. "What did you tell him?"

"It's okay, Mom," Carl said. "Enjoy your run."

"It is not okay, but it will be. Go watch your cartoons," she instructed, pointing toward the living room. "I need a word with your dad."

Carl turned to Rick.

"Go on," Rick said with a pat to Carl's back. "We'll talk more later." His eyes stayed on Carl until he was out of sight. "Don't start, Lori."

"It hasn't stopped from before. You didn't answer. What did you tell him?"

"The truth. And he took it very well. He's happy for me." Rick sat back, crossing his arms. "Imagine that."

"I don't want Carl around her."

"Too bad. Michonne is a part of my life, which means she's going to be a part of his." Rick drank more of his coffee. "He wants to meet her, and I can't wait until he does."

"You just met her, so you'll have to excuse me if I don't want my son meeting a stranger. Your early midlife crisis won't disrupt Carl's life. This great love will probably fizzle out in a week anyway." She scoffed. "Carl is not meeting her."

"Lori-" Rick held his tongue. He was not doing this with her anymore. Watching cartoons with Carl was much better use of his time than debating a meeting that was going to happen rather she liked it or not. Grabbing his cup, he marched past her and toward the living room.

"We should get counseling," she said to his back.

Rick stopped and turned. "What?"

"Try to make our marriage work. We could go to the church. We only attend services occasionally, but I know Rev. Franklin would be willing to help. He married us."

"Which makes him the right person to give the eulogy for this dead marriage. I'm in love with Michonne, and not counseling, prayer, or you jumping my bones will change that." The stricken look on Lori's face bothered him slightly but annoyed him far more. How many ways did he have to say they were over? Rick dragged his hands down his face, groaning. "I didn't need Rev. Franklin to tell me to do the right thing when you and I got married at nineteen. I've always done right by you, from the very beginning. Throughout everything, I was there, doing the right thing. I know you're hurting and angry, and I've apologized for being the cause of it, but staying with you out of obligation will make things worse. I feel what I feel and I can't change it. Ending this is the right thing. You wanna work on something, work on accepting that."

"I don't want this."

"And I don't want us at each other's throats, and that's what'll happen if you fight this. Think of Carl."

"I'm thinking of all of us. I've spent more than half my life with you, and I won't give you up to some woman you met yesterday that you think you love." Lori reached out to him, but Rick shrank away, shaking his head. "Let me show you how much I love you. We can go back to our bedroom now, and you'll see just how committed I am. How much I care."

"You want to show me how much you care, you'll give me a divorce, 'cause that's all I want from you." Rick crossed his arms and tilted his head, meeting her determined gaze with one his own. "How much do you care?"

After several prolonged seconds passed, Lori flinched. "Get yourself a lawyer, Rick. I'll give you your damn divorce." She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and trotted out the side door.

Rick waited for the euphoria, the relief, but neither came. She'd said the words; he'd heard them, but he'd heard all the others, too. Along with the venom and vitriol that accompanied them. He groaned at the increasing alarm bells blaring in his head. This wasn't over. She was up to something.

* * *

"There," Michonne said, after managing to tie Andre's sneakers with him jiggling like a jumping bean on the edge of his bed. Still kneeling, she brought him into a tight squeeze. Mike had called after settling into the hotel with a request to keep Andre for the night. Her first instinct was to say no, work was the only reason she'd spent a night away from him, but the same being true for Mike, and her being the reason he had to make the request, she couldn't refuse. She'd packed an overnight bag and awaited his arrival, getting her fill of her little peanut in the meantime.

Hearing his day with Daddy would extend overnight excited Andre more than he already was. And she didn't think that possible. His disappointment that she wouldn't be tagging along passed quickly when he learned Mike would be there soon. Her baby wasn't gone yet and she already missed him. She showered his sweet little face with kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Juvenile laughter filled the bright and airy room loaded with books, toys, and every conceivable item a three-year-old would call a necessity. "Too much kissing monster, Mommy."

"The kissing monster is hungry," she said, giving more loud kisses and increasing his giggles. She rubbed his arms. "You're going to have a good time with Daddy today."

"Yep!" He nodded and nodded. "Me and Daddy are gonna have a lotta fun."

" _Did I hear someone say my name?"_

Andre gasped. "Daddy!"

Michonne stood when Andre hopped off the bed and raced over to Mike, leaping into his open arms. "Mmm." Mike kissed Andre's cheek, holding him tight. "I missed you so much, buddy."

"I missed you," Andre replied, clinging to Mike just as much.

Witnessing the happy, loving reunion kept Michonne from being snarky. The duo shared a close bond, strong resemblance, and, on this morning, a similar dress. Mike's choice of a light colored polo with his blue jeans the lone discernible difference. Still, she was none too thrilled with him breezing in like he still lived there. This morning happened, whether he liked it or not, and they had to establish some boundaries. Perhaps detecting her unhappiness, Mike cleared his throat and lowered Andre to the floor. "You run to the bathroom and then we'll head out."

"I don't have to go," Andre replied.

"Try. When you get back we'll go for breakfast. How does blueberry waffles sound?"

"Yummy!" Andre rubbed his tummy. "I'll try to go." He scurried into the Jack and Jill bathroom and closed the door.

Mike held up his hands. "Before you fly off the handle, I used my key because we have a very bright son, and he would have questions about no luggage and me ringing the bell. He doesn't know what's going on and that I was here earlier. Today, the hotel room will be a part of our special Andre/Daddy day, tomorrow we can tell him where Daddy is living until he comes back home."

"There'll be no coming back to this home, Mike, except to visit Andre and pick him up. In fact, we should consider selling it."

"Sell –" Exhaling sharply, Mike dragged his hand over his face, groaning. "You haven't given any of this a single bit of thought. Our life together has been turned upside down because you're reacting to attraction that you are taking too far way too damn fast with a married man. I can't get you to accept my proposals after years, and you're breaking up a marriage and our family to be with a guy you met yesterday. How ironic is that?" Michonne sucked in a breath. The low blow was effective, and Mike grimaced in discomfort the moment the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry, that was unnecessary and petty, but I'm not dealing with this very well."

"You're not dealing with it at all, because you're in denial. This house was ours, all four thousand square feet of it, but there's no us anymore, so I don't want to continue living here. I also don't want the ring you left on my jewelry box earlier. I didn't accept it the first time you gave it to me, and I don't want it now, so it's back in the safe. Be angry, I understand and expect that, I am the bad guy here, but I feel what I feel, and it can't be ignored."

"I'm not ignoring it. I'm giving you space to let this thing play out, and that ring is a reminder of what will be. I love you, and I expect to make you my wife and come back to this house and the life we had before Rick Grimes came into yours."

"There's the denial. There's no going back to life before Rick, because I can't remember what that was."

Mike laughed, but there was no happiness in the sound. "You forgot yesterday when you opened your eyes to the morning?"

"Yes, because that's how much things have changed."

"Then it's my job to make you remember."

Rapidly approaching little footfalls and the bathroom door opening prevented Michonne from responding. But even if she had, Mike still wouldn't have heard her.

"I went _and_ I washed up like a big boy," Andre announced, his hands on display and the front of his orange shirt splashed with water. "I want blueberry waffles."

"Let's get them," Mike said, helping Andre into his jean jacket and then throwing the overnight bag over his shoulder.

Michonne swooped Andre into her arms and kissed his cheeks. His joyous laughter filled her ears and warmed her heart, and made her want to cry. She was going to miss him so much. She blinked and blinked and squeezed her eyes shut, buying herself some time. She couldn't let him see her cry. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Andre nodded and hugged her neck.

"He'll be fine, Michonne," Mike said as she handed Andre to him. "I need this time with my son."

"I know." Andre was in great hands with Mike, and she knew he'd have the time of his life, but that didn't lessen the heaviness or longing in her heart.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. I'll have him back about six."

Michonne acknowledged his words with a nod and followed them out.

Andre waved when they got to the front door. "Bye-bye, Mommy."

"See you, sweetie." She kissed his forehead. "I'll call later to say goodnight."

The door closing behind them unleashed Michonne's tears. She slumped to the floor, sobbing into her hands. This house was too empty, too quiet, and way too big. Mike loved big. This house, his car, and that five-carat diamond ring he'd been trying to give her for years. She pulled herself together and wiped away her tears. Mommy needed a getaway, too, and the ideal place was hopefully just a phone call away.

Michonne entered the bedroom to retrieve her phone and discovered a text from Rick. A thumbs up emoji started the message that said he wanted to see her after spending more time with Carl. She sighed, both happy and relieved. Andre would have questions when she and Mike talked to him tomorrow, but even as precocious as he was being a capable reader weeks shy of four, he was too young to have an opinion and express it in a way that didn't scream tantrum. Not so with Carl. Rick had dodged a bullet, and she couldn't help feeling excited about meeting the young man he had raised.

With that bit of good news, Michonne hoped she could arrange some more. Rick had said he needed to see her, and she needed the same, desperately. She punched in the ten digits. It had been a minute since she'd had spoken to her friend, but with all truly good friends, the last time always felt like yesterday. If she could make this happen, she'd have her getaway and she and Rick could have a moment of respite from everything except each other.

After three rings, she heard the familiar, cheerful voice. "Mish!"

"Hi, Andrea. I need a favor."

* * *

Rick tossed the duffel bag to the passenger side of his F-150 and slid behind the wheel. The drive to the address Michonne had texted should take about an hour and a half. He entered the location into the GPS and smiled. Seventy-five minutes. That was even better. He would arrive before twelve-thirty.

He felt like good little kid at Christmas who knew the gift he'd longed for would be waiting for him under the tree. He couldn't wait to see Michonne. Every moment they shared together was precious. They'd talked for hours last night, but to spend some real time alone, after the turbulent morning they'd both had, it was all he could do not to rush to the station and abscond with his squad car to race to her.

Just as he was pulling off, Shane pulled in beside him. Rick groaned and applied the brakes. He needed to talk to Shane, but now wasn't the time. He lowered the power window, hoping that staying in his car would keep Shane in his and this delay short. "I have somewhere to be," he said. "What's up?"

"I was on my way to the gym and thought you might wanna come along."

"You usually hit the gym earlier than this."

Shane scratched absently at his neck. "I had to take care of something earlier, but it's good now," he said with a little cough.

Rick found something odd about Shane's behavior, but was in too much of a hurry to wonder what. "I can't make it today. Bye."

"Wait." Rick stopped his miniscule progress. "Are things clearer for you this morning?"

"Things were clear yesterday."

"Your feelings haven't changed with the light of a new day? Spending time with your family didn't make you waver?"

"No," Rick said emphatically. "Are we really doing this again? I thought –"

"I am with you, Rick, you know that. But once you tell Lori, you can't unring that bell."

"Yeah, well, Lori tried to ring my bell this morning, which is why I had to tell her about Michonne on the spot." Rick held up his hand, halting the words that were sure to follow Shane's surprised expression. "I'll tell you more later." He slowly eased off the brake.

"Whoa, whoa! Tell me now. What did Lori do?"

Realizing Shane wouldn't be deterred, Rick shifted the car into park and relaxed his foot, but kept the truck running. "She took my morning wood as an open invitation to have a seat."

"Not a bad way to wake up," Shane said with a smirk.

Rick frowned. Shane would say that. "It is when you're in love with someone else. I woke up and put an end to it before she could get in full position, so nothing really happened, but I couldn't believe her." He bristled at the memory. "Think I can crash with you a few days, just until I find a place?"

"You don't have to ask, but moving out, that's…"

"Necessary. Lori knows how I feel about Michonne and I've asked for a divorce. I didn't expect she'd be thrilled with the news, but her reaction was your guess on steroids. Thankfully, Carl was different, and after some resistance, Lori agreed to the divorce." Rick declined to mention his doubts about Lori's words. Now wasn't time to prolong this discussion.

"Are they inside?"

"No. Carl's going to the fun park and having a sleepover with his best friend, so Lori dropped him off. It's going to be an adjustment getting used to the change in our lives, but we're moving forward." Rick checked his watch. "Speaking of, I really need to get going."

"To where?" Shane's eyes widened with realization. "Ah, Michonne, right?"

"I'm meeting her."

"No wonder you're in such a rush. You gonna mention what happened with you and Lori?"

"She already knows Lori's not in the dark about us, but, yeah, I'm telling her what Lori did."

"Nah." Shane shook his head. "I wouldn't do it, man. Your wife is trying to give you some and you say no? Michonne is already struggling with the fact that you're married, and to hear this?"

"You mean the truth?"

"C'mon, it's not a story I'd believe. I was right about Lori's reaction to your news, and I know I'm right about this. If you ever want to get some from Michonne, you'll keep this to yourself. Or else you and your great love will be over before you start."

Rick scoffed. "Michonne knows I wouldn't lie to her. What we have, the power of it, there's no room for lies. Our lives changed forever this morning because of what we have. It's good and it's honest, and it's going to stay that way."

"I think –"

"Uh-uh." Rick shook his head, not interested in hearing more. "I got this, okay? I need to go. Thanks for agreeing to put me up." He threw up his hand with a quick wave. "I'll see you later," he said, before racing to his date with destiny.

* * *

Lori pulled into the driveway after watching Rick turn off their street. She'd spotted Shane's car as she neared the house and had stayed a distance away to give the men time alone. To give Shane time to talk some sense into Rick. "Well?" she said, meeting Shane as he exited his car.

"He's not going to stay with you." Shane threw up his hands. "I don't know what the hell you expect me to do."

"It's not hard, keep Rick with me. That's what you do. I did what you suggested and told Rick I'd give him the divorce. Things got better after I said it, but he still packed a bag and he's gone. You owe me, so you need to do your part. I'm not losing my husband."

"You lost him the moment he met Michonne. You threw pussy at him this morning, but if you'd been doing that sooner, maybe you wouldn't be here now."

"He told you about that, huh?" Lori smiled.

"Yes." Shane nodded. "The bigger problem is he's going to tell Michonne. I thought I could create a rift between them if he kept this to himself, but he's not."

"So he told me. Did Rick tell you he liked what happened?"

"Nothing happened, and he didn't like anything about it." Shane's eyes narrowed and a taunting sneer curled his lips. "He looked disgusted talking about it."

"You were never disgusted," she shot back.

Shane grumbled something under his breath and sighed deeply. "We've done Rick dirty, but this could be a new place to start. Let him be happy. Keep your mouth shut about us, give him the divorce, and we can all move on with our lives."

"Your idea of moving on means I lose Rick while you and this great Michonne keep him. That doesn't work. But your idea still might. He can tell her about this morning or not." Lori smiled as a plan unfolded. "I can make it work either way, but I'm gonna need you tell me everything you know about her."

* * *

Michonne looked around the luxurious ranch-style cabin, sinking into the softness of the dark leather couch while flames sparked and wood crackled in the fireplace. Andrea, her law-school bestie, had been too happy to offer the place for as long as she needed. Even getting the caretaker to come by to ensure the cabin was toasty warm and ready for her arrival.

A little less than half the size of her house, the cabin was spacious, yet wonderfully cozy, with steep ceilings and high-end rustic décor and amenities that offered the perfect balance of retreat and pampering. Michonne hugged her shoulders, rubbing her thick, comfy sweater. She loved it here. Picture windows provided gorgeous views of the mountaintop in the distance as well as the lake behind and woods surrounding the cabin. The total serenity made it a welcome escape from everything. To be able have this escape with Rick made this particular trip even better.

There was so much they needed to discuss, but more than anything they needed time alone. Time to relax, unwind, to be after the morning they'd endured.

Need.

There was a need in her that only Rick could fill. She loved him, wanted him, needed him. Rick. This man she didn't know existed two days ago had joined her son in her heart as the most important person in her life. It was so impossible, but oh so simple and true.

A sudden tingle in her spine threw her senses into overload. Her heart quickened and joy overwhelmed her. She didn't have to hear the knock on the door to know Rick was there. Whether she raced or floated over she wasn't sure, she couldn't even remember opening the door, all she knew was he was right there, standing before her in a denim shirt and dark jeans, that winning smile on full display and a haze of blue making everything bright.

"Michonne."

A shuddering breath carried her name from his lips in that melodic Southern drawl. His fingertip grazed her cheek with a soft, reverent caress. The coolness of his touch from the sixty-degree temperature not a factor. They stood at the open door, but she didn't feel a chill. Warmth had enveloped her from his utterance of her name, even before his arms had followed suit, holding her close. They exchanged blissful sighs. In the circle of his embrace, with the pounding of his heart against her breast, and her arms locked around his waist, she found the why of it all. The reason for the turn their lives had taken less than thirty short hours ago. A fact they'd known from their beginning and would no longer keep to themselves.

"I love you with all my heart," Rick confessed, his tone breathy, words sure. "I have from the moment we met, and I know I always will." Gladness brightened his eyes as his thumb lightly brushed her chin. "I couldn't wait another second to tell you."

"I love you, too, Rick." She brought her palm to his cheek and dove deeper into the pools of azure that reflected everything in her heart. He nuzzled her hand, his body trembling from the depth of his sigh. "Always and forever."

Rick's head lowered and instinctively her eyes closed. Soft breaths tickled her lips. The song in her heart whispered 'Kiss me,' and she waited, and waited more still. The song grew softer, the wait longer, and the kiss less likely.

Michonne's eyes opened to the sound of her disappointed moan and Rick's troubled face. "What is it?" she asked, more than a little curious with his hesitation.

"I have to tell you something, and I can't kiss you until I do."

"You already told me." She stepped closer in his arms, her fingers raking silky curls. "I'll never forget."

"This is something else." He groaned. "It's about Lori."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Michonne pulled the door open wider and stepped aside. "Sounds like we need to sit down."

"Yeah, I think…" Rick's steps stopped and words ended with a long whistle. His gaze darted about the room. "Wow!" The awesome views on the drive over blew him away, but this cabin was nothing short of spectacular. The windows brought the beauty of autumn right into the room and an old-fashioned, down-home elegance defined the decorative charm. There was no mistaking the thought and dollars that had gone into making the inviting space appear so quaint and cozy, and Michonne looking so luscious in the midst of it all added to the appeal. "Is this yours?"

"I wish. It's belongs to a friend." She extended her arms like a game show model. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"A lot like you." Rick ogled her shamelessly. The white cowl neck sweater and blue jeans showcased her sense of style and need for comfort while accentuating her dangerous curves to the delight of his approving eyes. "The views, this cabin. They're almost as beautiful as you." He pushed her locs off her shoulders. "Almost. You are gorgeous."

"Uh-oh." Michonne hissed, her fuzzy white socks swept softly against the polished wood floor with her approach to the couch. "Is it so bad I need compliments first?" she said, folding her knees and tucking herself in the corner, pushing aside patchwork print throw pillows to make room for him beside her.

"The compliment wasn't to soften the blow." Rick sat. "It's just the truth." He kissed her hand and held it to his chest, their fingers intertwined. His gluttonous gaze continued feasting on her loveliness. She was so out of his league, but she was right here, and she loved him. Rick Grimes. That would make what he had to say understandable. Shane didn't know what he was talking about this time. "Meeting you has changed everything for me, Michonne. I've never been more certain of anything than I am of my love for you. It's scary to say that with absolute confidence when we just met. Scary and crazy."

"Crazy scary," they said in unison before erupting in laughter.

"But I don't need a week, month, or year to be certain of what I feel." Rick trailed a finger along her cheek. Her soft intake of breath like music to his ears, delighting him in its honesty. "You're my heart, and I don't want anyone but you. I can't be swayed from that."

"Me, too." Her fingers combed his hair, exciting the butterflies in his stomach her caring touch kept in motion. She was partial to the curls, so growing them out would be a priority. "I'm an intelligent woman, I studied at one of the best schools in the country, and I know what we feel defies all logic, but I also know I feel this love in totality, and –" A little groan brought her words and combing to an end. "Uhm, why is it your words sounded a bit like a preface?"

"'Cause they kinda were." Rick drew and released a deep breath and then relayed the full story of Lori's surprise. Michonne remained quiet as he spoke, although the wide-arranging emotions on her face said plenty. "Are you gonna say somethin'?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that happened to you, and I appreciate your candor, but you didn't have to tell me this."

"Of course I did." Rick scoffed. "I wasn't not gonna tell you."

"That's what I mean. I trust you, Rick. This last day has been a whirlwind, so much has happened, but we love each other, and that truth is devastating for Mike and Lori, because it's difficult to comprehend. How can we feel the way we do and feel it so deeply and so fast? It's hard for them to believe. It's hard for me to believe, but…"

"We're meant to be," Rick said, his words matter-of-fact.

"We are. But Lori didn't know that when she gave you that surprise. She saw you sleeping on the couch and probably got scared into action."

"Are you making excuses for her?"

"No." Michonne grunted. "She was wrong, there's no getting around that. I just…I guess I'm playing devil's advocate. Maybe she got desperate to fix things when you didn't come to bed. You said it had been weeks since you were last together."

"Five."

Her eyes widened. "Umph!" Vigorous headshaking followed. "Okay. Whew. It's obvious you moving to the couch made things real for her."

"How is it obvious?"

Michonne laughed. "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Rick, I don't know how Lori went five weeks without you, but I promise no other heterosexual woman in her right mind, who didn't just have a baby, would do something like that." She nibbled on her lower lip as her lust-filled gaze swept over him. "No other."

"You sayin' I'm hot?" Rick grinned.

"Uh, yeah! You're too sweet to be conceited, but you're not blind, either." Her eyes narrowed. "Be honest, had this happened yesterday morning, would it have been so bad?" She lowered her legs and crossed her arms, a bit of a smirk on her lips. "C'mon, I doubt you would've had the same level of outrage you did this morning. Five weeks."

Michonne's directness was almost brutal; but that quality was one of things he loved so much about her. She put things right out in the open, and made him think. "Maybe not the same level, but then if it had happened yesterday, it would've been different, 'cause I would've been next to her and more receptive to the idea. I didn't get a choice this morning." He sighed. "It wouldn't have been a bad surprise, no. It - it would've even been a little hopeful with the way she's been behaving."

"Hey, it's okay to feel that way." She rubbed his arm. "I understand it. If Mike had come home the same time yesterday, I would still be at home with him, without a thought of going anywhere. They were our partners, our lovers, and we were committed to the relationships. But yesterday didn't bring Mike home or spring Lori into action, but it brought us to each other, and it did change everything, fundamentally so. It doesn't matter what Lori did, because I know how you feel about me, and that's the point. I have a confession, too." She laughed, but this time the little chuckle was devoid of humor. "Mike proposed this morning."

Rick blinked, trying to come to terms with what she'd said. "He what?"

"Uh-huh. For the third time." She expelled a long breath. "This time my refusal really caught him off guard. You weren't the only one subjected to something you hadn't been in a while."

 _Three times?_ Rick sat more upright, unsure what surprised him more: the fact Mike had proposed, the knowledge that he'd done it twice before, or the fact she'd said no. "He proposed to you?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"We talked about so much last night. You moved from New Orleans to be close to Mike, you loved him, you two have Andre, you lived together…"

"So, why didn't I marry him?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you?"

"I always believed it was because of my parents' divorce." Michonne moved over to the fireplace, gazing into the flames. "They can barely be in the same room together without getting into a shouting match, and I didn't want that for myself."

"Believed?" Rick left the couch and embraced her from behind. Michonne wrapped her arms around his, nestling against him with a sigh. The brush of her lush bottom against him unleashing an immediate rush of blood southward. He sucked in a breath, her arresting scent infusing him with more of her wonder, bringing sensual images of her writing beneath him as he stroked her over and over again. He bit back a groan. His hunger for her like the flames before them: strong, intense, and all consuming, but he couldn't get lost in those feelings just yet. They had time. They had forever. He propped his chin on her shoulder, answering the call of her graceful neck that begged to be kissed. Her soft moans welcoming to his ears. "What do you believe now?"

She turned to him, draping her arms around his neck while keeping the nonexistent space between them erased. Rick sighed. His arousal and trying to do the right thing both getting harder and harder. "Now, I can't help but wonder if I said no because somewhere in the deep recesses of my heart I knew you would be coming soon."

"I'm here. Right where I belong." He held her face, gazing deeply into brown eyes and finding everything he felt and so much more staring back at him. "Because wherever you are is where I'll always want to be."

That speck of time, the quiet, yet, intense, moment that preceded high anticipation descended. The crackling wood and their slow, deep breaths joined the drumming of pulse points in his ears. Rick lowered his head, Michonne tilted hers up to him, and their lips touched.

Independence Day fireworks exploded and shooting stars rocketed against an ink black sky. There was no ringing phone or a pause for true confessions, just this seismic moment. Their mouths moved slowly together, adjusting, acclimating, enjoying. A brush of his tongue parted Michonne's soft, sweet lips, deepening the kiss and increasing their passion, their urgency in their first taste of each other.

Her hands traveled the planes of his back as she eased further into his embrace. The bulge in his jeans tightened. Instinctively, he pushed against her, squeezing her bottom, speaking his need for more of her in his touch and moan. Michonne pulled back with a smile, caressing the hand that cupped her cheek. With the halt of her fingers on a specific spot, the spell that cloaked them in their happy, amorous bubble was broken.

The smile in her eyes and on her kiss-swollen lips faltered with a whimper. Michonne dropped her hand and returned to the couch. "Is Lori going to fight this?"

"I think she's gonna try, yeah." Rick shoved his hands in his pockets, attempting to alleviate some pressure in his jeans while getting the telltale symbol on his left hand of out of his sight. The ring had been there so long, he never thought about it, but there was no avoiding its impact. It mattered, and their truth being known didn't alter that truth. Not for Michonne and not for him. "She said she'd give me the divorce, but I didn't feel the sincerity."

"Mike didn't bother to pretend. He's giving me space to get you out of my system, but he's not letting me go. He's certain I'm coming back to him."

"And Lori's desperate to keep me from going. Even said I could sleep with you."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Mike alluded the same."

It was Rick's turn to roll his eyes. Mike and Lori just didn't understand. "I already can't live without you, but once we make love…"

"I know," she said with a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, Rick."

"Don't." He joined her on the couch and draped his arms around her shoulders, his fingertips traveled up and down her arm. "You wouldn't be the woman I love if this situation didn't bother you."

"It does." She groaned. "But I do love you, and I want you so much." She eased her hand down his chest, her gaze continuing on a downward trajectory. She nibbled her lower lip. Rick bit back an expletive. She was killing him. "You just don't know."

Rick swallowed. "I know," he said, his voice so heavy with need he didn't recognize it. He shuddered from her touch, his heart all but leaping out of his chest. His cock bulged against his zipper like a battering ram, desperate to break through its restraining confines. The cabin was comfortable, even with the fireplace lit, but his body was an inferno burning hotter than those flames. "Can't be nearly as much as I want you." He sighed, unable to tear his focus from her sweet lips and having them once more. "Michonne."

She whimpered as he drew nearer. Her shaky hand covered his lips. "If you kiss me now, I won't be able to stop it from turning into more, and I just… I can't let your kisses silence my conscience. I'll never be able to live with myself." She winced, staring at the ring. "We have to wait, Rick. I can't…"

"We can't." He pecked her hand. "Don't worry, we're in this together. I feel what you feel, Michonne. We have something so special. Our connection is real. Even before we knew each other, we were connected. I know that. When our eyes met, it was like a key entered a lock deep inside my heart and soul, freeing me to truth. You're mine, I'm yours, and that's the way it's supposed to be. We can wait to be one in body, 'cause we're already one in soul."

"My goodness." Michonne sniffled, brushing tears from her cheeks. "You're a poet."

"No." His thumbs joined in the wiping. "I'm just a man madly in love with you." He kissed her forehead and glanced at the ring. He'd discussed the marriage in general terms, but he wanted to share more details. He had to. And conversation would help distract him from the eager throbbing in his jeans until it tapered off. "My decision to marry Lori wasn't an easy one. I loved her, I did, but it wasn't love that prompted our marriage, but the fact she was pregnant."

Michonne gasped. "Pregnant? I knew you two got married young, but…"

"Too young. Nineteen. Lori lost the baby about a month after we were married."

"Oh, Rick." She pressed a comforting hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We weren't ready for a baby or marriage. I actually thought this sadness could lead to freedom from this marriage we got into for the wrong reasons. But Lori was so down on herself and so defeated, I couldn't leave her, let alone discuss the possibility. I had made those vows to her, so I was determined to make the best of those words."

"You were committed."

"I was a frightened kid, but I had to be the strong one. I'm a man now, and I know there's more to strength than not hurting someone's feelings. Even when it's someone you care about. Lori and I had some happy years, but hearing you say that you turned down Mike's proposals because deep down you knew I was coming, I get it. I pride myself in doing the right thing, and marrying Lori was the right thing to do, the responsible thing, but doing it never felt right. When I met you, and in an instant felt the love we have, I knew this was right. That you were right." With a bit of effort and twisting, Rick pulled the ring from his finger and jammed it into his back pocket. He waited for sadness, some tinge of hurt to pierce his heart, but the only discomfort was the dull ache around his finger from the slightly swollen tan line from sixteen years of wear. He felt relief.

"Rick, are you sure about doing this now?" Michonne asked, rubbing the spot where the ring used to be.

"Yeah. The marriage is over." He exhaled. The sharp breath freeing, cleansing. "Lori'll get the ring, and maybe she'll get a clue. She's not happy, I'm the cause of it, and, yes, I believe she'll fight this, but she can't change it." He held Michonne's hand. "You're the lawyer, babe. What exactly can she do?"

Michonne's scrunched face troubled him. She groaned. "My specialty is business law, Rick, I cut my teeth in the corporate end of things. Just now I'm focusing on small business and employment contracts, so divorce isn't my area of expertise. I know Lori could slow things down, but even if she contests the divorce, the marriage can be dissolved in six months to a year."

"Whoa, whoa." Rick gasped. "A year?"

"Give or take a few months."

"Uh-uh. There's got to be another way."

"Lori did say you could draw up the papers."

"She's not gonna sign 'em." He combed his hands through his hair, groaning. "I think she said it to test me. See how serious I was about this divorce. I had just talked to Carl, and she was irate because she walked in as he asked when he could meet you."

Michonne's face lit up with a bright smile. "He wants to meet me?" she said, her enthusiasm infectious.

"Yep, and he's gonna love you." Rick reached into the open canvas bag on the coffee table and pulled out the newest Avengers comic book. "I know it. You two share a fixation."

"It's not a fixation, but a keen interest." She plucked the book from his hand, and made him jealous of it when she hugged it to her chest. "Classics are fine, comics are fun."

"You two will get along great, but…"

"But?" She tossed the comic to the table.

"Lori made her disapproval of the meeting clear."

"Did she?"

"Big time. Insisted what we have will fizzle out, so there no point in Carl meeting you."

"Then, don't fight her on that."

"What?"

"I'm anxious to meet Carl, and for him to meet Andre and me, but I can wait. I'm already waiting for something else that's very special, so it's not a problem. You shouldn't ruffle her feathers too much. Concede this. Andrea, my friend who owns this cabin, is a family lawyer. Divorce is her specialty. She can represent you, draw up the papers, and maybe with a little kindness, Lori will sign. You can be divorced in thirty days."

"Honey instead of vinegar?"

"It works. If it doesn't, you'll have Andrea on your side. She makes things happen."

"Think she'll take me on."

"I know she will."

"You gonna call her now?"

"She likes to keep her weekends free of business, so I'll talk to her first thing Monday when I thank her for the cabin. Don't worry, I have an in with her."

"You must." He looked around again. "This place – it's unreal."

"It is amazing. With Andre away with Mike until tomorrow evening, I couldn't stay at home, and I wanted us to have time away from everything but us." She sighed contently, snuggling into his arms. "I'm so glad you came. I really needed to see you."

"Me, too." Rick smacked her lips and drew her closer. "A herd of zombies couldn't have kept me away."

She looked at him, her brow arched curiously. "Zombies?"

"Seems right," he said. "Nothing real or imagined in this world or any other could keep me from you."

"Good answer." They shared a languid kiss. "I love being with you, having you near. Say you'll be with me until tomorrow."

"This is our time, Michonne." Rick reclined on the couch with her secure in his loving arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Shane banged his hand on the bar top, getting the attention of the man cutting lemons and limes. "Whiskey, double," he demanded, "and keep 'em coming." After driving for hours with memories of his bad choices as his lone companion, all he wanted to do was get hammered.

" _Bad day?"_

He gave a cursory glance to the responding blonde. "Bad life," he answered, plopping onto the stool beside her.

"You're not a regular."

"No. I was out driving, thinking, and now I need to drink." He gulped down the dark liquid the lanky man set before him. The burn of the spirit both jarring and smooth as it slid down his throat, coating it with its potency. He glared at the bartender in a silent reminder of his earlier request and then drained the refill as quickly as it was poured.

"Things can't be that bad," the lady said, nursing what appeared to be a Bloody Mary as he raised the third shot to his lips.

"No? I've been having an affair with my best friend's wife for the last few months. He doesn't have a clue. Yesterday, he met an amazing woman that he has fallen deeply in love with. It was that sudden and it's that serious, so he asked his wife for a divorce. She's stunned and not having it, and is threatening to tell him about us if I don't keep him with her and away from the woman he loves." He swallowed half the drink. "Add the fact that I will likely put the moves on his new woman because she's hot and it's what I do, you tell me again that things aren't so bad."

"You're right, that's pretty bad."

Shane finished the drink, and tapped the empty glass on the bar, signaling for more. "Leave it," Shane said after the bartender refilled the glass. The man shrugged, but didn't argue.

"Do you always unload such huge secrets on strangers?"

"Must be my day for it." Shane took a sip from the glass and sniffed. The room seemed to be swimming, but he was feeling no pain. "This morning, I wound up at church in the middle of nowhere confessing to a priest, and I ain't hardly religious. It's the guilt." He laughed as though he's shared the funniest joke. "You're a lot prettier than Father Gabriel. He told me to be honest. Damn quack." He extended his hand. "Shane Walsh."

She slipped her hand into his with a strong, firm shake. "Andrea Harrison."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	9. Chapter 9

Michonne smiled when her phone chimed her favorite ringtone. "Hi, Rick."

"Hey. Your morning going well so far?"

"It is," she answered. "I just finished my meeting with that new client, it went great, but hearing your voice makes everything that much better."

"I aim to please," Rick said with a hearty laugh. "I didn't ask when I texted earlier, but how was things with Andre this morning?"

Michonne gazed at the picture of her smiling son as she considered Rick's question. The groan she tried to stifle came bursting through.

"Uh-oh. Was it that bad?"

"Not too bad," she answered, picking up the digital frame from her desk that now only displayed the photo of Andre. "Just a bit strained. He was a little quiet, and my son is not quiet."

Andre had been understandably confused by the news that Daddy wouldn't be living with them anymore. Mike had been wonderful throughout the explanation, even though he was just as confused as Andre, and helped their son take the news in stride. Insisting that although he wouldn't be living with them, Andre was still the center of his world and they would see each other all the time.

Michonne appreciated Mike being so accommodating. He was a good man, and she would always care for him, but her heart was with Rick, and he still refused to hear it. When they put Andre to bed and she told Mike she planned to move out of the house in the coming weeks, he didn't flinch. Said he would move in and keep the home fires burning.

Mike harboring these unrealistic plans for their future made her long all the more for him to erupt in righteous fury and let her have it. Just blow up at her. Maybe then he could find the woman that would give him the happiness he deserved, and he and Michonne could raise Andre without the tension that would persist with the fruitless hopes he refused to let die.

"I could help, Michonne," Rick said. "I'm the guy with the squad car and uniform. I could spend some time with Andre, show him the cool gadgets, blare the siren, it'll boost him."

"I know it will." Michonne returned the frame. "But I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I'm offering. Andre and I have something big in common: we both love you very much." Michonne smiled, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. She would never grow tired of hearing those words from Rick. "I'm still flying from our time at the cabin," he said, his voice lowering. "Being near you, falling asleep holding you. Mmm. I've never been happier."

"Me, too." Though they hadn't made love, they'd made lots of wonderful memories. Long talks, preparing meals together, romantic walks in the woods, good-natured teasing about her comics and his country music, and sweet and sensual kisses in front of the fireplace. Much-needed time alone together that blossomed their love all the more. She was so in love with Rick, it was like she was dreaming wide awake. "Our time together was incredible."

"And every moment makes it better. I want to share some of that better with Andre. It's paperwork for me today, and I'll be done at three. If you can knock off early, I can come right over. We'll still have some daylight, and afterward I can cook dinner in that huge kitchen of yours or we could all go out. Whatever you want."

"You up to cooking after work?"

"I'm up to spending time with you and your son. And I like your terrific house. You sure wanna leave it?"

"I am. It wasn't just my home, Rick. It's a great house, very big, but Mike chose it, so he should be the one living there. I'm also sure that I love your idea for today. It would be great if Carl could join us, too. You've met Andre, but this would be the first opportunity to really spend time with him. To have Carl there and have the boys interact with us and each other would be great." She groaned. "I know it can't happen, but…"

"Why can't it?"

"Rick."

"I don't have to make an announcement about it, but he wants to meet you, and I want him to."

"After yesterday, do you really want to force Lori's hand?"

"It's disappointing that she reacted so badly when I came by to see Carl, but we both knew she wouldn't be happy about gettin' the ring back. We are a huge part of each other's lives, Michonne, and our boys need to be a part of it, too. I'll swing by and pick up Carl after work. I can be at your place around four fifteen. It's a few hours. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I love you. You say Andrea's the best divorce lawyer in the business, right? After our time this weekend, I'm feeling very confident. I swear, it'll take a tornado to wipe the smile off my face. Darlin', you make me so happy. And I'm ready for us full time all the time in _all_ the ways."

A delightful shiver tingled her spine with his innuendo. Rick words spoken in that soulful drawl were as much a turn-on on as his sizzling kisses. His lips were the truth in every way. "The feeling is mutual."

Companionable silence followed, bringing along memories from their time at the cabin. With the conscious choice to not share a bed, and unwilling to sleep apart, they'd made a pallet on the floor in front of the fireplace and held it each other all night. It took every bit of fortitude Michonne possessed to keep from freeing his straining bulge, which had made frequent appearances during their getaway, and welcome it into her aching depths. She was so needy for Rick, and his touch was addictive. How could Lori deny him for five weeks when she could barely get through one night?

Her buzzing desk phone interrupted Michonne's musings "That's Maggie," she said. "Hold one sec." Perching the cell on her shoulder, she reached for the handset. "Yes."

"Andrea Harrison is here for you," Maggie announced.

"Great. Bring her back." She continued with Rick. "Andrea's here. Let's pick this up at lunch. I can meet you at the station about noon. We can go to a spot around the area or not."

Rick laughed. "Sounds good. Love you."

"I love you. Later." She hung up just as Maggie entered with Andrea. Michonne raced over with open arms, both she and Andrea squeeing. "It's been too long," she said as they embraced.

"Way, too, long," Andrea replied.

Michonne smiled over at Maggie. "Thanks, Maggie."

Maggie returned the smile and left the ladies alone.

"You look fabulous," Andrea said, tugging at the jacket of Michonne's cobalt blue suit. "Legs are still killer."

"I'm inspired by you."

"Looks like time at the cabin did what it needed to do."

"And then some." Michonne directed her to the couch and they sat. "Thank you so much."

"Are you kidding? It was my pleasure. I don't know what I would've done without you at Yale."

"You would've done just what you did, made it through."

"Thanks to you." Andrea squeezed Michonne's hand. "It's always great to see you, but I suspect something more than a 'thank you' for the cabin brought me over."

"You're right. I have another favor, and it's pretty huge."

"There is no favor too huge."

"Uh-uh." Michonne shook her head. "You don't owe me anything, Andrea."

"No, I owe you _everything_. My boyfriend was beating the hell outta me. My self-esteem was shattered, and you led me back to myself. You helped me through my darkest time, and I will never forget it."

"It's being a friend. No man should ever raise his hand to a woman, especially one he proclaims to love."

"It almost took me too long to see that."

"But you did."

"Because of you." Andrea tilted her head and crossed her arms. "What's this favor? Did you and Mike secretly tie the knot and now you need my services?" Andre paused. Her face scrunched in deep thought. "No, that can't be it. You're glowing too much to be sad about a breakup."

"Am I glowing?"

"You're radiant."

Michonne chuckled. Andrea was right about one thing, she definitely wasn't sad. Maybe she was beaming with her happiness.

Andrea gasped. "You married Mike and the cabin was a quick honeymoon, right?"

"Very wrong. Mike and I didn't get married. We've – we've parted ways."

"Aw." Andrea's lips turned down. "Michonne, I'm…" Her words stopped and brow shot up curiously at Michonne's slowly shaking head. "Sorry?" she said, dragging out the word. "I shouldn't be, huh?"

"There's no need to be, no."

"You have my attention and the favor is a given. Whatever you need."

"Thank you," Michonne said with a relieved breath. "I felt confident, but didn't want to assume."

"You don't look fraught, so you and Mike can't be fighting over my namesake."

"Michonne chuckled, needing that little laugh. Andrea loved to say that, although she knew he was named after his great grandfathers. "We aren't. We've come to a mutual understanding about Andre."

"I'm out of guesses, Mish. What's going on?"

"Something wonderful. Unexpected, and that's an understatement, but so amazing."

Andrea twirled her hands, wanting more. "I'm on the edge of my seat, friend."

"I've fallen in love with the most incredible man."

"So, I was off with the person but not the feeling." Andrea smiled. "You look in love."

"I am." Michonne sighed. "He's so sweet and good, funny, so sexy."

"Hmm. Does he have a brother?"

"He does." Michonne braced herself. "He also has a wife."

The smile melted from Andrea's face. "What?" She released a long sigh. "This is why you need me, right?"

"Why he and I need you, yes. Please, don't, don't judge me. It just happened, literally and figuratively, but I love him so much."

"I would never judge you. I know you, Michonne." Andrea placed a comforting hand on hers. "Coming to terms with this couldn't have been easy for you."

"It wasn't. It isn't. But what I feel for Rick, what we feel for each. It is – it is so much bigger than us. Mike was my everything, you know that. Rick and his wife were having some problems, but he was committed to making the marriage work."

"Until he wasn't." Michonne rolled her eyes. "I have to do this, Mish," said Andrea. "You're not married, but he is. I have to know what I'm dealing with."

"Okay, fine, yes, until he wasn't. But it's like I said, this is bigger than us. We love each other, and staying in our relationships would've only brought suffering. I ended things with Mike, and Rick asked his wife for a divorce. We haven't gone to the next level, because we want things to be settled with his marriage first, but Rick thinks his wife could make things hard. Can you help him in expediting things?"

"You know I can, and I will. Got to admire your restraint." Andrea grinned. "My morning is light, so I want to talk to him. Get things rolling."

"He's a sheriff's deputy handling paperwork today at his office."

"Here in King County?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go over now. In the meantime, you two should keep your distance." Michonne scoffed. "Even with the restraint, there's no point in giving the wife ammunition," Andrea explained.

"Rick's willing to give her whatever she wants. He just wants shared custody of their son."

"Photos of him tooling around with his new lady will not help that. If she's willing to fight this, she can make things very difficult, especially if she didn't see any of this coming. Don't help her."

Michonne grunted as she stood with Andrea. "All right," she said, the words sticking in her throat.

"Don't worry, I'm on this. You and Rick will have your happy ending and I will make it happen as soon as possible, I promise." Andrea gave her a squeeze. "Let him know I'm on my way."

"I will." Michonne walked her to the door. "Thanks again, Andrea. I mean it."

"You deserve whatever makes you happy. If I can help you get it, all the better. I'll be in touch."

Michonne returned to her desk and called Rick, feeling hopeful if not a bit disappointed.

"Hey," he greeted. "How did things go with Andrea?"

"Good. She's on her way to see you now."

"That's great." Michonne sighed loudly. "It's not great?" Rick said.

"No, it is. It's just – She thinks we shouldn't see each other for a while. Keep down hints of impropriety. Not provide Lori with additional fuel to make things tougher."

"Nah, I don't think that's necessary."

"Andrea does, and it makes sense, Rick. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize this for you."

" _Tsk!_ Ah, hell."

"I hate this, too, but we can do it, because when it's over nothing else can keep us apart."

"What about our plans with the boys?"

"I'm Mommy, I'll find a way to cheer up Andre. Sasha's a firefighter. If she comes over in her uniform with a toy fire engine he'll be over the moon. Crisis averted." Maggie buzzed her again. "Look, that's –""

"Maggie. I heard it. Get back to work, I'll call you later."

"I'm sorry, Rick."

"It's not your fault. Go on. We'll figure this out."

Michonne ended the call and picked up the handset. "Yes, Maggie."

"There's a woman here who insists on seeing you."

"A woman? Who?"

"She won't give me a name, and I have tried," Maggie said, emphasizing the last few words.

 _Damn._ Michonne rubbed her forehead. The testiness she heard from the reliably amiable Maggie said more than her words. A pushy stranger was the last thing she wanted to deal with, but once she did, she would take the rest of the day off and spend it with Andre eating ice cream and missing Rick and his sweet kisses. "Send her back." Michonne forced on a smile when the door opened to the attractive stranger. "Hello. How can I help you?"

The woman stomped over, her dark eyes fuming as she leaned over the ornate oak desk, invading way too much of Michonne's personal space. "You can help me by staying the hell away from _my_ husband!"

* * *

"Here you go."

Rick blinked when Shane set down one of the two steaming mugs of coffee, freeing himself from the hellacious thought of not seeing Michonne today. There was no way he could do it. Truth be told, he wouldn't even try. He'd take his chances. Nothing Lori threatened him with could keep him from Michonne. He had an appointment with her delicious lips, and wasn't about to miss it.

"You were a million miles away," Shane said, easing in his chair across from Rick.

"In a pretty horrible place, but I'm back now." He raised the cup to Shane. "Thanks for the refill."

Shane flipped open a file. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's Michonne."

"Trouble in paradise already?"

"No trouble, just an unexpected twist, but it's handled. I'm expecting a divorce lawyer. A friend of Michonne's."

"That explains the ring being gone."

"The truth of the ring was gone long before I took it off. My truth is what I have with Michonne. Lori is rightfully angry and upset, but Michonne and I didn't plan our love, it's an unstoppable force that was bound to happen. For Carl's sake, Lori and I have to find a good place." Rick blew into the cup, making waves on the dark liquid. "I want the same for you and me."

Shane stopped flipping through the numerous papers. "You and me? What are you talking about?"

"You've said you're with me, but I don't know if I believe it." Rick took a swig of coffee, peering over the rim at his friend. "Something is off with you."

"Buddy, I'm happy for you. I see how much Michonne means to you. Yeah, I was a bit rough when you first told me, and I'm sorry, but I needed to be sure."

"Are you sure?"

"You're living with me, right?"

"I'm supposed to be, but I didn't see you there yesterday. You could've found out about the ring then." Rick drank more coffee. "What's her name?"

"No her. Been out driving, thinking about things I've done, about what's going on with you. You give me hope, Rick. If I had doubts, I'd have told you to keep your ass at home, or find someplace else to bunk." Shane laughed, but emotions that challenged happiness swirled in his eyes. Rick loved his friend, but he felt sorry for him. Shane was a tortured soul, and always had been. "You're my best friend, more than a brother to me. We will always have a good place, because your friendship means everything to me, and there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep it." Shane sloshed the coffee around in the cup and had a swallow. "To show you how much I mean it, let's have the introductions. I'll take you and Michonne out to dinner. How about tonight?"

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Rick countered.

"Okay, tomorrow."

"I'll let Michonne know. I want y'all to be friends."

"We both love you, that'll be easy."

Rick nodded and smiled, glad to have cleared the air with Shane. "You know, I wouldn't have met Michonne if you hadn't pinched her for rolling that stop sign. I would've let it go, but because you didn't, I walked up to that car, and my world changed in the most wonderful way. I'm gonna always owe you for that."

Shane pointed. "I'll remember you said that, buddy."

Co-worker chatter and ringing telephones served as white noise as Rick and Shane continued through files of the week that was. Minutes later, Shane tapped his empty mug on the desk and stood. "Keep at it, pal. I have to take a whiz."

Rick mumbled an acknowledgment, and continued working. Shane always spent more time away from his desk than at it.

"Deputy Grimes?"

Rick turned at the sound of his name. An all-business updo, gray pantsuit, and leather satchel left no question of the identity of his visitor. He stood and extended his hand. "Rick."

"I'm Andrea Harrison," she said, accepting his handshake.

"Michonne told me you were on your way. Thanks for agreeing to take my case."

"It's my pleasure. Michonne means a lot to me."

"She means even more to me." Rick rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what else Michonne had said. He wanted to be diplomatic, but he had to direct. "Before we get started, I need to make something clear. Michonne mentioned that you thought we shouldn't see each other for a while, but I'm telling you that's not gonna happen. I will follow whatever else you say, but not that. I just found Michonne, and I'm not stayin' away from her."

"Your wife could make that decision a problem."

"Me having a wife is the problem. I want a divorce, and I need you to get that for me. I'm ready to have a life with Michonne. I love her, my wife knows that, so not seeing her is off the table. I hope that won't be too much of a problem."

"Well, it –"

Rick looked over his shoulder when Andrea stopped talking and started staring to his left. "You know Shane?" he asked, certain the water cooler couldn't hold her attention so rapt.

"Not really, no," she said, shaking his head.

"If you wanna know him, I can make it happen."

"Your co-worker can have his water in peace."

"Shane's not just my co-worker, he's my best friend."

Andrea's gaze shifted from Shane, who was now holding court with a couple of other deputies, to Rick, and back again. " _He's_ your best friend?"

"Since grade school," Rick said as Shane shared a laugh with the guys. "My partner, too."

"Humph, how about that?" Andrea's curious chuckle broke the momentary lull in conversation. "You know, Rick, it won't be a problem for you to keep seeing Michonne. In fact, you'll be a divorced man very soon. I can guarantee it."

"Guarantee?" Rick repeated. "Michonne said you were the best, but…"

"No buts, it's done. I'll make it happen for you and Michonne, I promise." Andrea's attention drifted back to Shane. Her head tilted as she continued to stare. "I think I do want to go over and say hi."

"Let's go," Rick said, so thrilled by Andrea's assertion he could've skipped over to the cooler. "Shane?"

Shane turned from the fellas. His eyes widened when his gaze landed on Andrea, the paper cup dropped from his hand, splattering water all over his shoes. The other deputies left, laughing. Shane swallowed audibly. "Wh – What are you doing with her?"

"Andrea's representing me," Rick answered, glancing from Shane to the puddle on the floor.

"Representing?"

"That's right," Andrea replied. "I'm Rick's divorce attorney."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate all the interest and the thoughts concerning this tale. It is inspiring!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Attorney?"

Andrea grinned, watching the color drain from Shane's face with his utterance of the word. Hearing his secret when she had no idea of the other parties was bad enough, but with the full picture painted, Shane was right to feel so miserable in the bar. What he had to done to Rick and his assumption that he could wile Michonne with his charms was beyond the pale. Just like his face right now. His goose was cooked, and she was the chef.

"Yeah," Rick said with a nod. "She's the friend of Michonne's I told you about." He waved a finger between them. "How do you two know each other?"

Tilting her head, Andrea turned wide eyes to Shane, wondering if he would surprise her and answer Rick's question or keep hoping this was all just a nightmare. Rick deserved a better friend, but at least he had Michonne, and thanks to Shane's pang of conscience and loose lips, he'd have a divorce soon, too.

"We don't know each other." Shane fixed her with a look she figured was supposed to intimidate, but it did anything but. Andrea grunted. So pathetic, and his nerve! He'd gone from stunned to outraged in ten seconds flat. If he wanted to be angry with anyone, he need only look in a mirror. "I saw her someplace once."

"From your soggy shoes, I'm guessin' this meeting left an impression," Rick said with a sporting tap to Shane's shoulder.

"I'd say," Andrea replied, evoking a deeper frown from Shane. "Is there a room we can go to hammer out the specifics for your divorce, Rick?"

"Yeah, there's a break room in the back," he answered. "We can talk over coffee."

"Hold up, buddy. I need to talk to her first," Shane said.

"No, you don't," Andrea countered.

"Yes, I do."

"Don't mind me," Rick said, picking up the cup from the floor and slowing backing away, his face a mask of perplexity. "I'll grab a couple of paper towels for the spill and let you two handle…whatever this is." He tossed the cup into the nearby waste can and disappeared around the corner.

Shane grasped her arm and hustled her into a room a few feet away. Three deputies sat at one of several rectangular tables inside the room poring over some papers. "Leave!" Shane demanded, pointing at the door. Without a word, the officers gathered their things and hurried out. He turned to Andrea, his narrowed eyes full of fury. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Andrea jerked her arm away, cutting him with a death stare that prompted him to step back. "I'm not the one who did the fucking." She scoffed, lowering her briefcase and purse to the near table. "You really are a rotten piece of work."

"Never denied it. You can't be his lawyer."

"Somehow I missed the part where I need to ask your permission."

"There's a lawyer thing where you can't say what I told you."

"Privilege?" She grunted. "There's no privilege between you and me. I was sitting in a bar having a drink, you came in and confessed a whopper of secret, I got a phone call and left. I never thought I'd set eyes on you again, but life is full of surprises. The secret you shared is going to get my client the divorce he wants. I have privilege with and responsibility to Rick, not you."

"You can't tell him what I said."

"No, I _can_ tell him. I don't want to, but I will if you force me." She crossed her arms, glaring up at him. "Michonne is a _really_ good friend of mine, and I will do what I have to for her."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning just what I said. Michonne loves Rick, she would never look twice at the likes of you, regardless of your moves," she hissed, her blood boiling with the memory of his words at the bar, "and Rick is totally in love with her. Two minutes with him made that truth clear. They are all about each other, and you could never touch that!"

Shane's eyes flashed and his hand shot out, motioning for silence. "Keep your voice down," he said through clenched teeth.

"This divorce is happening, whether you like it or not, but you can control how it happens with the options at your disposal. You could tell Rick what you've done, which is the best option; I could tell him; or you could just explain to his wife why she needs to sign the papers. You have until this time tomorrow to make a decision, or I will sit Rick and Michonne down and tell them myself."

"You wouldn't."

" _Pfft._ You don't know me."

"We can change that." Shane stepped up to her, fingering a wisp of hair that fell from her chignon. "You're a fine looking woman, Andrea Harrison. I think –"

Andrea bristled. "I think you need to stop," she said with a hard glare, wondering how such a handsome guy could be so smarmy and repulsive. "I'm not Rick's wife. Your weak game doesn't work on me. I've said all I need to say to you. You need to act."

"You don't wanna back me into a corner. You push this and I could lose my friendship with Rick. That's not happening."

"Something is going to happen. You made your bed when you put your best friend's wife in it. I don't feel sorry for you, I feel sorry for Rick. He seems like a really nice guy, and this will hurt him, but not more than not having Michonne. I see the big picture."

"I want him to be happy."

"Then let him be. His wife fighting this doesn't make him happy. Michonne does. That priest gave you some good advice. There seems to be something resembling a conscience in you, and you need to embrace it. Maybe Rick will forgive you, maybe he won't, the fallout you brought on yourself is of noconcern to me." She picked up her purse and briefcase. "My job is to get Rick a divorce, and I'm going to do that."

Andrea turned to leave just as the door pushed open and Rick stuck his head inside. "Everything okay in here?" he asked, looking from Shane to Andrea.

Shane exhaled a sharply, saying nothing.

"It's fine," Andrea answered. She lifted her briefcase. "We should get started."

"Shane?" Rick said.

Shane cleared his throat. "It's good, man. Go on," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"All right." Rick nudged his head. "This way."

Andrea glanced back into the room after stepping outside. Shane already had his cell phone in his hand. Their eyes met briefly and then he turned his back. She pulled the door closed, not needing three guesses to know who he was so desperate to reach.

* * *

Michonne closed her eyes and engaged in a silent count to five, drawing deep, cleansing breaths with every number. With the approach of five, she realized a year's journey of a count to infinity wouldn't calm her. She opened her eyes, staring back at the irate woman. Rick's wife.

She had wondered how meeting Lori would go. The optimist in her wanted polite tension, a grudging acceptance of the fact their lives would be forever intertwined. But those hopes had been dashed with Lori's response to Michonne's question to all unplanned visitors. A response that had made the bad turn her day had taken even worse.

" _You can help me by staying the hell away from my husband."_

The makings of a monster headache followed Michonne's intense eye roll. While Lori's ire was understandable, the excising of alone time with Rick into the foreseeable future left Michonne in no mood to entertain the scorned woman's saltiness. Not today. "You need to step back and walk out of here," she advised, the words measured and direct.

"Or what?" Lori's bitter, judgmental gaze raked over Michonne. "I don't see you getting your manicured nails and designer clothes dirty to get me to leave. And I'm not going until I have my say."

Michonne threw her head back in exaggerated laughter, tickled by Lori's gall. "You need to go, okay? I'm not doing this with you."

"Why? If you love Rick so much, why aren't you willing to fight for him and stand up for this great love you think you share?"

"Because I don't have to," she said, managing to bite back the 'duh' resting on the tip of her tongue. "That's why you're here, right? Demanding I stay away from what's yours." Michonne sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, studying her fuming visitor. Lori was pretty in that All-American girl next door way, her long brown hair, plaid shirt and blue jeans unremarkable, but she wasn't typical by any stretch of the imagination. Her presence in this office lent credence to that conclusion. "I find your possessiveness of Rick astounding, especially after the last five weeks and Saturday morning." Lori's face cracked. "Yeah, he told me. He told me everything. We share. It's the nature of our relationship."

"Relationship? You haven't known him a week, and you're ruining a family. Two families. How do you sleep at night?"

"The same way you do, by closing my eyes." Michonne demonstrated for effect. "It's as simple as that." Deep lines creased the center of Lori's forehead and her eyes narrowed to slits, but her slender body remained stiff as a board, hovering over the desk. The strap of her tan purse coiled around her wrist like a pet snake, an interesting complement to her hostile temperament. Michonne clutched the arms of her executive chair and drew another breath, searching for peace, but calm was so far in the distance, high-speed rail couldn't get her there. Enough was enough. Somebody had to be the adult and it clearly wasn't going to be Lori. "Rick has explained this to you, but if you're so determined to clear the air and hash this out woman-to-woman, fine, let's do it." Michonne motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. "Sit."

She buzzed Maggie's desk and instructed her to hold all calls as Lori seated herself, her handbag bunched on her lap. The woman's gaze darted about the room, a condescending grunt and pursed lips the response when her eyes fell on the Yale diploma. Lori muttered under her breath.

"Yes?" Michonne bit out, in no mood to play games. She wanted to talk, she needed to talk, and not in a sarcastic murmur.

"Do you seriously believe this will last?"

"I'm not the one sitting in that chair. If you doubted the veracity of this, you wouldn't be here warning me to stay away; you'd be at home biding your time." Michonne held out her hands, gesturing. "Well? Is that all you needed to say?"

"What are you trying to prove?"

"I don't have a thing to prove. You came here and said you wouldn't leave until you had your say. I'm giving you your opportunity. Then, I'll have mine, and then you can go."

Lori leaned forward, her icy gaze shooting daggers that Michonne deflected with an unflinching glare and assertive smile. Armed with her love for Rick and his for her, she was ready for whatever Lori brought. "If you think I'm gonna sit back and let you steal my husband, you'd better think again. Your fancy degrees, flashy clothes, and expensive perfume won't keep him. He's fascinated. You're beautiful and smart and you showed up when we were having problems, so he's caught up in your wonder – for now. But Rick is a family man, and _I'm_ his family." She pressed a finger into her chest. "Me. We have years of history and a son, and no distraction is going to change that."

"Have you convinced yourself with that little speech? Because for all your posturing, you still haven't said anything new or worthwhile. I can't steal Rick from you. He's a person, not a possession. Say I follow your demand and stay away from him, how does that help you? Staying away won't change the fact that I love him and he loves me. That's the point of _all_ of this."

"He's hurt and confused." Lori squared her jaw in defiance. "I'm the woman he loves. Always have been and always will be. Taking off his wedding ring won't change that." She displayed the ring dangling from a gold chain around her neck. "I'll keep it close to my heart until he wants it back." She returned the brass band to its new home between her breasts. "He'll want it back."

Answering the call of her throbbing temples, Michonne massaged the dull ache, exhaling deeply, loudly. How did Rick stay married to this woman for sixteen years when after a few minutes with Lori, she was ready to run screaming out of her own office? "Okay, look, I understand your desperation and need to believe what's happened isn't real. Rick returning that ring had to be painful, but you being here warning me away suggests you already know how real this is. We are committed to each other. Do you get that?" Lori stared wordlessly, crossing her arms. Michonne groaned. "Rick and I didn't plan to hurt anyone. Our love took us by surprise, and that's putting it mildly, but there is no denying it and we've done everything in our power to make this easier for everyone. As tough as things are right now, and it's not just hard for you, it's nowhere near as bad as it would be if we were to pretend nothing's changed when everything has."

"Because you and Rick think so? That's not reason enough for me!"

"What's driving your anger, Lori?"

"That's Mrs. Grimes to you, Michonne."

"Oh, for God's sake." Michonne scoffed. "Just answer the question." Lori remained quiet, but her flaring nostrils and the tight line where her lips used to be continued to speak her rage. "My ex should be furious with me, because unlike you and Rick, Mike and I weren't having any problems when our relationship had to end."

"It didn't have to end."

Michonne nodded. "Yes, it did. And he has every reason to believe I was stringing him along and should want to eviscerate me because of it, but he doesn't. He's feeling more hurt and shocked than angry. Like you, he thinks time will change things. Even as wrong as his thinking is, because our relationship was in a good place when I met Rick, I can understand him thinking that. But what's your excuse?"

"Are you telling me how I should feel?"

"I wouldn't presume to do that. I just want to know where you're coming from." Michonne dragged her hands down her face, groaning. "I'm going to be real with you. I feel terrible for how this affects you, Mike, and our children." She tapped her hands to her chest. "I own that. But feeling bad won't change what I feel for Rick, and I can't apologize because I'm not sorry we're together." Lori shifted in the chair, brooding, but Michonne kept going. "Rick is the love of my life."

"He's mine, too."

"The difference is I'm his. What I have with him, what we have with each other, is the kind of love you dream about, and we knew that instantly. We are connected in a way I can't begin to describe, and with every moment we spend together we fall deeper in love. There you have it. My truth. I want to know yours."

Lori rolled her eyes, silently seething and tightlipped. Michonne sighed and continued pressing.

"You and Rick were having problems before I got in the picture. I didn't create the tension between you two, you did that," Michonne said, pointing steepled fingers. "And you kept him at arm's length the whole time he's trying to figure out what went wrong. To this day, he doesn't know what that is, but he knows he loves me, and he came to you with that just when you decided to close this distance that you created." Michonne leaned forward and clasped her hands atop the desk. "It's just us ladies here. What was it, Lori? Hmm? What brought the distance? Make me understand how you could go five weeks without Rick when you proclaim to love him so much."

"I don't have to explain a damn thing to you!" A nerve twitched in Lori's cheek and something akin to guilt flashed in her eyes. It was just a flicker, but Michonne saw it, and it pointed in a direction she didn't want to look, but knew she had to. Lori huffed a breath and shot to her feet. "Just stay the hell away from Rick."

"Not so fast!" Michonne moved around her desk, blocking Lori's path to the door. "What?" She eyeballed Lori, and the woman quickly looked away, but not before it appeared again. Unmistakable guilt. The dots connected. "Damn." Michonne shook her head. "You cheated on him. That's it. You stopped having sex with him, because you were screwing someone else."

The wide O of Lori's mouth marked her outrage, but she couldn't disguise the alarm in her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about, and I'm not about to explain myself to you! You're the homewrecker here, not me."

Lori stomped toward the door, but Michonne grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "No, you don't!" She glared at Lori, her heart racing and body shaking with the same rage Lori had displayed so freely. Michonne drew and released several breaths, desperate to find that elusive calm. But like before, it was an exercise in futility. The more she looked at Lori, the angrier she got, and the tighter her grip got on Lori's arm. She and Rick had gone out of their way to do right by Lori and Mike. To give their relationships the respect they deserved. Yet, Lori had been cheating and made them feel like the bad guys for being honest. "How could you?"

"You are way off base!" Lori snatched her arm away, wincing as she rubbed the area that was thisclose to be snapped like a twig. "I said what I needed to say. Now, you need to back the hell off from me and Rick."

"You, fine. Rick, never! In fact, I owe you a debt of thanks, because after this insightful visit, I'll be seeing even more of him. A lot more," Michonne said, leaving no room for confusion as to exactly what she meant. "Rick's spending time with Carl today, and when he brings him home, you'll tell him what you've been up to. If you don't, I will." Rick's ringtone sounded at the conclusion of her words. Michonne returned to her desk and picked up the phone, making a conscious choice to announce her caller. "Rick, hey." As expected, Lori turned around. Her widened eyes and ashen face further cementing the truth. "What's up?"

"A couple of things," Rick said. "I hear the tension in your voice, and you can let it go." Michonne glared at Lori. That request was easier said than done, but his soothing, reassuring voice helped. "We're back on for lunch and our plans for the boys later. I was never okay with the break idea, and got Andrea to see things my way. She's certain I'll get the divorce soon, too."

"That's great." She kept her eyes on Lori as the woman stepped closer. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me, too."

"So, you said a couple of things. What else?"

"Oh, yeah. Has Andrea ever mentioned Shane to you?"

"Shane? No." Lori's eyebrows shot up and she moved up to the desk, pushing her hair behind her ear as if she had supersonic hearing. Michonne turned her back. "Why?"

"Just, uh, it was some strangeness between them. He wanted a word alone with her before we talked about the divorce terms, so I stepped away. He might've slept with her or wanted to and she said no." Rick grunted. "I dunno. Something's goin' on with them. Heads up, he wants to treat us to dinner tomorrow. I told him yes. You game?"

"He's your best friend, of course."

"All right. I'd better get back to them before they kill each other," Rick said with a little chuckle that brought a smile to her lips. "I'll see you here at noon?"

"Definitely."

"Tell me you love me."

Michonne held the phone closer, her voice lowering intimately. "You know I do," she said.

"Nah. I wanna hear you say it." Rick sighed. "I love hearing you say it."

"I love you."

"Mmm. That's everything. I love you, too. See you soon."

"Bye." Michonne returned the phone to her desk, groaning at the feel of Lori's beady eyes burning through her, reminding her of her presence that she had managed to forget. "Yes?"

"What was that?" Lori propped her hands on her barely-there hips. "You wanted me to know you were talking to him. Why?"

Michonne brushed an invisible speck off her knee-length pencil skirt and settled into her chair. "To let you know how often and easily we talk to each other."

"And the mention of Shane?"

"That's my business. Yours is to talk to Rick, or I will do it for you, and you don't want that." Lori opened her mouth to speak, but Michonne stopped her with a grunt and shake of her head. "Save it. You can stand there and deny it all you want, but I've seen the truth on your face. Rick was honest with you. We didn't want to hurt anyone, but we're in love and had to be upfront about what it meant for all of us. But you, you stand in judgment, make us out to be plotters destroying the sanctity of your marriage, and you're the one fucking some side dude!" Michonne paused, her blinding anger nearly stealing her breath. "Whoever the hell he is, I hope he was worth it."

"Look, Michonne…"

"Stop!" She wagged a quaky finger. "Your days of being the selfish bitch are over. You will tell Rick you broke your marriage vows and grant him a divorce. Now, get the hell outta my office. I'm sick of looking at you!"

Lori's ringing cell serenaded her on the way out the office. Her irate but indistinct words the last thing Michonne heard as the door closed behind her. Whoever was on the other end of that call wasn't bringing Lori cheer, but being a duplicitous bitch rained torment. She only had herself to blame for the hell coming her way.

Michonne thought of Rick. This news would disappoint him, but very likely make him angry, too. She wanted to feel sorry for Lori, but couldn't muster an ounce of sympathy. All Lori had to do was say something, be honest, and she hadn't. That would be the thing to tick Rick off most. Regardless of how he heard the news and reacted, Michonne would be there, loving him through it.

Loving him.

In the hour and a half before lunch, there was one thing she had to take care of. She buzzed Maggie. "Reschedule my remaining appointments. I'll be out for the rest of the day."

* * *

"Is that it?" Rick asked, checking his watch. If Andrea wrapped this up in the next five minutes, he'd have a little more than an hour to get in more paperwork before Michonne arrived for their lunch date. When he got back, if he plowed through, and Shane didn't talk his ear off, he could be finished before three and have even more time with Michonne and the boys.

"I think so." Andrea jotted more notes on the sunshine yellow pad. "You're being very generous. Too generous."

"I'm ready to be with Michonne. If generosity makes Lori more likely to sign, it's worth it."

"You don't have to worry." Andrea flipped the legal pad to the first page and returned it and the pen to her carrier. "She's gonna sign the papers."

"How are you so sure?"

"It's my job to be. And I'm certain I can get her counsel to agree to a lesser settlement. You don't have to incentivize to get this divorce."

"I see it as being fair." Rick finished the last of the tepid coffee in the paper cup. "Lori doesn't work. I want her and Carl to have whatever they need."

"Your son will have everything he needs, and Lori will get everything she deserves." Rick blinked at Andrea's curious choice of words. She cleared her throat and fastened the satchel. "I'm saying it will be equitable."

"Okay," he said, having no real reason to question it. "Michonne trusts you, and that's good enough for me. I want the divorce."

"Then we're in agreement." Andrea stood and Rick followed suit. "I'll draw up the papers and have them ready for signing in a day or two."

"That soon?"

"That's the plan. Once you sign, the papers will be delivered to Lori, and I would expect to hear from her or her lawyer soon after. Come the first week of December, you'll be a single man."

"It's almost the end of October. Halloween's a week from today."

Andrea nodded. "It is." She pulled her purse on her shoulder and picked up her briefcase. "I'm certain of a swift resolution. Call it intuition. Just keep being happy with Michonne, and I'll take care of everything else." She motioned to her empty cup. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Rick tossed the cups and opened creamer and sugar packets into the trash. "It's the least I can do for all you're doing for me and Michonne."

"She's a dear friend and you make her happy. Keep making my friend happy."

Rick pressed his lips together, tasting the remnants of sugar that lingered from his coffee and bringing to the mind the even sweeter lips he anticipated tasting at lunch. "Happily," he said, grinning. "What's the deal with you and my friend?"

Andrea's face soured. "Pardon?"

"C'mon, it's something there. I've never seen Shane react to a woman like he did with you."

"I'm sure." She grunted. "I didn't fall at his feet. Had to be strange for him."

Rick laughed. "Shane can be a bit much sometimes, but he's my best friend, and I think you two just got off on the wrong foot. He's having dinner with Michonne and me tomorrow, meeting her for the first time, and I think you should come along with us."

"He hasn't met Michonne yet?"

"Huh-uh. They've heard a lot about each other, but the meeting happens tomorrow. You should come."

"I think you're right," Andrea said. "Tell me when and where, and I'll be there."

* * *

~Thanks for reading!~


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but this is a** _ **very**_ **long chapter, and there is some interesting movement. More to come!**

* * *

 _Stunning. Absolutely stunning._

The pleasing sound of violins streaming from inconspicuous stereo speakers, splashes of twinkling clear lights on tall green trees, and black and white photos sharing a storied family history added to the ambiance of the bustling room. But the sunshine bathing Michonne's silhouette in an almost ethereal glow, that picture, is what charmed Rick most about the cozy eatery. She looked like an angel, and he was having such devilishly impure thoughts.

"You're staring," Michonne said with a coy grin, draping the white linen napkin over her lap after their gentle giant of a waiter, Jerry, left with drink orders.

"Mm-hmm. It's your own fault for being so gorgeous. Can't help myself." Rick smiled at her growing smile, unable to tear his eyes away from her with memories of her magnificent backside thrilling him. Michonne looked so amazing in her blue outfit. She looked good in everything, but that skirt. Mmm. She had the best ass and legs ever. He knew she would look even more incredible in nothing.

 _Damn._

Salacious images of that enticing picture shimmied in Rick's head, firing a surge of desire through his fiending cock that had been in a barely controlled state of perpetual arousal since their time at the cabin. The urge to taste her sweet lips as he'd done when he slid into her car and saw her looking so delectable begged to be repeated. Rick leaned across the table, beckoning her with a flexing finger, anxious to heed the amorous call. He needed a little something to keep him going. "Come here."

Michonne glanced around the crowded Italian restaurant and then edged over, favoring him with a kiss that his disappointed groan announced had ended way too soon. She stroked his cheek and settled back. "You'll get more later."

"Would you look at the time?" Rick checked his watch. "It's half past later."

She chuckled. "Somebody's in a good mood."

"For several unsettling minutes today, somebody didn't think he'd be seeing his beautiful lady for a very long time. That living nightmare didn't pan out." The smell of tomatoes, onions, and baking bread made his stomach rumble in anticipation. Rick opened the menu, studying the pictures of the lunch options that looked as delicious as the aromas suggested. He sighed contently. Michonne, good food, time together with their boys later, and a paperwork day that silenced his radio and kept him from indulging his hero complex to save the world with every call. Yes, life was good. "Somebody's in a great mood."

"I'm glad, because I need to tell you something and I don't expect you'll take it well."

"Oh, boy." Rick closed the menu and set it aside. His happy buzz sobered. "Did Andrea say something about the divorce? Is there some holdup now?"

"I haven't talked to Andrea since she left my office. I need to with this Shane situation, can't wait to meet him, but if she's optimistic about the divorce, be optimistic. My something is about a visitor I got after Andrea left, which, funny enough, relates back to your divorce." Michonne reached for her water goblet and sipped, the beaded droplets from the chilled glass dripping onto the forest green tablecloth. "It was Lori."

Rick blinked, he had to be hearing things. "What did you say?"

"Lori dropped by." Michonne lowered the glass and wiped the moisture from her hand. "She was there when you called. Maybe I should've told you then, but I wanted to do it in person. Keep you calm."

She went to Michonne's office? "You've _got_ to be kidding!"

Michonne winced. "I knew you would be upset."

"I'm not." His harsh, wide-eyed glare turned away the curious onlookers his robust reaction had attracted. He sucked in a breath and lowered his voice. "Not with you." He reached across the table, covering her hand. "Did she upset you? What did she want?"

"I think you can imagine what she wanted, and, no, she didn't upset me." Michonne shrugged. "Not really. I was upset when she got there because I'd just told you about Andrea's suggestion about us seeing each other. To have a stranger barrel into my office warning me to stay away from her husband was the last thing I expected, and it didn't make me happy."

Rick groaned, getting a vivid image of the scene Lori had made. "I'm so sorry, Michonne."

"Don't apologize." The soothing touch of her hands around his cooled his simmering blood. "I'm glad it happened. I needed to see her worst, and it actually emboldened me."

Jerry's return with their iced tea, a basket of hot breadsticks, and a detailed summary of the day's lunch specials paused Michonne's surprising confession and Rick's immediate curiosity for more details. Taking their ace waiter's enthusiastic recommendation of the chicken parmesan, they placed their order and dived into the breadsticks when he departed.

"I'm hungrier than I thought," Rick said, placing two pieces on his plate.

"Me, too. I blame Jerry." Michonne dropped a stick on her plate. "He made everything sound so good." She inhaled deeply. "This bread smells wonderful. Everything does," she said, pinching off a piece and popping it in her mouth. "Mmm, it tastes even better."

Rick bit into the soft, buttery breadstick. A subtle hint of garlic, parmesan cheese, and a touch of sweetness enlivened his taste buds. He smiled, nodding in agreement. "This is good." He devoured the full-size breadstick in no time, chasing it down with some tea. "Finish telling me what happened with Lori," he said, starting on the second breadstick. "It emboldened you?"

Michonne nodded. "It did. I expected anger, and she absolutely delivered. Lori does anger well."

"Humph! Tell me about it." Rick polished off the breadstick and wiped his hands, staring at the two remaining. He reached for one, but then reconsidered. He had to save room for the chicken parmesan. "I don't get how it could've emboldened you."

"It was surprising, but instead of her anger and harshness making me feel worse from the guilt you know I've been struggling with, it freed me. Our love didn't happen in a traditional way, and because of that…"

"You beat yourself up."

"I couldn't help it. But it was because I couldn't help feeling what we have between us. Lori zeroed right in on those feelings, but instead of it burying me in more guilt, it lifted me up. She checked off every box to try to shake my faith in you and what we have, but it didn't work, it couldn't." The love in her eyes almost brought tears to his. Rick's heart fluttered like an exploring kaleidoscope of butterflies. How he loved her. "We have something magical, Rick. The most incredible impossibility realized. And if I wasn't so secure in what I felt, I would run and run from the intensity of it."

"I know," he said, blown away by her uncanny ability to share her truth. Their truth. "It's scary to feel something so strong so fast."

"Yeah. There's no how-to guide for situations like ours, but if there was, I know the directions would be the exact steps we took." Her fingertip trailed a slow path atop his hand, from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger and back again. Delightful shivers raced down his spine and rocketed to his crotch. There was something erotic about her touch, this touch, and the way she bit her lower lip as she continued her deliberate exploration of his hand said erotic was what she had in mind. "I'm ready to take the next step." She squeezed his hand. "Guilt free."

Rick swallowed. "Next step?" he croaked, his throbbing arousal making the ability to reason nearly impossible, but he had to be sure she was saying what he thought.

"I want to show you what you mean to me."

"You have." Not kicking him out her office when he stormed in that first day showed him everything. "You've shown me."

"Uh-uh, not yet." Her eyes, even darker with their burning desire, swept over him. A groan rumbled in his throat with the swipe of her tongue against her full ruby-tinted lips. Heat fanned his face as he grew harder still. Michonne was killing him. "You need to talk to Lori when you drop Carl home, but I want you to come back to my place when you're done. I don't care how late it is."

Motivated by her words, Rick reached for his hat to conceal his straining erection and started to stand. "Lori and I don't need to talk, and we can go to your place right now," he said, food and going back to work no longer a consideration.

"No, not now." She tapped his hand, ushering him back down. "You do need to talk to Lori, and there are a few things I have to take care of. Later. I promise."

Those two words and the unwavering certainty looking back at him erased any disappointment not leaving now presented. Later was becoming his favorite time of day. "All right." He glanced down at his lap, grateful for the long tablecloth. More time would only heighten anticipation.

"Everything okay?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Ask me again in a few minutes." Rick gulped down some water. "What did you and Lori talk about?"

"You. Us. We cleared the air."

"What does she need to tell me?"

Michonne finished the last of her breadstick. "Some truths," she said, squeezing the lemon wedge into her tea and taking a drink.

"You're being evasive. I wanna hear this from you."

"You need to talk to her, Rick, trust me."

"With my life." He kissed her hand. "Is this gonna embolden me, too?"

"It will enlighten you."

That sounded cryptic, but he was too excited to overthink it. He'd wear the label of being too much of a man, because all he could think about was the promise tonight held. If this talk with Lori sped up his plans for a happy life with Michonne, all the better.

Expectations for their time with the boys and speculation of what was happening between their friends, specifically why Andrea wanted to keep joining them for dinner a secret from Shane, dominated discussion as Rick and Michonne lunched on a meal even more delicious than Jerry had described.

Michonne pushed away the almost empty plate and rubbed her stomach. "I can't eat another bite." She dabbed the corners of her mouth and dropped the napkin by the plate. "I've been such a glutton. You might have to roll me outta here."

"I'm willing to carry you. I want you to save your strength for later." Rick brought her hand to his lips, favoring each finger with a kiss. "You're gonna need it."

"Is that so?"

"It's a safe bet. You might want to force down that last little bit. Get extra energy on reserve."

She chuckled. "I think I'll be okay." She slid the plate to him. "You're welcome to it. I think you'll need the extra fortification."

"This food is so good, I'm just gonna eat it, but I'll remind you of these words later." Rick finished the last of her pasta and chicken in two bites, just as Jerry arrived to clear the dishes and rave about raspberry gelato. Stuffed from the entrée, they begged off dessert and Rick paid the check, providing a hefty tip for Jerry. "Do you like this place as much as it seems?"

"More. This new restaurant will be a hit. The food, the service, Jerry. He's amazing."

"That guy's a people person, and just another reason we'll think fondly about Patrillo's Taste of Italy when we reminisce about first date fifty years from now." Rick nodded and smiled at Michonne's little gasp. "Yeah, technically, this was it. Our first public outing not in the woods."

"Then this has been the best first date ever."

"Considering I'm gettin' lucky tonight, I totally agree," Rick teased, getting the smile he wanted. "But, seriously, I became the luckiest man in the world the moment I met you."

His kiss captured the breath carrying his whispered name from Michonne's lips. Her hand cupped his cheek, holding him closer. Moans Rick couldn't discern in origin echoed around him. Her lips were so soft, so sweet. His tongue brushed against them, and they parted at his silent coaxing. His mouth devoured hers. Who needed gelato when he had the best sugar right here? He couldn't get enough.

" _No wonder you didn't want dessert, Deputy Dude. Dang, bro."_

Jerry's comment ended the kiss in snickers as he passed their table on his way to another. Not only was he a fantastic waiter, but clairvoyant. The funny retort Rick wanted to share slipped his mind with the abrupt end of Michonne's soft giggles and the stark dimming of the happiness that had brightened her face seconds before. Her hand dropped from his cheek. "Hey, what…" His words ended when he looked over his shoulder and found the cause of her unrest. The dramatic upturn this day had taken could be on a fast track downhill.

"I didn't see you come in, Mike," Michonne said, pressing her lips together.

"You were distracted."

"This is –"

"Rick Grimes," Mike cut in, halting Michonne's words and motioning finger. "Don't need to put my MBA to use to figure out what this one plus one equals." He jammed his hands in the coat pockets of his dark suit and turned his attention to the mason jar of colorful dry pasta that served as a centerpiece. He sighed, his tall, slender frame taut with tension. "We need to talk."

Michonne's subtle nod in Rick's direction brought him to his feet. She and Mike shared a child, it didn't appear the man wanted to make a scene, 'cause he could've already, and she seemed fine with the suggestion to talk, so that allayed his concerns. "The station's a few blocks away and it's nice out," Rick said. "I can walk–"

"Stay." Mike looked to Rick. "You're the one I want to talk to."

"Rick?" Michonne said as Rick blurted, "Me?"

"Yes. Alone, if that's possible."

Michonne shook her head. "No, I don't think –"

"It's fine, Michonne," Rick said, making his way to her chair and pulling it out. "I know you have some things to take care of, so you do that." He kissed her cheek and helped her to her feet. "I'll see you later." Hesitation mixed with the questions swirling in her eyes. Rick squeezed her hand and offered a reassuring smile. "We need to clear the air, okay?"

Her whimper of a groan confirmed she'd gotten his hint. Michonne nodded and collected her purse from the back of the chair. "Okay." She touched Mike's arm. "I need to discuss Andre with you this afternoon. Can you give me a call when you have a minute?"

Mike nodded. The look in his eyes curious, intense, and a little sad.

With a final glance at them both, Michonne whispered something under her breath and grudgingly walked away.

Though the restaurant was still crowded and chatter and the sound of silverware to plates echoed all around, a chainsaw couldn't cut the quiet tension at this particular table. Mike's humorless laughter broke the awkward silence. He plopped into Rick's vacated chair and unloosened the button of his expensive suit. "If I hadn't seen this with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it."

"This?" Rick repeated, taking Michonne's empty seat, trying not to feel offended. Mike possessed an air of assertiveness, but Rick wasn't going to cower to him. He was never big on confrontation, but he didn't shy away from it, especially in his uniform, which generally kept it from happening.

"You and Michonne. This thing is…"

"Stop. I don't have a lot of time, gotta get back to the station, so let's get straight to the point. This _thing_ is the best thing to ever happen to me, and there's nothing you or anyone else can say or do to lessen the miracle it is."

"You met her on Friday."

"And I've loved her from that moment, and I will forever."

"You're married."

"Soon to be divorced. And when I am, I have every intention of asking Michonne –"

"Please." Mike groaned. "How can you talk like this and say you love her when you don't know her?"

"I do know her. It's like Michonne's always been a part of me, even before we met."

Mike scoffed. "You sound just like her."

"We're intertwined. That's how it is." Mike rolled his eyes, but Rick continued, undeterred. "I believe everyone's got someone just for them, and the lucky ones actually get to meet their person. Not the one they think it is, but the one they know it is. I know I met mine on Friday. Michonne is my person." Rick tapped his chest. "Mine. And I'm hers." Intensely quiet seconds passed. Mike didn't flinch, he just stared. Rick cleared his throat, primed to continue proving his point. "She's honest to a fault, and she's so, so smart, and funny. She loves cats, comic books, show tunes, and art. She's big on art.

"Her favorite color is orange, her favorite fruit apples, and she's obsessed with chocolate. All chocolate, but she's partial to Big Kats. Which might explain her oral hygiene fixation." During their twenty-four hours at the cabin, he swore she brushed her teeth at least half a dozen times. "She hates liver and beets, but Andre doesn't, so she cooks them for him. Her parents' divorce gutted her and her relationship with them and their spouses is strained, but she gets along great with her little half-brother. She says Noah is going places. She thinks Sasha is…"

"Enough, I get it. You know her."

"I _love_ her," Rick reiterated.

"I love her, too." Mike sighed. "Do you know I proposed to her three times?"

"She mentioned it."

"Each time she said no I believed she would reconsider. We were happy, we had Andre and a good life, but her parents' divorce had just made her afraid. That's what I believed. When she told me about this, about you…" Mike shook his head. "I thought she had lost her mind. That she was confused. How could she love a stranger who was a married cop? She couldn't explain, but she was absolute in her feelings, and I was just as determined in mine to stay the course."

"She mentioned that, too." Rick drank the remainder of Michonne's water and tapped the empty glass against the table. "Is that what this is? A reinforcement of your promise to fight to the end?"

"No. It's me realizing it's pointless to try."

Rick's eyes stretched. The tapping stopped. "What?"

"My best friend dragged me to this restaurant, and because he did, I saw Michonne with you. Terry wanted to come over here and punch you. Me, I just wanted to breathe."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see that Michonne had been honest with me and not confused. That when it comes to you and me there is no competition. Nothing she said could make those words sink in, but my eyes did the trick. We were together six years, and she never looked at me the way she was looking at you. Like you set the moon in the sky." Mike grunted, shaking his head. "If you asked her to marry you, she would say yes. You know how hard it is for me to accept that?"

"She did love you," Rick said, wanting to offer some reassurance in light of the man's pain. "She'll always…"

"I don't – I don't need to hear that from you," Mike bit out. "I know she loved me, but this is about what she feels for you." Mike rubbed his face, groaning. "I feel like I've been kicked in the stomach, but I love Michonne, and I want her to be happy." Glassy, heartbroken eyes met Rick's. "You make her happy in a way I can't. I have to accept this for her and our son because her happiness makes Andre happy, and my son having that is more important than my feelings. That's what I wanted to say to you."

"Look, I…"

"No." Mike's lifted hand stopped Rick's words. "Don't say thank you. I didn't do this for you. I did it because it had to be done."

Rick wanted to say something fitting, but the right words eluded him, and Mike didn't wait around. He walked back to his table, and then he and his friend left. Michonne had said Mike was a good man, and now Rick knew he was that and more. Those words hadn't come easily, but Rick would always respect Mike for saying them. Grabbing his hat, Rick acknowledged Jerry with a nod, and began the six-block walk to the station. Hoping his enlightening conversation with Lori would go half as well as his talk with Mike.

* * *

"Why are you calling me again? Now is not a good time and you've done enough!"

"We have to make a decision before one is made for us, Lori." Shane slid behind the wheel of the cruiser, the one place he could talk without a dozen people lurking around. "You need to agree to sign the divorce papers. It's the only option that ensures Rick won't find out about us."

"Because you blabbed…" Lori paused, clearing her throat. "You blabbed to a stranger in a bar who turned out to be Michonne's friend and Rick's lawyer," she said in a hushed tone. "I don't understand you."

"I don't understand myself." Shane buried his face in his hands. He knew right from wrong, but he seemed to always choose wrong. How many mistakes would he have to make before making one too many? Had he already done that with Lori and by blabbing to Andrea? Would he make one tomorrow now that Rick wanted them to stay in and order takeout for dinner? Have a fun and casual night in. The three of them alone. Beautiful, hot Michonne in his house. _Shit._ Could he handle the temptation? Lori had to do something before Andrea did. Too much was at stake. "This divorce is happening, but you can make it happen without Rick and Carl finding out about us if you just don't fight it. As angry as giving in makes you, it's the only choice."

"I disagree."

"What?"

"Michonne knows," Lori said.

"She knows what?"

"That I was with someone else."

"What!"

"She doesn't know who, but…" Lori's words trailed. "I tried to deny it, but I don't think she bought it. She didn't buy it. She's gonna tell Rick if I don't."

"You went to her?"

"What did you think I was gonna do when I asked you to tell me about her?"

"Not that!"

"They way you and Rick went on and on about her, I had to do something."

"Damn it." He knew he should've lied to her when she asked about Michonne. "What in the hell –"

"Stop talking, Shane. I'm not afraid of that smug bitch or her friend. I know what I need to do."

" _Lori Grimes."_

Shane squinted. "Who's calling you?" he asked, becoming curious about her whispering. "Where are you at, Lori?"

"Somewhere you're not. I have to go."

"Wait! What are you gonna do about Michonne and Andrea?"

"Exactly what I need to...For me."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Sasha." Michonne closed the large cardboard box, pushed it to corner with the other, and stuck her thumbs in the back pocket of her jeans, inspecting the room. She got home from the restaurant and changed as quickly as she could to assist, but Sasha had stepped up big. "I couldn't have gotten this done without you."

"There's nothing I enjoy more before a twelve-hour shift at the firehouse than spending hours packing up the belongings of my cousin's ex-boyfriend," she cracked. "My cousin who had a brand new king-size bed delivered an hour before getting home with new bedding and a bag from an intimates store. I don't have to wonder why we did this today, do I?"

Michonne smiled. "No, I don't think you do." She fluffed the pillows on the freshly made wood and wrought iron bed and traced the decorative headboard. This was a gorgeous bed and she expected to make some beautiful memories in it.

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

"A lot." Michonne hadn't heard from Mike yet, but expected to at any minute. If she didn't in thirty, she would call him. Rick had told her about their talk and tried, again, to get her to spill about Lori, but she wouldn't do that unless Lori forced her hand. She wanted news of the indiscretion to come from Lori. Rick deserved that. "A lot happened today."

"Yet, I'm not hearing details."

"It's not time for details just yet."

"When will it be?"

"When you hear 'em." Michonne smirked at Sasha's rolling eyes and tugged a coil from her cousin's perfect twist out. "What's new with you and Ezekiel?"

"She said, changing the subject," Sasha quipped, evoking laughter from Michonne. "We're getting to know each other. Not like you and Rick, we can't all have that special instant connection, but he's really nice."

"That's good." Michonne smiled, rubbing Sasha's arm. "I'm glad you've met a nice guy, and I can't wait to meet him. Maybe we can do a double date sometime. "

"Sounds fun. We'll plan something." The doorbell rang. "Expecting more furniture or Rick?"

"No more furniture, and I don't expect Rick for another hour or so."

Sasha grabbed her purse. "I need to take off, so I'll follow you out."

Michonne opened the door, surprised, but not really, to find Mike standing there. "Hi."

"Hey. I know you wanted me to call, but I thought we should talk in person. When I went by your office and Maggie said you left early, I thought you'd be here."

"It's fine." She stepped aside. "Come in."

After a quick exchange of pleasantries, Sasha made her exit and Mike joined Michonne on the couch. "I take it Rick told you about our talk," he said.

"The gist of it, yeah. Why did you want me to leave?"

"To feel him out without your influence. Gauge the kind of guy he is. His words were so much like yours it was like you were right there. He loves you as much as you love him." Resignation cloaked Mike's heavy sign. "I have to get used to saying that." He cleared his throat after an awkward pause. "You said we needed to discuss Andre. What is it?"

"Rick and his son will be spending some time with Andre and me this afternoon. He was with me when I met Rick, but today they'll spend real time together, and I wanted you to be aware."

"Okay." Mike fiddled with his ear. "Thanks for telling me."

Michonne grimaced. Fidgeting with the ears meant an array of emotions were swirling in him. Which wasn't a surprise after today's events. "Say what you're feeling, Mike," she said. "Are you all right with this? Any of it, none of it, some of it?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "But I'm forced to accept and learn to be okay with it, because it's not changing. You said it wouldn't, and now I know you were right. I want to scream, cry, and laugh. Rick Grimes. Couldn't tell me he was white, huh?"

"Is he white?" She gasped dramatically. "How'd I miss that?"

"Ha-ha."

She tapped Mike's hand, the reluctant twitch of his lips confirming her play for levity, her desire to give him a laugh, successful. "With your dating history, I knew it wouldn't matter. Besides, he's just Rick to me."

"And you're everything to him. Andre needs to know him, to see you with him, so it's fine. He seems like a good man."

"He is. Hey." She nudged his shoulder. "You know you'll always matter to me, right?"

"I know."

"We are forever linked by Andre, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'd want it another way, but I understand what you mean." Mike laughed and Michonne joined in. He was trying. He squeezed her hand and stood. "I'm gonna grab more of my things before I go."

"About that," she said, following him down the expansive hallway. "I made a few changes to the bedroom, and they included packing up some of your things. They're in a couple of boxes on - on the floor." Her words faltered when Mike froze in the middle of the bedroom, staring at her new purchase.

"A few changes?"

"The bed is in the storage shed, your clothes and shoes are in the closet next door, and everything else is in the boxes. Until I move out, this is my room. It needed to be mine."

"Yeah." He nodded. "You're right." Mike picked up a box. "I said this before, but I mean it even more now. I want Andre to live here, Michonne. This is his home. Our living apart is enough of a change, he should have some stability. We'll work out the details, but this is the home I wanted for him. You've made the room yours. Why pack up your things to leave, for me to pack and unpack all this to move back? Just make the whole house yours. Subconsciously, you must want to stay. Think about it, okay?"

"I will," she said. After what he'd done today, taking his suggestion under consideration was the least she could do. The house was so big, but it was beautiful, and damn if didn't feel like home. "Give me a few days."

"I can do that." He took a few steps and stopped. "I know it's unscheduled, but I'd like to keep Andre tonight, after your plans with Rick and his son. It's been a day, and I really need my boy."

"If you want, sure. You can pick him up about a quarter of seven."

"Okay."

"Bertie's bringing him home soon. You can hang around to see him if..."

"No, not right now. I need to - Not now." Mike looked at the box in his arms. "We shared some laughs today, but this isn't how I planned our life to be, Michonne. I still love you, but it's because I do that I'm going to work hard to find a way to make this new reality work for our son and for us. I am trying, and I will keep trying."

"I know you will." She pressed a kiss his cheek, accepting his olive branch. "We will."

* * *

"Hey, Carl!" Rick called his son over when he spotted him exit the school. Carl waved at his friends and headed over. "How was your day?"

"Good." Carl slid into the passenger side of the patrol car. "I thought you were getting off early today."

"I did." Motivated, he'd raced through his paperwork. Shane being mostly absent kept him from being distracted with talk. "I was here before you were let out."

"But you're driving your patrol car. You only do that when you work late."

"Not today. I'm using it for a special stop we're making and picking up my truck later." Rick pulled out of the parking lot. "You wanted to know when you could meet Michonne, today is it."

Carl's face brightened. "I'm meeting Michonne?"

"Uh-huh, and her son. Andre's almost four."

"He's a kid." Unhappiness soured Carl's cheery face. "This isn't a play date, is it?"

Rick laughed. "It's a meeting and dinner. I'm making burgers. And you're a kid, too."

"But I'm a big kid."

"To a three-year-old, yeah. Andre will think you're great. Michonne will, too. You're gonna love her."

"Because you do?"

"Not just because of that. You'll see."

"Dad, I'm feeling a little nervous."

"You don't need to be." He gave Carl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine."

On the twenty-minute drive to Michonne's house, Rick kept Carl occupied with questions about his son's favorite current subject: Halloween. He was so excited about being Thor and hitting the houses with the full-size candy bars, specifically Big Kats, he was showing no signs of nervousness when they pulled onto the large circular driveway and found Michonne and Andre in the yard playing in leaves.

Andre's handful of leaves and jaw dropped when the car stopped. He pointed. "Mommy, it's the policeman!"

Carl's gaze shot to Rick. "You're right, she's real pretty, Dad, but you forgot to tell me something about her."

"Forgot?" Rick blinked, unsure what Carl meant. Couldn't be… Nah. No way. "What?"

"She's rich! Look at this house."

Rick bit back a chuckle. His initial reaction was close to Carl's. The lavish, modern design of the single story stone structure demanded attention. It was beautiful. "It's nice," he said.

"It's huge, and I don't see any more houses around. Her sweatshirt says Yale."

"That's where she went to law school. Michonne works hard, and the closest neighbor is about a mile away." That distance would come in handy, because no close neighbors meant Andre could go crazy with the siren without disturbing anyone.

"Yeah." Carl nodded. "I'm real nervous now."

"Don't be nervous, Son, just be yourself. Michonne is very down to earth. C'mon." Rick pulled on his hat and stepped out of the car, breathing in the crisp fall air. It was a perfect day. He waved and smiled at the gawking Andre. "Hello there."

Andre raced over to the car, pulling Michonne along. "Hello, Mr. Policeman. What are you doing here?" He pointed at Carl. "Who's that?"

"This is Carl." Rick placed his arms around Carl's shoulders. "He's my little boy."

Carl scoffed. "Little?" he mumbled.

"He's not little," Andre said with a shake of his head.

"Thank you, Andre," Carl said, casting a quick glance at Rick. "I agree."

"I'm little, but I'll be four soon." He stuck out his hand, displaying the corresponding number of fingers. "I'll be a big boy then."

"You'll always be my little boy, sweetie," Michonne replied, tapping Andre's chest. "Hello, Carl." Michonne extended her hand. "It's so good to meet you."

"You, too, ma'am," Carl said with a smile, readily accepting her hand.

"Call me Michonne, please."

"Okay." Carl nodded. "You have a really great house, Michonne," he said, continuing to stare at the structure in unmasked wonder.

"A little big for just two people though, huh?"

Carl chuckled. "Yeah, kinda, but still awesome."

"Thank you."

Feeling the nervous tension in Carl's shoulders dissipate to undetectable levels, Rick lowered his arm and turned his attention to Andre who now had his forehead pressed to the driver's side window, his breath fogging the glass. He stroked Andre's back and kneeled, prompting him to turn around. "You asked why I was here before, and it's because I'm a really good friend of your mommy's. My name is Rick, and I want to be your good friend, too. Would you like that?"

Andre nodded. "Yeah." His divided attention returned to the car.

"Would you like to get inside and take a closer look?"

"Can I?" he said, awed.

Rick winked at Michonne. He knew this would work. "Sure can." He stood and extended his hand.

"Mommy?"

"It's fine," she said. "Go on."

Andre slipped his hand in Rick's and got into the car. Leaving the door open to share the experience with Michonne and Carl, Rick propped Andre on his lap and started pointing things out.

Carl stepped over to Michonne. "Exciting stuff, huh?" he said.

Rick paused in his explaining. "I heard that, Carl."

"Good."

Michonne laughed. "I guess you don't find the tour of patrol car technology as exciting as Andre."

"Nah. I've seen this tour a few times, it's gets old after a while. I wouldn't mind touring your house, though. I mean, if that's okay."

"It's fine." She snapped her fingers. "In fact, I have something I think you would enjoy taking a look at."

"Cool."

"Rick, we're going into the house."

"Go ahead," he said, turning the ignition. "Andre and I are gonna take some slow turns around the driveway."

"All right. I'll bring out his booster seat."

"I know you like to follow the letter of the law, but it's just the driveway, Michonne. He won't need it."

"Rick?"

"I'm law enforcement. It'll be okay. You and Carl go on. Andre and I are great." He tapped Andre's shoulders. "Aren't we?"

"Yep," Andre chirped, titling the steering wheel side to side.

"See."

She rolled her eyes and linked her arm with Carl's. "Come on."

Rick laughed and closed the door. "Let's go."

Two and a half hours passed quickly, and after obliging 'a couple more minutes' several times over, Rick had to put his foot down. They were having a great time, but he had to get Carl home, and he didn't want to be around when Mike showed up for Andre, and it was already way past six. He and Mike had made progress today, but Rick didn't want to push things. "Carl, the comic book collection will be here when we come back, but you have homework. We need to go."

Carl grumbled his unhappiness. "Dad," he whined.

"You'll be back, I promise."

Michonne handed over the comic book she and Carl had been in the middle of discussing. "You can return it the next time you come over. It's good to have someone so enthusiastic to talk about the wondrous Marvel Universe."

"Wow!" Carl clutched the colorful limited edition periodical to his chest. "I promise not to get peanut butter or anything on it."

"No worries." She smiled. "It was great spending time with you."

"You, too, Michonne." Carl surprised her with a quick hug. "I had so much fun."

"Me, too," Andre piped in, surrounded by the interlocking blocks and toy soldiers he and Rick had been playing with on floor. "Rick has the best car!"

"It's settled," Rick said. "We'll have to do this again. Make a day of it"

"And you'll make hamburgers and fries again? It was yummy."

"Whatever you want, pal."

"Yea!"

After a round of goodbyes, Michonne walked Rick and Carl to the door.

"I'll wait at the car," Carl said with a wave.

Rick tossed him the keys. "I'm right behind you." He brought Michonne close when Carl got into the car. "How well did this go, hmm?" He smirked.

"So well." She sighed contently, snuggling in his arms. "Carl is a great kid."

"He didn't want to leave."

"We were talking Marvel. That's serious business."

"I seriously think your son is the best thing ever for my ego."

"That's because you spent half an hour tooling around the driveway letting him play junior deputy." Her fingers raked the hair at his temple. "Thank you for that."

"I enjoyed every second. He's something special. Just like you."

"Glad you think so."

"I know so." His lips brushed hers. "I'm on my way to that enlightening conversation with Lori." His knuckles grazed her cheek. "You sure you don't want to tell me what this is about?"

"I'm sure you need to have this conversation with her. Just get back here when you can."

"Right." He pecked her lips. "See you in a bit."

Carl waxed ecstatically about Michonne and Andre on the drive to the house. He couldn't say enough about her, and was wowed that Andre wasn't a brat for a young kid. Rick enjoyed listening to every word. Carl and Michonne had so much in common. Rick knew they would get along, but this meeting surpassed all his hopes. The boys hit it off, and Rick and Andre were like old pals. The sweet dreams he'd been having were all coming true. With one exception. In his dreams, he didn't have to contend with a bitter Lori.

Rick's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. The closer he got to the house the more anxious he became. What was this about Lori? Michonne wouldn't budge, and he couldn't decide if the nerves rippling in his stomach were good or bad. Lately, everything with Lori had been bad. Could this be any different? Her showing up at Michonne's office to chew her out made him want to spit to think about. He didn't see this talk going well. How could it be enlightening or emboldening?

Rick found Lori at the computer when he and Carl came in. "You take care of your homework. I need a word with your mom and then I'm off." Rick kissed Carl's forehead. "Love you."

"You, too, Dad. Goodnight." Carl headed down the hall to his room.

"Actual homework, not leisurely reading, okay?" Rick called to him.

"I know. I know," Carl grumbled.

"Did he have dinner?" Lori asked at the sound of the bedroom door closing.

"It's after seven. Of course he did. I told you he would."

"You've told me a lot of things, Rick, but they haven't all gone like you said."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't see this being enlightening at all. "I told you we were over. That hasn't changed, but somehow you felt the need to go to Michonne and what?"

"She told you about that?" She sucked in a breath. "Is that where you and Carl were?"

"Yes and yes."

"What else did she tell you?"

"That you and I needed to talk. That there was something you had to say to me." He walked over to the couch and sat. "Tell me what it is so I can go."

"To her?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "To her. Talk."

"Be honest with me, Rick. What is about Michonne? Hmm? She's not what I expected."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning just that." She closed the computer windows and turned to him. "Why did you marry me?"

"What?" he asked, not understanding the strange leap.

"Was it because of the baby? I didn't want to believe that, but sixteen years later, considering where we are now, I can't help but wonder."

Rick nodded. "It played a part, yes."

"Did you love me?"

"I married you."

"That's not the question."

"Fine. Yes, I loved you."

"But it wasn't love that made you marry me, was it?"

"No," Rick answered. "It wasn't."

"Michonne is everything I'm not. And I say that as the highest compliment I can give her."

"A compliment?"

"We're both attractive, but she's so much more. She's educated, successful, professional. I'm a housewife with a high school diploma. I'm beer, she's champagne. Your taste is beer, Rick, but you chose her. Why her? Why now?"

"Because I love her right now. We've been 'round and 'round this, Lori, and the answer hasn't changed. It will never change. I don't love Michonne for what she has or how beautiful and smart she is, I love her because she's Michonne. Because when we met, her heart spoke to mine. What I feel for her isn't about you, it never was. It's about Michonne and me." Rick left the couch, his patience running on fumes after that strange alcohol analogy. And he still had to get his truck. "Whatever you need to tell me, get on with it."

"Michonne and I had a long talk."

"I heard. You were out of line."

"Is that what she said?"

"She said you were angry. I know what your anger does."

"Yeah, well, this is what my anger did today." She walked over to printer and returned with several sheets. "Here."

Rick folded his arms, making no attempt to take the pages. "What's that?"

"Your freedom. Did you know you could go online and create uncontested divorce papers? Just have to file them with the court. I've already signed the sheets that don't need a notary. I think I was fair in my requests, if you agree, sign the papers and you'll be free of me and free to be with Michonne." Rick reached for the sheets and scanned through pages. "That's what I wanted to tell you. Congratulations, Michonne won."

* * *

After fifteen minutes in a hot, foamy bubble bath, Michonne emerged with tropical scented, satiny soft skin, and a body even more relaxed than the incredibly relaxed it had been going in. Feeling light as air, she removed the pins from her hair and practically floated to her bedroom where she considered the two options of lingerie she'd purchased and had laid out on the bed. The mini booty short sets were sexy, scant, and with the virtue of the style name, sure to accentuate Rick's favorite part of her body. But which color? Her favorite or the vibrant scarlet that had caught her attention when she'd walked into the store? She smiled and picked up the red. She'd save the orange for Halloween. Give him an extra special treat.

She changed into the satin and lace ensemble and admired her reflection in the full-length mirror. Rick would forget his name when he saw her in this. That's what she wanted. For him to forget everything but them when he saw her tonight. The words she hoped Lori was sharing with him right now were certain to be a disappointment. Lori's honesty at the onset would've made things so much better, but that didn't happen. What she gave was venom in Rick's audacity to be truthful. Accusations of him cheating when it had been her the whole time. It made Michonne angry to think about, and she could imagine what it would do to Rick hearing it. But would haves and should haves were pointless. She was focused on is. The now. She and Rick were a fact, and tonight was theirs.

The ringing doorbell caused her pulse to quicken. She checked the clock. Eight thirty-five. Rick had gotten back sooner than she'd expected, but saying 'I'm a lying skank' shouldn't take too long. Michonne threw on her long silk robe and stepped into her sexy high-heel slippers, not wanting to appear quite as thirsty as she felt, and dashed to answer.

"It's me," Rick announced as her clicking heels drew her closer. Michonne pulled opened the door and he pecked her lips. "Did Andre get off okay?"

"Yeah. Mike picked him soon after you left."

"Good." Rick eyes swept over her. He growled, curling his arm around her waist. "You look sensational." He nuzzled her neck. "You smell so good."

"Thanks," she said, curious about his calm after what had to be a very testy talk. She rubbed his shoulders. "How did things go with Lori?"

"Hmm." Rick shrugged out of his jacket and dropped it on the back of the couch. "Different. There's something going on with her. I'm sure she didn't say whatever it was you thought she was gonna say to me."

"What did she say?"

"'Michonne won.'"

"Huh?"

"That's what she said." Rick reached into his back pocket and extended folded sheets. "She gave me these."

Michonne sifted through the pages, skimming the words. "Divorce papers?"

He grinned. "Yep. She did this song and dance about you being everything she wasn't. You're champagne and she's beer." He grunted. "It was a ridiculous show. Before that, she asked if I'd married her because of the baby, and I told her the truth."

"Is that all she said?"

"Uh-huh. That's when she gave me the papers" Rick took her hand and they sat on the couch. "Michonne, I don't know what it is Lori needs to tell me, but I know whatever it is won't make any impact on you and me."

"You're right. It won't."

He glanced at the papers in her hands. "Is this binding?"

"The short answer is yes. It's a template, but with the follow through it's binding. I still think you should talk to Andrea."

"I will, I will. But Lori drew these up and signed them, on her own. She's not fighting this. I'm in shock."

"Me, too." An expletive roared in Michonne's head as she continued scanning the papers. She had to admire Lori's self-preservation skills. The woman was cunning. She kept her mouth shut about the betrayal, but dropped an uncontested divorce, the one thing Rick wanted most, into his lap. She spared herself Rick's righteous anger, while presenting herself as some victim of love gone wrong. "I didn't see this coming."

"Me, either, but she's not asking for anything I'm not willing to give. I'm tempted to sign these. I just want it over completely, so I can be with you. That's all I want."

"I want that, too, but..." Michonne groaned.

"But? No, no, baby. I get it, this enlightening information didn't get shared, but it doesn't matter. Not for our future, and not tonight. I got something better than enlightenment from Lori. The divorce is a go. We're home free now."

Michonne whimpered from the feathery graze of his Rick's lips against hers. She wanted more, she would get more, but her gut and Lori's guilty face said the woman had cheated, and Rick deserved to know about it. Lori giving Rick divorce papers didn't erase what Michonne knew. But maybe that's what Lori thought. That Michonne was Rick's proxy in a quid pro quo. Lori gives the divorce and Michonne gives silence. No way. She had to tell him. More had to wait a little while longer. "Rick -"

He shushed her with a finger to her lips. "One week, Michonne." He twined his fingers in her locs and dusted her neck with kisses, trailing down to slight opening of her robe. She moaned softly, leaning into him, craving his touch. "You want this information to come from Lori, I get that, 'cause you didn't offer a peep before. Let's give her some more time. If she doesn't tell me in a week, you can tell me then. Can we agree to wait? Hmm?" He nipped her lips. "Can this night be just for us and our love?" His pressed his forehead to hers. "For you and me."

The hope, desire, and adoration shimmering in his dazzling pools of blue spoke straight to Michonne's heart. She loved Rick so much, and wanted him now and forever, and because she did, there was only one answer to give. "No, Rick, I can't agree to wait."

"Michonne?"

"I love you, but I can't take the next step with you, give myself to you, until you know what I know. Lori's silence has made this a secret, and I don't want secrets, especially a Lori secret, between us. It's a recipe for disaster." Lori was up to something, Michonne could feel it, and she was not playing this game with her. She couldn't. "Rick, Lori cheated on you."

* * *

 **~Thanks for indulging my creative side!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: At long last...**

* * *

"Lori cheated on me?" Rick heard the words and saw the pained, determined look on Michonne's face. She didn't want to say those words, and he didn't want them to be true, but she'd said them, and they were. As shocked as he was by this news, a part of him wasn't surprised. It made perfect sense. He looked from Michonne's eyes to the papers and back again. "She cheated?"

"I only have my woman's intuition and Lori's guilty face as proof, but, yeah, she cheated."

Coming from Michonne, that was more than enough proof. He wanted to be free of Lori so badly his brain froze. Of course she wouldn't be so accommodating without a reason. Rage scorched Rick's face. He shot off the couch. "I'll be back."

"Rick, wait." She grabbed his arm, halting his march for answers with a touch so calm it seemed imagined in comparison to the anger he felt. "We need to talk this through."

"No, Lori needs to talk." He took the conning papers from Michonne's hand and sucked in a breath, determined to rein in the anger threatening to outpace the tranquility her touch brought. "You know, it's not that she cheated." He threw the sheets flying to the floor. "I only want you, so I don't give a damn about her side fuck. It's that she lied to my face!" He grunted. "She needs to make me understand that." He drew several short, quick breaths, but the air was like a backdraft fueling the fire he wanted to smother. "She has been so angry, so bitter for so damn long. When I told her about us, she accused _me_ of being unfaithful." He jabbed a finger into his chest. "Me! The one telling the truth the whole time."

"Rick…"

"I told her how much I love you. How meeting you changed my whole world. I didn't make a secret of wanting a complete and full life with you, and she stayed quiet because of what? Her damn guilt?" Pockets of tightness bunched his neck and shoulders. "I don't know how long she's been seeing this guy or guys. What if she hasn't been careful? Shit. I could put at you risk for who knows what."

She pressed a finger to his lips, bringing an immediate rush of calm. "Shh, don't go there. The fact she stayed quiet tells me you don't have to worry about that."

"How do you figure?"

"The Saturday morning surprise. As warped as I find her brand of love, Lori wouldn't have put you in harm's way. And if she thought there was any possibility of exposure to something, she would have spoken up when you told her about me, for if no other reason than an excuse for you stay put. Besides, she's too cagey to work an angle that can be so easily debunked. I don't know how long this cheating has been going on, but I didn't get the impression it involved multiple partners. I do have the impression that this was something she got caught up in and wrestled with the shame of it, which caused her anger. I'm not a psychologist, but it seems like textbook projection."

The tension that had crept into his shoulders as he shared his concerns lessened with her words. Michonne was so analytical, brilliant and beautiful. He honestly didn't know what he would do without her and her unmatched reason and support. "You have a point. This would explain why she gave me a pass to cheat. How - how did I not see it when it was all right there?"

"The picture was too close for you to focus." She cupped his cheek. "How do you feel?"

Rick nuzzled her hand. "Grateful for you." He pressed a kiss into her palm. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I didn't want to tell you this, Rick. Lori should've told you. But when she didn't, I knew there was no way I couldn't. Anything else would be playing right into her hands. She is up to something."

"I know." Rick twirled a finger around one of her locs. "How did it happen? How did you see what I didn't?"

"Her anger. You told me about it, but when I saw it in action and juxtaposed it to Mike's reaction to us, I needed to understand her level of bitterness. It didn't make sense to me. You two were having issues, she'd gone weeks without making love to you, why the vitriol when she learned about us? When I pressed her, that's when I saw it. A flash of guilt. The more I pursued it, the guiltier she looked."

"You called her on it?"

"Of course. She was outraged by the suggestion that homewrecker me could accuse her of infidelity. But the worry on her face when I announced you on the phone sealed it for me. I am sorry, Rick. What are you gonna do?"

He shrugged. "Live my life with you. That's all there is to do."

"What about your anger?" She massaged his shoulders. "Is it better?"

Rick sighed contentedly. "You make everything better," he said with a kiss, Michonne's soft lips and scented skin of sweet pineapple and coconut dousing the fires of anger and stoking the embers of passion. "Hearing about this made me feel like you did when Lori came to your office, but I needed to know. The urge to shake her until she explains herself has passed, but I want to understand why she kept quiet."

"Me, too."

"I don't hate her. I'm mad as hell about the lies, but if she's found what I have with you with someone else, that's a good thing. I want her to be happy. Maybe this guy can give her that happiness."

Michonne scoffed. "Come on, neither of us believe that will happen. Lori is still angry and being too manipulative. After so long, she tried to be with you again. I think things with this mystery man have soured, because her focus is on you and me."

"I can get the answers, Michonne. You know I want them."

"She knows it, too. She's playing us."

"Why? I'm never going back to her."

"She doesn't believe that. It was when you didn't come to bed that she became available to you again. Feeling you slip away caused her to act, and Lori is desperate to hold on to you. She gave you canned divorce papers, but she's not giving you up. Your ring is on a chain around her neck. She's certain you're going to wear it again."

"That's not gonna –"

She silenced him with a kiss. "We're a juggernaut, I know, and I love you with every part of me, but she came to my office with this, and it wasn't just to give me a piece of her mind. It's like she's testing me. Testing us, because I know her secret."

"I don't follow."

"When I picked up on her guilt, I told her she needed to tell you or I would. She kept mum and instead gave you divorce papers."

"You think she gave me the papers in hopes of keeping you quiet about her cheating?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Precisely." Michonne took his hand and returned to the couch. "This is a bit convoluted, but let me explain my Lori take. If I love you, I wouldn't tell you this news that wouldn't change anything for us. On the flip side, how much could I love you and trust what we have if I didn't say anything? Damned if I do and if I don't. Either option could bring us trouble, and that's what she wants. Trouble for us. However she can make it happen."

"She can't make it happen." Rick smiled when an idea suddenly sprang to mind. He walked over to the papers and picked them up. "But wouldn't it be fun to make her think she could?"

"Now I'm confused," Michonne said, moving next to him.

"She's up to something, we're both convinced of that, but we don't know exactly what. I'm not signing these papers." He placed them on the mantle. "But since she put her signature on 'em, she should have no problem signing what Andrea draws up, and Andrea's convinced she will. If she kicks up a fuss, it wouldn't look good for her and I would question why she's hesitant. Lori would expect me to mention her side action if you told me, which is why I won't, and she wouldn't dare come right out and ask, because it would smash a hole into whatever she's up to."

"Make her think her plot to keep me quiet and cause future problems for us is working?"

Rick smirked. "Uh-huh. I think she'd spill your secret to me right about the time the divorce papers become final."

"That's so devious." She rubbed her hands together. "I love it."

"I love you." Rick hissed as his eyes roved up and down her silk-wrapped form. The white robe contributed to her angelic beauty and the fuzzy-topped red slippers increased his devilish thoughts. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look?"

"You did. But when you look at me like that, you don't have to say a single word." Michonne took two tiny steps back, kicked off the shoes, and pulled free the ties to her robe. "Have I told you it's half past later?" she said with a saucy smile, letting the robe drop to her feet while performing a slow, heart-stopping turn.

The sight of the scant fire engine red bra and panty set sparked an inferno in his loins and snatched his every breath away. He didn't know where to look first as he committed every inch of her stunning form to memory. The full breasts spilling from the cups of the push-up bra, her taut tummy he could scarcely believe ever carried a baby, those legs that seemed to go on forever, and that plump, round bottom show stopping her measured twirl all propelled his ascension to heaven. Michonne was so much more than beautiful, she was perfect, and he was the lucky guy she loved. "I don't – I don't know what to say."

Smiling, Michonne stepped up to him and starting loosening the buttons of his uniform. "Your reaction said it perfectly." She tapped his badge. "You get the gold star for always saying the right thing without uttering a word." She pushed off his shirt and relieved him of his white tee. "I think we've done enough talking." Her lips nuzzled his as she reached for his belt buckle.

Rick sucked in a breath with the brush of her fingers against his steely cock. His hand covered hers. "Michonne, are you sure?" She'd made valid points about Lori and the limited chance of her putting them at risk, but if she had a single doubt, he would wait without hesitation. Like his service weapon he'd left locked in the truck, once this trigger was pulled, he couldn't stop the bullet. Her finger was on the trigger in more ways than one.

Michonne glanced at her state of undress before zeroing in on the bulge desperate to be freed and meeting his eyes once more. "You remember lunch?" He nodded. "Then you know this was my idea. I'm all in with you, Rick, in every way. Besides buying a new bed and getting it delivered today, one of my errands was going by the drugstore. We're both responsible adults, so I'm sure you made that stop today, too. Didn't you?"

"Actually, I went Saturday," he confessed, joining in when she laughed. Soon, things became quiet, serious. "Things were a little different then."

"Things aren't different now. Not for us." She kissed his hand. "I honestly don't think we have anything to worry about, but if I'm wrong it doesn't change anything. I'm still gonna spend forever loving you with my heart and my body, the exact way I'm going to tonight. Your love won't hurt me. It can't."

"You are everything to me, Michonne." Rick held their linked hands to his side and pressed his forehead to hers. "I just – I always want to take care of you."

"You have from the moment we met." Her hair brushed his shoulders with the dusting of kisses to his chest and the rapidly beating pulse points of his neck. "Tonight, I'm taking care of you."

"Uh-uh." He lifted her chin, losing himself in eyes of brown. "We're going to take care of each other."

"Let's take care." Michonne took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Keeping his gaze on her, Rick kicked off his shoes and socks while she lit a few candles, filling the already dimly lit room with a flickering glow and hint of vanilla that mingled with the lingering fruity scent of her sweet-smelling skin. He couldn't stop staring at her incredible backside. Those red panties were like a peek-a-boo bow that wrapped up the best present he could ever receive, tempting and exciting him with even more anticipation.

He moved behind her, bringing sensual kisses to her neck, his loving arms around her front, and his throbbing cock to what he knew was the eighth great wonder of the world. She leaned against him as one seeking hand found her pert breasts and the other dragged over the lacey cover around her hips to the steamy jackpot between her legs.

"Mm-hmm," she muttered, her legs wobbling and parting slightly with his continued explorations.

Pebbled nipples strained against the lacey cups. His fingers slipped inside, grazing the hardened buds while their compatriots down south tugged at and rubbed the soggy lace covering her puffy lips and stimulated button of pleasure. He pulled her earlobe between his lips, suckling gingerly. Her breath caught and hand reached around him, tugging the curls she loved so much. Rick growled, her massaging fingers in his hair inciting every nerve ending in his body. Her hips swiveled against him. He bit back an expletive. Michonne was so hot and her pussy so wet. His dick was harder than a stretch at San Quentin, and if he didn't free it from its confinement, it was sure to break out on its own.

Michonne turned around with a grin, as though she could read his mind. He believed she could. They often finished each other's sentences, but his body was doing lots of talking right now, especially with the caps of her luscious breasts sticking half out her bra making him that much harder. There was no doubt what he wanted. Her sexy was so alluring and irresistible, before he knew it, he had her bra on the floor and a wet trail leading from her nipples to her lips.

Her hips brushed against him with the deepening of their kiss. Rick groaned. Every touch too much and not enough. "Let me help you," she said, unbuckling the belt and dropping it to the floor. After separating the button, she lowered the zipper over the throbbing swell and reached inside his boxers, filling her hand with him.

Rick's breath hitched. She didn't have him all, but she had enough. "Michonne." He gulped.

"You like that, do you?" Peppering his neck and torso with kisses, she pulled out his length, sliding her lightly squeezing hand from base to tip, up and down, again and again.

"Yeah." He moaned. "I like it so much. Too much."

Her hand moved with more vigor. "No such thing." Not skipping a beat, she gave his nipple a little nip, and soothed the tantalizing ache with a swipe of her tongue.

"God." Rick closed his eyes, losing himself in the pleasure of her ardent ministrations and adoring kisses, but well aware he couldn't withstand this sweet torture for much longer. Craving the feel of her lips on his, he cupped her face and claimed her mouth with his own. Their tongues danced, her hand stroked, and his trailed the length of her body, stopping at the swell of her ass. He squeezed. She squealed. "You like that, do you?" She nodded in response. Palming her bottom, Rick lifted her up and planted her in the middle of the bed. "Just wait."

 **~~~~~/***\\\~~~~~~**

Flat on her back, practically naked, and under the complete mercy of Rick's hypnotizing blue-eyed gaze, Michonne tried to catch her breath while watching him discard his boxers. She loved Rick in his uniform, those shades of brown so complementing to his fair skin, but in the suit of his birth, with the muscles of his lean, athletic body on display… Her heart slammed against her ribs and she grew wetter still when he stood before her in tall, proud, and fully erect glory. The only thing missing from this picture was the 'S' on his chest and red cape flapping in the wind.

Clutching the comforter, Michonne pulled up her knees and rubbed them together, trying to get some relief from the void in her center aching to be filled with his warm, heavy hardness like her hand had been. The smile on Rick's lips and twinkle in his eyes spoke of his awareness of her struggle. Hovering over her bended knees, he hooked his fingers in the band of her panties, and alternating from one leg to the other, marked a path of kisses the scrap of satin and lace followed until he had the damp, delicate fabric in his hands.

He held the undies to his nose, breathing in her scent while staring unabashed at her glistening, throbbing sex. "You smell so good." She squirmed, his deep sigh and the equal parts reverence and lust that darkened his light eyes to a burning midnight blue fueled her sensual ache. Needing relief, she released the cover to touch herself when Rick tossed the panties and caught her hand. "Nah, that's mine to touch."

One finger joined another between her slick folds, sliding between her clit and swollen lips, coating them in the juices the elimination of her panties left unimpeded. The sound of her moans and slick friction filled the room as he worked her and her pussy to a near state of nirvana. Her disappointment when he stopped suddenly and pulled his fingers away was quickly forgotten when he dragged the shiny digits across his tongue. "Mmm, that's good." He smacked his lips. "Gotta have another taste." Pulling her knees further apart, he buried his face in the apex of her thighs.

She cried his name as he nipped, nibbled, and licked her inflamed, sensitive flesh, up and down, around and around. Leaving no part undiscovered, untouched, unclaimed. Her fingers raked his silky curls, holding him closer and spurring him on. That sexy drawl had enchanted her from the moment she heard it, but his tongue had all the power. She'd learned that after their first kiss, but was now discovering that truth on a whole other level.

The sound of his suckling grew louder as he pulled and tugged on her aroused bundle of nerves. Her stomach muscles tightened as did his grip on her backside. "Rick! Oh, God!"

"I want it, Michonne." A finger slid into her heat. "C'mon, baby. Let me have it."

"It's yours, Rick. It's all yours. Yes!" Her hips arched and body seized as she erupted all over his lapping tongue. Rick stayed with her, devouring every drop while she trembled and cooed on her brand new bed, tightening and releasing handfuls of his hair as she rode out the orgasm. When her spasms stopped and breathing evened, she held his face, her fingers around his ears, and guided his lips to hers. "Thank you." The familiar stirring in her center returned anew with the taste of herself on his lips. "That was amazing."

"My pleasure." He kissed her stomach and the neat triangle of curls covering her center before reaching for one of three foil packets she'd placed on the nightstand. "Time for more pleasure."

Michonne sat up and took hold of the tiny square package. "Let me give you a hand."

"Okay." Rick gave her hiney a peck and reclined on the bed. "You give the best hands."

"Just wait." She tore open the condom wrapper and reached for him, becoming immediately enchanted with the pearly drop at the tip of his large, swollen head.

He attempted to sit up. "Uh, Michonne, you don't have to –"

His words ended in a curse when her tongue scooped up the tiny little droplet infused with his masculine scent, the salt of his skin, and everything that made Rick Rick with a deep, open-mouthed kiss. "There, that's better." Michonne licked her lips as he studied her wide-eyed and barely breathing. She figured he'd be more stunned later when she went for seconds of that sweet taste sensation, but her pussy was calling for him now, and she had to answer that urgent request.

Slipping the rubber over his wildly twitching erection, she guided him inch by delicious inch until her clit was buried in the thick, unruly curls at the base of his shaft. Time stood still, recording this moment her most vivid dreams left lacking in imagination and emotional impact.

"Michonne."

The utterance of her name, the timber and resonance, expressed his pleasure as much as it did his love. His guttural moan reverberated through her and joined her chorus of sighs as they fell into a deep, easy rhythm. Hands on his chest and thighs squeezing his waist, Michonne rocked back and forth, grinding against him.

"Damn, Michonne." Rick's fingertips gripped her hips, directing her motions. "You feel so good."

She pulled his lips between hers. "You do." Michonne had never felt so full. It wasn't Rick being so well endowed, and he was, but she was full in body, mind, and spirit. His lovemaking satisfied every part of her, even parts she didn't know were there. Memories took her flooding back to that first meeting a few short days ago, when she discovered then what was a predestined truth. Rick Grimes was her home, and he made her whole. His pistoning pelvis drove into her, and her walls clamped around him, bringing him deeper. "I love you."

"I love you." His passionate kisses smothered her growing pleasured cries as he squeezed and molded her backside. The flickering flame that would ignite her next eruption grew bigger and stronger with his every stroke. Quick and sure, slow and methodical, every thrust fanned that flame, and she was getting close. She moaned, her thighs squeezing his waist tighter. Very close.

Flipping Michonne to her back, Rick cupped her face, and ceased his movements. With his gaze holding hers rapt, his spine-tingling movements started once more. She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the wonderful feel of him. "Look at me," he said, brushing his lips to hers. "I want to see you when I take you."

Look at him? High on pleasure, he was asking the impossible. "Rick?"

His thrusts grew deeper, his pace faster. "I love you. Come with me." He reached between them, his thumb strumming her sensitive, aroused bud. Her eyes fluttered, and she whimpered. "Keep your eyes open, Michonne." Through the struggle, she followed his bidding, drawing strength from the light tugging of his hair. "Do you see it?" He grunted, pounding into her, drawing her closer with his flicking finger. "Do you feel it?"

Her heart pounded, legs quivered. "Yes."

"What's in my heart?"

"Me," she answered, the striking blue of his eyes the last thing she saw before an eruption of stars shook her body to its core. Just like the first moment when she looked into those eyes.

"Always and forever, you, Michonne." He pushed into her, grunting his release. "Always and forever."

* * *

About six-thirty the next morning, Michonne mussed Rick's hair and swung her feet to the floor. "Stop pretending to be asleep, sweetie, it's time to get ready for work."

"No." Rick groaned, trying to pull her back back under the covers. "It's a national holiday today. No work."

"A national holiday?"

"Sure. It's Day After Day. The day couples who made love for the first time the night before get to stay in and make love all day."

"Day After Day?" She laughed. "That holiday isn't on my calendar."

"That's the beauty of it." He sat up, pulling off the covers. "It's a holiday you can't plan for."

"We might have had our first time last night, but we've built up quite a count since then."

"Are you complaining?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head, thinking of all the ways they got to know each other better last night and this morning. "No complaints here."

"Stay in, Michonne. Play hooky hooking up with me." He kissed her back. "You're your own boss, you can do it."

"What about you? I much prefer you in bed with me than out on patrol. Being in love with a sheriff's deputy is a little scary."

"I'm always careful and don't take unnecessary risks." He pressed a kiss to her hand. "I don't want you to worry about me when I'm at work. I don't want you to worry about anything."

"I love you, and you put your life on the line protecting strangers every day. I will worry, Rick, but you're so brave, and I know you'll be careful. That helps."

He smiled hopefully and pushed the locs off her shoulder, kissing her neck. "If we play hooky, you don't have to worry about me at all today."

"You're going to lie to get out of work?"

Rick scoffed. "What? Lie? No, I'm not gonna lie to the sergeant. I'll tell the truth and stay in."

"I took off early yesterday, but if you're able to do this, without lying, I'm in."

"Looks like you'll be giving Maggie a call very soon. My cell phone is in my pants."

Stepping over empty condom boxes and foil packets, she scampered over to the pants on the floor. "I can feel your eyes on my ass, Grimes."

"After I make this call, you'll be feeling my lips on it."

Michonne laughed. "Somebody's feeling confident." She crawled in next to him and handed over the phone.

"Confident and in love." Rick checked the display. "It's a text from Shane here reminding us about dinner tonight. I'm texting him we're still on, but that I won't be in today."

"Don't count your chickens about work," she said. "As for Shane, I can't wait to meet him. You've said so much, it's like I already know him."

"Shane leaves a lasting impression. Just ask Andrea."

"I did. We talked very briefly after you left with Carl yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't mention it, but you and I got into other things when you came back."

"What did she say?"

"'It's not what you think, Mish,' and that's a direct quote. But my friend and your friend. It's a curious connection."

"It's curious," Rick said, finishing the text and calling the sergeant. "They weren't exactly thrilled with each other."

"But she agreed to come to dinner."

"Under the condition Shane doesn't know beforehand."

"She wants to surprise him, and she didn't back out when I told her we'd be at Shane's." Michonne nudged his shoulder. "Maybe they'll make a love connection tonight."

"That or the start of World War III. It's ringing," he said with a kiss to Michonne's cheek. "Truth time."

Michonne watched curiously, wondering how he was going to do this. She wanted to stay in bed with Rick all day, too, but the only person she was interested in lying to right now was Lori, and Lori had started that trend. She hadn't mentioned the indiscretion to Andrea, it was Rick's news to share, but share it he should. Maybe they could tell her after dinner.

Rick cleared his throat. She peered at him, wondering if he would indeed feign illness. "Rick, are you…"

He held up a finger. "Sarge, it's Grimes. I'm calling to say I'm stuck in bed today. Yes, sir, I ate something last night, and it's had me up and down all night and this morning," he said with a smirk, staring pointedly between Michonne's legs and his.

She clamped her hands to her mouth. Her cheeks burned. _No, he did not!_

"Yeah, I'm still in bed." Rick paused, nodding. "Uh-huh. I do plan to stay in bed all day and take care of this." His gaze swept over her, that familiar stirring returned, and just like that she was ready to spread her legs. She was putty in his hands. "I'm certain I'll be back on my feet tomorrow. Thank you for understanding, sir. Bye." He ended the call. "Did I lie?"

She answered by leaving a voicemail for Maggie to reschedule her day's appointments, and flipping onto her belly. "Happy Day After Day, Rick. Time to kiss my ass."

* * *

"We're here!" Rick said, using his key to let himself and Michonne into Shane's and walking into the living room. He wanted to call and make apologies, but Michonne insisted they had to get out of bed sometime. With Andre sleeping over at Mike's for his scheduled night, he and Michonne could pick up right where they left off, which made leaving their love den easier. He just had to get through dinner without wanting to ravish Michonne when she looked so damn hot in those jeans. Andrea would be arriving at any minute, and he was ready to get this dinner underway so he could get Michonne under him. "Shane?"

"Right here, buddy," Shane said, coming from the direction of his bedroom and approaching them with a beaming smile. "I was on the phone."

"This is Michonne," Rick said, curling his arm around her waist.

"The way you're all over this beautiful lady, of course it is." Shane extended his hand. "It's fantastic to finally meet you. This guy - all he talks about is you. It's always Michonne, Michonne, Michonne." Shane's smile grew. "I do see why."

"After Carl, you're all he talks about, too," she replied, offering her hand that Shane readily closed between his and favored with a kiss.

Rick rolled his eyes and rescued Michonne's hand from Shane's. "Try not to lay it on too thick, pal."

Michonne chuckled. "Overabundance of charm aside, I've been anxious to meet you, Shane." She smiled lovingly at Rick. "Get to know the guy who knows my guy so well."

Shane cleared his throat. "I am that guy, and getting to know you better is just what I want."

"It's what we all want," Rick said, kissing her cheek. "A fun dinner in to get to know each other better."

"Right," Michonne added. "A casual evening among friends."

"I have take-out menus on the coffee table." Shane walked over and picked up a few. "Let's figure out what we want and get this night started." The doorbell rang. "You guys didn't pre-order, did you?"

Rick glanced at Michonne who scurried out to answer the door. "No, we didn't," he said, "but there is something we did. Well, I did."

"What?"

"Invited a fourth."

"A fourth?" Shane's eyes narrowed. "Who?" He gasped. "No."

Rick nodded. "Yes."

"Andrea brought wine," Michonne announced, returning to the living room arm-in-arm with her friend.

"The gang's all here now," Andrea said in Shane's direction. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

 **Author's Note: When I started this story, I had no idea it would turn into what it did. It was Rick and Michonne dealing with an unexpected and life-changing event. When I think I know what's going to happen in the next chapter, somebody, one of a foursome of loud secondary characters, decides to throw a wrench in my plans. But it's all good, I am here for the ride, and I truly appreciate you all being here with me. There is more to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

Shane glared at Andrea. Tonight was supposed to be about him getting to know Michonne better, not having her bitch of a friend making him squirm in his own house. What the hell was Rick thinking doing this? A nerve troubled Shane's cheek as Michonne set the wine on the coffee table and returned to Rick's waiting, possessive arms. Why couldn't Rick keep his hands off her? He didn't remember him being that touchy-feely with Lori. Michonne's enticing assets on display in those jeans and that sweater answered his question and made resisting her even harder to do. And her perfume. Shit. Shane winced. How the hell was he gonna get through this night?

"Let's kick off the fun," Michonne said with a smile. She rubbed Rick's chest. "Come show me where Shane keeps the corkscrew and wine glasses and we'll get this party started, okay?"

"I can show you –"

"You stay with Andrea," Rick said, interrupting Shane's words. "Michonne and I will take care of this." Rick's hand trailed up and down Michonne's side as he directed her to the kitchen. "I know where everything is."

Shane's jaw clenched. Why did it sound like Rick was talking about more than wine glasses and an opener? "I want beer!" he shouted, when the swinging door closed behind them.

"It's not beer you want, Shane," Andrea sniped, crossing her arms. "You are so transparent."

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited. Rick appreciates my dedication in getting him a speedy divorce so he can go on with his life with Michonne. You know, I'd think you'd be in a better mood. I extended the deadline by several hours, but not telling you that probably made you sweat a bit. What did you and your bed buddy decide?"

Shane glanced toward the kitchen. "What do you think? There's not exactly a choice here."

"Of course it is. You can tell Rick what you've done. What you're still doing."

"It's over with Lori."

"I'm not talking about Lori." Andrea stepped up to him, glaring. "You need to pull your eyeballs back in your head with Michonne."

"This is none of your damn business."

"It became my business when Michonne asked me to help Rick get a divorce. Thanks to you, that's happening. I'm giving the divorce papers to Lori tomorrow, and I don't expect any trouble or I will make a whole hell of a lot of it in return. You are on notice. I'm watching you."

"Are you jealous?"

Andrea folded her arms, grunting. "Jealous of what? Your obsession with Michonne?"

"It's not obsession."

"The hell it's not. When Rick invited me, he mentioned this would be your first meeting with Michonne, but when you talked about her in the bar it wasn't in a secondhand way. Are you stalking her or something?"

Shane scoffed. "Stalking? I'm not stalking her. Rick's my best friend, so I did a background check on the woman he fell so fast for. It's nothing sinister."

"Tell Rick that. Maybe the obsession is with having whatever Rick has." Her eyes glistened and a little smile turned her lips. "You saw him and Michonne just now. The way they were looking at each other. The way Rick touched her, the smiles between them." Andrea stepped closer. "He's had her. I bet that just burns you up, doesn't it?" She dragged her finger along his jaw. "Thinking of Rick touching Michonne, hearing her moan and call his name when he's inside her." Shane's eyes narrowed and face burned. "Oh, yeah, that just eats you up." She dropped her hand and shrugged. "But Michonne is not Lori, and you will never have her, because she has good taste, and eyes only for Rick."

"You need to go."

"Yes, over to the couch to sit down." Andrea moved to the sofa and settled against the plush upholstery, crossing her legs. "I will be in your face all night." She picked up the stack of take-out menus. "One wrong move, and the jig is up."

 **~*~/*\** ***** **/*\~*~**

Michonne peered out the tiny crack between the swinging door and the frame. Shane and Andrea were having an intense conversation, but she couldn't hear anything.

"What's happening?" Rick asked.

"They're talking," she answered. "Shane's not exactly thrilled, but they're not shouting, and - Oops."

"What?"

"Shane just looked in this direction." Michonne joined Rick at the counter. "Do you sense the attraction, too?"

"I do, and I also sense that they both hate it." Rick opened the drawer next to the fridge and pulled out the corkscrew. "The wine glasses are to the left of the sink."

Michonne opened the cabinet and retrieved three glasses. "There's a thin line between love and hate. I think we should give them a little gentle prodding." She set the glasses on the counter. "Later on, I'll get Shane in a corner and you get Andrea into one and we'll sing our friend's praises. Maybe they can be as happy together as we are."

"It's impossible for any couple to be as happy together as we are." Rick slipped his arm around her waist and brought her into his arms. Michonne sighed, losing herself in those eyes of blue, and his tender, thrilling touch. "I love you so much." His sweet kiss punctuated his words. "Even with whatever Lori is up to, when I look in your eyes and feel your arms around me, I know we can face anything."

"Because we can." She brushed his perfect lips with hers. "We are unstoppable, Rick. Maybe Shane and Andrea are, too."

"We'll see. When I'm in my corner with Andrea, I'll let her know what's happening with Lori. She's already certain she can end things quickly. This news should speed things up more." He kissed her nose. "Let's wrap up this get-together just as fast, huh?"

She combed her fingers through his curling locks. "Got something you need to take care of?"

"Uh-huh." His gaze swept over her. "You. In a couple of hours, we say good night and let Shane exert some of his excess charm on Andrea instead of you."

"It was a little extreme," she said with a chuckle, "but I'm all about you."

"I love hearing that." Rick pulled her close, nibbling her neck to the encouragement of her sighs. "In two hours, we'll enjoy the last few hours of Day After Day alone. Deal?"

"Deal." Michonne pecked his lips and then swooped up the opener. "Let's get back out there."

"Okay." Rick grabbed a beer and the glasses. "The two-hour countdown is on."

* * *

"I didn't know," Rick said, laughing. "I was six, and I'd never seen coins in a fountain before. I told my little brother, Jeff, he was four, that we could take some of them. It was like finding money on the street. Dad thought it was funny, until he found out Jeff fell in. Mom didn't think any of it was funny, even though Jeff said he wanted to dive for dollars again."

"Jeff was your little shadow," Shane remarked from his perch on the ottoman. "He would've done anything you said."

"That, too. There's the truth of my criminal past." He clutched Michonne's hand. "You still love me after hearing that secret from my childhood?"

Michonne chuckled. "Even more, sweetie," she said with a little kiss. "Truth or Dare was a great idea, Andrea, although one of us took all dares."

"Women love mystery and daring, right?" Shane said, cracking open his fortune cookie and frowning after silently reading the words. "I like dares, and I believe in keeping things interesting." He popped a piece of cookie into his mouth.

"What did the fortune say?" Rick asked. He was invested in playing matchmaker with Michonne, but Shane and Andrea were practically zip codes away from each other in the same living room. This would be a challenge, although it had been a fun evening. "Read it aloud."

"'Prepare for changes like the seasons.' See, the same old weird messages."

Andrea brought her wine glass to her lips. "Sounds a little foreboding," she said.

"Sounds exciting, too," Michonne replied. "Anticipation of things to come. Good things, happy things." She rubbed Rick's hand.

"Or just meaningless words shoved in a crispy cookie." Shane reached for the empty plates. "I'm gonna throw these in the dishwasher."

"I'll help," Michonne offered, giving Rick a wink and his knee a gentle nudge as she stood from the loveseat. "It's the least I can do with you being so hospitable." She picked up the bag they'd placed the empty white take-out cartons.

"Mish, you don't have to do that," Andrea said, pouring the last of the wine into her glass. "Shane can handle a few dishes. We're the ones who really played the game."

"I want to help, Andrea, it's fine."

Rick stood, giving her a quick kiss. "Good luck with your sell," he whispered.

"You, too," Michonne murmured. "Changes are coming." She cleared her throat. "We'll be right back."

Andrea shook her head. "You and Michonne are not subtle," she said when the kitchen door swung behind Michonne and Shane. "I'm not interested in Shane at all."

"Hmm, I dunno. Kinda seems like you are. There's attraction."

"I'm attracted to movie stars, too. Doesn't mean I'll get involved with one of them."

"There aren't any movie stars in this house, but Shane's here."

"Yes, and Michonne doesn't need to waste her time with him for me." She shot off the couch. "I'm going to get her."

"Uh-uh." Rick pointed at the couch. "Sit, please. You and Michonne are already good friends, this is new friend time. Let her talk to him."

"God." She plopped down, glancing toward the kitchen.

"Shane's not a bad guy, he's just Shane." Andrea muttered under her breath. Rick pressed on, he wasn't deterred from doing his selling. "How did you two meet? Did he do or say something he shouldn't have?"

"We met recently, by chance, and, yes, he did _and_ said something he shouldn't have."

"I bet he's sorry about it."

Andrea grunted. "I know he is." She picked up her glass and finished the last of her wine. "You and Michonne are in love and happy and you want everyone else to be, but you two have something special that just can't happen for everyone, and it won't happen with Shane and me. Not together."

"If you say so," Rick said, but she was protesting way too much for him to take her words as final. He would get back to his persuasion tactic in a couple minutes. "Something happened yesterday that I need to tell you about."

"I don't think you need to tell me about that." She returned the glass to the table, smirking. "It's pretty obvious and it's not exactly something I need to know, except girlfriend talk."

"What?" Rick's cheeks warmed. "No, not – not that. It's obvious?"

"Very, yes. I'm cheering from the sidelines. You and Michonne make each other so happy. It's beautiful."

"Then what I'm about to tell you should make you cheer more. Lori cheated on me."

Andrea's gasp evaporated her gleeful smile. "You know?"

Rick blinked. That wasn't the response he expected. "Wait a minute. You already knew?"

"I – I…"

"Don't stammer. Michonne didn't tell you this, so how the hell did you know?" Rick sucked in one breath after the other, but calm was too slow in arrival. "Answer me!"

 **~*~/*\** ***** **/*\~*~**

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but Andrea was right." Shane loaded the rinsed plates Michonne handed him into the washer. "You didn't have to help with the dishes."

"And like I said, I wanted to," Michonne replied, finding the opening she wanted with Shane mentioning Andrea's name. "Andrea is gorgeous, isn't she?"

Shane paused after receiving the last dish. "She's pretty, sure. Why?" he asked, placing the dish on the rack. "Or is that a ridiculous question?"

"You're not an idiot, Shane. We had a good time tonight. I can imagine more of that in the future." She handed him her empty glass. "It would be great, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I think more fun with us would be great." Shane reached for the glass, holding on to her hand a little too long. Penetrating brown eyes raked over her. "Andrea's attractive, but she's got nothing on you. You are one fine-looking woman, Michonne. Rick is a lucky man." Michonne's bristled at the overt ogling. "Some guys have all the luck."

This was not happening. It just wasn't. Michonne pulled her hand away. Shane was Rick's best friend and he was a little flirtatious, but he'd had three beers. He was feeling a little loose, that's all. She had to bring things back on track, and she could do that. Just put this weird detour out of her mind. "You and Andrea got off on the wrong foot, but-"

"Shh." Shane pressed his finger to his lips. "I don't want to talk about Andrea, and I know you don't, either." He loaded her glass and started the washer. "We took care of the dishes, now let's take care of the real reason you wanted to be alone with me." Shane pulled her against him, groping her bottom. "Do you feel how hot you make me? I'm as attracted to you as you are to me."

Michonne clocked Shane with an open hand when he came in for a kiss, freeing herself from his clutches and the prolonged seconds of frozen shock. "You couldn't be more wrong. I'm not the slightest bit attracted to you." Shane blinked, his dumbstruck look stoking her fury. "I love Rick, your best friend. He's the only man I want."

Shane grabbed her arm when she stalked away, halting her. Wide, fearful eyes held hers. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" She snatched her arm away. "I'm not keeping this from Rick."

"You – you misunderstood."

"I didn't misunderstand a damn thing." Rage-filled tears scorched an unchecked path down her cheeks. "I wish I did. I wanted to believe I had, but I didn't."

"You said it. Rick is my best friend. You met him four days ago. I wanted to be sure you were sincere, that you were truly about him. And you are. You passed."

"Yes, on your pass. Don't insult me with calling it a test, because we both know it wasn't. Rick loves you, and I don't want to hurt him with this, but I have to tell him what you did."

"You don't. You can't!"

"You'll see."

" _Answer me!"_

Rick's angry voice hastened Michonne's fast exit from the kitchen.

"Michonne, please, don't!" Shane shouted, following behind her. "I'm sorry."

Rick stood when she entered. Concern erased the scowl from his face.

"What is it?" he and Michonne asked each other.

Andrea stomped over to Shane. "You did it, didn't you?" she said, poking her finger into his chest. "You really did it!"

"Did what?" Rick cupped Michonne's cheeks. "Babe, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Because I don't want to do this." She sniffled, closing her hands around his as they stroked her cheeks. "I really don't."

"Do what?"

"Tell you what Shane did."

"Michonne, please," Shane begged. "Please."

"Hey." Rick held her gaze. "You can tell me anything, Michonne, anything. What is it?"

"He came on to me. He came on very strong."

Rick closed his eyes as what seemed to be every breath escaped his body. "He what?" he said, his voice low, quaky, and filled with a plethora of emotions.

"Buddy, it's not-"

"Shut the fuck up, Shane!" Rick screamed, before turning to Michonne and tenderly brushing away her streaming tears as pools filled his eyes. "He came on to you?"

"He did, but I'm okay." She wiped his eyes. "It's you I'm worried about."

Rick sniffled. "Me?"

"He's your best friend."

"But you're my world, Michonne." Rick gathered her in his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead as she held on to him. "You're my world."

"I could've stopped this." Andrea shook her head. "I'm sorry, Michonne, for whatever it was Shane did. I didn't say something sooner, and I'll always regret that, but I'm speaking up now." She glowered at Shane. "The jig is up." Andrea released a long, heavy sigh and rubbed her neck. "This past Saturday, I was having a drink in a bar when a guy came in anxious to get to the bottom of a bottle of Jack. After having a couple of shots, the guy made a stunning confession. I didn't think twice about it until I agreed to help the man my good friend had fallen deeply in love with secure a divorce."

"Shut up!" Shane raged.

"It was after meeting Rick at the sheriff's department that the best friend, wife, and new love referenced in the confession became real people," Andrea continued, ignoring Shane's loud outburst. "When Rick explained his connection to the man I saw at the water cooler, the confessor at the bar: Shane. He's been having an affair with Lori for months, and he said he would likely put the moves on you, too, Michonne. I didn't think he would do it. I swear I didn't. I was using the information about the affair to expedite the divorce. I believed deep down that Shane had some real remorse. He kept saying how important Rick and his friendship was to him, but he's just a loathsome pig!"

"He said he would go after Michonne?" Rick said, his unflinching gaze fixed on Shane. "He said that?"

"He did," Andrea asserted. "That he wouldn't be able to help himself. I guess he was right."

"Rick?" Michonne held his face. "Look at me," she pleaded, trying to get his attention, but his fuming eyes remained fixed on Shane. "Baby, we need to go." She snapped her fingers, but he didn't blink. Her heart raced, panic set it. This was not good. "Please, Rick, let's go."

The light in Rick's eyes flickered and disappeared in the darkness brewing in their midst. "Drive Michonne home and stay with her until I get there, Andrea. I need to be alone with Shane."

* * *

 **Happy Holidays**

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	14. Chapter 14

_He came on to me. He came on very strong._

Rick stared at Shane through a haze of red as Michonne's stunning words and the rapid beating of his heart echoed in his head. His skin tingled, face burned, thoughts raced. Shane. His best friend and confidante, his son's godfather, Lori's lover, and the source of Michonne's tears. Rick's hands squeezed into tights balls. Michonne's tears.

He could forgive Shane almost anything. Sleeping with Lori, that news hurt, because it was Shane's betrayal, but he could've forgiven that, too. Even together, he and Lori were over long before she spread her legs for Shane. The dynamics were different. But getting confirmation that his closest friend, the man who was like another brother to him, had intentionally set his sights on the love of his life, that he brought Michonne pain, there was no forgiving that. Never.

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone with him, Rick," Michonne said, her tone hurried, desperate. "We don't keep secrets. If you need me to leave, then you don't need to do this."

"Then you'll have to stay, 'cause I need to rip his fucking head off!"

Michonne screaming his name was the last thing Rick heard before charging Shane and tackling him to the floor, a raging bull reacting to the inflaming flash of red. His closed fist connected to Shane's face with a series of thunderous smacks. "You son of a bitch!" Michonne words and his racing pulse continued their haunting echo in Rick's head, stoking his fury, making him oblivious to the weight on his back and everything else. The blood oozing from the corner of Shane's eye, his nose, and lips fed Rick's desire to see even more. His hand throbbed, but he didn't care. "How the hell could you!" _He came on to me. He came on very strong._ Rick continued landing blows, fighting the new tears burning his eyes. "Why, Shane? Why!"

A flash of light and loud shattering of glass froze Rick's hand mid-punch. "Rick, that's enough! You're gonna kill him." Michonne raced over from the broken lamp she'd smashed. She lowered his bloody hand and pulled him away. "He's not fighting back."

Shane groaned. "Let him kill me," he mumbled through swollen lips and whimpers, his bloated left eye closing more by the second. "I deserve it."

"Damn straight!" Rick thrust his size-ten cowboy boot into Shane's side and spat on his curled body. "But you're already dead to me." Michonne stepped between them, trying to keep Rick back. "You hear. You are dead to me!"

"I'm sorry, Rick. Michonne, I'm so sorry."

Rick grunted. "The hell you are. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have touched Michonne!"

Shane favored his left side, struggling to crawl to the ottoman about a foot away. Rick hoped the kick had broken a rib. "Please, buddy," he said, grunting and groaning with every movement, before slumping against the overstuffed footstool and gripping it like it was a life preserver. "Please just…"

"Please what, huh? Let you explain? How the hell can you explain any of this? You knew everything, Shane, everything! And you do this to Michonne, to me, to us, man." The knot in Rick's throat tightened. A stubborn tear rolled down his cheek, breaking the gate for several more. "Twenty-nine years. Why?"

Michonne smoothed away his tears. "Rick, shh, listen to me. Calm down." She rubbed his forearm, her soothing voice and the gentle stroke of her hand sending the savage beast in him deeper into its lair. "There's only one way to get the answers you want. You have to hear him out. You two need to talk."

"He hurt you." Angry, disappointed, and sad, Rick sniffled as he looked at Shane. "We have nothing more to talk about."

"He came on to me, but he hurt you, Rick. He grabbed me and touched me, tried to kiss me…" She closed her eyes, releasing a shaky breath. "And I…"

He cupped her cheek. "Michonne?"

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. You came out here crying."

"I did, because I see the bigger picture. I feel what I feel, but this situation is about more than me. There's a decades' long bromance involved." Her fingers grazed his swollen, battered knuckles. Rick winced. "The pain you bring here won't help the pain you're feeling in here," she said, pressing her hand to his chest. "You have to deal with that pain. Talk to him. Andrea and I will…" Michonne looked around. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Andrea exited the kitchen with several packages of frozen vegetables. "Thought these would come in handy." She dropped two beside Shane and grunted. "You look like hell," she told him before handing the final package to Michonne. "For Rick."

"Thanks." Michonne placed the pack of peas on Rick's hand. He flinched from the icy contact. He'd hit Shane hard. His hand felt sprained. He might've broken a knuckle or two. "You talk to Shane. He needs to do this, and you need to hear it." She kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"Still?" he said, glancing at his injured hand and then Shane.

"Always." She placed his free hand on the peas and caressed his cheek. "We'll be in the kitchen."

"Stay." Rick kissed the palm of her hand. "No secrets. I need you to hear this with me."

Andrea moved around Shane and picked up her purse from the couch. "I'll leave you all to talk, and –"

"No, you stay, too," Shane demanded in weakened state. He placed the wide package of broccoli to his side and the frozen corn on the ottoman, resting the swollen left side of his face against the cold pack. "You talked so much before, tell Rick how bad I felt at the bar. You barely mentioned that part."

"Because what happened tonight made it moot." Andrea crossed her arms, her nostrils flaring. "Feeling guilty, feeling your misery in the bar didn't keep you from putting the moves on Michonne tonight, did it?"

Shane closed his eyes, moaning. Rick figured it was from equal portions of pain and guilt. The red haze of anger had become glowing ambivalence. He wanted to aid Shane and punch him, make him feel better and so much worse, a brand new struggle with the calming of his rage.

"Why didn't you tell me, Andrea?" Michonne asked. "Why didn't you mention any of this to me?"

"I wanted to make things as painless as possible for everyone, and I just… I really didn't believe he would do it." Andrea shook her head, frowning at Shane. "I thought he loved Rick enough to do the right thing. Humph. I was wrong."

"You weren't," Shane said.

"I was," she countered. "We're here."

Rick met Michonne's gaze. They were right about them. The two had made an impression, clearly unwanted, on each other, and Andrea was thoroughly disappointed in Shane and herself. He had really screwed up everything.

"Getting Rick a quick divorce was your request, Mish, and I was going to get that for you, because I love you and for all you've done for me. With Lori threatening Shane, I thought this confession was ripe for –"

"Wait a minute," Rick interrupted. "With Lori doing what?"

Shane groaned. "Sit down, Rick, so we can –"

"I don't want to sit." His sore hand now a fiery numbness, Rick tossed the package of peas to the couch and curled his arm around Michonne's, needing to feel her close. "Just explain so we can go. What threat?"

"Lori threatened to tell you about us if I didn't help break you and Michonne up." Shane grimaced, his body like a limp noodle with his top half slumped on the ottoman and his legs stretched out on the floor. His breathing labored. He did look like hell. "Said if she lost you, I would lose you, too. She had me tell her everything I knew about Michonne."

"She came to my office yesterday, and by the time she left, I knew she'd had an affair," Michonne explained.

"Did she tell you?" Andrea asked.

"In a way. I used deductive reasoning. Rick called when Lori was there, and she was very curious about why we mentioned Shane's name, but I didn't make that connection. She got a call as she was leaving, and it made her very unhappy."

"That was Shane. He got on his phone after we had a little talk at the department. I figure that's when you told her about the confession and me, right?"

"I had to act fast." Shane whimpered softly, blood trickled from his nose and stained his teeth. "You didn't give me much choice."

"Lori gave me signed divorce papers last night," Rick shared.

Andrea blinked, doing a double take. "She did what?"

"I didn't get the chance to tell you that part."

"She did them at home," Michonne said. "Used an online template."

"Don't trust it," Shane said weakly, his breathing heavier, tone softer. "She's up to something."

"We figured that, but we don't know what," Rick said. "You're her partner in crime, Shane. Tell us what it is."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

"We spoke by phone yesterday. She told me Michonne knew about the affair, but not that it was me. She sounded different, strange, and said she would do what was best for her. That she wasn't afraid of what Michonne and Andrea knew. I hadn't talked to her since. That's it, Rick. That's all I know."

"Call her."

"What?"

"Get her on the phone!" Rick grunted. The numbness from his hand gone and the ache back with a vengeance.

"And say what?"

"That getting the signed divorce papers has given Rick second thoughts and he's moping here," Michonne suggested. "We all know she's up to something. This is a way to confirm you don't know what it is and show you want to help us find out."

Rick nodded. "Works for me," he said.

"My cell is on the corner –"

"Call her on the landline, so we can listen in on the desk phone. We can make sure you're not up to something and keep her from being suspicious of you talking the whole time on speakerphone when I'm supposed to be here moping around." Rick retrieved the cordless from the kitchen and punched in Lori's number when Shane made his way to the couch with his frozen vegetable pack. "It's ringing," he said, handing Shane the phone before joining Michonne and Andrea who were already huddled around the handset at the desk.

Lori answered in the middle of the third ring. "Hello," she said.

"It's me. Why didn't you tell me about the divorce papers?"

"Shane?" She sighed, disappointed. "I thought you might be Rick. You never call from the house phone."

"My cell died."

"Are you drunk? You don't sound yourself."

"I have a bit of headache. Might be coming down with something." He flinched, holding the phone closer to his puffy face. "Why didn't you mention these divorce papers yesterday?"

"With your newly discovered need for confessing, I'm not in a hurry to run anything by you. Did Rick shout it from the rooftops or something?"

Rick rolled his eyes. If Lori was trying to be subtle in her quest for answers, she failed.

"No shouting," Shane said. "He uh, he took a sick day. I came home and he was staring at those papers. Said he might've been wrong. That having the signed papers was giving him second thoughts."

"Did he now?" she said, her glee unmistakable.

"Yeah, I was stunned. He's in his bedroom all lost and confused."

"I wished I would've said something when he called for Carl earlier, but I didn't want to seem anxious." Lori laughed. "This was easier than I thought. Told you I'd do what was best for me."

"Giving him divorce papers?"

"Giving Rick what he thought he wanted by setting him free. I told him Michonne had won when I handed them over. I think that did the trick. He went on and on about how much he loved her and how wonderful she is, but it's a fantasy he'd made up because I stopped throwing pussy at him, as you say, a few weeks after I started giving it to you. But Rick loves me, and always will. I tried to tell Michonne he was coming back to me, but she wouldn't listen. No, she was so confident, so certain of this fairytale love she shared with my husband. But their story is over." Lori snickered. "It's a lesson she'll have to learn the hard way."

Michonne's hand on Rick's and her shaking head prevented him from exploding at Lori's infuriating words. "Not yet," she mouthed, clutching the phone in her hand.

Rick nodded. Michonne had yet to steer him wrong, so he drew quiet, deep calming breaths and stayed silent. Listening to Lori's crassness and belittling of their love was as hard for Michonne as it was for him, but they could get through this torture together.

"What if Rick finds out about us," Shane said. "It could still happen."

"How?" Lori tsked. "Michonne suspects an affair, but she doesn't know anything for sure. She threatened to tell Rick there was someone else if I didn't. I didn't, and she couldn't have if he's reconsidering the divorce. He was so stunned by the papers I signed, I doubt he went back to her last night. I eliminated the need for her lawyer friend by drawing up the papers myself. And if Andrea were to say something, you could just deny it. She's a step above the stranger Michonne is, and you're his best friend. It's not like we took pictures, and lying is the least you can do for not telling me about Michonne in the first place while fucking me like there was no tomorrow. And as it turned out for you, there was no tomorrow." She released a cleansing breath. "By the end of the week, Rick will be back in our home and bed where he belongs, and we can forget Michonne Rameau ever existed. Maybe I'll burn the comic book Carl can't put down. Rick should've never introduced them in first place. I told him this was a phase. Oh, well, I better call him now. See how the poor thing is doing without me."

Michonne nudged Rick's arm. "Now," she mouthed, pressing the speakerphone button and returning the handset to the cradle.

"No need for the call, Lori," Rick said, as Shane turned off the cordless to end the echo effect. "Thanks to you, poor Rick is just fine." Rick winked at Michonne. "Someone here wants to speak to you."

"Hello, Lori, it's Michonne. You mentioned a lesson for me. When is it I can expect the first class?" she quipped. "I'm a big fan of a wide and varied education. You know, you're never too old to learn."

Lori gasped. "What is this?" she bellowed. "Shane, what have you done?"

"A good – a good thing," he answered with a shiver. "For a change."

"My lawyer was listening in, too," Rick said, "and I think she's gonna have some papers for you to sign real soon. Is that right, Andrea?"

"Yep," Andrea replied. "Tomorrow soon."

"This isn't it over, Rick. Not by a long shot."

"No, it's been over, Lori, it's about to become official now. You need to understand, and I mean to really get this, I am in love with Michonne. It's not a phase or a fantasy. It's real and forever. I am never, under any circumstance, coming back to you."

"This is because I was with Shane."

"No. I sincerely want you to find happiness. If it's with Shane, fine, be with him. You should know he made a pass at Michonne tonight, so I'm not exactly sure where his heart lies when it comes to you."

"He – He what?" Lori stammered. "Where is that bitch! Michonne, what have done to them?"

"Bitch?" Michonne laughed, loud and exaggerated. "Are you looking in a mirror, Lori? Because all of this is a mess of your making. All of it! The word is 'no,' and you should have said it to the right man."

"Said the woman fucking my husband. Don't worry, Michonne, you and Rick will be hearing that word from me a lot. Get ready!"

"Damn it, Lori! Don't make this any uglier than it's already gotten. Think…of…Carl," he said, punctuating the three words to get across the threat he meant, the familiar refrain having more meaning after the discoveries of tonight.

"I think of everything, Rick. Everything!"

"You can't win."

"But I will. You'll see." The call ended suddenly, signaling Lori had hung up.

Rick shook his head. This day that had started so beautifully had turned into a night from hell. He extended his arm to Michonne. "Let's get outta here."

Michonne linked her with Rick's. "Andrea, you coming?" she said.

"Yeah." She glanced over and Shane. "I'm coming."

Shane adjusted the frozen pack at his side, wincing in discomfort as he stood from the couch. "Rick, listen, I'm sorry for all I've done, all you've heard, but I love you, man. Your friendship means everything to me. It's the most important—"

"Stop." Rick groaned into his hands. The awakening beast inside him growing more restless with Shane's every word. "Stop."

"Yesterday, you said it was thanks to me that you met Michonne. That my pulling over her car changed your life and you'd always owe me for that. Do you remember?"

"I do. And right after I met Michonne, I got back into our squad car and I told you she was the love of my life, and your response was that I was cheating on Lori. Do you remember that?"

"Rick…"

"Shut up! When I told Lori about Michonne, that I wanted a divorce, she assumed I was cheating, too. Your call on her reaction was spot on, now I know why, but her biggest response came in you knowing about Michonne." Rick laughed sardonically. There were clues everywhere and he'd missed them all. Blissfully ignorant of the chaos all around him. "She was out with 'friends' on Friday, but the call tonight confirmed it was you she was with. You."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"It was just sex. It didn't mean any –"

Rick scoffed. "You don't get it. You being involved makes it mean something. I'm still coming to terms with you and Lori. Whatever it is or was I can deal with it, but tonight with Michonne…" He brought his left hand to her face, gently caressing her soft features. A haze of tears blurred his eyes and slowly rolled down cheeks. "She is my heart." He fingered a dangling loc. "She's beautiful and strong, and she's hurting, because of you. And I see it." He lifted her chin when she lowered her gaze. "I see it, Michonne, and I feel it." He returned his attention to Shane. Standing, seemingly swaying; his face pummeled and bleeding; eye swollen shut, a wounded mess in every way. Rick could've killed him, and it scared him that he still wanted to.

"Tonight, you put your hands on her and made her afraid, but she set aside her pain for me, because she loves me that much. You say you love me, but you hurt the one I love most. What kind of love is that?" Rick flexed his aching hand. "I want to finish you, but beating you to death won't make me feel better or fill the void I'm feeling for my best friend, my brother. 'Cause see, I do love you, Shane, but right now I hate you just as much. I can't stand to look at you, because I don't understand you. Why did you do this?" Rick wiped the tears from Michonne's cheeks. "Why did you hurt this woman? My woman. My love." He turned to Shane for answers. "Why?"

"I don't know." Shane groaned, bringing his hand to his puffy, reddened face. Wiping tears from the eye not swollen shut. "There's something that makes me – Ugh." He reached for his head. "I don't… I don't feel ri…" His eye rolled in his head, and he collapsed to the floor.

An eerie chill raced down Rick's spine and a strangled sob lodged in his throat. "Shane?" he murmured.

Michonne's arms tightened around him as Andrea raced over to Shane's still body. "Call 9-1-1!" Andrea shouted. "This is bad."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading~**

 **Stay tuned...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Apologies for the delay in this update. This chapter put me through it, but, finally, here it is.**

 **I want to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers, and give a special shout-out to guest reviewers. I do appreciate all the feedback.**

* * *

"I killed him, Michonne." Rick's voice trembled. His eyes, once glinting with fury, now glossy with troubled tears and inner turmoil as he stared at the motionless Shane while Andrea attempted to rouse him. "I really killed him."

Michonne shook her head. "No, no!" She cupped Rick's cheeks, her thumbs like active windshield wipers against his tear-streaked face. "Don't go there," she implored. "Do not! Shane's not going to die." She glanced over at Shane. Anger at him and fear for Rick threatening to take her captive. _That grabby pig had better not die!_ "Rick?"

His gaze met hers and her heart broke from the despair looking back at her. "All I could see was your tears, and no one can hurt you." His finger brushed her cheek. Michonne trembled from the reverence in his delicate touch and the love in his eyes even in the midst of his misery. "No one." Pained blue eyes fell upon Shane. "How could I still care after what he did?" Rick whimpered. An ache stabbed Michonne's heart. Rick was such a good man, so gentle and caring, and the anger that had consumed him didn't change that. Honesty had been their pillar, and it was her honesty that had burdened him with this hurt. Every punch he'd delivered to Shane was now pummeling Rick inside and out. The saying 'the truth hurts' had never been more accurate. She didn't want to imagine how much more it could hurt. Rick didn't deserve to know. She couldn't let him find out. "Why did he do this?" Rick sniffled. "I wanted to kill him, but I don't want him to die."

"He won't." She kissed her forehead and hurried over to the desk and picked up the handset. "I'm calling 9-1-1."

Andrea raced over and lowered the handset. "I'll take care of the call, Michonne," she said, glancing over at Shane and then at Rick's battered knuckles. "You and Rick should go."

Michonne eyed her friend, feeling uneasy about entertaining the option that had been presented, and even worse that she didn't think it was a bad idea. "Andrea?"

"I feel terrible about tonight. I thought…" She sighed. "I don't know what I thought, but I know none of this would've happened if I had said something to you or Rick, and I didn't. I can help now. Shane's breathing okay, considering I think his nose is broken, but he's not awake. Rick being here when the ambulance comes wouldn't be a good idea. I'll figure something out to tell them. Work in the broken lamp."

Michonne nodded, returning to Rick. "I think Andrea might be right," she said, rubbing his forearm, aware a bit if coaxing would be in order.

"What?" Rick clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Leaving the scene will make things worse. You two aren't criminal lawyers, but you both know this."

"What I know is how this looks. Helpless on his back, Shane looks like the victim, but he's really the perp whose actions caused all the pain. You've been hurt enough tonight, and you shouldn't have to suffer more."

"You're the most honest person I know, Michonne. You couldn't live with this."

"What I can't live with is the thought of you behind bars, of losing you. I can find a way to live with anything but that. Shane's face looks like ground beef and your hand the grinder. An ambulance gets here and chances are your law enforcement buddies will tag along and form an opinion, even if they heard the truth. I think it's best we step away, at least until we know how Shane is, because this is my fault, Rick. I slapped him, stopped him. I shouldn't have said anything." A broken sob lodged in her throat and tears stung her eyes. Honesty being the best policy was a lie. "Look what it caused."

"Uh-uh, don't you dare!" Rick pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "This is not your fault." He lifted her chin, holding her gaze. "You are honest and you love me, and I will not have you second guess yourself or go against your convictions to protect me. Your refreshing honesty is one of the things I love most about you. I won't be the reason it changes."

"I can't be the reason I lose you."

"You didn't cause this, and you'll never lose me." He wiped her tears. "I'm yours forever, Michonne, no matter where I am." His lips brushed hers, the soft kiss was filled with love and resignation. "You know I can't leave."

"I know you won't," she said, pressing a kiss in his palm, but she still wished he would. Just completely remove himself from the nightmare this evening had turned into.

"I'm going to be okay, I have you and the truth. I did what I felt I had to do, and I can face that. Shane needs to be okay. Not only because it will be good for me, but because it can't end like this."

Andrea picked up the phone. "I'd better call for the ambulance now," she said.

Shane groaned with the push of the first number. Michonne released a sigh of relief. It was like divine intervention. Andrea lowered the phone and they all rushed over.

Rick dropped to his knees and slapped the cheek he hadn't used as a punching bag. "C'mon, wake up."

Shane moaned louder. "Rick?" he mumbled, wincing as the eye not swollen shut fluttered open. "What happened?" He brought a hand to his face. "What's wrong with my eye? My face?"

"You don't remember?"

"No." Shane grimaced, trying to sit up, wobbling as droplets of blood trickled from his nose.

"Take it easy." Rick handed over a paper napkin left from dinner.

"My side." Shane held the spot and wiped his nose, wincing. "Was I in an accident?" He managed to sit up against the base of the couch. "Everything hurts. Why does this napkin smell like Chinese takeout?"

Rick looked up at Michonne. She shrugged. Maybe Shane had a concussion, or maybe this was a ploy. _Ugh!_ She didn't know what to think. Her first impression of Shane was good. Rick had told her about him, and while he was a bit full of himself, and a shameless flirt, he was what she'd expected. The evening was fun, until it wasn't, and now Shane couldn't remember. Was it convenient or unfortunate?

"No accident," Rick answered, getting up and putting his arm around Michonne's waist. "We all had dinner, Chinese food. You don't remember that?"

Shane shook his head. "I don't." His tongue touched the left corner of his swollen lips, reaching the dried blood collected there. He frowned and dabbed the napkin to his lip. "I don't."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"You sent a text about dinner and said you wouldn't be at work."

"That was over twelve hours ago. The last couple of hours we had dinner and played Truth or Dare. Michonne helped you with the dishes afterward."

"Michonne helped me?"

"Yes." Andrea peered down at him, folding her arms. "Does that ring a bell, Shane?"

"It doesn't. Wh - What are you doing in my house anyway?"

"Even with your fuzzy recollection on some details, the fact you remember me suggests you know why I'm here."

"What did you do?" he barked, sounding more and more like a head cold sufferer. "What did you say?"

"Exactly what you think. You confirmed it, as did Lori during the phone call we had."

"Lori? Phone call?" Shane groaned. "My head. Everything's confused."

Michonne scoffed. "Is it?" she and Rick said at once.

Andrea grunted. "I don't think it's that confusing, but I'll still take you to the hospital for a look over to be on the safe side."

"I don't want you taking me anywhere."

"You don't have a choice," Rick said, assisting Andrea in getting Shane to his feet. "Be quiet and grateful for her help." He squeezed Michonne's hand. "Let's grab my things and then we can get outta here. I don't wanna have to come back."

"Rick, wait!" Shane groaned. "What happened to your hand? What happened here tonight?"

"You, Shane. You happened."

"I don't remem - Did you hit me?"

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "I hit the hell outta you, because you hit on Michonne! You came on to her, touched her. I could've killed you, but you don't remember what I did to you or what you did to her." Shane averted his gaze. "Look at me!" Shane followed Rick's directive, shame the new rouge on his beaten face. "Know what I'll never forget? Michonne's face when she came out of that kitchen. Her tears." Rick closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. "I can't - I can't do this again. Not right now." He turned to Michonne. "Let's get my things."

"I don't remember, but I'm sorry. Michonne, I'm…"

"Stop!" Michonne huffed, finding his words empty with the dark cloud of uncertainty hovering over Rick's head. "You apologized afterward, several times. I don't want to hear that again. You want to show me you're sorry, tell Rick you won't press charges against him for beating you. That's all I want to hear you say."

"I wouldn't press charges. If I did what…"

"There's no 'if'!" Rick barked as Michonne asserted, "You did it."

"Then I deserved it. I deserve what I got and worse. I won't say anything. Michonne could even press charges against me." Shane reached out to Rick. Pleading desperation filled the eye not swollen from Rick's avenging fist. "Rick, buddy, you have to know I would never press -"

Rick shot out his aching hand, ceasing Shane's words and wincing from the pain. "I don't know what you'd never do. Tonight showed that. I don't trust you anymore, and it's like I never knew you."

"I won't press charges. You have my word."

"What's your word worth? I thought our friendship was worth something, but..." Rick's words trailed. "You should get yourself checked. You don't sound good and you look even worse."

"Rick?"

"I'm glad you're awake, but that's all I have for you, Shane, and it's your fault."

Andrea touched Shane's arm. "Let's get you to the hospital," she said.

Shane stared quietly at Rick and then shuffled over to the door.

Michonne held Andrea's arm as she passed by. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Nope, but he's hurt, and it's better than calling an ambulance." Andrea pulled Michonne into a hug. "I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Shh. You didn't do this."

"It doesn't help my guilt." Andrea shook her head, observing Shane watching Rick. "I'll text you when I know how he is."

Michonne peered over at Rick whose attention was fixed on Shane. Still waters run deep. "I think that's a good idea," she said. "Later."

Rick spent the time it took them to pack his things cracking about how fast it would take. Excluding his deputy duds, he needed to start a clothing rotation after ten days, whereas she could wear a different outfit every day for months. Michonne humored his humor. Laughter concealed the pain. It wasn't clothes that made this man, it was his heart. And right now, his heart was hurting, but he was putting on a brave front.

The drive to her place was uneventful. Earlier, she'd mentioned Mike's suggestion that she remain at the house and buy out his ownership, but Rick had been too preoccupied with celebrating 'Day After' to offer more than a mumbled acknowledgment of her words. Now that they were back in their sanctuary, safely behind the closed door of their intimate space, they'd have to discuss the house and what happened tonight in more detail.

Rick draped a uniform on the back of the chaise and dropped to the bed with a heavy sigh. Michonne sat beside him and clasped his hand. "I'm sorry," they both said at once. "Why are you apologizing?" They each paused a beat. "You go."

Michonne pressed a finger to his lips, bringing an end to their tandem speak, and a touch of humor to his light eyes. "I'll go first."

"Okay," Rick said.

Though the drive had been done in relative quiet, the lack of conversation hadn't been uncomfortable. It gave them time to process their thoughts. Classical music had played on the radio, providing an interesting accompaniment to the memories from the emotional roller coaster of a night. The calming and dramatic concertos paired perfectly with the twists and turns the evening had taken, leading them to this point.

Michonne dragged her finger to the opening of Rick's button-down denim shirt, lightly brushing the splattering of fine hairs dusting his chest. "How are you?"

"I can answer that when I know how you are."

"I'm only as okay as you. You're the one with the aching hand and broken heart."

"Eh, my hand's feeling better. Nothing a couple of ibuprofen and a kiss from you can't cure."

She filled half the prescription with a kiss to his hand. "I'll give you the pills after you stop being stoic, and not just about your hand." His shoulders slumped, eyes dropped. "Hey." She lifted his chin. "I feel your torment, Rick, and I want - I need you to know that it's okay that you care about Shane. He's your oldest, dearest friend in the world. I know you're hurting. The things you found out weren't easy, and you need to talk about them."

"You should, too."

"Okay." She nodded. "I want you to know that I'm really all right. I'm not a shrinking violet. I've had to deal with unwanted advances before, all women do, but Shane's your best friend and you were right in the next room when he did this and that didn't stop him." Over the ensuing minutes, Michonne elaborated on the encounter. Rick remained quiet throughout, holding her hand, giving her support, but his clenched jaw and sharp breaths gave an all too vivid image of what listening to Shane's actions did to him. "...and when he tried to kiss me, that's when I slapped him and told him I was gonna tell you what happened. He tried to say it was a test of my fidelity to you."

Rick scoffed. "That he did this for me?"

"Yeah, but I was beyond the point of misunderstanding his intentions. He was contrite and so fearful of you knowing."

"I bet so."

"The more he talked, the angrier I got. It was when I was telling you, after the shock and anger had worn off, that I felt something akin to fear. And not of Shane specifically, I'm not afraid of him, but of the situation. I think that's what you picked up on. I couldn't wait to meet him," she said with a sigh, remembering her excitement at the prospect of knowing the guy she'd heard so much about. "I liked Shane before I met him, because you loved him. And when we finally met, I thought he was great. We were having such a good time, and then this happened. I'm so sorry."

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for."

"Neither do you."

He groaned. "How can you say that?"

"It's true."

"What's true is I love you, and like a fool I still care about him. After everything I just heard, after everything he's done."

"Let's talk about everything he's done. Everything _you're_ feeling." Rick sucked in a breath, and retreated to the wall of windows. He pushed open the curtains, gazing into the darkness. Michonne joined him, combing her fingers through his silken curls. He sighed softly. She felt some of the tension flee his body. Talking had freed her from the heaviness of the night, but Rick was carrying so much more weight. She wanted to share his burden, she needed to, but he had to make that happen. "There's nothing you can't say to me," she said, knowing he already knew, but his pain making a gentle reminder seem necessary.

"I know." Rick turned and kissed her forehead. "I'm so lucky to have you." He sighed. "I was hurt to hear about him and Lori. Hurt, disappointed, and angry. Shane is – was my best friend, and when the trouble started with Lori and me, he was the first person I told. I confided everything to him. He knew I was trying with Lori, knew I was confused by her anger, and he was sleeping with her." Rick grunted. "You know, maybe I wasn't trying."

"I don't think…"

"It's true. C'mon, I told myself I was trying, but could I have been if I don't care that she cheated, more than I care that she cheated with Shane? I was faithful the whole time, and she wasn't. She broke our vows. That should be the issue, but it isn't." Rick sighed deeply and started pacing the length of the windows. "When you told me Lori had an affair, I was angry that she hadn't said something, because those months of tension and strain wouldn't have happened. But to find out her lover was Shane, my best friend. That makes it different. He had all the pieces, we saw or talked to each other every day, and he said nothing." Rick's pacing increased. "Up until the moment I met you, I honored the vows I gave to Lori to the letter, and never once considered straying from them. But when I looked into your eyes, I knew the vows I spoke to her were only meant to be said to you, my soul mate. I had to tell her about you. I had to. But Shane and Lori said nothing - for months."

"I can't make excuses for them, Rick. I don't know how they got started or what they were thinking when they -"

"They weren't thinking, because they don't care. You and I, we care!" He stopped pacing and flopped down to the foot of the bed, releasing an exasperated sigh. Michonne hastened over, taking his hand, feeling that he needed her near. "Shane came on to you tonight. He knows you are the love of my life, and he still did that. Maybe he came on to Lori, too, I don't know. What's different is you mean so much more to me, you weren't receptive to it, and you told me right after it happened. You told me, and it crushed you to do it, because it would hurt me." Rick cupped her cheek, his probing, teary blue eyes seemed to reach into her very soul. "I can't get over the pain I saw on your face even before you said a word. The pain I still see. I wanted to kill him for putting that pain in your heart. As my friend, he should've never crossed that line, but he did. And here I am, hurting for you and still giving a damn about Shane. You mean everything to me, Michonne, and I feel like I'm betraying you by caring about him."

Michonne swallowed the knot in her throat, and lost the battle to her tears. "No, you're not betraying me."

"But I can see the hurt in you." He sniffled. "I feel it."

"Because we're in love and we reflect what we see in each other. It's our connection. It's been there from that first moment. It's how I knew you were mine. I'm hurting because you are, Rick, and you are because I am." She kissed his hand and held it to her chest. "Listen to me, I'm okay with you loving Shane. I don't blame you for that, and I don't want you to punish yourself for feeling it. Because if you punish yourself, you punish me, and then we'll both be miserable, huh?"

Rick gave her the smile and laugh she wanted as they wiped away their tears. "You and that amazing mind of yours." He pecked her lips. "Your perception and honesty blows me away."

"I will always be honest with you. Look, I know you're angry with Shane, I'm not thrilled with him after his good first impression, but being angry and disappointed doesn't change the love. You have to deal with that in your own time, but I want you to know I am here for you and this is your safe place."

"You are my safe place, Michonne." He kissed her cheeks and forehead, before settling his lips on hers. "You're my home."

"Speaking of home, you kinda need a place to live."

"I know. Have you thought more about Mike's suggestion?"

She nodded. "He's made big overtures, and all he wants is for Andre to be raised here. This house has good memories and you've added to them. I'm leaning to staying, but I need you to be okay with that. And if you're not, I can't..."

"I am. This is a great house, and it holds some pretty fantastic memories for me, too." His eyes brightened and a playful smirk touched his lips. "This room in particular." He tapped the mattress. "This piece of furniture specifically."

"You sure?"

"About the bed?" He made a sizzling sound. "Oh, yeah!"

She playfully swatted his shoulder, making him laugh. "About the house, Rick."

His toe-curling kiss left no room for doubt. "Positive," he said.

She pressed her tingling lips together, catching her breath from his flaming kiss. "You know you're welcome."

"I know. I appreciate the offer, and as unseemly as it might be to say, and it's pretty unseemly, I'm very comfortable here. But we both know I can't stay, not yet. We need to give the boys more time to get used to it." He laughed. "I'll be over so much that Andre will think I live here, but I think I should curb my sleepovers the nights he's home and get a room in town. Just for a while."

"You're right, but the idea of falling asleep in your arms every night was too good to pass up."

Rick growled. "I know what you mean." He kissed her softly. "I promise, the best of yesterday will be our every day very soon. Happy days with our boys and loving nights with each other in this house. Our house. Does Mike understand this will be _our_ purchase?"

"I'm sure he does, but I'll make it clear it's a joint venture. I can't wait to make this house our home."

"It won't be much longer. Lori can make her empty threats, but Andrea's giving her those papers tomorrow, and she will sign. When the divorce is final, I'm making you mine forever and our future begins. Nothing and no one will stand in our way."

"Andrea?" Michonne glanced at the clock. "She said she would text, but it's been a while. Should I give her a call to see how Shane is?"

"Uh-uh?" Rick shook his head. "I do still care, but I have to stop caring. Shane's made his choices, and now I have to make mine."

"You don't have to do this for me."

"I do," he countered, "for you and for me. Shane didn't die tonight, but our friendship did. He killed it. I have to mourn it and move on. Starting now, that's what I'm gonna do."

* * *

Andrea checked her watch and sighed. They'd been at the ER nearly three hours and the sterile hospital smell had all but penetrated into her pores. How long did it take to review test results and send someone home? She thought the doctor ordering a CT scan was a bit extra, but Shane had been unconscious and he wanted to rule out additional trauma from the injuries.

"You can go." Shane grunted as he adjusted his position on the gurney. "I didn't ask you to bring me here."

"You were unconscious for a couple of minutes. Somebody had to."

"I could have called an ambulance."

"Yeah, that would've been a great idea."

"I said I wouldn't press charges."

"You also said you cherished Rick's friendship, but that was clearly a lie." Shane's exasperated breath ended in a grimace. "Just stay quiet until the doctor gets back and sends you home."

"What happened at the house? What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"I know what Rick and Michonne said, and I can reason what happened, but I don't remember."

"Maybe it's for the best. You ruined your relationship with Rick tonight, so maybe it's better you remember the good times, because you won't have any more with him." She shook her head. His swollen eye had reduced the slightest bit, and the nurse had cleaned and dressed his wounds, but he still looked like hell: his lips puffy, cheek bruised, and bandaging across the bridge of his broken nose.

 _Damn!_

Shane made her sick, but she felt sorry for him. Had since he walked into the bar desperate to drink his pain away and she heard his unexpected confession. It's why she brought the frozen vegetables to soothe his aches, raced over when he collapsed, and offered to bring him to the hospital. She had a weakness for hard-luck cases. Even with her denials, Michonne and Rick had seen right through her. It's why Michonne went into the kitchen and Rick stayed with her in the living room, to play matchmaker for her and Shane. Part of her wanted them to do it. If she really feared Michonne being alone with Shane, she would've stopped it, and warned them with news of this dinner. It's why she felt so bad being wrong. "Why did you do it? I thought - I'd hoped I had warned you off this path, but you just had to walk through that door."

"I don't know what I did, but it doesn't matter, because it's who I am. I'm broken. Always have been. My folks were a couple of drunks who abandoned me to my Grandma Jean to do their own thing. She died right after I finished high school, and all I had was Rick. My best friend, my family. I know what I've done – what I do is wrong, but it doesn't stop me, because I'm broken. I rationalize what I do, make it okay. Not doing it seems more of a struggle than the consequences of my choices. The older I get… My heart says stop and my head says go, so I go. Now, you go. I don't need reminders of what a screw up I am."

"Put away the violins, you do need reminders," she snapped, not interested in his poor me routine. "Maybe then you'll stop. You're not broken, Shane, you're just selfish." She glared at him, her face hot, heart racing. "Doing what you want to do, regardless of whom it hurts, is textbook selfishness. Just stop being a selfish bastard. It's not hard."

The two glowered at each other until the curtain to the treatment room slid open with a scrape, breaking the tense silence that had stifled the room and the entry of Shane's doctor. "Mr. Walsh," said Dr. Gibb, sliding his finger across the display of the tablet in his hand.

"Finally," Shane grumbled. "Can I go now?"

"Afraid not." The doctor, who looked like a young Michael Jordan of average height, wheeled the nearby metal stool to Shane's bedside and sat. "We need to discuss the results of your scan."

"Why are you looking so serious, Dr. Gibb, it's just a concussion, right?"

The doctor glanced over at Andrea and cleared his throat, his non-verbal cues strong.

"I'll step out," she said, retrieving her purse from the lone blue armchair, but leaving was the last thing she wanted to do. She needed to know his condition to tell Rick and Michonne. But, also, no one, not even Shane, deserved to hear bad news alone. And the doctor's absent smile and the fact he was sitting hinted strong at bad news. At best, news that needed a lot of explaining, and she wanted to hear it.

"Stay," Shane croaked. The fear and uncertain on his beaten face and desperation in his voice affecting her more than she wanted to admit. "I don't want to hear whatever this is alone. I don't want to be alone."

"It's your decision," Dr. Gibb said.

Her decision. Andrea looked at the purse clutched in her hand. Leaving would be the smart move, but she was rarely smart in these situations, and Shane looked so vulnerable. She found Shane vulnerable. _Damn this attraction for troubled men._ "Okay." She dropped the purse to the chair and moved to the other side of the bed, giving Shane's shoulder a comforting pat.

"Thank you," Shane said, his sincerity taking her slightly aback. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Let me ask you some questions first. Do you still have a headache?"

"A little," Shane answered. "It's gotten better."

"Hmm." The doctor pulled out his penlight and checked Shane's eyes, getting groans of pain when he checked the right eye and even more when he lifted the puffy lid and checked the left. "And you've been having headaches prior to your altercation, right?"

"It's what I told the nurse, but everybody has headaches." He scowled. "Even more when they are punched and get bright lights shined in their eyes."

"Tell me about these punches. Who beat you and why? Was it work related? I know you're a sheriff's deputy."

Andrea squirmed. Shane had kept quiet so far, but with impending bad news coming, would he stay quiet, even with the possibility of being charged? "Doctor, it uh -"

"I told you," Shane interrupted. "I did this to myself."

"That's impossible."

"Is it? I do things, make decisions that… I hurt people and I hurt myself. This is my fault, and I own it."

"You follow impulses."

Shane glanced at Andrea. "I behave selfishly," he said, turning back to the doctor. "I want what I want. Doc, why are you asking these questions?"

"To confirm some things. You do have a very mild concussion, but it's not why you have no memory of this evening or why you passed out or specifically why you're suffering from a headache or behave selfishly. Mr. Walsh, you have a brain tumor."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this update is so late, but here it is. Thank you all for bearing with me.**

* * *

"Damn it!"

Lori slammed her cell phone to the kitchen counter. She'd lost count of how many times she'd called Shane only to keep getting his voicemail. He couldn't keep ignoring her. Not after all he'd done.

Carl would be in at any minute for breakfast, but she was too wired to do anything more focused than stare out the window and sulk. Sleep, like Shane, had evaded her. She'd been dressed for hours and managed to force down orange juice and nibble on dry toast at the start of her stressful vigil because it was all she could stomach. Her mind raced with questions, and she needed answers. How could Shane set her up that way? And to hit on Michonne. It was bad enough Rick and Carl were mesmerized by that woman, but Shane, too. What the hell happened last night?

"Mornin', Mom."

Lori gathered her bearings, needing to set aside her brooding until Carl left for school. "Good morning," she replied as cheerfully as possible, there would be plenty of time for her indignation later. Reaching into the cabinet, she grabbed a bowl for his breakfast of cold cereal. "How did you sleep?" She scanned the boxes in the pantry and chose the frosted corn flakes he loved as she waited for his response. "Carl?" She frowned when she turned to find his face in that comic book of Michonne's. "Carl!"

He peeked over the top of the comic, wide-eyed. "What's wrong?"

"I was talking to you." She lowered the bowl and cereal to the table with more force than necessary and stomped to the fridge for milk and orange juice.

"Sorry, I was reading." he said, closing the comic and placing it in the nearby chair like it was a fragile bird.

"You're always reading that." She motioned for it after setting down the milk and a glass of juice. "Give it to me."

"I already put it down." Carl poured some cereal. "Besides, I'm giving it back when I see Michonne today."

Lori scoffed. "You're not seeing her today."

"Uh, yeah." He added milk to the cereal. "Did you forget? I'm having dinner with Dad."

"Dad is not Michonne."

"Mom, they're together. She's great, and Andre's really cool for a little kid." Carl dove a spoon in the cereal and started eating. "You should meet her."

"I have, and I don't think she's that great." Lori folded her arms, huffing. "She's stealing Rick from me, from us. Destroying our family. A great person doesn't do that."

"She didn't steal him. You and Dad weren't happy before he met Michonne. You were just together."

"And we would still be if she hadn't come along. Everything would be different." She glanced down. "So different."

"Sorry, Mom. I know the divorce upsets you."

"It doesn't upset you?"

"I was a little disappointed when I first heard," he said between spoons of cereal.

"You were?" Lori pulled out the chair across from him and sat, reconsidering her decision to snatch up the book after his pleasing disclosure. She rubbed his hand. "Really?"

"Sure. Like I told Dad, kids want their parents together."

"And they should have that. It's what I want. I don't want this divorce." Everything she'd tried so far had backfired, but she wasn't giving up. Not ever. "I don't want it."

"But it's what you need." He continued eating. "What we all need."

Lori recoiled, jerking her hand from his. "No, it's not." She shook her head. "You don't mean that. You just said..."

"I was a little disappointed at first, but I felt happier for Dad, because he was so happy. Before Michonne, I couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much. I knew something was different with him, and told him so when you went out to meet your friends." Lori squirmed. It was because she ever met that friend, Shane's dick, that she was in this mess that was her life. This nightmare of her own making that had no end in sight. "Mom, he loves her. And she loves him."

"I love him, too, Carl." She sounded defensive, but she didn't care. This situation made her defensive. "He loves me, too. I know it."

"It's different with Michonne. Have you seen them together?"

"No," she answered tersely. "And you shouldn't have, either."

"But I did, and you should, because I want you to be happy like them. When you met Michonne, were you shouting like you were with Dad when he told you about her?"

"You heard that?"

"Not what you said, just the anger in your voice." Carl finished the cereal and slurped down the sweetened milk that remained. He lowered the bowl and licked his lips. "You shouldn't be angry. I've spent a few hours with Michonne and I really like her. And when you meet someone, I want to like him, too. If you got to know her, I bet you could be friends."

Lori gritted her teeth? Carl had to be kidding. "Be friends?"

"You should try. Things aren't bad now, Mom, they're just different. Different can be good. Dad's made his choice." Carl plucked a banana from the fruit bowl on the table. "Fighting this will make things worse."

"You're wrong. Not being with your father will make things worse for me. I have enough friends. I don't need Michonne. Rick is coming back to me, to you, and…" A wave of nausea turned her stomach when Carl peeled the banana. The threat of hurling ceased her words. She covered her mouth and raced to the bathroom. She was going to be sick.

"Mom?" Carl followed her, banging on the door. "Mom, are you okay?"

She couldn't allay Carl's concerns as she hugged the toilet and deposited the dry toast and orange juice she'd consumed earlier, because she wasn't all right. With Rick lost on Michonne and Shane's stunning betrayal and refusing her calls, things were far from all right. She continued retching. Her throat burning from the returned orange juice. Somehow, she would make everything the way she wanted. The way it should be. No matter what it took, she would make it happen.

* * *

Rick rapped on the door to the office of his immediate supervisor. A meeting with the sheriff had kept Sergeant Long tied up all morning, but with the hour just past noon, and the sergeant finally free, Rick didn't want to waste another minute putting off this talk. Shane being out today hadn't been a surprise. With the way he looked last night, Rick hadn't expected to see him, and he was in no rush to set sights on his ex-best friend anytime soon, most certainly not in his squad car.

He enjoyed riding alone this morning. It happened so infrequently he forgot how much he liked it. He didn't need a partner and wanted to tell Long so. If the sergeant insisted he have one, it couldn't be Shane. He had to break all ties. Rick knocked again.

"Enter," said Sergeant Long.

Rick stuck his head in the door. "Sir, can I have a minute?" he asked.

"I was about to call you in, Grimes." Long motioned to the chair in front of the desk. "Sit."

Call him in? Rick cleared his throat, feeling the slightest bit uneasy as he sat. He glanced at his bruised knuckles and slid his hand in his pocket, awakening the pain that had dulled considerably. Did Shane report him? "What is it, sir?"

The tall, imposing man walked to the mini fridge in the corner. He had the right name. The son of a Tuskegee Airman, Long had an impressive stint in the Air Force before joining the King County Sheriff's Department fifteen years ago. "You want a water?"

"Nah."

Sgt. Long grabbed a bottle and downed nearly all sixteen ounces before returning to his seat. "How's Walsh doing?" he said, the olive green executive chair creaking as he swiveled to and fro.

"Shane?"

"His request for open-ended leave has us concerned."

"Open-ended leave?" Rick scoffed. Shane would use as few bruises to milk people for sympathy. "No need for concern. Shane's fine."

"Take your hand out of your pocket."

"What?"

"Put your hand on my desk." Sgt. Long stopped swinging and tapped the empty space in front of Rick. "Right hand, right there. Now."

 _Shit._ Rick followed his supervisor's directive. "It looks worse than it is," he offered at Long's pursed lips.

"Like Walsh's face, right?"

Rick's gaze met Long's. How the did he know about that?

"Boone's daughter was at the ER with a friend," Long answered, as if reading Rick's thoughts. "Said Shane came in with some blonde looking worse for wear. She didn't approach him and if he noticed her he didn't let on. She said he looked defeated and deflated." Long's dark eyes narrowed with scrutiny. "You mixed it up with him, didn't you?"

"We had a disagreement last night, and things got a little physical. He got a bit banged up, so he went to the ER to get a quick look-over. No big deal."

"Two of my men squaring off to the point one has to go to the ER and request time off is a big deal. He's still in the hospital. That's a huge deal."

"It was just an ER visit."

"Well, it turned into more."

More? Rick shook his head. Nah. He wasn't buying it, he couldn't. Shane was a little dazed last night. If he was kept, it had to be for observation for a possible concussion from his nose. That's all it could be. But the way he went down, talking and then...

"I'm not trying to get in your business," Long continued, disrupting Rick's musing. "King County is growing, but it's still small, and people talk. Of late, you've been the source of a lot of talk. Issues at home, this new woman, and now coming to blows with Walsh to the point he's hospitalized." Long finished his water and tossed the bottle into the nearby waste can. "This is not good."

"Sarge, I think…"

"Let me finish!" Rick clenched his jaw, feeling like an admonished eight-year-old. "I like you, Grimes, and I went to bat hard for you this morning with Sheriff Boone."

"That meeting was about me?"

"Uh-huh. He was ready to fire your ass, but I talked him down from that."

"Fire me?" Rick willed his pounding heart and racing mind to slow down. An emotional reaction wouldn't be good right now. "I'm the best damn officer here."

"And exactly why I fought for you. I'm not willing to lose you because of some issues in your personal life."

"There are no issues, I'm getting a divorce. That happens."

"You told me you were sick yesterday, but that was a lie."

"I didn't..." Long's frown caused Rick's words to trail. He'd been a bit misleading, but completely honest. "Every word I said to you yesterday was true, and my personal life has never been better, sir." He'd received a text earlier explaining the divorce papers had been delivered to Lori. Her name on the dotted line and Michonne's on a marriage license with his were the only things that could make better the best. "I'm very happy."

"Glad to hear it. Take the next thirty days and keep being happy. Leave your gun and badge. Effective now, you're on administrative leave with pay."

Rick's eyes widened. He had to be hearing things. "I'm what?"

"We have to look into this matter with you and Walsh. Use this time off to deal with your wife and the lawyer you like to kiss in Italian restaurants."

"My personal life is separate from my work. I'm not apologizing for living my life or kissing the woman I love in public, and I don't need time for -"

"It's either this or you're fired, per Sheriff Boone," Long broke in. "Take this time, Rick. If it's the way you say with Shane, there's nothing to worry about. Is there anything we'll find that you need to tell me now?"

"I told you everything. There was a disagreement and I punched him."

"You beat him."

"He had it comin,' and he'll tell you the same."

"I hope so."

Seeds of worry sprouted in Rick's head. Could things truly be bad with Shane? Standing, he removed his gun and badge and set them on the desk. "See ya in thirty days." He walked to the door. At least he had dinner with Michonne and the boys to look forward to.

"Grimes?"

Rick sucked in a breath. What was it now? He turned around. "Yes, sir?"

"When I said I liked you, I meant it. I want everything to work out for you, you deserve that. You're a hard worker and you're a good, decent man. I'm retiring in a year, and you're my ideal replacement. You could be sheriff one day."

"Thank you, Sgt. Long. I appreciate you sayin' this."

"I heard you were staying with Walsh, but with everything… If you need a place, my wife and I have a little rental house on the edge of town. It's small, barely seven-hundred feet, but nice and move-in ready." Long scribbled on a sheet and extended it. "If you're interested, give my wife a call."

"I am interested, sir." Rick accepted the paper. Long had knocked the wind out of him and puffed his sails in the span of a few minutes. He needed a place and the pep talk. "Probably won't be there very much, but I need it, so I'll be calling. Thank you."

Rick left the office, not feeling as deflated as he should, but missing the star on his chest and the heaviness of his sidearm. Thirty days. He looked at his hand, remembering Michonne's tears, his anger, the punches, and the shiver that raced down his spine when Shane collapsed. He released a shaky breath. What was going on? For so many reasons, he wondered if he really wanted to know.

* * *

"They need to know what's going on."

Shane lost count of how many times he'd heard Andrea's refrain from the moment the doctor dropped his bombshell last night. ' _You have a brain tumor.'_ He'd replayed those words over and over, and they still hadn't sunk in. Though constant, his headaches hadn't been debilitating, and he'd only gotten dizzy after Rick kicked his ass. How could he have a brain tumor the size of a lime? Shane shook his head. Rick couldn't know about this. He didn't want his pity.

"I'm not saying this again," he said, staring unflinchingly, even as his head throbbed and eye ached. "No."

"Damn it, Shane, this isn't something you should do alone."

"You're here. Besides, the doctor said most of these tumors are benign."

"Don't act like you're not scared to death. You've had this meningioma for who knows how long. Dr. Gibb also said it could be cancerous. Your behavior is impaired and you're having headaches. I can tell you have one now. You need your friends."

"I don't have any friends." He felt like he could count Andrea as a friend now. She'd stayed with him through the night. Only left for a couple of hours early this morning to change and handle some paperwork. Before, when she was always in his face, he hated her presence. He hated how attracted he was to her and that she was a reminder of all the wrong he'd done to Rick. Now, he was grateful to her. Through this scary time, and he was scared to death, she was there. He wanted Rick there, too, but that wasn't happening. "Rick was my only friend."

"Your co-workers are…"

"People I work with. I joke around with them, but I wouldn't call them friends. Definitely wouldn't tell them this." He grunted. "And before you say it again, I'm not telling Rick."

"He cares."

"He's angry, and he should be. I'm not gonna tell him I have a mass in my head, because it doesn't change anything. I lied to him, and I hurt him and Michonne."

"You didn't want to. The tumor, it…"

"Made me more susceptible to impulse because it's in my frontal lobe, but it didn't put the thoughts in my head. I did that." Shane didn't want excuses. Maybe it was facing mortality, but this diagnosis made him take a good look at himself. Made him see things how they were, not how he wanted them to be, and he was truly a son of a bitch. He didn't know if he was having memories of last night or making up details from what he'd heard, but Michonne's anger and the slap to his cheek felt real. Felt earned. "I didn't hit on Michonne or sleep with Lori because of this tumor, I did it because I wanted to."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true. I'm not a good guy, Andrea. And if things go bad in surgery tomorrow morning, I need to have made peace with that. The priest I told you about, Father Gabriel, I want you to get a hold of him for me. The church was called Saint Sarah's. It's about forty miles east of here. I want - I need to clear my conscience before tomorrow morning. In case I never wake up when they put me to sleep."

* * *

Michonne looked up from her laptop at the knock on her office door and smiled when Rick peeked in. Her heart pounded. He made that happen so effortlessly. He was her heartthrob. "This is a surprise."

"Hope I'm not disturbing you." Rick approached her desk with a single red rose. His boots and jeans made his bow-legged strut even sexier, but why was he in boots and jeans in the middle of the workday? "Maggie said I could come back."

"That's fine, you can never disturb me," Michonne said, accepting his kiss and the flower. "This is beautiful." She breathed in the delicate scent.

"It made me think of you."

"You're too sweet." She pecked his lips again and set the rose beside her computer, returning her attention to the final line of the partnership agreement she'd been drafting. "Sit, I was just doing a little catching up after playing hooky the last day and a half. How's your day been? You're out of uniform. Did you have a special assignment?"

Rick settled in the chair across from her. "No special assignment, and my day was going well."

"Was?" Michonne finished typing and gazed up at him, not liking the way he sounded. "Is your hand bothering you? Did you decide to take off early?"

"The hand's good. Just a little sore. I'm in plain clothes because I got some unexpected PTO."

Michonne emailed the agreement to Maggie and closed the laptop. "Why doesn't this sound like a bonus vacation?"

"'Cause it's administrative leave."

"What?" she exclaimed, the word stretched with her surprised gasp.

"Yeah, Long just gave me the word. The sheriff's daughter was at the ER, saw Shane beaten and me nowhere around. Boone put two and two together and came up with me being on leave until they investigated. Long was good about it, even offered me a rental space he and his wife have." He sighed. "What did Andrea's text say?"

"That your punches didn't cause any lasting damage and Shane wasn't pressing charges."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you when we got out of the shower last night, but you weren't interested."

"Hmm. I was interested in other things."

Michonne's cheeks warmed with the memories. "Seriously, now, Rick. What's changed?"

"Nothin', not really." Rick sighed, rubbing his neck. "Shane's still in the hospital. Andrea didn't tell you?"

"No. Did she contact you about the divorce papers?"

"She didn't, but I got an automated text saying the documents had been delivered. You haven't talked to her today?"

"Uh-uh. I meant to, but I was busy. Are you sure he's been admitted?"

"That's what Sgt. Long said. That he requested extended time off."

Rick was trying not to show it, but he was concerned. "If it was anything serious, Andrea would've said something." She reached for her phone. "But I'll give her a call and ask."

"You don't have to." Rick covered her hand, halting her retrieval. "I don't really care…"

"Rick?"

"I'm trying not to care." He dragged his hand over his face, groaning. "Maybe if I say it enough times it'll stick."

"Doesn't work like that, sweetie. It's not the number of times, it's just time."

"Time is funny, Michonne. Look at you and me."

"We're an exception to the rule, and proof of my point." She tapped in Andrea's number. "You own your feelings, Rick." She smiled, recalling his first visit to her office. Racing in calling for her, to Sasha and Maggie's stunned confusion, and conveying the truth of their instantaneous connection. "It's why we're together. And why you'll never have to deny your feelings with me."

"Like I could deny you anything if I tried." His eyes softened, raking appreciatively over her. "I love you too much."

"I'll never hear that enough." Michonne flashed the phone. "Voicemail," she explained. "Hi, Andrea, it's Michonne. I was just wondering how things are going with Shane. Rick heard he's still in the hospital. Call me, we want to know what's going on." She ended the call, seeing the conflicting emotions on Rick's face. One way or another, he needed to know for sure, so she called the hospital and asked for the phone number to Shane Walsh's room.

"Well?" Rick asked when she finished talking to the operator.

"There's a phone number." Michonne lowered the phone. "Shane's in the hospital."

Lori burst into the office, wide-eyed. "Shane is where?" she erupted.

Michonne rolled her eyes. Did Maggie leave her desk or something? She didn't want this right now, and Rick didn't need it.

"God!" Rick leapt to his feet and turned to Lori. "What are you doing here?"

"I got the divorce papers."

"That is not an answer."

"What happened to your hand? What's Shane doing in the hospital?"

Scarlet tinged Rick's cheeks. "Are you - Are you kidding me?" he barked.

Michonne rushed to Rick's side, feeling the tension leave his body with the curl of her hand around his upper arm. The muscle flexed under her touch. His rapid breathing slowed. "We don't know, Lori. We just found out," she answered, pleased she was able to keep the antagonism she felt out of her voice. Lori's gall was mind-numbing.

"Did you sign the papers?" Rick asked, not attempting to conceal his animus.

"There were some things I wanted to say first."

"To Michonne? This is her office, not mine."

"I know where I am, Rick." Lori's gaze met Michonne's. Her nervous chuckle broke the quiet in the room. Michonne watched her and waited, curious to see where this was going. "I thought, I hoped, we could try talking again, with less anger coming from me. Whether I like it or not, we are a part of each other's lives. Carl can't say enough about you and your little boy, and he thinks we could get along. That we could be friends." Michonne and Rick shared a dubious look. Lori cleared her throat. "I know I haven't made things easy."

"You haven't," Michonne and Rick replied.

"I want to try."

"We're supposed to believe that?" Rick said. "When I told you I was in love with Michonne, you could have told me about you and Shane, but you said nothing."

"How was I supposed to tell you that?"

"How? _'Rick, I've been sleeping with your best friend.'_ " Rick shrugged. "That's how. Straight to the point." Rick dragged his fingers up and down Michonne's arm. "Like I was with you about my feelings for Michonne."

"There's no going back. You know the truth now and you're with Michonne. And like you keep saying, I need to think of Carl. I want to to do that now. I want to try."

Michonne wanted to believe Lori's words, but she couldn't help doubting them. Mike had made a stunning turnaround, but the situations were vastly different. With Lori, everything felt insincere. "How do you see us doing this?" Michonne asked, wanting to be proven wrong, for if no reason but Carl, but certain she wouldn't be.

"By making a gesture of good will and signing the divorce papers here and now. In front of you, Rick's favorite lawyer." Lori reached into her purse and pulled out a folded stack of papers and set them on the desk. "May I borrow your pen, Michonne?"

"Yes." Michonne extended the hand-crafted fountain pen from the gift set her father presented upon graduation from Yale. If Lori was signing these divorce papers, she would happily let her use the special pen to mark this new beginning for all of them.

Michonne held her breath as Rick squeezed her shoulder, smiling. Lori touched pen to paper and before scribbling a single stroke, dropped in a dramatic heap to the floor.

Rick muttered the expletive that roared in Michonne's head. She wanted to be hopeful, but she should've known better. She'd seen three-dollar bills more real than that fake swoon. Neither made an effort to help Lori up, they just stood there, waiting for the next part of her performance.

Several seconds later, Lori moaned softly, touching her forehead. "What happened?" she murmured, pulling up to a seated position and then getting to her feet.

"You tell us!" Rick's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at Lori. "What was that shit?"

"What do you mean?"

"He means why did you come here!" Michonne roared. Her face hot and heart racing faster than it did when Rick arrived. Blind fury was real, because she was feeling every bit of that. Rick stroked her back, trying to soothe her, but she was beyond being calmed. She was angry at Lori and incensed with herself for daring to fall for Lori's game for even a second. For Lori infusing Carl into her mess. "Don't say to make nice, because we all know that's a fucking lie."

"You're right, we'll never be friends, Michonne. All I want from you is what you took from me. What's mine." Lori clutched the ring around her necklace. "I came here to tell you something, but Rick's presence makes it better. It's funny you should use the word 'fucking.' It's something we have in common with this one," she said, grinning lasciviously at Rick, "and the perfect opening for what I came here to say. The fainting wasn't effective, so I'll be more direct. Our last time left lasting memories." She rubbed her stomach. "Congratulations, Rick, I'm having your baby."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Big apologies for the delay in this chapter. I didn't expect it would be two months between updates, really sorry about that. Work, life, this, that, it all happened, but I'm still here for my Richonne.**

 **Again, I thank everyone for the reviews, PMs, and all the interest. Regulars and guest reviewers alike, your response are very humbling.**

* * *

Rick couldn't stop laughing. Lori said she was having his… He doubled over, holding his cramping stomach, nearly hyperventilating.

Michonne touched his back. "Rick?" she said curiously, concerned.

His laughter sputtered as he stood upright. "I'm sorry," he said, fanning his face. "This is just too much."

"So it appears." Michonne stroked his hair, her eyes narrowed. "I can't wait to hear what you find so funny in all this."

Michonne's confusion was so cute. Rick kissed her cheek, stifling chuckles. Once she heard, she would be laughing with him and not think he'd lost his mind.

"Ahem!" Lori exclaimed with a frown. "I am standing here."

Rick snorted from his giggles. Every word Lori uttered tickled him more and more. Had she always been such a drama queen?

Lori stomped to the door. "That's it. I'm gone."

"Oh, no." Rick raced over, blocking her path. "You can't march outta here angry." He drew a deep breath, trying to gather his composure in totality. "This reaction is thanks to you." His laughter came in broken spurts. "Don't you get how ridiculous this is?"

"It's not ridiculous. I am pregnant."

"Not with my baby, you're not." Rick paused, determined to speak without cracking up. "You had a period after the last time we were together, weeks ago. If you're pregnant, Shane is the father."

"Biologically, maybe he is, but..."

"So, you admit it," Michonne said, astounded.

"Yes. Genetically, this probably isn't Rick's baby."

"Probably isn't?" Rick grunted. "It definitely isn't."

"Fine, it isn't. But in the eyes of the law, you're the daddy, because this baby was conceived during our marriage. That's what the attorney I showed those papers told me when I asked." Lori glared at Michonne. "Tell him I'm right, Ms. Yale Law School."

"Rick will be divorced from you long before this baby is born," Michonne remarked, unmoved.

"Ya think?"

"I know." Michonne crossed her arms, returning Lori's stare-down.

"And you'd better know it, too," Rick added. "I am sick of your damn games, Lori. I get you had no respect for me or our marriage vows, but you should have some for Carl and yourself. Coming here with this foolishness."

"You're one to talk about respect."

"There it is. That scorn. Where is that coming from? What the hell am I missing?"

"Nothing now." Lori jutted her head at Michonne. "You're getting it from her."

"Damn straight! I'm getting everything from her, and that's the way it's gonna stay. You are signing these divorce papers right now."

"No." Lori shook her head. "I said last night you two would be hearing that word a lot. It starts now." She held up her left hand. "This ring keeps you connected to me and this baby, and you're gonna stay that way. Buh-bye," she jeered, opening and closing her hand in sarcastic farewell and then pulling open the door.

Rick reached above her and slammed the door shut. "If you don't sign these papers, I will be forced to tell Carl about you and Shane."

Lori whipped around, her eyes narrowed, cutting. "You wouldn't," she said, the words sounding like a dare.

"Wanna bet? The one thing that comes even close to how I feel about Michonne is the way I felt when I first saw Carl." Rick's eyes met Michonne's. "I fell in love instantly on both occasions, except I knew Carl was coming, and she was the best surprise of my life." His gaze drifted back to Lori. "Your shit ends today. You're pregnant, and won't be able to keep it secret much longer. This pointless dragging of your feet will only keep tension and anger between us, and prove your lies and vindictiveness more important than our son. I'm not having it."

"You don't decide."

"I'm not." Rick stalked to the desk and held up the papers. "You would've made the decision if you walk outta here without signing these after all your dramatics." He slapped the papers to the desk. "What are you trying to hold on to?"

"Us. Our family."

"What the hell is 'us'? You've been sleeping with Shane for months. For the last few years, we've been little more than roommates. We barely even talked these last weeks. That's not marriage or family."

"For sixteen years what we had was enough."

"Until it wasn't and you decided to keep quiet about outside interests." Lori's head dropped. Rick's resolve rose. Shame was good. If she felt more, maybe she would give up this pointless fight. "I'm far from perfect, but I always try to do what's right, even when it's hard. Guess that makes me foolish, because I chose to believe the people around me did the same thing."

Rick flexed his sore hand and his jaw tightened as events from the last twenty-four hours replayed in his head. From Shane putting moves on Michonne to the administrative leave and everything in between. Even when he wasn't around, Shane was still there. Rick shrugged it off. He couldn't think about Shane right now. Chipping away at Lori, getting her to see reason so he could start his life with Michonne, was all that mattered.

"Even though we were kids, and it was the last thing I wanted to do, I knew I had to marry you when you got pregnant," Rick said. "I said those vows, because I was determined to do right by you, be responsible. When you lost that baby, instead of leaving, which is what I wanted, I stayed there. And I didn't want to leave because I didn't care for you, but because I wasn't ready for marriage."

"Not to me."

"Not to anyone. We were nineteen. I was in college and I had to take on a full-time job at the plant to support us. It was so tough. Losing that baby hurt, but we weren't ready."

"But you did marry me, and you stayed. You always did." Lori rubbed her stomach and smiled at her wedding ring. "And you always will."

Michonne's eyes rolled as hard as Rick's as she joined him at the desk, muttering her thoughts on Lori's mental faculties. Rick agreed. Lori's level of denial was crazy.

"We'll raise this baby together and you'll love it as your own." Lori reached out to him, but he shrank away from her unwanted touch. She hunched her shoulders dismissing his rebuff. "I know you better than you know yourself." She kissed the band on her necklace. "This ring is waiting for you. Once you get tired of her, you'll come home."

"Michonne is my home." Lori's lips disappeared and cheeks grew red. Rick frowned. Her annoyance couldn't compare to his. "There's no coming home to you. I've found my soul mate in Michonne. I love her. She makes me happy. That is why we're over. Not Shane, not lying about this ba- baby."

 _Lying about a baby._

Rick thought of the miscarriage she had weeks after they married. He had never questioned it before, but… Was it irony that she was using a baby that wasn't his to keep him now? Could she have lied about ever being pregnant to get him then? A metaphorical two-by-four slugged Rick on the head. His heart pounded, cheeks burned. Of course she could have.

"Shit," he grumbled.

"Hey." Michonne cupped his chin, concern clouded her lovely brown eyes. "What is it?"

"Realization." He glared at Lori. "You weren't pregnant when we got married, were you?"

Lori's eyes widened. "Rick, I..."

"Uh-uh!" He shook his head. "Just answer the damn question."

Silence hung in the air, acknowledging the truth. Michonne cleared her throat and gathered her cell phone and the rose he'd given her. "Yeah, I'm leaving you two alone to talk."

"You don't have to go," Rick said, curling his arm around her waist. Wanting her to stay, needing her calming presence and counsel.

"No, I do." Michonne stroked his arm, drawing deep, calming breaths that served to calm him as well. "I'm so sorry she did this, but my being here will be a distraction. She owes you explanations and I need to talk to Maggie about security options," Michonne said, cutting her eyes in Lori's direction. She held Rick's face and pressed her forehead to his. He breathed in her scent, her strength, her love. "Even out there, I'm with you, okay?"

"I know." He kissed her tenderly, twining his finger in her flowing locs. "I love you." He ushered Michonne to the door, giving her one more kiss and hug.

"Was all that for my benefit?"

Rick turned from the door. "What?" he said with a tilt of the head, the disapproval looking back at him blowing the lid off the calm Michonne had provided.

"The show of affection. You just have to twist the knife, huh?"

Her words sprung up images even his anger shouldn't have brought to mind. Luckily, thoughts weren't crimes, because after today he'd be away for life. "There you go, making everything about you. Why did you lie about that baby?"

"Because I wanted to marry you. The other night at the house you confirmed what I knew that the baby was why you married me, so I don't have any regrets about it."

"No regrets?"

"None," she said unflinchingly. "When you started college, studying more than being with me, I felt neglected. I wanted you to spend more time with me, make me feel like I still mattered. Less invisible. I didn't want to have a baby, wasn't thinking about being pregnant, I just wanted to be your wife. To be with you. My uncle was assistant foreman at the plant. You didn't even have to go to college."

"I wanted a law enforcement career, not a shift assembling parts at a manufacturing plant. I needed my bachelor's to get it."

"It was a good job."

"That's not the – Umm." Rick rubbed his knotted neck. He wasn't doing this. He had to bring the conversation back. "I remember when the condom broke."

"And it was scary, but I didn't get pregnant, I just told you I did. It was the opening to the life I wanted. A life with you. My first period when we were married, I told you I miscarried. The timing supported my words. I knew if I cried enough, felt horrible enough about our 'loss,'" she said with air quotes, "you wouldn't dare leave me, and you didn't."

Memories took Rick back to the night Lori shared the solemn news. She'd been Tony-award worthy. Nothing at all like that horrible fake swoon from earlier. He came home to a dark house, and with the flip of the light switch, she had said those four words, 'I lost the baby.'

The tears, blaming herself, it was masterful. He was duped. The love he had for her had made him easy prey. Now that he thought about it, he'd been the honored guest at many of her one-woman shows. The last few days had just made him more obvious than oblivious to them.

Lori walked around the office. "Things were great for us for a long time. We had Carl, you were advancing at the department, we were the family I knew we would be. But then you got more responsibility, started working longer and longer hours, our sex life lessened, and Carl stopped needing me as much. I started feeling invisible again, and I fixed it by turning to Shane."

"Fixed it? Is that what happened?" he said, remembering that sudden boon in their sex life around the end of July before it went back to normal and then tapered completely.

"I responded to his interest. He saw me and I got caught up." Lori stopped in front of Michonne's Yale diploma, tsk-tsking but not looking away from it. Even she had to know how impressive it was. "Things got better with you and me for a while, but soon guilt kept me away from you, and my anger at myself made it worse. I pushed those feelings onto you. I pushed you away. But I never wanted to lose you, Rick. When you left our bed, I knew I had to be with you again, regardless of my guilt. That's when you told me about Michonne and this supposed great love. Humph." She turned to him. "I'm here to tell you that she doesn't matter. Like Shane doesn't matter. I didn't take care of you before, and she showed up when you were needy, so you latched on to her."

"I fell in love with her."

"No. No matter what you say, I know it's not love."

Rick shook his head and walked to the desk. There was no reasoning with her.

"Shane was a mistake that I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life," she said, following him, "but you're honorable. You do what's right, and what's right is for you to stay with me. Not being with a stranger you say you love and having me raise two children, one a little baby, without a husband. You're a cop. A hero. How would that look?" Lori reached out to him, but Rick's deepening frown brought the hand back to her side. "We can get past this. I know we can."

"I've been past this," Rick said pointedly. "Past you. Your little baby has a father, and you need to talk to him." He handed over the sheets. "Sign the papers."

"Rick…"

"Sign the damn papers!" He sucked in a breath. "Sign 'em."

"I don't want to."

"And I don't want you! Damn it, Lori, don't make me hate you. Don't make our son see what you've become: an unfeeling, selfish bitch!" Her eyes widened, and lower lip trembled, but her show of emotion only stoked his fury. It was probably as fake as her first pregnancy.

"I'm - I'm not that."

"The hell you're not. Were you listening to yourself? You broke the marriage vows you schemed to make happen, but I took the hit for being honest about my love for Michonne. Me," he said, thrusting a finger in his chest. "I took your anger, your outrage at being the wronged wife, your abuse, because I felt your reaction was justified, but it wasn't. You should have never been my wife! I did love you, and marrying you was the responsible thing to do, but it never felt right. Now I know why."

"No."

"Yes! If I hadn't met Michonne, I'd still be wondering why you were so angry. More still, you would still be lying about sleeping with my best friend, probably still sleeping with him, and I would've never known what true love and happiness was. You only care about yourself and what you want."

"Rick… "

"Shut up!" Rick thundered, he had more to say and he was saying it. "You are pregnant now, and you would be passing Shane's baby off as mine if I hadn't found Michonne. You would've gotten over your angry guilt, got me into bed, and continued with this lie without batting an eye." Humorless laughter rumbled in his throat. "When did you become so duplicitous?"

"I'm who I've always been, Rick. And you loved me."

"It's obvious I never knew you. I'm gonna choose to remember the girl I thought you were, because we have a son to raise, but we are over. My life is with Michonne, her son, and Carl. In fact, I think it's best Carl stay with me until you get yourself together."

"What?"

"You need to take care of whatever this is throwing your life into a tailspin, and he will be with me until you do. I have some time off, got a place in town, so it will be a perfect time for him to get adjusted to our new life with Michonne and Andre. You say I'm honorable, and always do the right thing, so you have to know this is right."

"If you want these papers signed, you won't take my son from me."

"He's ours, that's something you can't lie about. And I'm doing what's best for him, because you refuse to do it. You've already signed papers, and if you don't sign these, I will sign those. Or maybe I'll have Andrea draw up more divorce papers on the grounds of adultery instead of irreconcilable differences. It might take longer, but since you're carrying the proof, this could get very ugly for you, and I will still get the divorce and marry Michonne."

"Marry? You can't mean any of this."

"I mean every word." Rick held up the papers. "Under the circumstances, I'm being _more_ than fair." He handed over Michonne's pen. "Sign."

Sniffling, Lori picked up the pen, initialed where she should, and after a short pause, scribbled her name on the last page. Rick did the same and kissed the pages, sighing in relief.

"Are you really that happy about this?"

"Yes!" Rick stated emphatically, stuffing the document in the back pocket of his jeans. "These last few days with you have felt like torturous years. Considering what you've done to make things so bad with us, you should have been less willing to fight and more willing to cooperate when I told you about Michonne. You trapped me into marriage with a lie, cheated with my best friend, and had the nerve to feel like the wronged party. What else but relieved should I be? If not for Carl, we'd have no dealings at all." He pointed to door. "Leave."

"Rick…"

"You'll see Carl later when I bring him to pick up some of our things and we'll get around to a visitation schedule. You should work on how you're gonna tell him about your little blessing. How you're gonna tell Shane."

Lori walked to the door and turned around, her eyes teary, cheeks flushed. Rick prepared himself. Another performance was coming. "If you had loved and adored me even a tenth as much as you do her, I..."

"If I loved you a tenth as much as I love Michonne, you'd be her, and this conversation wouldn't have happened. It's only Michonne. You can't begin to compare."

Lori recoiled, but Rick couldn't apologize for the truth, and wasn't about to. Eyes blazing, she pulled open the door and stormed out.

* * *

"Michonne, I'm sorry. I walked to the supply closet to get a cartridge for my printer. I was only away from my desk a minute or two," said an apologetic Maggie after learning about Lori's unannounced visit. "I usually hear the door open."

"It's not your fault. She was getting in there one way or another. I think I'll look into a security system." Michonne glanced down the hallway toward her office, feeling sorry for Rick at being subjected to whatever new desperate plea Lori was putting forth after her lies were uncovered. Trying to pass off Shane's baby as his and lying about her first pregnancy to trap Rick. Hearing that set a fire in Michonne. When would that woman stop? And Shane? Michonne looked at her phone. Still no word from Andrea. "As fast as things happen, you can never be too cautious."

"Are you all right?"

"There are some things on my mind."

"You were away a day and a half the last time she was here."

"That visit put some things into perspective." Michonne's cheeks warmed with thoughts of how that time was spent. "Made me aware of some things I needed to take care of."

"I didn't mention it, but I overheard what she said that day." Michonne hissed softly. "No, no, don't misunderstand," Maggie said, touching Michonne's hand. "I'm not judging. Well, at least not now."

"Now?"

"Yeah." Maggie nodded. "Honestly, if I'd heard her before I saw you with Rick, I would have formed my own opinion, and it wouldn't have been good. I've seen you with Mike, and I'm a newlywed. To hear her words, I would've been outraged and probably quit on the spot. Then, I'd be mad that I quit the best job I've ever had in some moralistic fit. But I did see you with him first. He barged right in and I felt like I was intruding. The way you two at look at each other… I've never seen anything so intense."

"I've never experienced anything so intense. I'm living classic fiction: it's the best of times and the worst of times all rolled into one. Rick loves classic fiction."

"Rick loves you. That's obvious." Maggie leafed through some papers. "So, uh, how did this happen?"

"It just did," Michonne answered. "It was supposed to. I remember you telling me how you felt after your first date with Glenn. That you knew you were going to marry him."

"I did."

"It was like that with Rick, except I didn't even need a date." Michonne sighed. "Our hearts locked when our eyes did, and we are bonded together. I feel terrible about hurting Mike, and I still care deeply for him and always will. But after meeting Rick, it wouldn't have been fair to stay with him. He's a good man who should have someone to love him the way he deserves, and I want that for him."

"How is Mike? I wanted to ask him when he came by after you left early the other day, but it didn't want to make him uncomfortable or upset."

"He's still coming to terms with it, but he accepts we're over and we're in agreement on raising Andre together as friends. It's new, everything is, but it's working." She glanced toward her office again. Maybe things were working to resolution in there, too.

The front door of the law office flew open and Andrea rushed inside. "Good, you're available," she said, hurrying over to Michonne. "We need to talk."

Michonne left Maggie to her work and met her frazzled friend. "Is this about Shane?"

Andrea nodded. "I'll tell you in your office."

"No, Rick's in there with Lori."

"He's what?"

"Long story. Let's take this to the conference room." Michonne released a shaky breath as she sat at the table with Andrea. Her friend's unsettledness making her unsettled. "It's worse than we thought, isn't it?" she said, bracing herself for the news.

"Yeah, but not for why you think." Andrea sighed, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. "Shane didn't want me to say anything, but I feel like I have to. I didn't want to say it over the phone, so I ducked out when he was napping."

"What is it?"

"He has a brain tumor."

Michonne gasped. "A brain tumor?"

"Yeah. Surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"This isn't because Rick…"

"No." Andrea vehemently shook her head and gave Michonne's hand a comforting squeeze. "If Rick hadn't beaten the hell outta him, Shane still wouldn't know it was there. It's in his frontal lobe, and has very likely been affecting his impulse control for a while."

"Very likely?"

"Shane's not using it as an excuse for his behavior, but it's what the doctor said. I completely understand if it wouldn't make a difference for you, but I feel sorry for him."

Michonne groaned, rubbing her temples. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Rick, but I have to. Shane didn't want him to know?"

"Uh-uh. He's beating himself up for what he's done and he's scared. He's done a lot of wrong, there's no getting around that, but nobody's deserves this."

"How bad is it?"

"Could be cancerous. His tumor, a meningioma, is generally benign, but the doctor won't know for sure until after the surgery. The growth is quite large and the doctor isn't sure if it's been there for weeks, months, or years."

"Was he experiencing symptoms?"

"Outside of putting moves on women that were off limits, he was having headaches, but he didn't think anything of it." Andrea checked her watch and stood. "I should get back to the hospital."

Michonne caught Andrea's hand, stopping her trek to the door. "He got under your skin, didn't he?"

"More than I'm willing to admit. The guy I met in the bar was so defeated, but kind of charming. I knew he was sorry for what he'd done. But Shane got so defensive and smarmy when I confronted him with the dots connected. Still, remembering the guy from the bar, I didn't believe Shane would come on to you, even with the leering he did."

"You noticed that, too?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for this tumor, maybe…" Andre shrugged. "I don't know. Let me get back." They shared a hug. "I'll talk with you later."

"Thanks for telling me," Michonne said, following Andrea out the conference room.

"You're not sorry I did?"

"No, I'm grateful."

Michonne stopped outside the conference room and turned at the sound of her office door opening. Lori charged toward her, eyes wide and raging, a direct contrast to Rick's twinkling baby blues and smiling face as he followed behind. Michonne concluded the petition for divorce was signed, and couldn't pretend to be unhappy about it. She held her ground, smiling, refusing to be intimidated by the likes of Lori.

"I hope you're satisfied now." Lori stopped within inches of Michonne. "You've ruined my life."

"You did that all on your own."

"This won't last."

"Noted," Rick said, sliding his warm, strong hand into Michonne's and giving it a kiss.

"You'll regret this." Lori's bitter scrutiny moved from Rick to Michonne. "You both will." She stormed out the door.

"Where are they?" Michonne asked, anxious to see the papers for herself.

Rick reached into his back pocket. "Right here," he said, handing them over. Michonne perused them and them and passed them to Andrea. "There's something I need to tell you, but we can get into it after I hear about Shane." Michonne and Andrea shared a look. Quiet descended. "What?" He looked from Michonne to Andrea. "It's bad, isn't it? Andrea?"

"I think I'll let Michonne explain it to you." Andrea clutched the papers. "I'll see these get to the courthouse. I don't expect any holdups, so we're still looking at December for the final decree."

"Thanks for everything, Andrea," Michonne said.

"Don't mention it. You two take care."

"Is it my fault?" Rick asked when Andrea departed.

"No," she answered. "Let's talk in my office."

"Huh-uh, tell me here. Just...just tell me."

"Okay." Michonne rubbed his shoulders, his pained expression breaking her heart. "Okay." She pressed a comforting hand to his cheek. "Shane has a brain tumor."

A shaky breath passed Rick's lips. He stumbled into the conference room and slumped into the first chair he reached at the table. Michonne sat beside him, holding his hand, quietly giving him time to process the words. What happened last night still had Rick ripped in two, and now there was this.

His teary gaze met hers. "And I didn't..." he croaked, his voice thick with emotion.

"No." She shook her head. "You didn't cause this. It was because he was beaten that the tumor was discovered." Rick winced. She kissed his hand. "I know that's cold comfort, but it's not your fault. It was found last night, but it didn't happen last night."

"Is it cancer?"

"The doctor doesn't know yet. Shane's having surgery tomorrow morning." She stood. "Come on, I'll go with you to the hospital."

"I'm not - I don't want to go to the hospital." Rick stood, wiping his eyes. "Carl's going to be staying with me while I'm on leave, that's what I needed to tell you, and I need to get things squared at the rental. It's furnished, but I have to get some groceries, sheets and towels. Things."

"Rick?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you?"

He sniffled and shrugged. "I don't know. This tumor doesn't change anything, but then it changes everything. Shane has changed everything." Rick pounded the table. "Damn him!"

"Shh." Michonne pulled him into her arms, soothing him. "You two have a lot of history, so it's okay to feel everything you're feeling." She brushed away his tears. "What's wrong is you not seeing him and telling him what you're feeling. Not just for him, but for you. Rick, if this situation is as bad as it could be, this could be your last chance. You have to take it."

"I know." He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, holding her closer. "I know."

* * *

A knock on the door woke Shane from his restful sleep. He'd managed to forget where he was and why during his rest. Pain medicine had brought him relief and respite for a while, but the opening of his eyes to the fluorescent lights above, and being assailed by that horrible hospital smell, brought everything back. First losing his best friend and maybe soon his life.

"Come in," he said, when the knocking resumed. He looked around, wondering where Andrea went.

Father Gabriel peeked inside. "I understand you wanted to see me, Mr. Walsh."

"I did. Come in." Shane set his bed to a more upright position. "Thank you for coming."

"I was at the hospital visiting the parent of a parishioner when I got the message from Ms. Harrison," Gabriel explained as he walked in. "What can I do for you?" He held up a finger. "If following my advice explains what happened to your face, I can't apologize, but I can say a prayer for a speedy recovery."

"If I had followed your advice, I probably wouldn't look like this, but I also wouldn't know the reason I really need prayer."

"Oh." Gabriel pulled the uncomfortable vinyl visitor's chair closer to bed and sat. "Why do you really need prayer?"

"Because I could die tomorrow, and before I do, I need to own up to all the shitty - all the bad things I've done and why I did them."

Gabriel's non-descript expression remained unchanged. He seemed neither shocked by the news or the swear. He sat quietly, waiting for more.

How he ever ended up at Gabriel's church remained a mystery to Shane. After Lori's angry, threatening phone call upon learning about Michonne, he needed to clear his mind, and his Jeep seemed to drive to Saint Sarah's on its own. There he found the handsome black man with a bald head, easy disposition, and the sound advice he had needed but didn't take. Now, he needed sound advice and more.

"I have a brain tumor," Shane reported, "and the doctor said it likely caused me to act impulsively. Thing is, I don't believe that. I did those things because I wanted to. Because I'm broken. This surgery I'm having tomorrow could fix the tumor, but it can't fix me."

"I can't fix you, either. I can hear you out, advise you, and offer blessings for a successful procedure and your full recovery. The bigger part is up to you."

"But I'm not big. Right now, I'm scared. Scared and ashamed of the lies I've told myself and others."

"Lies?"

"Half truths, I don't know. Learning about this tumor has forced me to see things as they are. No filter, no shade, and I'm an asshole, Father. There's no other word for it. I told you about my best friend and the things I wanted to do."

"You were conflicted."

"Yeah, yeah, that's a word, but why was I conflicted? I know now. It's 'cause as much as I love Rick, there's a part of me that hates his damn guts. A part that enjoyed puttin' one up on him and him being none the wiser. Sleeping with his wife did that. Having her beneath me, begging for it, begging for me as I fuc- It's twisted, but I liked it. I liked hurting my best friend by keeping him in the dark. And I would've done the same with his new woman. Hell, it would've given me more pleasure because he's crazy about her. But Michonne shot me down, told Rick, and he kicked my ass. What is wrong with me?"

"You have a brain tumor," Gabriel answered.

"That won't make a difference with Rick. He'll feel sorry for me, but it won't change anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know him and it doesn't change anything for me. Ain't you listening? It goes back to why I feel the way I do. Rick did this," Shane said, pointing at his face, "and because he did, I learned I have this tumor. He makes every bad situation good, time and again, and my bad gets worse. I always lose."

Gabriel sighed. "Why did you want me here?"

"You have an in with the man upstairs. I know my body is broken, but my spirit is broken, too. My soul is." Shane scoffed. "If I have one. I don't know what happens when you die, but I can't face tomorrow with what I'm feeling right now. Rick is like a brother to me, but I resent the hell outta him. I'm sorry for what I've done, but I think I'm more sorry he found out than I am that I did it, because it takes my edge away. That shouldn't be. It's crazy to think this way."

"You want to fix this?"

"I have to."

"Tell your friend what you've told me." Shane groaned. "Look, don't frown," Gabriel said. "I know you don't want to do it, but you won't be able to forgive yourself, to make things better with him and for your own life, until you are completely honest about everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. There is goodness in you, but you have to stop getting in your own way. It's not hate you feel, it's envy. And if you let it, it will destroy you faster than the tumor." Gabriel stood at Shane's bedside. "You didn't follow my advice before, and you see the result. You're not in a position to make bad decisions now. You want forgiveness for yourself and from your friend, you have to seek it. There's no time to lose."

After offering a prayer and his hope for a successful surgery, Gabriel departed. A nurse arrived soon after to check Shane's vitals and relayed that Andrea had to leave for a bit, but would be returning. By the time the poke and prod was done, Shane knew he had to call Rick.

He picked up the phone and got a fright when he couldn't remember the number he'd called so many times before. He stared at the keypad, and nothing came. This wasn't new. He'd forgotten things before and wrongly chocked it up to absent-mindedness. This could get worse. He could die. And it could happen without ever seeing Rick again. Without settling things. He stared at the phone and then closed his eyes, trying to remember the digits. Forcing himself to concentrate. He had to talk to Rick.

" _Shane?"_

He blinked. Did he will this? "Rick, you're here."

"Yeah." Rick stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm here."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**

 **More to come...**


	18. Chapter 18

Rick swallowed the knot in his throat as he stepped further into the room. That sterile hospital smell, a blend of disinfectant mingled with alcohol and antibiotics, assailed him from the second he walked into the lobby and continued to linger, permeating every corner. His stomach roiled. The scent wasn't the cause, but it didn't help. Seeing Shane again so soon, and under these circumstances, was harder than he expected.

The swelling to Shane's bruised face had subsided a bit, but he still looked like hell. The broken nose providing black eyes didn't help matters. And though there were no monitors beep-beeping all around, the enormity of Shane's condition couldn't be ignored. Much like that scent. Nothing else smelled like a hospital. Felt like it, or inspired feelings like it. Hope, fear, dread. All of which had Rick tied in a million knots.

Facing Shane wasn't something he wanted, not with the very real anger he still felt. The urge to turn and walk out was strong, but that wasn't a viable option. Michonne was right, but she had been in every way from the moment they met. He needed to do this. Rick pushed the vinyl armchair near the bed and sat.

"I was just trying to call you." Shane set the basic ivory desk phone on the bedside stand. "I guess you heard the news from Andrea."

"She told Michonne," Rick replied.

"I didn't want Andrea to say anything."

"Michonne told me that, too."

"Is she here? Michonne. I'd like to..."

Rick frowned and tilted his head, refusing to answer. Michonne offered, but he thought it best to come alone. But, oh, what her calming presence would do for him right now. Michonne insisted he let her get the place settled for him and Carl and take care of dinner. Rick couldn't say no. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Fine," Shane said. "I understand."

"How is it you say you didn't want me to know you were here when you were just trying to call me?" Rick asked, not trying to hide the accusation in his tone.

"You think I'm trying to manipulate you?"

"Wouldn't be a stretch."

Shane groaned. "That's not why I wanted you here. I don't - I don't want to fight with you, Rick."

"Neither do I." Rick inhaled deeply and slowly released the breath with a silent count to five. "I'm sorry about this, Shane. I'm sorry about all of this." He truly meant that. Thinking about where they were right now made him angry. Angrier.

"No, I'm sorry." Shane toyed with the hospital-issue white blanket pulled up to his midsection. "I didn't want you to know about me, but I talked to someone today, and… Why are you here and not at work? Dressed so casually. Is it just to say that you're sorry I have a brain tumor?"

Rick shook his head. "I got off early and I need to say more than that." He didn't see the point in explaining why he wasn't at work. Shane would find out soon enough, if he didn't know already.

"Since I have the tumor, can I go first?"

Rick shrugged. Whatever Shane said wouldn't change what he had to say. "Go ahead."

"I can't apologize enough for…"

"Don't do that," Rick broke in, not inclined to listen to more of Shane's apologies. "Just talk."

"Right there." Shane grunted, wagging a finger. "That thing you do."

"What thing?"

"That directness. Everybody can't do that."

"You find lying easier, I know."

Shane's face tightened. "I didn't want to hurt you." Rick rolled his eyes. Shane scoffed. "Damn it, what do you want me to say?"

"The truth, Shane. Your truth, our truth."

Shane shifted uneasily on the bed. "Maybe this wasn't such a -"

"I'll start," Rick said, exasperated by Shane's hesitancy. "I don't want you to die. I wanted to kill your ass last night, and I'm still angry as hell, but I want you to fight this and win."

"I don't know if I can." Shane pressed his eyes together, but it was too late to block the tears. "I'm scared."

"Fear is understandable."

"There were little things. I had headaches, but they weren't bad. I couldn't recall certain things, but I didn't think twice about it. I like my beer. I felt fine. I never imagined I had a tumor, this meningioma. The doctor said it has likely been there for at least three years." Shane exhaled deeply. "It could be cancerous."

"I know."

"Just now, when I tried to call you, I couldn't remember your phone number. It completely slipped my mind. How is that?"

"It's the tumor, and maybe fate."

"Fate?" Shane's head shot up. Confusion swirled in his bruised, teary eyes. He sniffled and winced in obvious pain. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you need to forget me and my phone number." Rick paused, this hurt more than he expected, but they had to finish this. "I want you to beat this, but I can't help you do it."

"What are you saying?"

"You made a choice, and now we have to live with it."

"Rick, I… "

"Uh-uh." Rick groaned. "Don't say it. I know you have a brain tumor, but you were doing the things you did, and you didn't say anything. I was supposed to be your best friend. Your brother."

"Supposed to be? There is no one in the world I'm closer to. You are my brother. The best friend I could ever have."

"Really? You were sleeping with Lori. Before you did it the first time, it didn't cross your mind that it wasn't a good idea? Or after it happened to maybe let me know? 'Cause you knew how the conflict with Lori made me feel. Her anger and the distance that I didn't understand. You knew all of it, you had the answers, and said nothing."

"Yeah." Shane turned his head away. "I didn't," he mumbled.

"Right, you didn't." Rick walked to the foot of the bed, refusing to let Shane avoid him. "Now's not the time for hiding. Face me. Face this." Shane slowly turned his head. Regret and shame joining the glossy sheen in his eyes. "After I met Michonne, I told you she was it for me. That I'd found something I didn't think possible. Lightning struck me, and she was in my heart. In my soul. And you, you accused me of cheating and then you came on to her. Knowing what she meant to me. Knowing how much I love her. You did that, Shane. You. You lied and attacked." Rick's heart raced, face burned. "That's the problem. The tumor didn't put the thoughts there, it made you susceptible to what you were already feeling and you kept quiet about your thoughts, feelings, and your actions. You chose that." Rick paused, attempting to swallow the knot forming in his throat. "As close as I am to Jeff, he is the brother I had, but you were the brother I chose. I expected more from you."

"Rick..."

"No." Rick held out his hand and closed his eyes, hushing Shane's words, fighting the tears burning for release. "Before Michonne, I trusted you more than anybody. I shared everything with you, and you chose to hurt me. What bothered Michonne the most about you grabbing her, and feeling her up, wasn't the touching, but that it was you who did it. She knew how important you were to me, and that she'd have to tell me what you did. I felt a change with us, after I met Michonne, but you insisted it was nothing. Humph. How long have you been feeling this way about me? Tell me that truth, okay? You need to say it and I need to hear it. All of it."

"All of it?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah."

"Fine. I've always felt this way. Always. Everything came easy to you. You had loving parents and an adoring little brother and sister. I had Grandma Jean and two drunks for parents who didn't think enough to see me. Meeting you was like a life preserver being thrown at me. You were everything I wanted to be. Everything. I admired you, was so grateful for your friendship, but I - I resented you. I was happy for you, I wanted good things for you, but I also wanted what you had. I always have."

"That became apparent to me last night." Rick sat back in the chair, gripping the armrests. The pain in his right hand reminding him of the acts that brought them here. The things still left unsaid. "But you can't have what's mine. How could you not know that?"

"Because I had Lori."

Surprisingly, the words were stated as a matter of fact and not a taunt. Not that a taunt would work in this case. The words were true, yet not. "That's the thing - Lori was never mine. I was committed to making the marriage work, but I was doing it alone. I loved her, but our love wasn't marriage love. Not when we got married, and not even after."

"I knew it wasn't perfect, but I saw it as the American Dream. A dream I could only enjoy from a distance. I needed to get closer to it. To feel worthy of something I thought was a symbol of everything good, because it was yours. I was jealous as hell, and being with Lori without you knowing was satisfying. It made me feel better about being a loser."

"Did you feel better? Because I know you don't love her."

"Not really, no."

"But that didn't stop you from going after Michonne, did it?"

"Rick..."

"You thought what I had with Lori was the American Dream, but my dream came true the moment I met Michonne. We belong together. We complete each other. That's why Michonne came to me immediately after you pawed her last night. She is mine, and we keep nothing from each other. I trusted you with her, and by touching her, you hurt her and me. You wanted to hurt me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I never wanted you to know." Rick groaned and retreated to the far corner where he couldn't damage Shane more than he already was. "You have so many good things. A higher rank, a son, a loving relationship. Everybody loves you. I needed something. I didn't want to be a deputy. I chose that because it's what you wanted to be." Shane winced as he sat up more in the bed. "Your troubles with Lori bothered me, but not enough to talk about my role in it, because I liked it. I liked something not going well for you. And when you mentioned Michonne and how much you cared for her, I had to know if she was good enough for you and, yes, if she could possibly find something appealing in me. I ran a check on her when you left the squad car, and I saw why…"

"You can't begin to see why! Michonne is more than a hot chick who got my attention. We have something you could never understand, because you're broken. That's why we became friends. I have a savior complex, I do. It's probably why I always wanted to be a cop. When I saw you, the sad, new kid in second grade, I wanted to save you. Make you less sad. Lori came along, and my complex went into overdrive. Two needy people that I built my world around protecting."

"You were being who you..."

"Then, I met Michonne," Rick continued, ignoring Shane's interruption, "and she freed me from that complex in my personal life, and I'm happy. The best of my life is happening now, and you're really gonna miss out." Images of the double dates he and Michonne could have shared with Shane and Andrea and he and Shane tossing the football with Carl and Andre evaporated from Rick's mind. The dreams that would never be realized. "It didn't have to be this way."

"It doesn't, Rick. I was wrong, but everything you touched was good. I wanted my life to work out the way yours did. 'Cause even when shit happened, it never stuck on you. Not like with me. Wife, family, career. You had it all. When you knocked up Lori at nineteen, you should've been washed up, but…"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"Lori lied about being pregnant. She told me today. Right after she told me she was expecting my baby and before she finally got around to signing the divorce papers."

Shane blinked. "Lori's having your baby?"

"No, Lori's having _your_ baby," Rick answered, disclosing the news Shane had every right to know. News he figured Lori would never share.

Shane's face blanched. "M- my baby?" he stammered. "She's having my baby?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it sure as hell ain't mine. Andrea cares for you. After all this, I don't know why, but she does. Andrea and your baby. You have good things to live for, so fight and live. Your kid is gonna need you, and you're gonna need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and focus. You have a chance for the things you want. Take it."

"I can do it better with help from you. I'm gonna need you, man. I've wronged you and hurt you, but I do love you, Rick. You and Grandma are all I've had, and she's gone. Give me one more chance, Rick, please. I can be better now. I can do better."

"I'm all out of chances for you." Tentative steps brought Rick closer to the bed. "I do care, I wish to hell I didn't, but I do, so I want you to take care of yourself. To make it to the other side of this and the things you having waiting when you get there, if you choose to reach out for those things. But I need to take care of me and those I hold dear, and that means cutting ties with you. I desperately want you to live, but you're - you're dead to me, Shane."

"No."

"Our friendship is dead, you killed it. I don't trust you, so I need to grieve you and move on. I said it last night, but I mean it ever more now." Rick swallowed the knot in this throat, quickly looking at his feet as tears streamed down Shane's battered cheeks. "Being without you in my life after so long is gonna be hard. I already miss you, but with Michonne and our boys, I can do it."

"We're partners," Shane said, his voice thick, gravelly. "If I beat this..."

Rick held out his hand and met Shane's gaze. " _When_ you beat this, you'll get a new partner. As for me, I'm on administrative leave, pending the investigation of your injuries."

"You're in trouble because of this?"

"I'm on leave because of this. You don't have to worry about me, and I don't want you to. I'll enjoy my time off with Michonne and the boys and be back when I'm back. The beating I gave you found the tumor, like your need to pull over people for minor traffic violations brought me Michonne. We're even." Rick sighed, he needed out of this room and into Michonne's arms. He'd done what he set out to do, he was at peace with his decision, and now it was over. This was over, and he had to close the book. "Live your life, Shane, but we're done. When we see each other again, it will be as cordial passersby. It's the best and the only thing I can offer you now, and I'm being generous. Goodbye." Ignoring Shane's continued pleas for his return, Rick walked out the door, battling his tears, refusing to look back.

Rick detected the soft, familiar scent even before he heard his name. A welcome retreat from the smell of sickness and disinfectant all around. A ray of sunshine from the storm he'd just weathered. His home.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay away," Michonne said, bringing him into her arms and wiping his tears. "I got you, Rick. You're okay."

"Thank you, Michonne." He held her closer, breathing her in, losing himself in her loving arms. "I'm okay now."

* * *

"I'm nervous." Michonne groaned, squeezing Rick's hand as a giggling Carl and Andre raced off to the den. "This is gonna be bad. I know it."

"Nah, I'm think you're borrowing trouble." Rick kissed her cheek, the hairs from his thin, neatly trimmed beard making her shiver and momentarily distracting her from her worries. She loved that beard. Her lady parts loved that beard. His hair had grown out more and he was even sexier. She didn't think that possible. "It's Thanksgiving dinner, not root canal," he said with a chuckle, giving her a squeeze. "Dinner's not for more than twenty-four hours yet, and I'm here to help get things ready."

"My parents always fight, their spouses take their side, and they're all meeting you for the first time. Ugh!" Michonne buried her head in Rick's chest. "We should cancel."

"No, we shouldn't." Rick fingers twined in her locs. "We've talked on the phone, your parents seem lovely."

Michonne shook her head. Rick was setting himself up for disappointment. Her parents weren't lovely, they were annoying, and that was on a good day. They'd been pleasant while talking with Rick, rudeness was frowned upon, but they were none too happy about her ending things with Mike and practically living with a cop she'd known just over a month. They hadn't said it right out, but she knew them. And, yes, she was nervous.

Rick lifted her chin. "Hey, look, Michonne, they're gonna see the life we have, how great the boys get along, and how much I love their daughter. It's gonna be fine. I promise. I haven't been wrong yet, have I?"

"I don't know. I'm still on the fence about that squad car you got Andre for his birthday."

Rick laughed heartily. "Life-like sounds, babe, I couldn't resist."

"Right." After a week, Michonne was still amazed at the loud noise that came from such a small toy, but Andre loved it, and he loved Rick and Carl. They were a family. They were her family, and whether her parents liked it or not, they had to accept it. "We can do this."

"I know we can. Sasha, Ezekiel, and Noah will be here, too. They'll be a buffer." Rick hung his jacket on the coat rack. "I'll start chopping vegetables for the dressing." His cell phone rang just as he stepped toward the kitchen. "Maybe that's Long. He's supposed to call with the day I report back."

"I'll wash up the onions and celery." Michonne pecked his lips and made her way to the fridge while Rick took his call.

"Hello. Oh, hey. Really?" Michonne looked up when he said that. Rick's eyes were on her. "Yeah, no, that's fine. Yeah. Fine. Okay. See you tomorrow." Rick returned the cell to the back pocket of his jeans and made his way over.

"Tomorrow?" Michonne repeated. "Please, whatever you say, don't tell me you report back to work tomorrow."

"No, I don't report back tomorrow."

She sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Remember you said that." Rick massaged her shoulders. "That was my folks. Guess who's coming to dinner?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is moving into the next phase. Details of what happened during the time jump in this chapter, i.e. Shane and Lori, will be answered. Thanks for sticking with me. It is appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: This update took a little (lot) longer than I anticipated, but here it is. And buckle up, it's a long one.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and PMs. They mean more than I can say!**

* * *

"I got the boys down."

Michonne's knees buckled and the silverware she'd been polishing clattered onto to the buffet.

"Sorry," Rick said, crossing the large dining room to where she stood. Michonne had been getting more worked up the closer Thanksgiving got, but she was jumping out of her skin with the news that his parents would be joining hers for dinner tomorrow thanks to an extended layover of their flight to a vacation in London. He was determined to get her to unwind and had set things into motion to make that happen. Closing his arms around her slender waist, he kissed her neck and propped his chin on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I was overly focused. But this is the last piece," she said, squeezing on more polish and turning her attention to making the sterling silver fork shine brighter than the blinding gleam it and its accompanying set members lined side by side already had. "They're both down?"

"Andre was out before I got to the end of his story and Carl was in dreamland before he could ask for thirty more minutes for reading the comics. They tired themselves out today. Running around, helping me with the leaves, bellies full of pizza." Michonne continued her intense polishing with the buffing cloth. "But maybe you helped with the tiring out, too."

"Me?"

Rick retrieved the fork and cloth from her busy hands and tossed them and the polish to the side. "Today's cleaning frenzy has been exhausting and unnecessary." He turned her to him. "You've been at this since ten this morning. It's almost nine now."

"Rick…"

"Wasn't Carol here yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I don't have her here to clean."

"She's your cleaning lady."

"When I was pregnant with Andre and when he was a baby, she was a godsend, but I can take care of the house. I like cleaning, but don't tell my mother I said that. I have Carol come in twice a month because I feel bad for her. She needs the money, and she's a whiz with the laundry. Since I don't particularly like laundry, she's the laundry lady now." Michonne reached for the discarded fork but Rick blocked her hand. "I need everything to be perfect."

"It is. Everything is shining bright, from the silverware to every corner of this house. The place is always immaculate and this dining room looks like it belongs in a showroom." Drum chandeliers brightened each end of the grand oak table that could seat up to twenty with its matching cushioned high-back chairs. Fresh flowers, crystal stemware, fine china, and linen napkins completed the elegant setting she'd worked so hard on. "You've done enough. You're making yourself crazy." He shook his head as she attempted to protest some more. "The prep is done, baking is finished, all that's left is cooking a couple of dishes, roasting the turkey, and placing the silver. And…" He held up a finger. "We'll do that tomorrow." Rick kissed the frown from her lips and pushed aside the errant loc that fell over her eye from the hastily piled updo. "You need to relax, Michonne, and I have just the thing."

"I'm sure you do." Her coy brown-eyed gaze swept over him. It was a look that made him want to pin her against whatever was close and take her like a man possessed. And while it wasn't far from what he had in mind, that wasn't it. "But..."

"Uh-uh, no buts. C'mon."

Ignoring her whines, Rick ushered her through one long hall and down another to their bedroom. Once there, he continued further into the dimly lit en suite to the hot bubble bath, scented candles burning all around, and spa music piping in from the sound system. Michonne's relaxation.

Her soft intake of breath made him smile. She turned to him, scratching her fingers through his short beard as she gave him a kiss. "You did more than put the boys down."

"A little more."

Michonne sighed, flicking her fingers in the water. "The lavender is perfect, and the music and candles... I already feel relaxed."

"That's what I was goin' for," Rick said, unloosening her jeans.

"This is wonderful."

"Not more than you." His fingers skimmed her lustrous skin as he peeled off her clothes and underwear, reveling in the beauty of her nakedness and growing steadily aroused. "I don't want you to worry about tomorrow." He stripped away his clothes and stepped into the huge soaker tub before assisting her inside and settling her between his fully extending legs, reclining her against him. "I want you to relax." He trickled water against her arm. "It's not too hot?"

"No." The steamy, frothy water lapped against them. Michonne sighed deeper, nestling in his arms. "This is heavenly."

"You're my heaven." Rick dipped the mesh sponge into the water and started bathing her. "Why are you so worried about tomorrow?"

"Because I love you." She reached back, raking her fingers through his curls. He growled. Until Michonne, he didn't realize his head was an erogenous zone. "And I don't think my parents will." Her hand dropped back into the tub with a splash.

"Do they have to?"

"What?"

"I think they'll like me fine, but if they don't, what's gonna change?" He dragged the sponge up one arm, across her back, and down the other, leaving a path of fluffy bubbles. "Will you stop loving me if they don't?" He dropped the sponge and cupped her breasts. Teasing the taut nipples with his thumbs as he suckled her neck and earlobe. "Is that it, hmm?" he murmured, trailing his right hand downward, letting his fingers slip and slide between her delicate folds at the invitation of her parting thighs.

The bliss of her sighs pushed his fingers into overdrive. "Nothing will make me stop loving you, Rick. Mmm." She licked her full lips as she covered his stroking hand. "It's an impossibility."

"So what are you worried about?" He flicked her clit and probed a finger into her center, sending her backside grinding against his ready hardness. Images of spreading her thighs and burying himself between them assailed Rick, but this time was specifically about getting her relaxed, not getting himself off. Following a silent admonition, he set about bringing her to ultimate relaxation. "I want you fully at ease," he whispered, rubbing her puckered breasts. "Let everything go."

Trailing kisses along her neck, Rick strummed her sensitive, erect bud with his thumb and plunged another finger into her heat. Her walls tightened around the moving digits, holding them in place, before they slipped from their confinement only to return again and again.

Her fingers twined in his hair, tugging gently while her other hand gripped the edge of the tub. The deeper moans and her writhing hips and pulsing core signaled her rapid approach. "God, Rick, yes. Oh, yes!" Arching her back, Michonne cried out. Her body trembled and slumped against him.

Rick held on to her, kissing her shoulders and the nape of her neck as she rode out her orgasm. The shuddering movement of her perfect ass against his throbbing cock was sweet torture, but she was relaxed, and that was paramount. Her pleasure did please him, but hell if it hadn't made him fiendishly horny. The sweat he felt beading his forehead wasn't just about the hot water.

Purring contently, Michonne rubbed her legs together. "I needed that." Her hand left his hair and dropped to his thigh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He retrieved the sponge and worked his way down her legs. "What else is bugging you about tomorrow?"

"Reactions," she said. "I love my parents, but they have their _ways_ , especially my mother."

"Your dad's a heart surgeon and your mom's a university professor." He returned the sponge to her shoulders. "I kinda have an idea what to expect from 'em."

"My parents defy expectations. They're snobs. It's annoying, and their scrutiny tomorrow will be more so. I'm used to it, but you're not, and then… Rick, what if your parents don't like me or us being together."

"Michonne…"

"It's a real possibility, you know?"

"No, it's not." Rick dropped the sponge and raised her knees, turning her sideways so their eyes could meet. He cupped her cheek, stroking her pretty, steam-moistened face. "It's not."

"I never thought what I have with you could be possible." Michonne pressed a kiss in his hand. "That I would fall so hopelessly in love with someone not Mike, but look at us. Six weeks ago, I bet you never imagined you and your best friend wouldn't be talking, that he'd be days out of rehab following brain surgery and a stroke and you wouldn't be there for him, or that you and Lori would be finalizing a divorce."

"Yeah, but that's…"

"I've learned when it comes to us, we can't predict anything. Impossibilities are possible. Especially the most extreme. I really think we should cancel. Mike's not coming for Andre until five, and we're taking Carl to Lori at six. I'm sure Sasha and Ezekiel will be game. We'll have time to have a nice meal somewhere, and…"

"No. We're not running from our parents, because there's one thing we can predict, and that's we'll always love each other. We are a fact. Our parents know we're together, and they have to see it and accept it. You talked about impossibilities, but we are the most amazing impossibility made possible. We found each other."

"Yes, we did."

Rick claimed her lips, kissing her deeply, thoroughly. "Six weeks ago, I didn't know I was two days away from meeting my soul mate. Your love and your truth have transformed my world. Six weeks ago, I didn't know what Shane and Lori were doing behind my back. If I hadn't met you, I would've never known, and I wouldn't know what real happiness and true love is. I'm glad Shane's recovering, the stroke was unfortunate, but it could've been so much worse. He's expected to make a full recovery, he doesn't have cancer, and the tumor is all gone. Andrea is sticking by him still. He's getting stronger and has a second chance at a life, but my life can't be a part of his, and I've made my peace with that."

"Have you really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I do miss him, you know I do. I probably always will. The last few weeks have been hard, but they've been wonderful." He clasped her hands, kissing them. "This time has been so good for us and the boys. Lori isn't being a…"

"Totally crazy bitch?" Michonne offered.

"That works." Rick laughed. "And Mike's been great." It was amazing how different their exes were. Michonne, with ample reason, could scarcely tolerate Lori, while he actually liked Mike, and they'd worked out a great deal for the house. If anyone had reason for anger, it was Mike, but he was being very gracious. "He's handling our semi-cohabitation well."

"It shouldn't be semi. This is your house, too, but I understand. Until the divorce is final, it's better to be closer to town when Lori has Carl to keep your eyes on her crazy ass, and I do like the coziness of your place. Selfishly, I like when we're all here together, making this house our home."

"Me, too. So does Carl."

"Yeah, he loves the comics."

"What he loves is you and Andre as much I do. We're a family, Michonne, and it all just fell into place. Everything does for us. The investigation is closed, and I'm going back to work on Friday."

"I know." She rubbed his cheeks, groaning. "You'll have to shave this sexy beard."

"Regulations, so we're parting ways in the morning." Rick would be sure to let her have as much fun with it tonight as she wanted. And at least he could keep his longer hair and grow it another half inch before he would have to trim. Michonne did love his curls. "Look, I don't want you to worry about dinner tomorrow, okay? My parents will love you. Not just because I do, but because you're you. And your parents will rave about me when I dazzle them with my charm and clean-shaven face," he said with an exaggerated grin. A little smile touched Michonne's lips, but the humor wavered in her eyes. He had to face a truth. "Okay, our parents might not be thrilled about how we came to be, the circumstances. We weren't. But they love us, and they'll have to love our love."

"And if they don't?"

"If they don't, we'll still have each other and our boys. That's everything I need."

"Me, too."

"No more worries?"

"Uh-uh." Michonne dropped her hands to his chest. Her nails raked over his nipples, sending tantalizing shivers from the point of contact straight to his raging cock. "But I haven't bathed you yet." She bit down on her lower lip, her eyes shining with mischief. His dick twitched with need. Be it a look or a touch, Michonne was his aphrodisiac. "Where could that sponge be?" She reached into the water, taking hold of his throbbing, steely length and stroking it from base to tip.

Rick's breath hitched. "That's not the sponge." He growled.

"But it's just what I was looking for," she said, draping her legs over his and guided him inside her sweetness to the delight of his approving sighs.

He gripped her backside as she wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered her lips to his, their tongues seeking and tasting. Buried fully within her, Rick rolled his hips, urging her back and forth motions. Their heartbeats and movements in perfect harmony.

His arms curled tightly around her with their increased tempo. This would be a quickie.

Michonne's hands in his hair and her rock hard nipples pressed to his chest only added to the reasons why. She felt too good, he'd been simmering with need since sitting in this tub, and after a couple of minutes in her sweet, sweet pussy, he was ready to blow his load. He moaned against her mouth. "Michonne, baby, I'm close. I'm so close."

"Then, you're chasing me." Michonne's arms closed around his head as she clamped tighter around him. "I'm there," she said, her body tensing as she cried out in release.

Michonne's trembling body sent him spiraling over the edge. Toes curled, Rick clung to her, swearing and calling her name as he erupted over and over.

"I am _so, so_ relaxed," Michonne said after catching her breath, her legs limp around him. "If we tackle tomorrow like we tackled tonight…"

A soft peck to her lips ended her words. He touched his forehead to hers. "We got this."

* * *

"Stop apologizing for the late notice, Sasha, I understand." Michonne clicked off the oven light after checking her roasting turkey. A couple more minutes and it would be perfect. "I'm sorry to hear about Ezekiel."

"You are taking my absence from dinner better than I expected," Sasha remarked.

"My nervousness has lessened."

"No kidding. Yesterday, you were shakier than a gelatin mold on a speeding locomotive, now you're as cool as the underside of a pillow."

Michonne laughed at Sasha's strange but accurate choice of words. "Rick soothed my worries."

"I bet he did."

Memories from last night brought a smile to her lips. Rick glanced at her from his spot on the sofa between the boys. The little grin on his freshly shaven face as his eyes swept up and down her body gave little doubt that their thoughts were in concert. Andre tugging on Rick's hand insisting he see whatever was on the iPad on his little lap broke the spell and made Michonne remember Sasha was on the line.

"Food poisoning on Thanksgiving can't be fun for anyone," Michonne said, "so Ezekiel's gonna need you. Make no mistake, I would really love your presence."

"You won't need it. Aunt Lynda and Uncle Jake will…"

"Act a fool." Michonne grunted. "That's my thought."

"Probably not with Rick's folks there, but to be a fly on the wall." Sasha chuckled. "I joke, but it will be fine. They'll all see how you two look at each other, and they'll be just as swept up in your love as you two are."

"You sound like Rick."

"There you have it."

"Rick was convincing, but extra support wouldn't hurt." Michonne had extended the invite to Andrea, but her friend had declined, deciding to stay close to the recuperating Shane so he wouldn't be alone on the holiday. Michonne hoped this undefined thing with Shane would be good for Andrea, but she wasn't sure. Recently, she'd been entertaining the notion that Mike would be a better choice. It was just a thought, she's hadn't mentioned it to Rick or Mike and Andrea, but the thought of these two good people she cared so much about being together made her happy. But Andrea's happiness was what mattered, and if Shane could do that, she would support it. "Support is a good thing."

"You always have my support, 'Chonne. Ezekiel and I will be there in spirit, but my body wants you to save me a piece of your sweet potato pie, okay?"

"Done. Take care."

The timer sounded when the call ended. Rick left the boys to their electronic gadgets to remove the fifteen pounder from the oven. "Sasha can't make it, huh?" he said, setting the perfectly roasted bird on the counter.

"Ezekiel made the mistake of eating an egg salad sandwich from a convenience store vending machine after letting out his drama class last night. Let's just say it didn't go down well."

Rick shuddered. "Say no more." He tossed the pot holders on the kitchen island. "It's a quarter to one. They'll be arriving soon."

"We're eating at one-thirty. Maybe they'll all arrive at one twenty-eight, eat, and then fall into a tryptophan coma."

"Yeah." He shook his head, laughing. "Nah."

"It was a thought."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today? "'Cause you look sensational." Rick fingered her gold initial pendant. Michonne looked down at it. She only wore the gift from her grandmother on special occasions. The times she needed to feel her granny's love, presence, and strength - like today. It didn't hurt it was the perfect accessory to the burgundy wrap dress she'd chosen for the big event. Rick dragged his finger down the neckline and toward her cleavage. "So, so good."

"Yes, several times." Michonne playfully swatted his hand away, making him grin. "Don't start anything, Grimes. At least not now."

The doorbell rang.

"Grandma and Grandpa!" the boys shouted.

"I wanna get it!" Andre said.

"You're too little. I'll get," Carl said.

"You boys stay," Rick said. "We'll get it." He squeezed Michonne's hands. "You ready?"

Her heart wasn't racing and it hadn't dropped to her stomach. She was ready. Michonne nodded. "I am."

"Should I grab a tie?"

"No." Michonne smoothed her hands on his shoulders and the collar of his button-down shirt. "There's no improving on perfection."

"You always say the right things." He smacked a kiss to her lips. "Let's do Thanksgiving."

"Wait." Michonne tugged his hand. "See who it is first. If it's your parents, you answer, if it's mine, I will."

"Okay." Rick checked the peephole. "You should come over."

"Is it my mom or dad?"

"Both, and mine. They're all out there."

"All of them?" She rushed over to the peephole to see for herself. They were all there, and all the women were dressed in pantsuits. Why didn't she get the memo? "It is all of them."

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "Time to get them in here." He drew a breath and pulled open the door. "Hello, everyone."

"Come -" A flash of squealing grandmothers zipped by, halting Michonne's greeting. "...in," she finished.

"Andre!"

"Carl!"

Lynda Mitchell and Claire Grimes dropped their purses to the couch and rushed over to their respective grandsons, smothering them in hugs and kisses.

"Grandmothers," said Gary Grimes as Dr. Jacob Rameau nodded in agreement. They greeted their children with warm hugs. Eighteen-year-old Noah, preoccupied with his cell phone, excused himself to the patio with quick hello and a wave.

Gary, an older, grayer, slightly heavier version of Rick, turned to Michonne with a smile when her father ended their embrace. His blue eyes bright and friendly. "Michonne, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, closing her hand between his.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Grimes."

"Gary, please." He smirked at his son. "You didn't lie, Ricky, she's very beautiful."

 _Ricky?_ Michonne bit back a smile. She liked Gary already.

Rick rubbed her back. "She's that and more, Dad," he said, kissing her cheek. "So much more."

"So, Rick Grimes, was it your sweet talk that dazzled my daughter?" Jacob asked, rolling up the sleeves of his gray cashmere sweater, the intensity in his eyes making Michonne wonder if he was being facetious or trying to put the screws to Rick. Her dad was a hair taller than Rick and of average size, so he wasn't exactly intimidating. Except for being her father.

"Daddy, it takes more than words to dazzle me."

"I would hope so." Jacob extended his hand to Rick. "Jacob Rameau."

"Yes, Dr. Rameau, Michonne's told me a lot." Rick shook his hand. "It's my honor to meet you, sir."

"I suspect it was the Southern charm." Jacob touched the back of the Sally Field clone at his side. "This is my wife, Deanna."

"Ma'am," Rick said with a cordial nod.

"You want to go over and get in on the Andre kissing, sweetheart?"

"I think Lynda would prefer I stay over here." Deanna grunted. "Actually, I think she would've preferred if I'd stayed in Connecticut." Her mother's husband, William, cleared his throat. "You know it's true, Bill," she said.

Michonne glanced over at Rick. Deanna's words were not a lie, but the lack of loud shouting when Rick opened the door or following her comments was real progress for that foursome.

"Let's not start anything, okay?" William said, turning profile and sliding his hand in his trouser pocket, looking more like a model of fine gentlemen wear than a highly sought after lawyer. In the nearly twenty years she'd known him, Michonne had never seen the man in jeans. His idea of casual wear was a blazer accessorized with an ascot, like his choice for today. He was truly old money, and he hated being called Bill. "Nothing at all."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Deanna approached Michonne and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Deanna."

"You are looking well, Michonne," remarked William. "The more I see you the more I see your mother."

"Michonne looks like her grandmother," Jacob replied. "The one who gave her the necklace she's wearing. My mother. But I don't have to guess why you'd think otherwise. If Lynda told you the moon was Swiss cheese you'd believe it."

William's forehead creased and eyes narrowed.

"Daddy, I do look like Mom, and Grandma, and you," she said, anxious to stop things from starting. "It's genes. You're a physician, you know how genetics work. I have Mother's body type, Grandma's complexion, your nose..." She stopped her rambling and squeezed Rick's hand. "Let's all sit down, huh?"

"Good idea. This way," Rick said, leading the group to the sitting area.

"Is Shane coming?" Gary asked. "Claire and I have been trying to reach him."

Michonne saved herself from missing a step as she and Rick shared a look. "Uh, no, Dad, he can't make it."

"Sorry to hear that, he's gonna miss out." Gary drew a deep breath. "Somethin' smells good."

"Yeah, Michonne outdid herself."

"It was a joint effort," she replied. "Rick is a really great cook."

"The summers at the diner," Gary said, tapping Rick's chest. "Told you you'd thank me for 'em."

"You did." Rick nodded.

Andre erupted in laughter as he dangled in Lynda's arms. "Grandma, that tickles."

"You've gotten so big since the summer," Lynda said.

"And I'm getting a little too big for this," said Carl of his influx of affection.

Lynda humphed. "Young man, you will never be too big to hug and kiss your grandmother," she said between her kisses to Andre's face, lowering him to his feet. "Don't you get any ideas, Andre."

"Thank you, Lynda," said Claire, smacking Carl loudly on the cheek. "For as long as I'm above ground, I will hug and kiss you whenever I want. You're just so cute." She smiled down at Andre, tugging down the jacket of tasteful cream pantsuit. "And so are you. I've heard a lot about you, Andre."

Andre grinned. "You're Rick's mommy."

"I am." She cupped his chin. Andre's brown eyes twinkled. "You're just darling."

"He is," Lynda agreed, "and quite advanced, too. He just turned four and has been reading for a while. A lot like his mother at that age." Lynda rubbed Carl's back. "How old are you?"

"He'll be ten next week," Rick answered as he and Michonne joined their mothers. "But I think he believes it's twenty." Rick ruffled Carl's hair.

"C'mon, Dad." Carl blushed. "Michonne is so cool, ma'am, and her comic book collection is everything."

A tight smile turned Lynda's wine-colored lips. "Yes, I imagine that is everything to a boy of nine." She pressed her hand to her chest and Michonne prepared herself. Her always impeccably dressed mother with her perfectly coiffed bob was about to present her show to Rick. "Where are my manners?" Lynda said. "I see my little grandson and forget everything." She held her hand out to Rick. Her nail color matching the lipstick and complementing her navy ensemble. "It's nice to put a face to the name and voice I heard once _weeks_ ago."

"Mrs. Mitchell," Rick said, accepting the handshake but saying nothing about the accompanying commentary that Michonne made the choice to ignore.

"Doctor. I'm not a physician, but Ph.D. counts, right?" she said, air kissing Michonne on each cheek.

Rick cleared his throat. "Yes, ma'am. Pardon the oversight."

"Not at all. When medical doctors are present, doctors of philosophy get overlooked," she said to Rick but in Jacob and Deanna's direction.

"It's hard to ignore hot air," Jacob muttered a little louder than he should have, which was probably the point. An expletive roared in Michonne's head. Her parents couldn't help being petty around each other. Tension knotted her neck. She should've known peace wouldn't last. "Come give Grandma and Grandpa a hug, Andre!"

Giggling, Andre raced over and leapt into Jacob and Deanna's open arms while Carl greeted Gary.

"I think it's exciting being around such impressive people," Claire said. "Doctors, lawyers, educators. Gary and I owned a little diner."

"One that allowed you to retire in Miami and travel the world." Rick kissed his mother's cheek and gave her a squeeze. "That's impressive." He kissed the top of her raven and gray-streaked head of hair that rested just beneath his chin. "I'm glad you and Dad could come."

"Me, too." Claire surprised Michonne with a hug. "Thank you for having us, dear, and inviting us to your lovely home."

"No thanks needed," Michonne said, the weight building on her shoulders lessening with the sanity of Rick's parents. "We're glad you could come, and our home is always open to you."

"Our?" said a chorus of shocked, awed, and surprised voices.

"Yeah. Wanna see my room?" Carl said to the group. "It's great!"

"Your room?" Lynda said.

Carl nodded.

Loud, uncomfortable quiet descended.

Rick swallowed loudly. "Shit," he murmured under his breath.

Michonne glanced over at him. Now he knew why she was nervous about this.

"Is it time to eat?" Noah said upon returning to the room, his cheery voice breaking the eerie silence. Whatever had been troubling him before had been resolved. Knowing her brother, Michonne figured it involved a female.

"Not yet," Michonne answered, but she couldn't imagine eating a morsel until they got this talk out of the way. "Take the boys to the den for a while, hmm?"

Lynda crossed her arms, the look on her face demanding her youngest child comply without question. "Oh, okay. To the den," Noah said, slapping his hands together. "C'mon, guys."

"Coming," Andre chirped, crawling off the couch between Jacob and Deanna and following behind Carl.

"Take these," Rick said, handing the boys their iPads.

"Okay, exactly what is going on here?" Lynda asked the second the boys cleared the room, all attempts of her maintaining proper decorum out the window.

"You know what, Mother," Michonne replied.

"Clearly not. How could the house you shared with Michael be your house with this man and his son?"

"Because it is. Rick and I are buying this house together."

"Together?" Lynda's scornful, incredulous laughter singed Michonne to her core. This elitist attitude drove her nuts. "You cannot be serious. No offense to Rick and his noble profession, but he's what, a highway patrolman?"

"Sheriff's deputy," Rick said proudly.

"A county worker?" Lynda bristled after saying the job like it was a disease.

"I do fine, ma'am."

"Don't delude yourself. In your dreams you couldn't afford this house, but that's beside the point. Michonne, dear, you cannot live here with him. It wouldn't look right."

"I don't care what it looks like, and it's already happening," Michonne said. "Rick has a place in town, but, yes, he's here, too. As I am at his place. We're together."

"And we'll always be together," Rick said, clutching her hand in his. "Mom, Dad, you've been quiet."

"This is your life, Ricky," replied Gary. "All we want is for you to be happy."

Claire nodded. "That's all we want, but…"

"But what, Mom?"

"Lori, son. How is she with all this?" Claire head shook. "Knowing her, I can't imagine it's good."

"Is Lori the wife?" Jacob asked.

"Soon to be ex-wife, yes," Rick answered. "She wasn't happy, but she had to accept it."

"Funny you should ask about a wife, Jacob, when you cheated on yours," Lynda snapped.

"No!" Jacob shook his head. "I'm not doing this with you."

"Because you're doing it with Deanna. That was the problem!"

"Says the woman with an almost nineteen-year-old son with William," Deanna countered, her face crimson with her fury as she held her husband's hand. "Jacob and I didn't start this, you did! But you are good at spinning. You should be teaching law at Colgate, not art history."

"Our son was conceived in love, and you're in no position to point fingers at Lynda and me, Deanna," said William, quickly jumping to Lynda's defense. Michonne rolled her eyes. The genesis of her mother's relationship with the senior partner at the oldest, most prestigious African-American law firm in Connecticut had been a hotly contested debate with her parents for years. Michonne didn't know the truth of how either of parents' relationships started, and she didn't care. She just hated all the arguing. "Instead of putting patients under for surgeries with Jacob the cardiothoracic surgeon, you were putting yourself under him. It worked for your benefit, didn't it?"

"Enough!" Rick stomped to the middle of the room, ending the cross-firing digs that went on like a wild tennis match. "After almost two decades, this madness is still going on. It's ridiculous and upsetting to Michonne, but y'all don't seem to get that or you just don't give a damn. You just wanna fight!" Michonne joined him in the middle of the floor. "This is a day for giving thanks, and what I'm thankful for most this year is Michonne. Meeting and falling in love with her, and us building a family together with our boys. And that's what we are, a family, like it or not. We invited you here to celebrate that, and you're welcome to be a part of it, but not with this fighting or your unwanted opinions."

Michonne smiled. She didn't think she could love Rick more than she already did, but him in take-charge mode took things to another level. It was sexy as hell, too.

Jacob stood, bringing his hands together in loud, broken applause. "That was a pretty speech, but playing house with my daughter in the home she and Mike shared doesn't make you a family."

"Hold on!" said Gary, bounding from the couch.

Rick held out his hand. "It's okay, Dad. Dr. Rameau, Michonne is my family. She's been that from the moment we met. Honesty, love, trust, devotion, going the extra mile and then some to provide her needs and our boys' needs, that's family to me. That's what I have with your daughter." Rick turned to Lynda. "I'm not a millionaire, Dr. Mitchell, and I don't have an MBA like Mike, but if having this house is what Michonne wants, it's my job to see that she has it."

"I'm supposed to cheer my accomplished, brilliant daughter hooking up with a married sheriff's deputy who's allowing her to keep the home she's already made with another man?" Lynda said. "Is that it?"

"What you cheer is your daughter finding true love with a good man," Michonne answered, linking her arms around Rick's. "I've done that, and I'm not sorry." She kissed Rick's cheek.

"Michael is a good man that you loved, and he graduated from Stanford."

"But he's not the love of my life."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm not impressed." She looked down her nose at Rick. "At all."

"I am," Gary said. "You two look real happy, but this happened so fast and you are married, son. Are you sure, Ricky? Really, really sure? My eyes tell me yes, but I have to ask."

"I'm positive, Dad," Rick answered, his eyes locked on Michonne's. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Claire pressed a hand to each of their cheeks and smiled. "That's enough for me."

Michonne's heart swelled. She definitely loved Rick's parents.

Lynda scoffed. "Of course it would be enough for you two. Your child is getting the best, but my child is…"

"Be quiet, Lynda!" Jacob blasted. "For all that's holy, shut your damn mouth."

"Wait a min-"

"Bill, stay out of this!" Jacob held out his hand, stopping William from getting up and saying whatever he was about to say. "This has nothing to do with you." Groaning, Jacob left the couch and moved to where Rick and Michonne stood. "I have to apologize for Lynda, Rick. She's a snob. We all are. Some of us more than others, but we do love Michonne. I can't lie, if I were choosing, you likely wouldn't be on my list for her. And it's not a racial thing, clearly, but it's your situation. You are married."

"Sir…"

"Let me finish."

Rick sucked in a breath, but said nothing.

"I don't like that you're married, and the father and snob in me wants my daughter to be with a professional man. Someone to love her and lavish every grossly expensive trinket she'd ever want upon her. We did that when she was growing up, more after we got divorced. It was guilt, but possessions never mattered to her. Well, besides clothes." Jacob laughed, and this made Michonne smile, too. "Michonne loves her clothes." He became more serious. "But my daughter is led by her emotions, and our divorce hurt her and made her feel things deeper. What she feels now is a great deal of love for you. Not only is she saying it, I can see it. I wouldn't have chosen you or this situation for her. I've been through it and it's difficult, but her happiness means everything to me. And if you keep making her happy, I can accept her choice." Jacob extended his hand to Rick. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, sir, it is." Rick shook the hand. "Thank you."

"Don't make me sorry I said this."

"You don't have to worry, Dr. Rameau. I will never give you a reason to regret this choice."

Lynda scoffed. "This choice? You want to punish me, don't you, Michonne? That has to be why you do these things."

"These things?" Michonne blinked, thoroughly confused.

"Your radical decisions. The hair. I hated it, you know I did, but you didn't care. Giving birth to Andre outside of marriage when Michael was always proposing, leaving a six-figure job as part of the legal team at Southeastern Trust in Metro Atlanta to open a little business law office in a hick town. The ladies at the club boast about their daughters and I grin politely, wondering when I can boast again. Now, you give me this." Lynda expelled a sharp breath, rubbing her forehead.

"Wow, I, uh, I didn't know I was such a disappointment to you, Mother, but I'm not giving you this, I'm giving me this," Michonne said, tapping her chest. "The things I choose make me happy. I love my hair."

"Me, too," Rick added, threading his fingers through the curly style she chose for her locs.

"I didn't need a marriage license to bring the child I wanted into this world and give him a good and happy home, and I don't need to sell my soul to the greed of corporate America to feel worthy. I help people become successful and that makes me happy. And I fell in love with Rick, not because I thought this would really stick it to you, but because he's the one. We didn't come together in the most ideal circumstances, it took us both by surprise, but these are the circumstances."

Rick nodded at her and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. His love for her shining in his eyes. It was the push Michonne needed to continue. To finally finish this.

"I love you, Mother," she said. "You and Daddy gave me everything, from Jack and Jill to Yale Law, but I cannot give you me. I'm not - I'm not doing this with you anymore," she said through the knot tightening her throat. "If you can't accept my choices and the man I love, you have to leave our house. And not just for now, but forever. I mean it." Michonne walked over to the door and pulled it open. The cool autumn air chilled her arms, but she didn't move a muscle, even as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You decide."

Quiet seconds that seemed like endless minutes passed. Mother and daughter stared wordlessly at each other. Lynda drew a deep breath and proceeded forward. Michonne dropped her head when her mother reached the door. She couldn't believe it had come to this.

"Can we eat now, or is Sasha coming?" Lynda asked.

Michonne looked up, blinking the tears from her eyes. "What?"

"Arguing with my daughter makes me hungry, and I like food. That's why I can't shed these ten pounds," she said, tapping her slender waistline. "My cousin's daughter is like a niece to me, although this firefighter thing is…" Her mother stopped the put-down Michonne knew was coming. It was baby steps, but she'd stopped, so that was progress. "Is Sasha coming?"

"No, she can't make it. Mom…"

"I can't lose you and Andre." Lynda closed the door and brought Michonne into her arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You mean so much to me and you're...you're fabulous. I go too far, I know it, but I just want the best for you."

"I have it."

Lynda broke the hug and peeked over at Rick. "He is handsome," she said, bringing Michonne back into her arms. "I will do better to not make your life about me. I will try. I promise."

"Okay." Michonne tightened the embrace, sniffling. "Today we can be thankful for second chances."

* * *

"And this is Michonne's office," Rick said, completing the post-dinner tour of the house for his parents. "What do you think?"

"Everything is so beautiful," Claire said, sliding her fingers along the cherry wood desk. "But not more than Michonne."

Rick's heart swelled. His mom's big smile spoke her feelings. She and his dad really liked Michonne, and it made his so happy.

Gary and Claire moved over to the leather settee. "Come over, Ricky," Gary said, tapping the space between himself and his wife.

"This is cozy," Rick said, shimmying into the tight spot of a seat that comfortably accommodated two people and maybe a small child. "What is it?"

"When you told us about Michonne, we didn't know what to think. It came out of nowhere, but now we see."

Claire tapped Rick's knee. "You two are so good together, and Carl and Andre get on so well."

"Like brothers, yes," Rick said. "And they will be, very, very soon."

"So, you do plan to…"

"Yes, Mom. If I wasn't for Lori, I would've married Michonne the day I met her. There's no question of what we feel for each other. It's magical. She is everything to me."

Gary placed his arm around Rick. "We can see that, and she's somethin' special, son. You know, listening to Lynda earlier was hard. We all arrived together, introduced ourselves, and tried to reason what was going on with our children. We liked them, we're regular folks and they're all so -"

"Big," Claire said.

"Yeah, big, in every way. They're rich and educated, especially that William. He has a car and driver to take Lynda to that fancy college she teaches at. They're fancy people, but loving our children is what we have in common. As hard as listening to Lynda and Jacob was today, I kinda wish we had been more like that with you."

Rick's head tilted. He'd heard his father's words, but couldn't believe them. "What?"

"When you decided to marry Lori," Claire explained. "You were so young, and that girl was all wrong for you. We knew that, but we wanted to support your choices, so we stayed quiet."

"I thought it was the right thing to do, but she just wanted her hooks in me. She lied about being pregnant."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Gary said. "We should've shared our concerns, but you wouldn't've listened, because your mind was made up. It's a weakness and a strength in you. That stubbornness."

"Look who I got it from."

Gary and Claire both pointed at each other and laughed.

"I guess both of us," Claire said.

"I learned the truth of the pregnancy a little over a month ago, soon after I found out that Lori had been sleeping with Shane, when she was tryin' to pass his baby off as mine."

"When what?" Gary said, his eyes wide as saucers.

"A lot has happened. Things I should've told you and didn't, that I need to tell you now." Rick spent the next several minutes catching his parents up on the Shane and Lori drama in his life. "I go back to work tomorrow morning," he finished.

"My goodness." Claire dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "Shane is okay?" she asked, sniffling.

"I haven't seen him, but from what I know, he's coming along. Andrea, she's a good friend of Michonne's, she's been keeping an eye on him."

"That's not good enough, Ricky. Your best friend had brain surgery and a stroke. You can't guess that he's okay. Shane's practically your brother. Like another son to us."

"I can't see him, Mom."

"That's fine, we understand why, but we can. We have to."

Rich shrugged. "I can't stop you."

"You can, but we don't want you to," Gary said, assisting Claire to her feet. "Our flight to London leaves in three hours. We have to say goodbye to Michonne and the boys. If we leave now, we can look in on Shane and still get to the airport in time for our flight."

"All right," Rick grumbled.

"No sour face, Ricky." Claire stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Things are going so well for you. You've found a wonderful woman, and she makes you so happy, and that makes us thrilled." Claire reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her closed fist. "I always hoped to give you this, but I just couldn't before. My heart wouldn't let me do it, but now I know it's right."

Rick gasped when his mom opened her palm, sending him spiraling back to memories of his youth. "Is that Grandma's ring?"

"It is." Claire nodded and smiled. "This ring goes to the oldest child of the oldest child, but I couldn't bear the thought of Lori wearing it." She bristled. "I accepted her for you, but news of the divorce didn't upset me."

"Her exact words was 'About time.'" Gary laughed.

"I knew better was waiting for you, and I'm glad you found it." She handed him the ring. "For a while, I thought I'd have to change tradition and give it to Jeff, if he ever settled down."

"It's perfect," Rick said, admiring the nearly two-carat one-hundred-year-old ring. A flawless stone surrounded by five smaller diamonds in a white gold setting. "Michonne will love this."

"Not more than she loves you. Four generations of Dixon women have worn this ring, and Michonne will make the fifth. I'm glad for you, Ricky. For you and for us."

"Thank you, Mom." Rick pulled her into a tight hug. Thanksgiving got him the ring, maybe by Christmas he would have his bride.

* * *

Sighing together in relief, Michonne and Rick plopped down on the couch after bidding farewell to Lynda, William, and Noah. "They're all gone and I'm so glad it's over," Michonne said, snuggling into his arms.

"It wasn't too bad was it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It could've been worse, but I'm glad it worked out."

"Me, too. For a minute there, I wasn't sure."

"I remember." She swallowed audibly. "Shit." She howled in laughter. "I tried to tell you."

Rick nudged her as she continued snickering. Michonne was having way too much fun at his expense. "Seriously, come on. Your folks came around."

"Yeah, but it was still funny. I'm glad I can laugh about it all now. You have dream parents, you know? I absolutely love them."

"The feeling is mutual." Rick thought of the ring he tucked away in his closet. The second he got the divorce papers, which could be any day now, he was dropping to one knee. He wouldn't couldn't wait to do it. "They love you, and didn't make it a secret."

She nodded. "I felt it. I'm glad we did this, Rick. We needed to."

"But you're still happier it's over, right?"

"I am." She checked her watch. "In another couple of hours it will just be you and me and your cozy place in town."

"Uhm-hmm." Rick trailed his finger up and down Michonne's back, evoking her soft moans. "What will we do with this sacred alone time?"

"I think you'll come up with something."

"I know _something_ will come up." He cupped her cheek, bringing her mouth to his in a deep, hungry kiss that the ringing doorbell brought to a premature end. "That's Mike?" he said against her mouth.

"Yeah." She gave him three quick kisses and stood. "You get the door, I'll get Andre and his bag, we'll drop Carl off to Lori, and then take care of what comes up."

Rick growled, swatting her backside as she passed. "Yes, ma'am." Humming happily, he made his way to the door and pulled it over. "Happy Thanks..." His words stopped abruptly when he saw Mike wasn't alone. "Lori, what are you doing here? I was bringing Carl to you."

"I decided to join Mike when he picked up Andre. Save you a trip." She curled her arm around Mike's, a big shit-eating grin on her face. "Are you going to let us in?"

"Us?" Rick repeated. "You mean you?" He clicked his tongue. "Hell no." Rick took a quick glance over his shoulder. Michonne did not need this today. Heck, he didn't. "What the hell is this, Mike?"

"It's what it looks like, Rick," Mike answered simply. He wasn't smiling or gloating, he was just being the direct guy he is, and that's what made this worse. It wasn't a joke. "Lori and I have been seeing each other a few weeks now."

Michonne's loud gasp was tantamount to a nuclear explosion. "You and Lori have been what!"

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thanks again to all you readers and reviewers. Guest reviewers, thank you! All of your thoughts are welcomed and appreciated. This chapter will answer some questions and I suspect leave you with one or two new ones.**

* * *

Rick met Michonne as she stormed toward the door. His hands gently kneaded her shoulders. There was no point in saying 'calm down,' so he didn't bother. "It's gonna be okay, Michonne," he said instead, hoping that by voicing those words he could somehow make them come true.

"How, Rick?" Her eyes, blazing with anger, zeroed in on the duo standing at the door, erasing the good humor and promises of passionate lovemaking that had filled them only a couple of minutes before. "How can this be okay? My son's father has hooked up with a viper in the form of your soon-to-be-ex wife. Nothing about this is okay." Michonne stalked to her uncomfortable-looking ex. "Tell me I'm hearing things, Mike. That you didn't just say you've been dating this…"

Anger glinted in Lori's eyes.

Michonne sucked in a ragged breath, glaring at Lori. "Dating _her_ for weeks."

"I've been seeing her," Mike said, looking over at Lori. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

Rick grunted. Was Mike serious?

"There's no right time for this!" Michonne barked. "Are you kidding me?" She groaned into her hands and then quickly dropped them. "Tell me you haven't had her around Andre."

"I wouldn't introduce our son to someone new before discussing it with you."

"Well, let's discuss it. My office, Mike, right now!"

"Wait. Why didn't you bring Andre?"

"He and Carl fell asleep playing with their cars. That's what I came out to say." Rick welcomed the irony. The tryptophan coma Michonne playfully suggested could spare them their parents questioning had befallen their sons, sparing them, for now, the awkward task of explaining why Lori was with Mike. "I found them sprawled on Carl's floor and couldn't bear to wake them, so I gave them a few more minutes."

"That's so cute." Lori rubbed Mike's arm. "I'll go see."

"Uh-uh!" said Michonne, blocking Lori's path as Rick offered a loud "Hell no!"

"I won't wake them."

"Damn straight," Rick agreed. "'Cause you're not comin' in here."

"It's cold out," Mike said. "Are you guys really going to make her stay out here?"

"We didn't ask her to come," Michonne said. "Or wear a slip dress in late fall. She made these choices."

"So we don't owe her hospitality," Rick added. "Her time with Carl doesn't start for another hour. She's never been invited here for a reason."

"Carl doesn't know I've been seeing Lori," Mike said, "but I've been around him here."

"Yes, as Andre's father, not Lori's whatever," Michonne remarked.

"Come on." Mike groaned. "Could we be adults about this?"

"Depends." Michonne waved a finger at Lori. "Who's going to be the adult for her?"

"Things have changed for me, Michonne." Lori grinned at Mike, practically doing a rope climb on his arm she was tugging it so tightly. Rick shook his head. She was laying it on thick. "A good man and time away for self reflection can bring all sorts of changes."

Muttering under her breath, Michonne squeezed Rick's hand. "You deal with this, I can't. I just…" She groaned, exasperated.

Rick nodded and kissed her forehead. "All right."

"Mike, let's go!" Michonne demanded, stomping toward her office.

"I won't be long," Mike said, following Michonne.

"Not likely," Lori mumbled.

Rick folded his arms, watching her. Lori was too smug and Mike too tight-lipped. He'd never hinted he was seeing someone, least of all Lori. This didn't feel right. What man in his right mind would go from Michonne to Lori?

"You're staring."

"I'm thinkin'," Rick said.

"Of what a mistake it was to let me get away?"

Rick stifled a laugh. That comment didn't warrant a response.

"You should invite me in. The temperature is dropping." Lori rubbed her bare arms and tugged at her short dress. "Are you really going to keep a pregnant woman standing in the cold?"

Lori's fake pitiful expression didn't move him, but he wanted some kind of answer and she'd be more likely to talk if she thought he was giving in. "Sit." He motioned to the sofa, closing the door behind her. "You and Mike, huh? Did that happen before your little getaway to Savannah or after?"

"Just before. I met him the day we signed the papers." Lori's gaze darted about the room as she moved to the couch. "He made me see getting away to find myself would be good, and it was." She sat. "Michonne's pretty angry. I bet she's having second thoughts about Mike right about now."

"I bet she isn't," Rick returned, not the least bit threatened by Mike or surprised by Lori's blatant attempt to inspire it. "But, yeah, she's angry, because she cares about him. Is that why you're with Mike? To anger Michonne?"

A pleased smile turned her lips. "That's a bonus. I'm living my best life. It's the only way to do revenge, right? Mike being Michonne's ex, gorgeous, and fabulously wealthy is icing on the cake." She sighed deeply, snuggling against the plush backrest. "Yes, all of this is nice, but nothing like the house Mike will put me in. He spoils me."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent. It's unnatural, like high heels on a giraffe. What is this thing with Mike?"

"You're jealous."

Rick grunted. "Be serious."

"You and Michonne aren't cheering this relationship. What else should I think?"

"That we see how ridiculous and unlikely it is. You're pregnant with Shane's baby and on Thanksgiving you drop the news that you're involved with Michonne's ex. Shane's outrageous behavior can be explained with a brain tumor, but what's your excuse?"

"My excuse is not being blind. Michael Connor is a catch. The only man to spend time with me and not expect me to spread my legs in return. He's a gentleman. I've never met anyone like him."

"And he's never met _anything_ like you, you can believe that." Lori shot daggers his way, but Rick deflected them without a thought. No sex didn't sound right, not with Lori's track record. Maybe she was hooking up with the mailman, or... "Does he know about the baby?" Rick asked. "Last I heard, you hadn't talked to Shane. Carl still doesn't know."

"Mike knows, and if it's all the same to you, I plan to tell Carl after I enter my second trimester. You blabbed to Shane, but I don't owe him anything. He helped you and Michonne ruin my life, and he's practically a cripple. Let Andrea wipe his ass. He can do nothing for me or this baby."

"He's not a cripple."

"How would you know?"

Rick shook off the jab. "Shane's the father."

"As he kept reminding me after the talk you two had, but Mike's the better option, and the father I choose. He's the one that's been there for me, being kind to me when I was left alone with an upturned life and pregnant belly. Michonne may be a fool, but I'm not. Mike is a dream."

"He's a good man, but if this relationship is so wonderful, why haven't you said anything before now? Why hasn't he when he spent time around Carl during your week plus getaway. Michonne and I see a lot of Mike, and he never once gave the impression he was involved with anyone."

"We were getting to know each other, and he helped me see the benefits of waiting for the right time before we went public and told the boys. He still wanted to wait, but today spoke to me. Like the day after you and Michonne met spoke to you." Rick rolled his eyes. "Mmm. I do love Thanksgiving." Lori looked around. Her Cheshire cat grin widened. "This house is huge, but I think if we listen closely, we'll hear Michonne having that cow."

Rick's jaw tightened at Lori's self-satisfaction. This behavior explained why she hadn't been acting like a totally crazy bitch these last weeks. That time away didn't help her grow, it just gave her a new scheme. Lori wasn't above manipulation, she'd shown it time and again, but he hadn't noticed that in Mike. Hell, he hadn't noticed it in Lori until he met Michonne, but maybe he didn't care enough to see it. Had Mike's graciousness been an act? What would've been the point?

 _Damn!_

Rick moved to a stool at the kitchen island, keeping a watchful eye on Lori. He should have kept her outside, because she was no help. Whatever had moved Mike to set his sights on her, Rick hoped it was worth it, because for Michonne, he knew nothing would make this okay.

* * *

Michonne paced around her office as a swirl of confusing thoughts spun around in her head like debris in a tornado. And like those storm-driven projectiles, every scenario she considered held the potential for lasting damage and devastation. "I cannot understand this." Mike glanced at her from his seat in front of her desk. "I just _cannot_ understand this!" She stopped abruptly, glowering at him. "What in the world, Mike!"

"Sit down and let me explain." He leaned forward, elbows on his thighs and hands clasped. "I want to explain."

"You can't. There's no rational explanation for this. You're ready to move on and that's great, I desperately want that for you, but you deserve so much better than this."

"I had better." Sad eyes swept over her. "I had the best, but she fell in love with someone else." Michonne lowered her head at Mike's deep sigh. "And that's where Lori comes in."

Her head shot up. "Do - do you hate me?" She pressed her hand to her chest. "Has all of this been..."

"No, Michonne, I love you. I'm with Lori because of my love for you."

"So, this about hurting me? Some sort of payback? Mike, I hate the idea of you and Lori, but being with her won't change anything for us or with me and Rick. You have to know that."

"I do, and that's why doing this is necessary."

Years of being with Mike and loving him gave Michonne full understanding of his tells. He wasn't in conflict with himself. There was no looking away from her, no tapping of his fingers, yet she didn't understand a word he was saying. Sighing, she walked to the desk and sat in her chair. "Okay, explain."

"This wasn't my idea, Michonne."

"Getting with Lori?"

"Bringing her here. I chose to be with her, but…"

Michonne recoiled. "You chose that?"

"Yes." Mike held up his hand and twirled them in reverse. "Let me go back."

"Please do. To the beginning. To whatever will make this make sense." Michonne gripped the armrests of her chair and engaged in silent counts to five. After three rounds and no sign of calm, she gave up. She wanted to feel this anger. She had a right to it. "Lori? You chose Lori! Ugh." Her feet tapped anxiously. "She's a snake, Mike. She's -"

"Obsessed with you," Mike broke in. "Michonne, she's obsessed with you, and it worried me."

The foot tapping stopped. "What?"

"Weeks ago, I was supposed to meet Terry at that restaurant where I saw you and Rick, but he had to cancel at the last minute, so I decided to swing by your office because I was near and I wanted to work on accepting the new change with us and the friendship we were trying to establish. That's when I saw Lori storm out and then stare menacingly at the building. Soon after, Andrea walked out, but she didn't notice Lori, because she was looking at some papers. At that point, Lori's body stiffened and her attention turned to your reserved parking sign and car. The look in her eyes chilled me. It was more than anger. It's was vengeful rage. It scared me. Then, she threw up, and I decided to use that as an excuse to approach her."

"You did what?"

"The sickness provided the opportunity to find out who she was. Calling the cops would've been pointless. It's not against the law to stare at a building or car. When she told me her name, I knew telling you or Rick would've made the situation worse, so I decided to handle it. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you."

"She'd just signed the divorce papers," Michonne said, vividly remembering the day in question.

"That's what she told me, yes."

"She was angry and made threats, but I'm used to that from her. I refuse to live in fear of Lori. And, Mike, this could've been handled with a restraining order."

"Maybe, but I felt for her." Michonne rolled her eyes. "Weak people will do anything when they're desperate, Michonne. Lori needs attention, so I give her that. It's been good for her."

"Since the day she signed the papers, Lori and I haven't interacted. She hasn't shown up at my office and minus some snide comments, she's mostly limited her discussions with Rick to Carl."

"There you go."

"Her crazy hasn't been as crazy, but she's still crazy. I can't let you do this."

"I didn't ask your permission." Fastening the button of his charcoal gray blazer, Mike walked to the window overlooking the side yard and gazebo.

To argue with him occurred, but Michonne didn't see the point. Grand gestures fit Mike's 'big' criteria. She likened his taste for the biggest and best of things to the fact he grew up what he called 'financially challenged.' His parents lived modestly from paycheck to paycheck to take care of him and his older brother and sister, but Mike was bright. Academic scholarships paved his way to a wonderful education and great success. The big time he'd always wanted to make was made. But fooling with Lori was a different kind of big. "Do you care about her?" Michonne asked, curious if altruism was the sole motivation behind him sacrificing himself to a barracuda.

Mike turned away from the window. "I feel sorry for her, because I know what she's feeling."

"It's not the same." Michonne clasped her hands on the desk. "Lori was cheating on Rick with his best friend. She's pregnant with his child."

"I know all that. I was with her the rest of the day when we met."

"You were with her? She sent Rick a text saying she needed time away. That she was going to Savannah. Was that a lie?"

"No. After she got a tense phone call from Shane, I drove her there for a week of relaxation at a spa," Mike admitted, blowing a hole in Michonne's belief that Lori's less crazy had been a result of getting away to take care of herself and accepting the end of the marriage like Rick had suggested. Instead, it had been Mike and his pampering her entitled ass the whole time. "This situation is messy. Lori feels cornered, and cornered people lash out. She has it in her mind that all of her problems are because of you. Leaving her alone for her anger and resentment of you to fester was not an option."

"What's not an option is you offering yourself as a consolation prize."

"It's working. While she was away, I kept tabs on her with daily phone calls and I visited on the days you had Andre. It continued when I brought her back. I see this as a small sacrifice if it keeps you safe and happy."

"What about you? Are you happy with this?"

Mike shrugged, sliding his hands in the pockets of his dark slacks. "I'm resigned, and I've found some semblance of happiness in it. Truth is, I don't think I'll ever get over you."

The threat of tears burned Michonne's eyes. He was sacrificing himself because he loved her, but she couldn't love him back the way he deserved. Unable to look at him, she dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the urge to cry. She'd served him this pain, and he was still dining on it. She couldn't cry and make this about her sad feelings.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Michonne. I'm only sharing some truths." Her gaze met his. "Another truth, it hurts to see another man living the life I wanted with you, in the house I bought for us and our son." He looked around the room. "I know I made the suggestion, but it doesn't change that it smarts like hell. I do like Rick, though." He grunted. "Wish I didn't." His chuckle made Michonne smile. "And Andre is crazy about him. He's a good man, and that gives me assurance in another decision I've made."

"Another decision? Please don't say this one involves Lori, too," Michonne said, bracing herself for the horror of that possibility.

"It could. I'm going back to L.A."

"A trip? Business?"

"An extended business trip," he said, returning to his chair and unloosening his coat button. "Maybe permanently extended."

"Permanently?"

"Perhaps, yes." Mike nodded. "When I was there last month, I was approached by a label that's interested in developing a jazz division."

"What label?"

"PSXM."

"That's…Whew. That's big."

"Yeah. With my business background and my love for the music, they thought I'd be a perfect match to lead it. At the time of the offer, I had no interest in moving back to Cali, my life was here." Mike picked up the framed photo of Michonne holding a minutes old Andre. He smiled fondly at the captured memory and returned the photo. "I got a call last week, and they really want me. The already sweet deal I turned down was sweetened all the more. I think being there will be good for me. Once I get things squared away, I can probably work from here. Fly out when I need to. Maybe get a nanny to fly with Andre to see me. We'll see."

"You never mentioned this before."

"Didn't have a reason to, but a lot has changed since then." Deafening silence pointed an accusatory finger at Michonne. There was no escaping her role in Mike's pain, and it truly broke her heart. She never wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't change her feelings. She was madly in love with Rick. "I'm glad they came back with the offer. I need - I need to try to move on from you, and I can't do that here. Not with constantly seeing you and knowing you'll never be mine again. I've tried, but it's too hard."

"And what? You want Lori to go with you?" she said, unable to reconcile Mike's need for time away with extending an invite for Lori to tag along.

"I don't want her, Michonne, I just want her to leave you alone."

"You two aren't…" Michonne let the words hang, not wanting to speak them aloud when thinking them was enough to turn her stomach.

"No, but I do care for her." Michonne sucked her teeth. "She needs a friend who won't cheer on her anger, and we share a unique experience." Michonne rolled her eyes. This was getting worse and worse. "Okay, a different side of the same experience," Mike restated. "Lori thinks we have something more than what it is, and it's what I wanted, but she could use some time away from this situation, too. She's pregnant, and she needs to take care of herself and leave you, Rick, and this need for retribution alone. You and Rick are forever, and because of Carl, you three will always be connected. You all have to find a way to co-exist and get along, like you, me, and Rick do with Andre."

"We will, but not today." Finding a way to get along with Lori wasn't something she wanted to think about after the day she had. "What are you going to say to Andre about this move to California?"

"That I love him, but I need to be happy like Mommy is. Our son is smart, and I don't want to be away from him, but I need to be. I'm not in a good place, and I need to get there. He'll understand. I'm flying out for a few days next week, but I won't make the move until after the holidays. Then, I'll video chat with Andre every day. It's the next best thing to being here."

A tear slid down Michonne's cheek before she could stop it, and then several more joined in. "The hardest thing about today was supposed to be Rick and me getting through Thanksgiving dinner with my parents and his. We're not a couple anymore, Mike, but we're supposed to raise Andre together."

"We will, it will just be different now. It's been different from the moment you met Rick." Mike walked around the desk and brought Michonne to her feet. He brushed away her tears. "I would stay if you asked me, but you aren't so cruel as to punish me for loving you when you can't love me back. I have to get over you, and leaving is the only way to do it. A new surrounding will be great for Lori, too."

"Mike, you are deluding yourself with Lori," Michonne said, emphasizing each word with a finger to his chest. "She's not a misguided soul, she's a manipulative bitch, and I can cite examples. You got caught up with her because you were worried about me, but you need to be concerned for yourself. There's nothing she won't do to get what she wants, and while I'm not afraid of her, I think you should be. Being alone with her is bad enough, leaving town with her is suicidal."

"I can take care of myself."

"As can I, and I have Rick. I appreciate your good intentions, but if you leave town with her or keep seeing her, it won't be because of me, but because it's your choice. You don't want to choose this, and I don't want you to. I want you to find your happiness, Mike, but you can't do that with Lori in your life."

"Right now, I can't find happiness because I don't have you in my life. I can handle Lori. Me being your wealthy ex and Andre's father is the draw for her, I know that. When I first told her who I was, her eyes lit up like marquees on Broadway. Lori knows being seen with me is a ready-available dagger to stick in your back. She got her reaction today, maybe it will be enough."

"Pssht, not hardly. She wants to make me angry and break Rick and me up, and not necessarily in that order."

"I don't mind spending time with her if the less crazy can continue, and she's been better. She's not a bad person, she's just…"

"Selfish, bitter, spiteful?"

"She loves Carl." Michonne grunted. She could comment on how Lori wasn't above using Carl's goodness to suit her own ends. "Look, I want to ask her if she wants to come with me," Mike said. "Leaving Carl would be hard for her, but he can always visit. I'll feel better if she's not here."

That annoying doubt of Mike's intentions gnawed at Michonne. "Are you sure you're not interested in her?" she asked yet again.

"Positive. This is about keeping you and Rick out of her sights. We experienced the same shock, Lori and I, but we're having different reactions. I'm disappointed and sad, she's angry and angrier still. I've helped her with that, and I want to keep doing it, because it helps you. If it was sincere feelings I had for her, I could stay here. But it's not, so I can't. I want to have a full life, and I can't do that here. Not right now."

"And if Lori says no?"

"She won't be able to use me as a tool to annoy you."

"There is that, but I still don't want her anywhere near Andre. Not yet. Your influence has managed to tamp down her crazy a bit, but…"

Mike nodded. "We're in agreement. I'll text you once I get Lori home, and you and Rick can bring him over on your way to drop off Carl."

"And Lori?"

"I was very worried initially, but I've spent time with her, and she just wants to matter. She needs to feel…"

"Like the center of attention," Michonne stated, "and I have none for her. She's shown me who she is, which is why I don't trust her, and you shouldn't either. When you learn, I won't say 'I told you so.'" She kissed his cheek and moved around the desk. "Let's get this woman out of here. And next time you want to bring me something surprising on Thanksgiving, make sure it's food, okay?"

His cheery laughter echoed about the room. "Deal."

The moment they returned to the living room, Lori rushed over, cutting her eyes at Rick who kept his eagle-eyed gaze firmly fixed on her from his perch on a kitchen island stool. "Is everything okay, Mike?" she asked, touching and kissing his face like a mother who'd just seen her child fall on the playground.

Michonne rolled her eyes. Lori was so damn extra. How she wished Mike knew what he was doing, but he didn't. Shaking her head, she joined Rick at the island.

"Everything's fine," Mike answered. "Fine."

"Do you think everything's fine?" Rick whispered.

"Please." She grunted.

Rick curled his arm around her, nodding. "Me, too."

"Come on," Mike said, rubbing Lori's back. "We're leaving now."

"Leaving?" Lori looked around. "What about the boys?"

"Andre is a little moody after a nap, so I've decided to let Michonne bring him over a little later - when she and Rick bring Carl over to you."

"Did you decide or did Michonne demand?" she asked, crossing her arms like an insolent six-year-old.

"It was a mutual decision."

"I'm here now. It's my time with Carl."

"Not yet it's not." Rick checked his watch. "Not for forty-seven minutes."

"You're being petty."

"I'm adhering to the schedule we agreed to. I will bring Carl to the house in forty-seven minutes." He walked to the door and pulled it open. "Go home, Lori."

"And don't ever show up here again without Rick or me approving it first," Michonne added.

Mike took Lori by the arm and ushered her toward the door. "Let's go."

"What's the real reason we're leaving?" asked Lori.

Mike kept walking. "There's something important we need to talk about."

"And mostly because Rick and I don't want your presence poisoning our house a minute longer," Michonne threw in, way past ready for her to be gone.

"Fine, Mike and I will leave." Lori stopped and turned to Michonne, her eyes narrowed to thin, bitter slits. "You don't have to like that I'm with Mike, I'm glad you don't, but you'd better get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere."

Michonne tossed her head back in a mocking laugh, the knowledge she had that Lori didn't empowering her all the more. "Right."

Huffing, Lori marched out while Mike shook his head and trudged after her.

Rick closed the door behind them. "What am I missing?" he asked, twining his fingers in her locs.

"So much." She took his hand and walked to the couch. "Wait till you hear this."

* * *

"We shouldn't have left." Lori crossed her arms. The visit barely scratched the surface of the rage she wanted for Michonne. There was more that needed to be done. Michonne looked almost giddy when she and Mike returned from the office. "What did you say to her?"

"The truth. That it wasn't my idea to bring you," Mike answered, quickly glancing at her before turning back to the road. "Lori, you can't change things with them."

"I'm not just gonna roll over and let her…"

"Let her what? I don't like that this happened, but it did. Michonne and Rick fell in love. It's stunning, unexpected, and damn painful for us, well, me, but it happened. I've accepted it. You need to stop being angry and do the same."

"I have."

Mike grunted.

"I don't want Rick back." She stroked Mike's arm, feeling his hard bicep flex through his textured wool jacket. Upbeat jazz played in the luxury SUV. Lori hated jazz. To her, it sounded like grating noise, but she would never tell Mike that. At least it was better than Rick's sad sack country. She preferred rock, but Mike had way too many fine points to get put off by his choice of music. "If you let me, I could show you how much I don't want him."

"You know I care about you, Lori, but…"

"But you're still hung up on Michonne. My God, everyone is. This isn't about taking things slow. It's her. Rick beat the hell out of Shane because he dared to touch his goddess. And you, you talk about me not being over Rick, which I am, but you don't listen to your own advice. The way you moon over that woman is pathetic."

"She's my son's mother."

"And Rick is my husband. So what! What are we, Mike?" Lori combed her fingers through her hair, exhaling sharply. She couldn't get angry. Mike was too handsome, too rich, and too valuable as an option to get under Michonne's skin to let him slip through her fingers. "You said there was something important you needed to say, what is it?"

"I'm going to California." Steering the car with one hand, he tapped his fingers to the beat with the other. I was offered a job there, and I'm going to take it. You should come with me."

"To California?" she said excitedly.

"Uh-huh. You could find a great OB there. Carl could visit anytime. It could be a new start for us."

"Us? Is this a proposal?" Lori held her breath as images of a frothing Michonne and Beverly Hills mansions danced in her head.

"It is."

She gasped. "Mike!"

"But not like you think. I'm proposing a fresh start. I'll help you get settled, I'll…"

"You'll get me out of the way and keep me from reminding Michonne of what a home-wrecking shrew she is, while you pine away for her."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"I can't hear a damn thing for this noise you always play!" She slammed her hand against the power and volume controller, ending the music. "I'm here, and you won't let me get close to you the way I want. The way that'll make your forget you ever knew Michonne. You're so good to me, let me be good to you." Her hand closed over his crotch, causing him to momentarily cross the centerline.

"Lori!" he shrieked, just missing an oncoming car. "What are you doing?"

"Has it really been that long?" She squeezed him, feeling him harden. "Can't possibly be as long as this is." She unloosened her seat belt and scooted closer to him, reaching for his fly. "Pull over," she said, unbuttoning his slacks and lowering the zipper. "I'm about to blow your mind."

"I'm driving, and we're not doing this," he said, swatting at her hands, looking from her to the road. "I don't want this."

Undeterred, Lori continued with her task. "You'd better tell your friend." She freed his readily expanding cock. "He didn't get the memo." Moisture pooled her aching center as her mouth watered with anticipation. This was one sweet-looking dick, and she would be happy to suck every thought of Michonne away. That bitch couldn't have Rick's heart and Mike's devotion, and she was determined to take both away from Michonne if it was the last thing she did.

Lori slid her hand up and down Mike's shaft. His breath hitched. She smiled. Yes, tonight she would be in Mike's bed, and Andre would be singing her praises the way Carl did constantly with Michonne. "Pull over, right now."

"No!"

Why were some men so difficult? His mouth was saying no, but his warm, steely cock was shouting yes. "Suit yourself."

Lori lowered her head and took him into her mouth. The protests stopped. She knew they would. The best way to a man's heart wasn't through his stomach, it was a little lower.

"Oh, shit!"

The urgency in Mike's swear didn't sound inspired by pleasure, and the blaring horn that followed confirmed Lori's suspicion. Terror enveloped her. She released him and lifted her head, just as an eighteen wheeler slammed into them head on.

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Didn't expect it would be two months between updates. I do apologize. I thank all you readers and reviewers from the depths of my heart. Your interest is beyond amazing and so inspiring and humbling.**

 **Happy Holidays to you however you celebrate. Buckle up, here it comes!**

* * *

Rick looked in the mirror, adjusting his necktie. His hands moved on autopilot, his brain too scattered to focus on the simple task. He wasn't ready for this day. None of them were.

Too fast and too slow. Over the last seventy plus hours, time passed in too much or not enough of both extremes. He wanted everything to be over and then he didn't want it to start.

"You need some help?"

He smiled, instantly calmed at the sound of Michonne's voice. She'd only been gone a couple of hours, but how he missed her. "Nah, I'm done." Rick smoothed his hand on the tie and turned to her. "I'm glad you're here."

"I said I would be." Michonne kissed his cheek and continued to the walk-in closet. "I needed to get away from...from all of that."

"Are things…" He left the statement hanging, following her inside.

She shook her head. "No." Hangers scraped the metal rod as she sifted through numerous outfits. "It's hard being there, I'm not exactly welcomed, and it makes me wonder all the more if I should do this."

"You should," Rick said, pulling on the suit coat that matched his dark slacks. "I want you there."

"Would she?"

"Michonne?"

She chose her outfit and returned to the bedroom. "I'm angry as hell, Rick." She tossed the black dress onto the bed and plopped down beside it, burying her face in her hands. "I'm so tired, and this is gonna be a beast of a day. It already has been and it's not even noon."

"I know." Rick sat beside her, rubbing her back. The last three days had tested them and their relationship like nothing they'd faced before, and since Thanksgiving they may have had ten hours of sleep in total. Their start hadn't been ideal, but it had been easy. They wanted the same thing, to be together and embrace their love. That hadn't changed, their love was stronger with this test, but their lives had been forever altered, and so much remained unanswered. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I know I'm asking a lot, but I can't do this without you."

"I'm always with you, Rick, but you may have to do this without me."

"Nah." He fingered her locs. "You're here."

"And I always will be for you and Carl. I love you." She kissed him softly and stroked his cheek. "That will never change." She sighed. Turmoil swirled in her dark eyes. "But I don't know if I can be 'there.' If I should be. Lori's dead. Carl's about to watch his mother be buried, and I want to be there with and for him, and for you, but Lori's family won't want to see me. They probably blame me for her death, and I blame Lori for Mike –-" She choked back a sob. "This is hard."

"The only thing that's ever come easy for us is our love. We can handle hard, but not alone. Not apart. I understand why you feel this way, but I'm gonna need you, Michonne. Carl is. Mom and Dad drove him to be with Lori before the service, and he's gonna be surrounded by people who love him, but not like you and I love him. Please, come with me. Andre can stay with Sasha a few more hours, right?"

"He can."

"Did he open up anymore?"

"Just a little. He's confused, but there's a lot of that to go around." Michonne toyed with the hem of the dress. "I don't want to go."

"You think I do? I want no part of this. I wish this wasn't happening."

"But it's different for you. You're Carl's father, and because the divorce wasn't final, you were still…" Rick knew what the legal technicality meant, but he hadn't felt like Lori's husband from the moment his eyes met Michonne's. Yet, that legal tie and a forever connection through Carl did exist. "What I'm saying is you have cover. I'm the woman you left her for."

"And I'm the guy she was cheating on with Shane. This situation is what it is. Lori was a pain in the ass, but there was a time that I really cared for her, and now she's dead." The drip-drip of guilt that had been falling down on him since he and Michonne came upon the crash site was a deluge this Monday morning. The satisfying relief of being rid of Lori and her pettiness coupled with the tragic way it happened had him wanting to dance and cry. And poor Mike being pulled into it made the situation worse. Rick needed Michonne. His balancer. His calm. He knew she struggled with the thought of being disrespectful, and while this was Lori's funeral, being there was about more than her. "I know what I'm askin' of you, but I'm askin'. Will you come with me?"

Michonne linked her fingers with his and nodded. "Yes, I'll come," she said, to Rick's relief. He pulled her into a hug, so grateful for her and her love. "I'll come."

* * *

"You should go to the funeral."

Andrea's words froze Shane in the middle of his sitting knee lift. "What?" he said, lowering his left leg to the floor.

"You heard me," she said. "You can't avoid this. You shouldn't."

"Have you talked to Claire and Gary?"

"Rick's parents?" She shook her head. "Not since they dropped by on Thanksgiving. They are nice people and they care about you. If they suggested you go to the funeral, it's all the more reason for you to do it."

"I'm not going." Gary and Claire were the closest things to parents he had in this world, and seeing them had been a wonderful surprise, but it also hurt, because they still cared, and Rick, the one who brought them into his life, clearly didn't. He hadn't seen or heard from Rick since the day at the hospital, and Lori's funeral being the place they come face to face again didn't seem right. Rick's folks had ended their trip and flown back to town, and he and Carl had Michonne. They would be okay. "I can't."

"Shane?"

"No." Holding on to the edge of the chair, Shane readied himself to stand. He occasionally experienced pain and pressure at the incision site when he stood, but he considered it a trade off for how well things were going overall. There was still a little weakness on his left side following the stroke, but according to his doctor and physical therapist he had made and was making stunning progress. They contributed the swift nature of his recovery to his general good health prior to the surgery. Gabriel thought it had been the power of prayer, a modern-day miracle, but Shane figured Andrea had a lot to do with it. He didn't know what they were, it still wasn't defined, they hadn't even kissed, but he depended on her and respected her opinion. Still, he didn't want to hear this funeral talk. It was too much, too hard to think about. "I can't be there," he said, getting to his feet and dabbing his sweaty forehead with a towel.

"Why?"

Shane reached for his quad cane and moved to the couch. "I don't want stroke and tumor pity." Except for occasional moments of feeling slightly off balance, he didn't really need the cane anymore, but at present it was a useful prop. He didn't feel the pressure when he stood and attending this funeral was something he didn't want, so if evoking pity helped, he would use it.

The tight line that became Andrea's lips proved his pity play failed. "Outside of a slight limp, nobody would know you had a stroke, and the tumor is gone, so please with that. You had brain surgery and a stroke five weeks ago, and look at you? You are way too fortunate to use something that could've been so much worse as a sympathy tool." She crossed her arms. "Why don't you want to go?"

"Rick doesn't want to see me, and Lori hated my guts for not telling her about Michonne." Shane shook his head. "She never wanted me to know about the baby."

"Which is why Rick told you. Not hearing it from Lori doesn't change anything. You knew, and now that child is gone. You lost something, too, Shane. Rick's parents know that. He does. You need to grieve."

Shane grunted. "I've grieved since I heard about this baby. After Rick told me about it and he cut me out of his life forever, I called Lori, and she was so angry. Hell, I was angry. She said this baby was hers, it would never know me, and I would have nothing to do with his or her upbringing. That I had lost everything. And now I have."

The second he said those words, he regretted them. Andrea recovered fast, but the flash of hurt in her eyes was unmistakable. Shane scrambled to his feet, wincing and covering the healing incision at the hairline between his right eye and ear as he rushed over to her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, okay?" She grabbed her purse and fled to the door. "I have clients. I need to get home."

"Wait." Shane followed, reaching over and closing the door soon after she opened it. He touched her shoulder, turning her to him. The tears in her eyes delivering a serious gut punch. No tumor and he was still a heel. "That came out wrong."

"Neither the stroke nor the tumor altered your ability to express yourself. Your words were clear." She dropped her head. "You don't owe me anything."

"No, I owe you everything." He lifted her chin, bringing her teary gaze to his. His heart lurched. Even with her sad eyes, she was so beautiful. "I couldn't have made it through these last weeks without you."

"I don't need gratitude. I did what anyone would do."

"What anyone? No one else would've done for me what you've done. I got the worst news of my life, and you were there, holding my hand. This, after I betrayed my best friend, put the moves on the love of his life, your dear friend, and was a complete jerk to you."

"Except that first day," she said, covering the hand on her cheek and peering deeply into his eyes. Shane thought to look away, he'd never felt so exposed, but he couldn't. Andrea had seen him at his worst: beaten, sick, weak as a newborn kitten after his surgery and the stroke, and now, five weeks post-op, she was still there. "At the bar, I saw a man in conflict. A tortured soul. And even when I realized how you fit into Michonne's world, that her Rick was your friend, I remembered who I met. When you still hit on Michonne, with all the warnings I gave you, I was shocked, but then I learned you had a tumor controlling your worst impulses. You'd made some mistakes, Shane, and you've paid a heavy price for them, but I also know how badly you feel about that. And you were sick. I couldn't let you go through this alone."

"It was pity?"

"Maybe partly, yes." Shane grunted and returned to the couch. "But you're not a stranger to using pity for your own ends," she said, following him. "You needed someone with you. I didn't want to leave, and when you asked me to stay, I didn't mind."

"You wanted to stay?"

"I did, but I don't always make the best decisions when it comes to men, so that's not saying much."

"Ouch."

"It's my truth. Everything in me said to run, to stay away from you, and, yet, here I am." She sighed. "Do you really think you're all alone?"

"No, Andrea, no. I like you being here, and I've come to expect your presence." A shadow of annoyance darkened her eyes. Shane held up a finger. "And saying that isn't taking you for granted, because I don't," he readily explained, bringing a smile to her lips that must have been contagious. He stroked her hand. "It feels like you belong."

"But I don't, not here."

"Oh." Shane removed his hand and slid closer to the armrest. Disappointment, surprise, and a sad hint of anticipation descended. He'd gotten too comfortable. A part of him expected this, but another part, a sand grain of a speck in his heart, thought he had somehow stumbled upon something resembling stability. Someone who'd seen him at his lowest point and still chose to stick around. Welp, wrong again. He cleared his throat and attempted nonchalance. "It makes sense. I'm better and getting stronger every day. The nurse still comes three times a week, I can -" The little smile touching Andrea's lips ceased Shane's words. "Why are you grinning?"

"Because you're disappointed."

"That's a good thing?"

"It's sweet." Her smile widened. "And reassuring." Shane averted his gaze, suddenly feeling like a shy teenager. His stomach felt like a beach ball tossed into the surf. He never felt like that before. Even when he lost his virginity at fourteen, he didn't feel uneasy, just horny, and the girl was sixteen. Was a smile making him nervous a sign of growth?. His gaze returned to hers. It wasn't just the smile. It was everything. "I think you really like me."

"For all the good it does me," Shane said. "You don't want to be here."

"I didn't say that."

"But you..."

"I said I don't belong here and I said so because I live in Buckhead where I have a little sister and a busy law practice. With the traffic, King County is about a ninety-minute drive on a good day, but it's like another world. Over the last six weeks, I've spent more time in this world and driving than I have at home. I came here to help Michonne with a favor, and although it didn't end like I expected, she and Rick have a resolution. There's a lot going on with her now, and while I don't want to leave, I need to get back. Michonne understands I'm only a phone call away."

"That's good to know, but I'll miss you."

"You don't have to miss me."

"Whatcha mean?"

"I've been thinking, and talking to Gabriel, and maybe you should consider moving." Andrea stood from the couch and paced. "I know this is unexpected," she said, sounding and looking very much like the lawyer she was in the middle of a summation, "but you've been spending time with Father Gabriel and advising him with his at-risk youth initiative. He wants you there when he gets it off the ground, and there's an apartment you can rent. Dr. Gibb has an office in Buckhead, so you can still see him, and he can suggest where you can continue your outpatient rehab." She turned to him, and released a breath. "This could be good for you. A fresh new start."

Shane made his way to her. "And you're only twenty minutes from Saint Sarah's," he said with a smile.

"Yes, there's that. Look, I don't know what this is we have, but I'd like to see what it could be."

"I would like that, too."

"So, you'll give my suggestion some thought?"

"I don't need to. Rick is done with me, and while law enforcement wasn't a dream, I like helping people, especially kids who had a hard time like me. This move'll be good. What I need."

"I think you need to go to this funeral."

His shoulders slumped. "Not that again," Shane said, groaning. He lumbered into the kitchen and to the fridge, chugging from a bottle of orange juice.

"Regardless of everything, Carl is still your godson, and he's lost his mother. The mother of your unborn child, a woman Rick was married to for years. You want to help kids, Carl is one you need to help. You grew up without your mother and you lost your grandmother. You have a good idea of what he's going through. You need to be there. If you want to move, that's fine, but don't run away. Make peace with your past. It's the only real way to face your future."

* * *

The scent of flowers grew stronger with every step Michonne made into the church. It was a scent she generally enjoyed, but today it was like noxious fumes. She squeezed Rick's hand as the sight of a smoke gray casket came into view. Lori, a woman that had become the bane of Michonne's existence, was taking her eternal rest inside that coffin.

Lori was dead.

Carl's soft, sobering sobs brought that truth all the more to home for Michonne. He was hurting, and his pain broke her heart. The precision Lori had to drive her nuts didn't lessen that pain. Carl's mother was gone, and no one, especially someone so young, should have to contend with that. No, she didn't have a single tear for Lori, but she had way too many for Carl.

The night of the accident haunted Michonne. When she and Rick came upon the wreckage, saw the flashing lights, the hovering medevac chopper waiting to land, and two bodies covered in bloody sheets, they had no idea how much that scene would impact them. The realization that it was Mike's car and one of the bloody bodies was Lori's had turned their roller coaster of a day into a nightmare.

Mike, critically injured and in shock, kept repeating 'She wouldn't stop' as he was pulled out of what was left of his car. Rick stayed with the stunned and shaken boys as Michonne rode with a deputy friend of his to the hospital. Surgery repaired a compound fracture of Mike's left leg and ankle, a broken pelvis, broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and lacerated liver, but his massive internal bleeding left him comatose and with a very grave prognosis.

Witnesses reported that the semi and Mike's car both crossed the centerline. The truck driver, who had suffered a massive heart attack, was dead on impact. And Lori, who was thrown through the windshield, suffered immediate death from a near complete decapitation. Mike's exposed penis, Lori's unbuckled seat belt, and the words Mike repeated painted a clear picture of what distracted him. 'She wouldn't stop.' Lori was dead and her recklessness could cost Mike his life. Michonne knew being involved with Lori would destroy Mike, she just didn't think it would happen so soon or that Lori would kill herself in the process.

An instrumental version of _Nearer My God to Thee_ played in the background as Michonne and Rick continued down the aisle. She didn't get to church as often as she should, but leave it to Lori that there would be a funeral processional in earshot the first time she walked down a church aisle with Rick.

Carl rushed over to them when they reached the first pew. Intense, jerking sobs wracked his body and tears streamed down his cheeks. Michonne dropped to her knees, holding him close, offering soothing words as Rick draped his arms around them both. This was why she was here. Comforting Carl. Nothing else mattered. She and Rick greeted Claire and Gary and they all settled on that front pew, supporting Carl. To hell with what anyone thought.

Throughout the service, Michonne held Carl's hand and dabbed away his tears and her own. Her heart heavy and throat tight as the boy she loved as her own stared in disbelief at the coffin. Lori's body was so battered, a viewing wasn't possible. She knew Lori was a fool, but the woman had been a damn fool.

The boys had asked why Lori and Mike were together in the car and why it was they didn't know they were friends. Michonne and Rick skipped around an answer. Telling Andre his father was fighting for his life and Carl that his mother was dead because Lori couldn't keep away from Mike's dick would be hard to explain. It was all so senseless.

While Lori's small group of family and friends sang her praises, nagging 'what ifs' plagued Michonne. What if the boys hadn't fallen asleep? What if she and Rick had let Lori look in on them? What if they had kept Mike and Lori at the house a few more minutes or insisted they leave when they'd arrived or even let the boys leave with them? Anything to keep them from meeting the trucker or Lori from her antics.

Michonne knew it was pointless to do this to herself, but she hated they were all in this place. That Thanksgiving would never be the same for Carl. That at any minute she might have to sit down her son and tell him his father was dead. It was why she hadn't allowed Andre to see Mike hooked to tubes and machines. If it came to it, she couldn't let that be the way he remembered his father. Mike couldn't die. Andre couldn't lose him. She didn't know how he could endure the pain Carl was going through. How she could.

After the burial, Michonne and Rick sat with Carl at the gravesite. The speakers who had shot daggers at Michonne during the service managed civility as they and other attendees offered Carl condolences. Carl hadn't budged from Michonne's side, so even if they wanted to be nasty, they wouldn't dare try it right now. They paid their respects and kept going.

Time continued to tick by and Carl stayed nestled against Michonne's chest, sniffling, his gaze on the clay earth that covered Lori's remains. Michonne and Rick shared a wordless glance. The dropping temperature and bustling wind made staying much longer unwise. They needed to get Carl home.

"Son," Rick said, touching Carl's shoulder. Carl peeled his teary cheek away from Michonne and looked at Rick. "I think we should be going now, okay?"

Carl's bloodshot eyes returned to the grave. His tears refreshed, body shaking, trembling.

Michonne brought Carl back into her arms. "Shh, it's okay," she said, kissing the top of his head. "It's okay." She stroked his back, wondering if anything could get Carl out of this cemetery. "Oh, sweetie, I can't say I know how you feel, because I can't begin to guess. If I could take this pain away, I would, but I can't. Only time can do that for you." She cupped his cheeks, brushing away his tears. "I can say I'm here for you in whatever way you need me to be, and remind you that you're not alone. You'll never be alone."

"Not ever," Rick added.

"I don't want Mom to be alone." Carl stood before the grave. Rick followed. "She needs to know I love her. That I'm here."

"Lori knew you loved her, Carl."

"Then why did she leave me? Why didn't she wear her seatbelt when she always made me wear mine? Why didn't she tell me she and Mr. Mike were friends?"

Michonne shrugged when Rick glanced her way. She would support him however he decided to handle this.

"Their friendship was new, and she didn't leave you on purpose." Rick turned Carl to him. "It was a terrible accident, son," he said, smoothing Carl's tears away. "The only thing you can do for Lori now is take care of yourself. That's what she'd want. Lori's in here now." Rick tapped a finger to Carl's chest. "She'll always be with you in your memories."

"My memories?"

"Yeah. Now, whenever you want, you can come here, too, to her resting place, but you don't have to stare at this grave to feel your mother's presence or to show your love. You can do that by being the good person she wanted you to be. I'm sorry you have to go through this, but like Michonne said, you're not alone." Rick brought his grieving son into his arms. "We're here for you, and always will be."

Carl sniffled, his face pressed against Rick's shoulder. "Is Mom in heaven?"

The question shouldn't have come as a surprise, but Michonne was taken aback, as was Rick if the silent plea of 'help me' on his face was any clue. She couldn't help him with this and didn't envy him in providing an answer. Considering what Lori was doing before she met her maker and the hell she seemed to unleash indiscriminately, heaven didn't seem like a likely destination.

"Son, I think when someone dies, they get peace, and that should be a comfort to you, okay? Wherever she is, Lori's at peace." Michonne smiled. That was the best nonanswer she ever heard, but Carl appeared to accept it. "You want to spend some more time with Aunt Joan and Uncle Bob?" Rick asked. Lori's sickly parents had passed away before Carl was born and she didn't have siblings, but her aunt and uncle had remained close to her.

Carl shook his head, sniffling. "I wanna go to the house. See Mom's things. I know Grandma and Grandpa are there. Can we?"

"If that's what you want, yeah. Mom and Dad are gonna be living there for the next little while, so it's fine. You can be there as long as you want."

Michonne touched Rick's shoulder. "I should get back to the hospital," she said. "See if there's been any change. Maybe pray there will be soon." Mike's parents and sister had come down from California, and they were being quite cool with her. Michonne could understand the animosity, she was used to it from his sister, but they all wanted Mike to be okay. This tension wasn't helping things.

"Is Mr. Mike gonna be okay?" Carl asked.

"I really hope so, but I honestly don't know. He was hurt badly and is really sick."

"I'm sorry." Carl dropped his head. "I hope he gets better."

"We all do, son," Rick said. "We all do." Rick rubbed Michonne's back. "Once I get Carl settled with Mom and Dad, we'll go to the hospital together, hmm? More support for you and more good thoughts for Mike."

"Thank you, Rick."

"I love you." His lips brushed hers. "You don't have to thank me for that."

Just as they turned to leave, Shane approached with Andrea. Rick sucked in a breath and his arm tightened around Michonne's waist. She hadn't seen Shane since the night of the dinner party. His steps were a bit slowed and he had a cane, but everything considered, he looked good.

Michonne was happy to see Andrea. Between the hospital and this funeral, friendly faces had been few in number. Gratefully, Rick didn't look or seem irate by Shane's presence. Lori's death had cost Shane his child. A child Carl still had no idea about. It made sense that Shane would be here.

"Uncle Shane." Carl raced to him with a hug that made Shane stumble back a bit. "I'm glad you're here. Dad told me you were sick. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Shane returned the hug. "I am," he said, patting Carl's back. "Have a little ways to go yet, but I'll be all better soon." He pulled back, cupping Carl's cheek. "I'm so sorry about your mom, buddy. If you ever need anything, give me a call, okay?"

"Okay. I miss you."

"I've missed you, too." After sharing another hug, Shane cleared his throat and looked over at Andrea. "Carl, this is a friend of mine, her name is Ms. Andrea. She's also a very good friend of Michonne's."

"Hello, Carl. I'm so sorry about your mother."

Carl nodded. "You know Michonne?"

"Yes, for a long time," Andrea said, greeting Michonne with a cheek kiss.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Michonne whispered.

"Neither did I. We were at the service, it just took him some time to work up the nerve for this."

"I see."

"Think I can have a word alone with your dad?" Shane said. "Just a couple minutes."

"Are you two gonna be friends again?" Carl replied.

"I uh…"

Rick knew rekindling the friendship wasn't a possibility, but he was willing to listen to what Shane had to say. He touched Carl's shoulder and handed over the keys. "You and Michonne wait in the car. I'll be right there." He gave Michonne's hand a squeeze. "It's okay," he assured her, pecking her lips.

Michonne nodded and departed with Carl and Andrea.

"I hope it's all right I'm here," Shane said.

"Of course, Lori was carrying your baby. Her death affected you. I'm sorry about that. I can imagine what that baby meant to you."

"Recently, I've lost a lot of things that mean a lot to me." The deafening silence spoke volumes. Rick considered being snarky but thought better of it. Now wasn't the time for it. Shane walked over to the grave, shaking his head. "I can't believe she's really gone."

"It's hard to believe a lot that's happened these last six weeks," Rick said, standing next to Shane, sighing deeply.

"Are you okay, Rick? I know things were bad with you and Lori, but…"

"No buts, Shane. Things were very bad with Lori and me, and it didn't have to be that way. She's gone, and I'm still with Michonne. The way I'll always be, and she couldn't accept it. She didn't allow for the opportunity to find in someone else what I have with Michonne: deep and abiding love. Lori's gone, and Carl is heartbroken, but he will know a mother's love, and I'm even more grateful to Michonne for that."

"You really do love her."

"With everything I have, yes. It's effortless, like breathing. Speaking of breathing, you uh - you look strong, Shane."

"I've been stronger." With the support of the cane, he turned to Rick. "It's been a hard road, but like I told Carl, I'm getting there. Andrea's been a godsend to me."

"As Michonne has been to me. They're both good women. Don't ruin this for yourself."

"I'll do whatever it takes to not ruin it. Don't rightly know what we have, Andrea and me, but we're both willing to find out. I wanted you to know I'm moving to Buckhead in a couple of weeks. Should be squared away by the end of December."

"Buckhead?" Rick waited to be surprised by the disclosure, but it never came. "Andrea lives there."

"Yeah. It was her suggestion. There's a church not far from there that I'm gonna help with a youth program."

"A church?" Now that surprised him. "You?"

"The father there has been counseling me. I've learned there's a higher power I can turn to when things go bad. I'm working on being a better me. I know we could never-"

"No, we can't," Rick interjected.

"Rick?"

"This, Shane, being civil and cordial, is what we'll have. Carl loves you, my parents love you, Michonne and Andrea are good friends, none of that's changing. But we have changed. The way I see you has changed. I wish I could hate you. That would make things easier, but I don't. Michonne has no ill will towards you, and neither do I, but I can't forget what happened. When we have to be together, we'll be together, but we'll never be friends again, we'll just be friendly."

"Friendly?"

"It's the best I can offer."

"After all I've done, I guess it's more than I deserve."

"It is, but I think of Mike."

Shane's face scrunched curiously? "Michonne's ex?"

"Yeah. He has every right in the world to hate me and my guts, but he doesn't. In all of this, he's the one person who has every right to be mad as hell, but he isn't, and now he's fighting for his life. Carl has lost his mother, I'm not gonna have him lose you, too. If you want to spend time with him, I won't stop you. Keep getting stronger, find your way with Andrea, and we'll figure everything else out. Like Mike has taught me, I'm not gonna think of myself, but of my son and what's best for him."

* * *

"You're so quiet," Rick said, bringing Michonne's hand to his lips as the elevator carried them to the ICU on the fourth floor of the hospital. "Your hand is like ice. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. It's bad enough knowing how serious Mike's condition is, but his family…I understand why they feel this way, but it's hard to take." She sighed as dread tightened her stomach in knots. "I can't explain it, Rick, but I have a feeling something will be different when these doors open."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe Mike has turned a corner and you can finally bring Andre to see him. Having Sasha drop Andre off at the house was a great idea. He and Carl are cheering each other up. They are feeling better, and kids have great instincts. It's been over seventy-two hours for Mike. The hardest part is over, right? Maybe we'll walk into that room and he'll be awake."

"I love your optimism." She raked the curls at the back of his head. "But what I'm feeling doesn't feel positive. It feels scary."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Michonne's heart raced. Her feet stayed frozen to the floor.

"Michonne?" Rick shook her hand and pressed the door open button. "You comin'?"

The clack of high heels approached. "Humph! Mama and Daddy didn't believe you would come here with him, but I'm not at all surprised," said Sybil Bing, Mike's lawyer sister, as she eyeballed Rick. Nearly six feet tall and model thin, Sybil's height and beauty demanded attention, as did her tenacity when it came to the law. She and Sybil shared a pleasant kinship until Michonne turned down Mike's first proposal, since then it seemed civility was too much for Sybil to manage. "Here!" She extended a thick envelope.

"What is this?" Michonne asked, the uneasy dread from before now intense foreboding as shaky hands removed the contents.

"This is my parents and me looking out for Mike's son. My brother worshiped you, and you just… _Tsk._ Mike is fighting for his life in a hospital bed, and you're cozying up in bed with this man, an assaulting sheriff's deputy, a danger. Well, we don't want Andre near him. Especially not in Mike's house."

"What the…" Michonne gasped as she read the printed words. "This is a joke. You're trying to take protective custody of my son!"

"I'm not trying, it's done. We want this man away from Andre, and this is just the beginning."

"Taking Andre?" Rick barked, maintaining his hold on the button as he looked to Michonne for some clarification. "What is she talking about? That - that can't be legal. Michonne?"

"Oh, it's very legal," said Sybil. "Signed, sealed, and delivered. Judge Julia Warren in family court is a friend of mine, and she saw the need for expedience after your recent investigation, Deputy Grimes. We have Mike's power of attorney over all medical and legal affairs. I'm telling you, Michonne, if this man is not kept away from my nephew, I will do everything in my _considerable_ power to take Andre away from you forever."

Those words echoed in Michonne's head. Take Andre away forever? Tears spilled down her cheeks. Her heart felt heavy, but it raced like her mind. She'd never felt so angry and so scared. She couldn't think. This couldn't be real. She was a good mother, and Rick a good man. _Take Andre away?_ This…this didn't make sense. It wasn't happening. It couldn't happen.

Her blurry eyes turned the sheets in her hand as she reread the offending words. _Pursuant to… In the best interest of… Custodial guardianship shall be… Ten days_. Michonne shook her head. Sybil was taking her baby away for ten days. The woman was being punitive. She was scared about Mike and angry about the break-up, but she couldn't seriously take Andre away from her. There were no grounds for this. None. Sniffling, Michonne decided to use reason. She had to reach the mother, the woman in Mike's sister. The friend she used to have. "Sybil, look…"

"Stop!" Sybil pushed out a hand. "Your tears and pleading won't work on me. I remember my brother's tears when he called me after you turned down his third proposal and broke his heart for this," she said, flicking her hand at Rick. "I will be at the house in ninety minutes with some officers to collect my nephew and his things. Now get out," she said, pushing Rick's hand from the button. "You two are not welcome here!"

The elevator doors closed at the end of Sybil's pronouncement, with Michonne breaking down in Rick's arms. There was no doubt now. The worst she'd predicted on the day she and Rick met had arrived in totality.

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading!~**

 **More to come...**


End file.
